Amargo y dulce destino
by wolf-fer
Summary: El destino puede ser cruel muchas veces, pero otras puede juntarte con tu alma gemela por los giros que este da y eso es algo que Alice tendrá que descubrir por las buenas o por las malas.
1. Una mirada un comienzo

**Disclaimer: Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

A veces el destino puede ser algo cruel, pero otras, puede dar giros extraños y eso es algo que Alice tendrá que descubrir.

Los rayos del sol traspasaban ligeramente las cortinas de la ventana y la suave brisa las movía ligeramente, el despertador sonó haciendo que la paz y la quietud que alguna vez reino en aquella habitación se esfumara en un parpadeo, perezosamente una mano se posó sobre el despertador haciendo que este dejara de sonar y lentamente su cuerpo se incorporo para sentarse a la orilla de su cama. Después de haberse despertado caminó hacia el baño que había en su habitación y se dispuso a darse una ducha, se quito su pijama, tomo una toalla y se dispuso a bañarse, el agua tibia poco a poco sensibilizo mas el cuerpo de la chica haciendo que despertara del todo, al terminar de bañarse tomo su bata de baño y se dirigió a su closet y saco su uniforme el cual consistía en una playera blanca escolar con detalles en azul cielo, una falda color azul obscuro que casi parecía negra la cual le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, unas calcetas blancas y zapatos escolares. Al terminar de cambiarse se miro en el espejo que había en su habitación y comenzó a cepillar su largo y ondulado cabello pelirrojo para después arreglar su mochila para el colegio, cuando escucho que una voz la llamaba.

- Alice ya está tu desayuno, baja o se te enfriara – Se escucho decir a una voz masculina.

- Ya voy abuelo – Contestó Alice.

Alice Gehabich una chica de quince años de edad que se encontraba en tercero de secundaria, alta, de cabello rojizo, largo y ondulado, ojos marrones, de buen cuerpo y piel blanca, ella vivía con su abuelo Michael pues prácticamente él la crio.

Antes de bajar a desayunar la pelirroja tomó una cadena negra con un dije de media luna color azul brillante, la cual se veía algo desgastada, la abrocho y la oculto debajo de la playera del uniforme pues en el colegio no se le permitía llevar ese tipo de colguijes. Después de terminar de arreglarse, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina para comer el desayuno que su abuelo le había preparado.

- Buenos días abuelo – Dijo Alice mientras le daba un beso al susodicho en la mejilla.

-Buenos días Alice, parece que hoy te levantaste de buen humor –

- Si, tienes razón – Respondió mientras mordía su pan tostado – Es que hoy es un día muy lindo –

- En eso tienes razón –

- Oye abuelo – Dijo la joven rompiendo el silencio que se había formado – Runo y Julie van a ir a ver unas tiendas después de la escuela y me preguntaba si… – Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase el anciano la interrumpió.

- Claro que puedes ir Alice –

-¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias! – Exclamó mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y le daba un abrazo a su abuelo.

-Bueno, ahora apúrate que se te hace tarde –

-Si – Aceptó mientras lavaba los platos en los que antes tenía su desayuno y tomaba su mochila para irse al colegio.

Alice se encontraba caminando por las calles en dirección a la escuela pero al pasar junto al parque se quedo quieta y miro el hermoso panorama que se había formado, empezó a recordar viejos tiempos, cuando venía a jugar a ese parque con sus amigos. Tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando Runo llegó con ella.

-Buenos días Alice – Dijo Runo con una sonrisa.

Runo Misaki de catorce años de edad. Iba en segundo de secundaria, tenía el cabello de color azul cielo, lacio y largo el cual siempre llevaba amarrado en dos coletas altas, de altura promedio, ojos verde claro y piel blanca, igual que Alice llevaba el mismo uniforme de la escuela.

-Hola Runo – Saludó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Runo y Alice habían sido amigas desde la primaria y la pelirroja ayudaba a Runo en el restaurante de sus padres los fines de semana por lo que se veían muy seguido.

-Y dime ¿qué hacías en frente del parque? – Pregunto la ojiverde curiosa mientras ambas caminaban hacia la escuela.

-Nada en especial, solo estaba recordando viejos tiempos – Respondió la pelirroja muy alegre – Además en ese parque tengo muchos recuerdos inolvidables –

-Tienes razón, ¿cómo crees que voy a olvidar el lugar en donde nos conocimos? – Comentó Runo con nostalgia – Ha por cierto, ¿qué te dijo tu abuelo sobre ir a ver unas tiendas después del colegio? –

- Si me dio permiso – Contestó sonriente

-¿Tu abuelo y tu se quieren mucho no es cierto? –

-Sí, el es como un padre para mí –

-Sabes Alice hoy te noto de buen humor –

-¿En serio? – Preguntó inocentemente mientras entraban al colegio el cual era muy grande o más bien debía serlo para tener secundaria y preparatoria juntas, las chicas caminaron hasta una de las hermosas jardineras llenas de flores que había en la escuela, ya que veían que aun habían demasiados chicos quitados de la pena platicando en el patio dedujeron que aun no habían dado el timbre para entrar a clases.

-Sí, no sé porque pero hoy me siento muy feliz – Dijo Alice y antes de que Runo pudiera decir algo mas algo más bien alguien la interrumpió.

-¡Chicas! – Se le escucho decir a Julie mientras abrazaba sofocantemente a Alice y Runo.

-Julie ya suéltame que me asfixias – Se quejo la peliazul.

-Hay pero que delicada – Dijo mientras las soltaba.

Julie Makimoto de catorce años, estaba en segundo de secundaria en el mismo salón que Runo, de estatura promedio, morena, cabello plateado y largo el cual llevaba amarrado en una coleta de lado alta y con algunos broches de color rosa, ojos grises y al igual que sus amigas llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela solo que en vez de llevar zapatos escolares llevaba puestas unas botas hasta la rodilla color rosa pastel.

-¡Chicas tienen que ayudarme! – Les rogo Julie.

-¿Ahora en que lio te metiste Julie? – Preguntó Runo con fastidio.

-Se me olvido hacer el proyecto de física y si no lo entrego estaré frita – Les explico la morena un poco exagerada – Por favor Runo ¿podrías pasármelo? – Suplicó poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

-¡De ninguna manera! ayer te pase el de Historia y el de Ingles, ya es hora de que empieces hacer las cosas por ti misma –

-¿Qué me dices tú Alice? – Dijo ignorando el comentario de Runo.

-Me gustaría ayudarte pero no estoy en tu grado ¿Recuerdas? – Ante esto la cara de Julie cambió a una de resignación – Pero por que no le preguntas a Dan, ¿él también va en su mismo salón no? – Sugirió Alice tratando de animar a su amiga.

-¡Es cierto! – Gritó la peliplateada muy animada – Muchas gracias Alice eres la mejor, vamos Runo acompáñame a buscar a Dan – Agradeció mientras jalaba a la joven de ojos verdes y se la llevaba casi arrastrando.

-¡¿Pero porque tengo que ir yo? – Se quejo la peliazul tratando de zafarse del agarre de su amiga.

-Hay no te quejes que bien sabes que lo quieres ver tontita –

Julie y Runo seguían discutiendo mientras se alejaban y Alice las veía la escena divertida.

_-Esas dos nunca cambiaran –_ Pensó la pelirroja.

Después de que sus dos amigas se fueron, Alice se sentó en una de las bancas de la jardinera y para no aburrirse empezó a ver a todos los chicos del colegio para ver si pasaba algo divertido o interesante, hasta que los vio… un par de ojos de un color café tan claro que casi parecían dorados, intensos y profundos los cuales le pertenecían a un chico alto y delgado, de piel morena, cabello negro y largo el cual llegaba hasta la cintura del chico por lo que lo llevaba amarrado en una cola de caballo baja por comodidad, su rostro se veía serio, tranquilo y sereno, llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela para hombre el cual consistía en una camisa de vestir blanca de manga corta la cual el llevaba desabrochada dejando ver la playera negra que tenía puesta debajo de esta, pantalón gris y zapatos escolares, el chico cautivo la atención de Alice pues ella nunca lo había visto en los tres años que llevaba en la escuela, el tan solo mirar esos ojos provocaba que un poco de rubor se apareciera en las mejillas de la chica y que su corazón palpitara como nunca, había algo en él que ella no sabía cómo explicarlo.

Al sentir la mirada de la pelirroja el chico de ojos dorados volteo y sostuvo la mirada directamente con Alice y ella al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba desvió la mirada y volteo su cara sumamente avergonzada, la reacción de la chica provoco que el pelinegro esbozara una sonrisa en su rostro, pero cuando Alice volvió a voltear hacia donde él se encontraba solo lo vio alejarse del patio lentamente, la pelirroja se quedo estática, sin prestar atención a lo que le rodeaba.

-¡Aluce! – Gritó Runo.

…**Continuara…**


	2. Extraño interes

-¡Alice! – Grito Runo.

-¿He? ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó la aludida.

-Pasa que ya dieron el timbre y tengo aquí como cinco minutos llamándote – Le explico su amiga.

-¡¿Qué? – Exclamó Alice sorprendida – ¡¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – Dijo mientras tomaba su mochila y se ponía de pie.

-Lo hice pero al parecer tú estabas en tu mundo de fantasías –

-Lo siento Runo – Se disculpo – Nos vemos en el receso –

Y dicho esto ambas chicas se encaminaron a su salón de clases, Runo entro a uno que se encontraba en el segundo piso del colegio en uno de los edificios del lado derecho mientras que Alice subió las escaleras hasta la segunda planta del edificio del lado izquierdo y caminó por unos cuantos pasillos hasta que llego al salón de "3-C" de secundaria, la chica dio un suspiro aliviada de que el profesor que les tocara a esa hora todavía no hubiera llegado, camino hasta la parte trasera del salón , se sentó en una banca junto a la ventana y se quedo ahí, estática, sin pensar en nada, solo tenía la vista perdida en algún punto de la ventana y a pesar de todo el ruido que había en el salón a causa de las platicas y algunos gritos de sus compañeros ella no escuchaba nada, era como si su mente hubiera bloqueado todos los ruidos existentes y estuviera en otro lugar.

-Hey Alice ¿cómo estas? – Dijo el recién llegado haciendo que la pelirroja despertara de su trance.

-Hola Joe, estoy bien gracias – Contestó mientras le dirigía una sonrisa al chico.

Joe Brown de quince años, iba en tercero de secundaria en el mismo salón que Alice, alto, de piel bronceada, cabello rubio opaco el cual traía algo despeinado y que no llegaba más allá de sus hombros, delgado, ojos grises y portaba el uniforme de la escuela correctamente.

-Me alegro – Dijo el chico mientras se sentaba en la banca que estaba al lado de Alice – Y dime ¿en qué pensabas? –

-¿Yo? pero si yo no estaba pensando en nada, deben ser alucinaciones tuyas – Se defendió Alice tratando de evadir el tema.

-Vamos Alice, si hubieras estado mas quieta parecerías estatua, estoy casi seguro de que tú estabas pensando en algo –

-Pero si es la verdad – respondió Alice que hasta cierto punto decía la verdad pues no estaba pensando en algo sino mas bien en alguien.

-Entonces dime que te ocurre –

-Bueno pues yo… –

-Hola Joe – Interrumpió Chan – Ho lo siento. ¿Interrumpo algo? – Pregunto con un tono de falsedad en su voz.

Chan Lee de catorce años de edad y estaba a punto de cumplir los quince, era un poco más baja que Alice, de cabello corto color violetaceo obscuro, con dos mechones al lado de su cara y el resto de su cabello recogido en una coleta baja, tenia sombras rozadas alrededor de sus ojos los cuales eran de un café pálido, esbelta y de piel bronceada, tenía el uniforme de la escuela pero ella usaba las mangas de la playera recogidas haciendo que se viera como una playera sin mangas.

-No te preocupes Chan no interrumpes nada – Dijo Alice calmada.

No es que a Alice le callera mal Chan o viceversa, más bien Chan la veía como una rival por lo que no se llevaban muy bien, Joe y Alice eran buenos amigos y eso no le agradaba mucho chica pelivioleta.

-Muy bien chicos siéntense – Ordenó el profesor mientras entraba al salón – Perdonen la demora, bien saquen todos sus libros en la pagina ciento cincuenta y siete.

Historia, nunca fue su asignatura favorita, después de leer el titulo de la lección que se supone verían hoy, Alice dejo de prestar atención y su mente se quedo en blanco y eso no era normal en ella, de repente vinieron a su mente ese par de ojos color caramelo con los que se había encontrado antes, lo que provoco que un poco de rubor se dibujara en sus mejillas.

-Psst, Alice – Susurró Joe a Alice a lo que la susodicha volteo a verlo discretamente.

-¿Qué pasa? – Susurro la chica.

-Oye ¿no tienes fiebre?, estas algo roja – Comentó su amigo.

Al darse cuenta de lo que su amigo había dicho, Alice no puedo evitar ponerse más roja de lo que ya estaba.

-Ha n-no es nada, todo está bien – Le contesto tímidamente.

-A ver haya atrás, guarden silencio – se quejo el profesor.

-Si – Dijeron ambos al unisonó.

Alice trato de concentrarse en lo que el maestro estaba explicando, pero por más que trataba no lo lograba, había algo que la perturbaba y la ponía nerviosa y por mas que le daba vueltas al asunto siempre terminaba en la misma conclusión… el portador de esos ojos acaramelados.

Ya deja de pensar en el – se dijo a sí misma en un susurro casi inaudible – _No sé ni siquiera en qué año va, mucho menos su nombre, probablemente es nuevo…agh! Ya no pienses en el Alice concéntrate – _Se regaño a si misma mentalmente.

Después de la clase de historia las siguientes dos clases pasaron rápidamente, sin embargo para Alice era como no haber estado hay toda la mañana.

-Alice vienes – Dijo Joe esperándola en la puerta para salir al receso.

-Si ya voy – Contestó mientras se ponía de pie e iba con Joe.

Joe y Alice bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron al patio a buscar a sus amigos, Joe iba hablando sobre lo difíciles que habían sido los ejercicios que explico la maestra de química, sin embargo a Alice se le dificultaba entender de lo que su amigo le estaba hablando, ella ni siquiera se acordaba de haber tenido esa clase.

-Alice, me estas escuchando – Preguntó el muchacho.

-Perdona pero es que no entiendo de lo que estás hablando – Admitió algo avergonzada la pelirroja.

Joe se paro en frente de Alice y puso su mano en la frente de la chica.

-¿Estás segura de que no tienes fiebre? – Articuló con incredulidad.

-Eso no es gracioso – Habló Alice mientras se quitaba la mano del chico de su frente.

-Es que es muy extraño, has estado muy distraída toda la mañana, además generalmente tú eres la que presta más atención en clase y luego me lo explicas, no al revés – Explicó extrañado.

-Lo sé, pero como dicen… siempre hay una primera vez para todo – Dijo Alice en su defensa – Hola chicos – Saludó a sus amigos antes que Joe le pudiera replicar.

-Valla hasta que llegan, ya se habían tardado – Se quejó un fastidiado Dan.

Dan Kuso de 14 años de edad, iba en segundo de secundaria en el mismo grupo que Runo y Julie, alto, delgado, moreno, ojos rojizos, cabello castaño algo revuelto y con unos particulares lentes de sol sobre su cabeza.

-Cállate y deja de fastidiar Dan – Le ordeno Runo

-Yo no estoy fastidiando solo estoy diciendo que llegan tarde – Se defendió Dan.

-Si Runo, Dan tiene toda la razón ¿verdad? – Lo apoyó Julie mientras abrazaba a Dan haciendo que este se apenara un poco y que Runo se enfadara aun mas.

-Tú no te metas coqueta de segunda – Exclamó exaltada.

-Ya cálmense chicas por favor – Pidió Alice.

-¡¿Coqueta de segunda? Al menos yo no soy una peli-teñida – Arremetió la peliplateada.

-¡¿Teñida? Ya verás –

-¡Basta!, Julie si eres coqueta, Runo Dan tiene derecho a opinar y Dan tus comentarios a veces fastidian – Concluyó la pelirroja o más bien grito para que se pusieran en paz – Ahora hay que disfrutar del receso – Dijo ya más calmada, a lo que todos la voltearon a ver con una gotita tipo anime.

Todos se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol que había en el colegio, comieron lo que traían para el receso y empezaron a platicar, algunas cosas eran divertidas otras un tanto tontas pero aun que Alice se divertía mucho con sus amigos aun estaba algo distraída y de vez en cuando volteaba a ver el patio y sus alrededores para ver si podía ver al chico de esta mañana pero por más que lo buscaba no lo encontraba por ningún lado y eso la desanimo un poco.

…**CONTINUARA…**

**Espero que les haya gustado si tienen alguna sugerencia en mi manera de escribir háganmelo saber por favor ^^.**


	3. El evento del siglo

Pasa algo Alice – pregunto Dan – buscas a alguien – dijo mientras volteaba a ver en la dirección en la que hace unos momentos su amiga estaba viendo.

Tal vez Alice está buscando a su príncipe azul – bromeo Julie.

Pero que cosas dices Julie – dijo Alice algo sorprendida por el comentario de su amiga – yo solo estaba buscando la máquina de refrescos el mío ya se acabo – mintió Alice mientras se ponía de pie.

Si ese es el caso yo te acompaño hay una máquina expendedora por aquí cerca –dijo Julie poniéndose de pie – bueno chicos nosotras vamos a ir por un refresco no me extrañen mucho – bromeo Julie.

No planeaba hacerlo – contesto Runo en un tono burlón lo que provoco que Dan soltara unas cuantas risas.

Are como si no hubiera escuchado ese comentario, vámonos Alice – dijo Julie.

Alice y Julie se dirigieron a la máquina expendedora más cercana que encontraron, Alice introdujo el dinero en la maquina y esta soltó uno de los refrescos que había, sin embargo la lata de refresco se atoro en la maquina al caer.

Genial, no puedo creerlo – se quejo Alice mientras golpeaba ligeramente la maquina con su mano.

No Alice así no se hace, se hace así – dijo Julie mientras se preparaba para darle una buena patada a la maquina.

No te recomiendo hacer eso – se escucho decir a una voz masculina.

He? ¿Y por qué no? – le pregunto Julie al chico.

Porque además de que no funcionara, te lastimaras el pie – finalizo.

Billy? – dijo Alice quien apenas se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico.

Billy Gilbert de 15 años de edad, se encontraba en tercero de secundaria pero a diferencia de Alice el estaba en el salón de "3-A", era un choco alto de piel bronceada y con algunas pecas, ojos azules, cabello rubio el cual le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros, usaba una gorra puesta y el uniforme lo tenía un poco arrugado.

Hola Alice – saludo alegremente Billy.

Lo conoces – pregunto Julie

Si, el también está en tercero pero el va en otro grupo – explico Alice.

Y si esta en otro grupo como es que se conocieron –

Parece que lo que tienes de linda lo tienes de curiosa – dijo Billy haciendo que Julie se sonrojara levemente –pues Alice fue mi tutora un tiempo, no me iba muy bien en biología que digamos y como la profesora ya no sabía qué hacer con migo me puso a Alice de tutora ya que ella es la mejor en esa materia –

Ha ya veo, bueno cualquier amigo de Alice también es amigo mío - dijo Julie para ponerse al lado de Billy y abrazar la mano del chico.

En cuanto a su problema con la maquina – dijo Billy mientras le daba un par de palmadas por la parte de atrás de la maquina, haciendo que la botella de refresco callera.

Muchas gracias Billy – dijo Alice mientras sacaba la lata de refresco.

No hay de que, cuando quieras –

Bueno nos vemos luego Billy – se despidió Alice.

¿Ya nos vamos? – Pregunto Julie desanimada – me hubiera gustado quedarnos un poco más, no siempre conozco a un amigo tuyo tan guapo – dijo mientras ella y Billy se sonrojaban.

Entonces porque no le das tu número de teléfono Julie – sugirió la pelirroja.

Por supuesto – dijo Julie mientras le decía su número telefónico a Billy y él lo apuntaba en su celular.

Entonces tú me llamas – dijo Julie muy contenta.

Claro – le aseguro Billy a lo que Julie y Alice se empezaron a alejar del lugar.

A se me olvidaba – dijo Billy mientras corría para alcanzar a las dos chicas – tengan – dijo entregándoles cuatro boletos.

¿Boletos? – dijeron las dos al unisonó.

Sí, pero no son solo boletos, son entradas, verán unos amigos y yo tenemos una banda llamada Code masck y vamos a tocar este viernes en el parque que esta unas calles antes de llegar a la escuela, a las 7 de la noche, dos boletos son para ustedes y los otros dos para que inviten a alguien más.

El viernes, eso es pasado mañana –dijo Alice.

¡Waaooooo! Un concierto – grito Julie de la emoción – hey! Alice que te parece si yo se la doy a Dan y tu a Runo iríamos los 4 -

*Son dos entradas extra… pero si Julie le da una a Dan y yo a Runo, Joe…* - pensaba Alice

Y bien que dicen chicas? –

Ahí estaremos Billy, gracias por las entradas – dijo Julie.

No hay de que, bueno tengo que irme mis amigos me esperan – dijo Billy mientras se alejaba – Ha y Alice – menciono el chico llamando la atención de la pelirroja.

Hm? –

Chan invitara a Joe no te preocupes – y dicho esto el chico se alejo.

Chan? ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto Julie.

Es una chica que va en mi salón, supongo que ella también está en la banda – le explico a su amiga mientras las dos caminaban hacia el lugar en el que se encontraban sus amigos.

Cuantos amigos más tienes que yo no conozca – bromeo Julie.

Técnicamente no puedo decir que Chan sea mi amiga – corrigió Alice

¿Por qué no? – pregunto la chica de cabellos plateados.

Billy tiene razón haces muchas preguntas – rio la pelirroja.

¡Hay Alice!, eso no tiene nada que ver con el tema – se quejo algo avergonzada Julie.

Jajaja de todos modos es algo complicado –

Queda mucho receso por delante – agrego Julie

Eso puede esperar, ahora tengo un plan que proponerte Julie –dijo Alice con una sonrisa juguetona.

¡Claro! Dime – se apresuro a decir Julie olvidando por completo de lo que antes estaban hablando.

Primero necesito preguntarte una cosa – la chica hiso una leve pausa haciendo que su amiga le prestara más atención – ¿que sientes por Dan? –

Julie medito durante un tiempo su respuesta hasta que se decido a hablar.

Bueno pues es un buen amigo, además de que es muy lindo – dijo muy emocionada – pero no es mi tipo, creo que él y Runo se verían mejor juntos, al cabo que los dos tienen mucho en común sobre todo que son tercos para reconocerlo. –

Entonces por eso la molestas tanto con Dan – dijo la pelirroja mientras reía.

Es que es muy divertido. –

Bueno lo que iba a proponerte es sobre Runo y Dan, ¿no te molestaría darme una de tus entradas? –

Ya veo lo que planeas – dijo muy entusiasmada Julie – aquí tienes – dijo mientras le entregaba una de sus entradas.

Gracias Julie –

Miren ahí vienen – dijo Joe señalando a Alice y Julie.

Alice escondió rápidamente la entrada que le dio Julie y la que le sobraba en el borde de su falda asegurándose de que ninguno de sus amigos las pudiera ver.

¿Por que tardaron tanto chicas? – pregunto Dan.

Es que tuvimos un pequeño problema con la máquina expendedora, pero Billy llego y nos ayudo – les explico Alice.

¿Quién es Billy? – volvió a preguntar Dan.

Es solo uno de los guapos amigos de Alice que no me presento hasta hoy – contesto Julie.

No sabía que te interesaría – dijo Alice.

¡No interesarme!, si el chico es lindísimo – dijo Julie muy emocionada.

Ahora veo por qué se tardaron tanto, no podían irse si no coqueteabas con ese chico cierto Julie – se burlo Runo.

Al menos yo no los espanto – se defendió Julie.

Pero si eres una… - antes de que Runo pudiera continuar fue interrumpida por Joe.

Ya dejen de pelear esto se vuelve cada vez mas fastidioso – dijo Joe.

¡Tú no te metas! – dijeron las dos al unisonó.

*pero que carácter* - pensó Joe con cara de fastidio y una gotita tipo anime en su cabeza.

Oye Alice, ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Dan señalando la entrada de Alice.

A esto, es que Billy nos invito a un concierto que darán el y su banda este viernes en el parque a las 7 de la noche – explico Alice.

¡Genial! Y de casualidad no les dio más entradas, no se para que puedas invitar a un amigo que te aprecia mucho – dijo Dan refiriéndose a sí mismo.

Lo siento Dan pero solo nos dio una entrada a cada una – mintió Alice.

¡¿Qué?!, no puede ser – se quejo Dan.

Es una lástima Dan – dijo Julie siguiéndole el juego a Alice – lo más probable es que no quieran invitar a personas no deseadas – dijo Julie mientras veía a Runo "discretamente".

Que esta insinuando Julie – dijo Runo fastidiada.

¿Yo? No estoy insinuando nada, que te hace pensar eso – dijo Julie sarcásticamente.

Por favor chicas no empiezan de nuevo, esto ya se está volviendo muy cotidiano – dijo Joe tratando de parar la pelea entre las dos chicas.

Alice y Joe solo veía divertida la escena que se había formado, Julie y Runo tenían como siempre su pequeña disputa y Dan rogando y maldiciendo por no tener una entrada para el concierto.

No te preocupes Joe – le dijo Alice llamando la atención de su amigo – Chan te dará una entrada.

Pero tu como puedes saber eso – pregunto curioso Joe.

No se es una corazonada – rio Alice

En ese instante Alice volteo a ver hacia el cielo pero el ver hacia la azotea de la escuela no pudo creer lo que veía… el mismo chico que vio esta mañana estaba en la azotea volteando hacia abajo y por unos segundos sus miradas se encontraron sin embargo incrédula de lo que había visto, la chica bajo la mirada y parpadeo un par de veces y al volver a voltear hacia la azotea de la escuela pero para su sorpresa el ya no estaba.

*genial ahora lo veo en todas partes… me estoy volviendo loca* - se dijo a si misma la pelirroja.

Sin embargo ella pensó que lo que había visto en ese instante era una ilusión, pues creyó imposible que el chico desapareciera en menos de cinco segundos, pero tal vez ella puedo estar más equivocada de lo que parece.

Al poco rato dieron el timbre de entrada a clases, los cinco amigos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivos salones.

Y ¿piensas ir al concierto? – le pregunto Joe a Alice.

Me gustaría ir, pero primero tengo que ver que opina mi abuelo – le explico Alice.

Joe qué bueno que te encuentro – dijo Chan acercándose hacia Joe y Alice.

Pasa algo Chan – dijo Joe.

Toma – dijo Chan un poco sonrojada, entregándole a Joe una entrada para el concierto.

¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Joe inocentemente haciendo que Chan se pusiera aun mas nerviosa.

Veras… yo pertenezco a la banda, y vamos a tocar en el parque que esta unas calles antes de llegar a la escuela a las siete de la noche este viernes, ya sabes pasado mañana… y me gustaría que fueras – dijo Chan

Valla muchas gracias, ahí estaré Chan – dijo Joe a lo que Chan solo sonrió.

No me lo tienes que agradecer – contesto Chan

Al parecer tenias razón Alice – le dijo Joe.

¿Razón en qué? – pregunto Chan algo confundida.

Alice me dijo que tú me darías una entrada y ahora yo también podre ir –

Entonces ¿tú también tienes una entrada? – pregunto Chan a Alice.

Si, Billy nos dio a Julie y a mi cuatro entradas – dijo Alice poniendo una sonrisa.

Ya veo – dijo Chan poniéndose un poco seria – Nos vemos luego Joe.

Espera Alice… - la llamo Joe.

¿Qué pasa Joe? – pregunto confundida la susodicha.

Le dijiste a Dan que Billy solo les había dado dos entradas, es decir una para ti y otra para Julie –

Y cuál es el problema con eso – dijo la chica aun confundida.

Que ahora le dijiste a Chan que Billy les dio cuatro entradas –

Al darse cuenta de que había metido la pata a Alice no le quedaba de otra más que decirle la verdad a Joe y contarle del plan que tenía preparado para Dan y Runo.

Jajaja ya veo, Dan y Runo se van a sorprender con esto – dijo Joe.

Sí, eso espero –

Al poco rato el profesor de matemáticas entro y todos pasaron a sus respectivos lugares, la clase paso rápidamente lo cual era algo extraño pues esa clase siempre parecía eterna, la clase de artes paso igual o incluso más rápido que la de matemáticas y la última clase del día era la de biología la cual no era muy difícil, la profesora estaba haciendo un repaso de la clase anterior y como Alice tenía más que entendido ese tema se dedico a tratarle de explicar a Joe de lo que trataba.

Alice, puedes venir – la llamo la maestra.

Si – dijo Alice caminando hacia el escritorio - ¿Qué pasa?

Al maestro de artes se le olvido esta carpeta aquí, me arias el favor de llevársela por favor, el profesor se encuentra en el salón de "3-A" – le dijo la maestra a la vez que le entregaba la carpeta a la pelirroja.

Claro no hay problema –

Y dicho esto Alice tomo la carpeta y salió del salón para dirigirse al de "3-A" el cual no estaba muy lejos solo tenía que atravesar algunos pasillos. Abrió la puerta y el profesor le hiso una seña indicándole que podía pasar a lo que Alice obedeció rápidamente, al entrar en aquel salón la chica pudo distinguir la cara de Billy el cual le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa pero después se quedo atónita… sentado al lado de Billy se encontraba ese par de ojos acaramelados, al chico que vio esta mañana y que creyó ver en el receso, sin embargo salió rápido de su transe el recordar la razón de su visita a ese salón, la chica noto que mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio para darle la carpeta al profesor Billy le susurro algo a ese chico lo cual hiso que este volteara ver a la pelirroja directamente, poniéndola más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Disculpe profesor, olvido esta carpeta en el salón de "3-C" – dijo Alice con dificultad.

Gracias Alice – dijo el profesor mientras tomaba la carpeta entre sus manos y volvía a hacerle una seña a la chica para que se retirara.

…**Continuara…**


	4. Compras y recuerdos

Gracias Alice – dijo el profesor mientras tomaba la carpeta entre sus manos y volvía a hacerle una seña a la chica para que se retirara.

Alice le dio una ultima mirada a Billy y al chico que se sentaba a su lado solo para comprobar que este la seguía viendo fijamente a lo que Alice se apresuro para salir del salón de clases rápidamente y empezó a caminar por los pasillos para dirigirse a su salón pero la chica estaba aun mas confundida que antes, entro a su salón y se dispuso a sentarse en su lugar, no paso mucho tiempo para que dieran el timbre de salida de la escuela a lo que la pelirroja acomodo sus cosas y se dispuso a salir del salón.

Alice, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto Joe.

Si – contesto secamente la susodicha.

¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? – le ofreció Joe.

No hoy iré a ver unas tiendas con Runo y Julie, de todos modos gracias por la oferta – contesto mientras salía del salón – Nos vemos mañana.

Y dicho esto la pelirroja abandono el salón para luego salir de las puertas de la escuela.

_*No puedo creer que este en tercero y mucho menos en el grupo de Billy, yo he pasado miles de veces por ese salón y nunca lo había visto... al menos que sea de nuevo ingreso…* -_ pensaba la pelirroja.

Tierra llamando a Alice hay alguien ahí – dijo Runo pasando su mano enfrente de los ojos de su amiga haciendo que esta diera un ligero respingon.

Runo no hagas eso no vez que esta pensando en su alma gemela – bromeo Julie.

No digas tonterías Julie – dijo Alice con un ligero sonrojo, odia cuando Julie bromeaba con eso, pues era cierto lo que su amiga decía.

Bueno, bueno ya vamonos que si nos quedamos aquí por mas tiempo cuando lleguemos a las tiendas estas ya van a estar serradas – dijo Runo a lo que Alice y Julie asintieron con la cabeza para después comenzar a caminar hacia el centro comercial.

Necesito comprar ropa nueva para el concierto que darán Billy y su banda – dijo una Julie muy emocionada.

¿No puedes ir con algo que ya tengas Julie? – sugirió Runo.

¡Hay no! Como crees eso tontita, no puedo ir a ese concierto con algo que ya he usado esto es mucho mas importante, veras cuando conoces a un chico como Billy – dijo mientras se sonrojaba levemente – y te invita a ver un concierto que dará el junto con su banda tienes que llevar un atuendo que diga soy independiente y segura de mi misma, claro no debe ser tan elegante pero tampoco en extremo casual, que le llame la atención pero sin parecer desesperada y obvio que valla de acuerdo a la ocasión y con accesorios que lo complementen y además… -

Mientras Julie seguía "explicándoles" a sus amigas como debería de ser el atuendo perfecto, Runo y Alice le habían dejado de entender después de que menciono a Billy.

Y yo que creí que no podía empeorar – le susurro Runo a Alice.

Nunca creí que se pondría así por Billy – le respondió Alice a Runo.

Chicas ¿me están escuchando? – pregunto Julie.

Claro – mintió Runo.

Totalmente – la secundo Alice.

Que bien por que ya llegamos –

Las tres chicas se detuvieron y vieron el enorme centro comercial que tenían en frente.

Bueno que estamos esperando ¡vamos! – dijo Julie mientras corría hacia el interior de la estructura seguida por sus dos amigas.

Ya que las dos escucharon mis recomendaciones, todas vamos a comprar ropa nueva para ir al concierto – dijo Julie caminando por los pasillos y parándose en frente de una de las tiendas de ropa.

Dirás que tu y Alice compraran ropa, te recuerdo que yo no tengo entrada – corrigió Runo.

Claro que tu también vendrás con nosotras – respondió Julie – miren esa falda me esta llamando – dijo entrando a la tienda mientras una confundida Runo y Alice la seguían.

Y esta a que se refiera - comento Runo.

No tengo idea – dijo Alice con una gotita tipo anime - _* Julie debería aprender a no hablar mas de la cuenta* _

Después de comprar toneladas de ropa, (por parte de Julie) zapatos y accesorios las tres chicas se pararon a descansar en un café que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad.

Nunca creí que terminaría tan cansada después de comprar ropa – comento Alice.

Ustedes no aguantan nada – dijo Julie - ¡pero miren que hermosos zapatos! – dijo Julie mientras se dirigía a la zapatería que se encontraba junto al café.

No puedo creer que aun tenga energía para eso – expreso Runo.

Ya conoces a Julie – contesto Alice.

Aun no entiendo como fue que me convenció de comprar esta ropa que según ella es perfecta para ir al concierto de pasado mañana, ya le están fallando las neuronas no le cabe en la cabeza que no tengo una entrada para ir… - se quejo Runo.

Será por que si iras – le contesto la pelirroja.

Pero de que estas… -

Antes de que Runo pudiera completar la frase Alice le mostró las dos entradas que había estados escondiendo para el concierto para luego entramárselas a su amiga.

Toma –

Pero… si tu y Julie dijeron que no tenían mas entradas – dijo confundida la peliazul.

Puedes decir que les queríamos dar una sorpresa – reafirmo Alice.

O mas bien puedes llamarlo mentir – se quejo su amiga.

Prefiero llamarlo darles una sorpresa –

Espera un minuto… ¿darles? Y para quien es la otra entrada – pregunto Runo

Para Dan, tu te encargaras de darle la entrada sobrante –

¡¿Qué?! Y por que no se lo das tú o Julie – le cuestiono la ojiverde.

Por que tu lo vez mas debido a que estas en su salón, además mira a Julie… - dijo mientras tanto ella como su amiga dirigían su mirada hacia la zapatería en donde se encontraba Julie viendo a esta ultima muy emocionada escogiendo unos hermosos zapatos – su mente esta bloqueada con Billy…

Pero… - Runo trato de replicar pero ente a tales argumentos no se le ocurría nada para safarse de esta.

No será que te avergüenza invitar a Dan al concierto – la insito la pelirroja.

¡Claro que no! Ya veras como mañana lo invitare – se defendió Runo sin embargo al darse cuenta de que había caído en la trampa de su amiga, le dirigió una mirada no muy amigable a la pelirroja.

Sabes Runo, tu y Dan hacen una linda pareja – menciono Alice.

¡¿Qué?! No puede ser Alice también tu, ya era suficientemente malo con que Julie lo diga – rezongo la peliazul.

Entonces ¿no sientes nada por Dan? – pregunto curiosa Alice.

Runo dudo unos minutos antes de contestar, la verdad es que ni siquiera ella sabia lo que sentía por su amigo, la verdad es que desde hace ya un tiempo no lo veía mas como un amigo pero no sabia definir muy bien ese sentimiento.

Bueno…lo veo como un gran amigo – pro nada mas – dijo Runo apenada y algo sonrojada.

Alice al ver la incomodidad de su amiga decidió no seguir más con el tema y poco después que su plática finalizo Julie regreso con ellas.

Listo ya tengo todo lo que necesito – dijo Julie con un número exagerado de bolsas de compra en sus manos.

Segura de que no te falto nada – dijo sarcásticamente Alice.

No te preocupes tengo todo lo que necesito – dijo Julie sin notar el sarcasmo de su amiga, sin embargo algo le llamo la atención a Julie – oye Alice, ¿desde cuando tienes esa cadena? – pregunto Julie señalando la cadena con dije de media luna que traía Alice puesta haciendo que Runo también la viera.

¿Esto? Lo tengo desde que tenía 5 años – contesto la pelirroja.

Que extraño nunca lo había visto – dijo la joven ojiverde.

Es que generalmente lo uso debajo de la playera de la escuela, como no permiten este tipo de colguijes, o a veces como la cadena es muy larga hace que el dije se esconda entre la blusa y el dije de luna no resalte mucho –

Bueno pues pasado mañana no lo usaras para el concierto – dijo Julie.

Pero… Por qué no? – pregunto Alice intrigada.

Por que les compre esto – dijo Julie dándole a Runo una gargantilla negra con una piedra azul agua incrustada y a Alice una cadena dorada con el dije de una perla color verde esmeralda – esto quedara perfecto con el atuendo que compro cada una.

Valla son muy lindas – dijo Runo.

Gracias Julie, no tenias que molestarte en comprarnos esto – dijo Alice.

No se preocupen no es molestia, pero por favor prométanme que los usaran el DIA del concierto – les pidió Julie.

Esta bien – respondió rápidamente Runo.

Y tú que dices Alice –

No lo se, yo siempre uso esta cadena –

Vamos Alice es solo por una noche ¿si? – le rogó Julie.

De acuerdo – acepto finalmente Alice.

¡Genial! –grito Julie.

Y dime Alice ¿Por qué es tan importante ese collar para ti? – pregunto Runo curiosa.

Pues… no puedo decirles –

¿Por qué no? – cuestiono Julie.

Es que… - antes de que la pelirroja completara la frase su celular comenzó a sonar, a lo que rápidamente la chica tomo el teléfono y contesto.

¿Abuelo?... si… no te preocupes… si, adiós –

¿Qué pasa Alice? – pregunto Runo.

Debo regresar a casa – dijo Alice mientras tomaba sus dos bolsas de compras y guardaba su celular – tal vez se los diga algún día, nos vemos.

¡Eso no se vale! – gritaron sus dos amigas a lo que Alice se alejo del lugar divertida.

Alice camino unas cuantas calles y tomo un camión que la dejo en frente de el parque por el que paso esta mañana. La chica se quedo contemplando el parque, el viento soplaba haciendo que su cabello se moviera ligeramente, el parque se veía mas solo de lo normal y el rojizo color del atardecer lo hacia ver un lugar apacible.

Ya han pasado 10 años… -dijo en voz baja y con cierta melancolía y tristeza en su tono de voz.

Mientras en las afueras de la ciudad en una gran mansión china, un chico de cabello negro y largo amarrado en una coleta baja y unos inconfundibles ojos color caramelo se encontraba en el enorme jardín dentro de la misión, el chico se veía agotado, unas cuantas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cara y con dificultad se podía mantener en pie.

Bien hecho Shun – le felicito un anciano – ahora descansa – dijo mientras se retiraba hacia el interior de la gran casa.

Si abuelo – dijo el chico mientras seguía al anciano.

Y dime ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de clases? – cuestiono el anciano.

Bien – contesto secamente el muchacho.

No pasó nada interesante o que te aya llamado la atención –

Shun se quedo callado unos cuantos segundos.

No, esta sigue siendo la misma ciudad aburrida de siempre –

A veces las cosas cambian, toda razón tiene su por que – respondió el viejo.

El chico lo miro extrañado, no sabia muy bien a lo que se refería su abuelo y estaba muy cansado como para pensar en ello.

Me voy a dar una ducha – finalizo Shun.

Por cierto, encontré esto entre tus cosas – dijo el viejo dándole un pequeño pedazo de papel a su nieto.

Puedes quedártelo no pienso ir – dijo el pelinegro.

Sabes que normalmente no te dejaría faltar a tu entrenamiento por algo así, pero necesitas distraerte y descansar, la has estado buscando durante mucho tiempo… es hora de que te tomes un respiro, y quien sabe tal vez encuentres algo interesante o algún indicio – le explico su abuelo.

Esta bien – dijo tomando el boleto – pero no te aseguro nada.

No entiendo como haces eso, sabes que tu adoras ese tipo de cosas, y aunque se que yo te he prohibido hasta cierto punto no volver a tus antiguos hábitos, no pensaba que realmente lo dejarías –

Shun no dijo nada, no tenia ganas de comenzar a discutir con su abuelo a lo que se retiro hacia su habitación y se dispuso a darse un baño.

_*Voy a encontrarla, no importa lo que me cueste* -_ fueron los últimos pensamientos del pelinegro.

Se veía a cierta chica pelirroja caminar hacia su casa después de su breve visita al parque, saco las llaves que traía en su mochila y abrió la puerta.

Ya llegue – se anuncio la chica.

Que bueno, estoy en la sala – le respondió su abuelo a lo que la chica se dirigió a dicho lugar.

Tardaste mucho – menciono su abuelo.

Lo siento, es que me quede un rato en el parque –

Ya veo – hizo una pausa – ¿se divirtieron?

Si – contesto rápidamente – por cierto abuelo…

¿Qué sucede? –

Un chico de la escuela nos dio y mi y a mis amigos entradas para ver el concierto que dará su banda en el parque, ¿puedo ir? –

¿Qué día es? –

Este viernes a las siete de la noche –

No lo se Alice – dijo seriamente su abuelo.

Por favor abuelo, también Irán Runo y Julie –

Esta bien Alice, ero no creas que estoy muy convencido, ya sabes que en ese tipo de conciertos hay cada muchacho… -

¡Abuelo!, confía en mí –

Confió en ti, pero no en los muchachitos de hoy –

Hay abuelo, muchas gracias por dejarme ir – dijo Alice mientras se retiraba de la sala y subía las escaleras para ir a su cuarto.

No vas a cenar algo Alice –

No tengo hambre, hasta mañana abuelo – respondió Alice.

Estos chicos de hoy – se quejo – tienen demasiado alborotadas las hormonas.

Esa noche Alice no pudo conciliar el sueño… seguía intrigada por ese chico al que vio en la escuela, sus pensamientos se debatían entre si le hablaba o no al muchacho el día de mañana, sus cabellos pelirrojos estaban desordenados por toda la cama y ella daba vueltas sobre las sabanas sin cesar, miraba el reloj una y otra vez pero parecía que el tiempo transcurría cada vez mas lento y al parecer no era la única que se encontraba en ese estado pues en la mansión que se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad Shun se encontraba en igual o peor estado que la chica de cabellos pelirrojos, de la nada le vino el recuerdo de cuando el y Alice se vieron por primera vez en la escuela, algo en ella le perturbaba, tenia algo que el no podía explicar y algo en ella le resultaba familiar, ambos abrumados por sus pensamientos no se dieron cuenta de en que momento el sueño logro vencerlos.

La noche paso rápido, sin embargo para otras personas la noche anterior les pareció eterna, un anciano caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de su mansión, se paro en frente de una de las puertas y la abrió de golpe.

Este muchacho nunca va a cambiar – dijo el anciano resignado al ver la habitación bacía, sin embargo aunque bacía la habitación se encontraba ordenada, amplia y en perfecto estado.

El anciano se acerco al escritorio que había en la habitación, y poso su atención en una fotografía que estaba sobre el escritorio a lo que la mirada del anciano cambio a una de tristeza.

No sabes lo que daría para que Shun pudiera encontrarte –

Shun se encontraba caminando por la calles, era muy temprano pero a pesar de eso el chico se dirigió a la escuela, le gustaba ver con detalle las calles y ver si estas habían cambiado un poco, efectivamente Shun había vivido ahí parte de su infancia pero por razones familiares tuvo que mudarse a otro país por razones familiares y hace unos cuantos días por fin había regresado.

Llego rápidamente a la escuela, no había muchas personas solo unos cuantos alumnos que llegaban temprano para copiar las tareas que no habían hecho el día anterior.

Típico – expreso el pelinegro.

¿Shun eres tu? – se escucho decir a una voz atrás del pelinegro, alo que este volteo rápidamente.

...Continuara…

_Espero que les haya gustado y perdonen por la tardanza, pero abecés no me gusta como quedo el capitulo y lo modifico, además aviso que este lunes entro a la escuela así que no podré actualizar muy seguido. Gracias por leer._


	5. Reencuentro

_Les pido perdón por la tardanza, pero con todas las actividades que he tenido en la escuela difícilmente pude aventajarle al capítulo, algún día proclamare una ley de la prohibición de la escuela, pero bueno aquí va el capi:_

-¿Shun eres tú? – se escucho decir a una voz atrás del pelinegro, a lo que este volteo rápidamente.

-¿Dan? –

-¡Amigo que gusto me da verte! -

Efectivamente Dan y Shun habían sido amigos desde la infancia, al igual que sus familias ya eran conocidas desde antes del nacimiento de ambos, sin embargo gracias a la repentina mudanza del pelinegro a temprana edad ambos chicos habían perdido contacto entre ellos. Dan estrecho su mano con la de Shun en forma de saludo y este correspondió al mismo, ambos estaban sorprendidos de volver a encontrarse aunque cierto pelicafé lo estaba más que el otro.

-Y dime Shun ¿Cuándo regresaron tú y tu familia?-

-Hace poco – respondió cortantemente el chico, cambiando su semblante ante el comentario de Dan.

-¿Cómo les fue en el extranjero? Tengo entendido que fueron a Europa ¿cierto? –

-Si – volvió a decir contratantemente – fue interesante, pero ya deja de eso, ¿Cómo han ido las cosas por acá? –

- Nada interesantes, ya sabes nada fuera de lo normal – dijo con un tono aburrido en su voz.

- ¿Nada fuera de lo normal? Pues hasta donde yo recuerdo no es normal que tú llegues veinte minutos antes de entrar a clases a menos que hayas olvidado hacer alguna tarea – dijo burlonamente el poseedor de ojos acaramelados mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Pero que cosas tan absurdas dices, me siento indignado – Dan trato de esconder lo mas que pudo el cuaderno de matemáticas que traía atrás de su espalda – además sabes que eso fue cuando estábamos en kínder -

- No has cambiado en nada Dan, me sorprende que sigas igual que hace 10 años –

- pues qué me dices de ti ¿he? – Dan señalo a Shun haciendo un puchero.

Shun se quedo extrañado ante la acusación de su amigo, y Dan, al ver que su amigo se quedaba algo pensativo decidió hablar de nuevo.

-Es decir, ¡mírate! Desde cuando tienes el cabello tan largo –

-Cuestión de gustos – se defendió el moreno.

Pasó un rato y más chicos comenzaban a llegar al colegio y poco a poco este se iba llenando. Comenzaron a hablar de sus experiencias mientras ellos estaban separados, algunas de esas platicas eran un tanto tontas por cortesía de Dan y otras algo graciosas, hasta que llegaron a cierto tema…

-Entonces si ya llevas tiempo en la escuela ¿por qué no te había visto por ninguno de los segundo de secundaria? – se anticipó a preguntar el chico con lentes de sol sobre su cabeza.

-Es que no entre a segundo de secundaria –

- ¿Qué? Pero si somos de la edad, solo eres mayor por unos cuantos meses –

-Cuando me hicieron el examen para entrar a esta escuela, saque resultados muy elevados, por lo que me promovieron un año adelante – finalizo el moreno, pero el ver la cara de confusión de su amigo dio un suspiro de resignación por la ineptitud Dan y trato de decirlo en palabras más simples para que pudiera entender – estoy en tercero de secundaria -

-¡Valla quién lo diría, dentro de ti hay un genio por salir! – bromeo el pelicafé.

-Pero que sentido del humor has adquirido en este tiempo –tono sarcástico por parte de Shun.

-Oye, dijiste que estabas en tercero ¿no? – se puso a pensar al castaño ignorando completamente el comentario anterior del pelinegro.

-Eso dije, no me digas que además de ignorante también eres sordo –

-Solo por esta vez pasare por alto ese comentario – volteo a verlo con una mirada asesina – pero si estas en tercero entonces debes conocer a Alice –

-¿Alice? – musito un Shun algo confundido - *_será la chica pelirroja que…* -_ se quedo pensando durante un momento y justo cuando iba a responder algo o más bien alguien lo interrumpió.

-Hola Dan – saludo Runo, que al darse cuenta que este estaba acompañado comprendió que había interrumpido algo – perdón por interrumpir –

-Hola Runo, no te preocupes – saludo Dan.

-Discúlpame no me presente, mi nombre es Runo Mizaki – la peliazul saludo amistosamente al pelinegro.

-Shun Kazami, mucho gusto –

-Qué extraño nunca te había visto por aquí – dijo Runo.

-Runo, Shun es un amigo mío desde la infancia, hace como 10 años se mudo y acaba de regresar a la ciudad e ingresar al colegio –agrego Dan.

- Pues bienvenido, ¿en qué salón estas? –

-En 3-A –

-Ha ya veo –

- Bueno que les parece si nos vamos a algún lugar los tres mañana -

-¿Y por qué? – cuestionó Shun al portador de los lentes de sol.

- Porque sería como una bienvenida para ti, además como no tenemos boletos para ir a ese concierto sería mejor hacer algo para distraernos – dijo Dan muy animado y a la vez un tanto resentido por no tener boletos.

-Lo siento pero no iré – respondió Shun

-¿Por qué? – le pregunto su amigo.

Shun no se molesto en contestar, metió la mano a uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y saco un pequeño pedazo de papel que le mostro al castaño.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú también tienes uno! ¿Cómo fue que lo conseguiste? –

-Me siento al lado de un chico llamado Billy, creo que él está en la banda y por ser nuevo me dio el boleto -

-He, ¿Dan? – lo llamo Runo.

-¡No puedo creer que hasta tú tengas uno! – dijo Dan con "cascadas" en los ojos.

-Dan – lo llamaba cada vez más desesperada la peliazul.

-¡¿A dónde ha ido a parar nuestra sociedad?! –

-¡Dan! – gritó por fin la ojiverde.

Runo grito tan fuerte que no solo hiso que al pobre de Dan le diera un infarto, sino que también además de pegarle un susto a Shun toda la escuela se había quedado en un silencio sepulcral.

-¿Sucede algo Runo? – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a un Dan totalmente espantado.

Runo lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa del uniforme y se acerco a Shun.

-Me lo permites un segundo – Dijo Runo fastidiada al portador de los ojos dorados.

-Un segundo, una hora, una vida, lo que tú quieras –

-Gracias – se limito a decir mientras se alejaba arrastrando a Dan por el suelo.

-¡Shun se supone que debes defenderme, los amigos no hacen eso! ¡Me las pagaras! – fue lo único que se escucho decir a Dan antes de que Runo lo dejara medio inconsciente con un golpe en la cabeza.

-Debí suponerlo, después de todo es amiga de Dan – comento Shun un poco nervioso ante el comportamiento de Runo para después caminar lejos del lugar – *_con que Alice…*_

Runo jaloneaba a Dan mientras se alejaban un poco del sitio en donde se encontraban hace unos minutos, dejando a Shun viendo la divertida escena que se había formado para luego retirarse. Runo llevó a Dan a uno de los hermosos jardines del colegio, donde no iban muchos estudiantes hasta que era la hora del receso, al llegar a ese lugar, Runo soltó por fin al portador de los lentes de sol quien sintió un gran alivio por la acción anterior de la peliazul.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Runo?... – se digno a hablar el castaño con un tono de reclamo en su voz.

-Te daré dos razones, la primera es porque es muy temprano para que ya estés haciendo tanto escándalo y la segunda es porque tú también tienes un boleto para ir a ese concierto. –

Dan se le acerco a su amiga más de lo usual a lo que esta se empezó a poner algo roja, el castaño le dio un par de golpecillos en la cabeza de Runo y se decido a hablar.

-¿No te has golpeado la cabeza recientemente? –

Runo tardo unos cuantos segundo en reaccionar, pues tener la cara de su "amigo" tan cerca la había desconcertado, por no decir que embobado un poco.

-Que tonterías dices – se quejo para apartar la mano del moreno de su cabeza, metió la mano a una de las bolsas de su mochila y saco un par de boletos de ella – ¿lo ves?

- ¿Qué son? – pregunto inocentemente Dan, que, inconscientemente, le hacía más difícil el trabajo a la peliazul.

Runo le extendió la mano con uno de los pequeños boletos en ella, un leve color carmín apareció en sus mejillas por lo que desvió un poco la mirada, esperando que el castaño no lo notara.

-Es un boleto para el concierto de mañana, tómalo este es tuyo –

-¡¿En serio?! – Dijo mientras tomaba el boleto – pero… ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Creí que ya no tenían más.

- Tengo mis contactos y ya no hagas más preguntas, ¿no puedes conformarte con ir con migo al concierto y ya? –

Paso un momento de silencio y Runo se preguntaba por qué Dan aun no había dicho nada ya que, al parecer no se dio cuenta del significado de sus propias palabras y al ver que Dan se había quedado algo sorprendido por la "indirecta" invitación a ir al concierto juntos, sus mejillas se empezaron a teñir de un color carmín y no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa. Al cabo de algunos segundos, que más bien para los chicos pasaron como unos segundos demasiados largos, al fin alguien se decidió a hablar.

-Bueno…lo que yo quise decir… es que… - Runo trataba de componer la situación más los nervios la traicionaban cada vez más.

Los nervios de la peliazul crecían cada vez más al ver que Dan seguía ahí, inmóvil ante ella, con los sentimientos de la confusión y tal vez otros que él no sabía que tenía en su rostro. Por una parte el moreno se sentía sorprendido ante el comentario de su amiga pero por otro no sabía cómo explicar la felicidad que lo inundaba en esos momentos, sin embargo la situación ya se había vuelto algo incomoda para ambos. Dan se decidió al romper el hielo acercándose hacia la peliazul, provocando que esta se sintiera mas confundida de lo que ya estaba.

-Te parece bien que mañana nos veamos 15 minutos antes de que empiece el concierto en el parque – hiso una pausa – bueno, también podemos reunirnos con los demás –

- ¿He?... claro por mi está bien – al principio le tomo tiempo entender lo que Dan le acababa de decir pero trato de contestar con toda la indiferencia que le fue posible, mas no lo logro pues un leve sonrojo le apareció en las mejillas.

-Entonces está decidido – dijo el chico con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos, no tardaran mucho en dar el timbre de entrada a clases y no quiero tener retraso con el profesor de matemáticas –

- Si yo tampoco ese profesor es… espera, ¿matemáticas?... ¡La tarea! – y dicho esto el pelicafé salo corriendo dejando a Runo atrás - ¡Nos vemos en el salón! –

- A veces pienso que nunca maduraras…Dan – comentó con resignación para luego soltar un suspiro y encaminarse hacia su salón de clases

Mientras tanto una chica pelirroja bajaba estrepitosamente las escaleras mientras tomaba su mochila y se acomodaba su peculiar cadena, mantuvo el equilibrio tanto como pudo evitando tropezarse en el último escalón, entro rápidamente al la cocina y vio a su abuelo sentado como siempre tomándose su café tranquilamente, en cambio la chica tomo rápidamente una pieza de pan tostado y comenzó a comerlo rápidamente.

Alice… si sigue así te vas a… - comenzó a decir el anciano, pero era demasiado tarde, antes de poder completar la frase Alice comenzó a toser sin parar a lo que rápidamente tomo un vaso con agua. – te lo dije…

-Lo siento voy tarde, adiós abuelo –

La pelirroja se despidió y salió lo más rápido que pudo de su casa para encaminarse al colegio, no podía creer que se quedara dormida, por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de llegar tempano para toparse con ese par de ojos dorados por lo que maldecía mentalmente al culpable de su desdicha…el despertador…siguió su camino de siempre aunque más acelerada de lo normal.

-No puedo creer que me haya quedado dormida, ese despertador irá directamente a la basura – se decía para sí misma.

Llego lomas rápido que pudo al colegio y cruzó apresuradamente la puerta, al ver que en el patio no había ni un alma se apresuró hacia las escaleras que llevaban hacia los terceros de secundaria, pero antes de poder llegar a ellas, no se dio cuenta de que un chico iba bajando por dichas escaleras y como consecuencia, ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Pero que… - se limito a decir el chico.

Alice por el contrario no podía darse el lujo de quedarse ahí tirada, apenas cayó al suelo y se puso de pie lo más rápido que sus fuerzas le permitieron sin siquiera mirar al chico con el que choco, para después comenzar a subir las escaleras.

-Lo siento, pero tengo prisa – se limito a decir la pelirroja mientras seguía subiendo las escaleras, esperando que el chico lograra escucharla.

El chico se limito a mirarla subir las escaleras con sus penetrantes ojos color caramelo y se dispuso a seguir su camino cuando la pelirroja desapareció por el pasillo.

Por otra parte Alice se encontraba frustrada, parada debajo del marco de la puerta de su salón, veía la escena que se había formado en su aula de clases, todos sus compañeros platicando, riendo, haciendo tareas atrasadas, comiendo, lanzando bolitas de papel y algunas otras cosas más, sin embargo el profesor no se encontraba en el salón; se le había olvidado por completo que el maestro de geografía que era la materia que tocaba a la primera hora, estaba en el hospital y como no tenían suplente, las horas de geografía se convertían en "clases libres". Resignada, la pelirroja se encamino hacia su asiento y se sentó, giró la cabeza hacia el asiento de Joe y vio que este aun se encontraba vacío.

-Alice –

-¿Chan?, si buscas a Joe el no ha llegado recuerda que el siempre llega tarde – contesto prediciendo la pregunta que Chan le fuera a hacer.

- No es eso – contesto Chan algo apenada – es otra cosa… -

-Entonces, ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto algo desconcertada, puesto que no era muy común que justamente Chan le dirigiera la palabra sin estar Joe como pretexto o por los alrededores.

Al ver la expresión de la cara de Chan, la pelirroja pudo saber que a su "amiga" se estaba poniendo algo tensa, sin embargo esta tomo asiento en el lugar en donde se supone iba Joe y se dispuso a hablar con Alice.

-Veras… yo se que puedes ser despistada, pero no tanto como no notar que Joe me atrae… - dijo atropelladamente.

-He… ¿gracias? – Alice decidió tomar el comentario de Chan mas como un cumplido para no complicar las cosas.

-Pero parece que él es el único que no se da cuenta de eso… - un tono de resignación apareció en la voz de Chan.

- Joe es demasiado despistado para darse cuenta de eso por sí mismo –

- Si, por eso necesito de tu ayuda –

- ¿Mi ayuda? Y ¿Por qué yo?- pregunto desconcertada – digo, no es que no quiera ayudar, pero no somos precisamente las mejores amigas –

- Lo sé pero tú eres la mejor amiga de Joe, eres la única que puede ayudarme a acercarme más a él–

Alice lo medito por unos segundos, era cierto, su relación con Chan no era muy buena, pero por otra parte sentía la necesidad de ayudarla ya que si ella no lo hacía nadie mas lo podría hacer, además tal vez podría mejorar la relación entre ellas.

-De acuerdo, te ayudare –

- ¡¿En serio?! Gracias Alice – la preocupación desapareció del rostro de Chan y abrazo a su compañera de clases.

- Valla, me alegra que se lleven mejor – se escucho a una voz un tanto soñolienta.

Ambas chicas voltearon a ver al chico que estaba frente a ellas, como siempre, se encontraron con la cara despreocupada y adormilada de Joe, para después deshacer el abrazo.

-No te acostumbres – se quejo Chan, a lo que el chico solo se limito a sonreír.

- Y ¿por qué llegaste hoy tan temprano Joe? – dijo con un tono de sarcasmo la pelirroja.

- Hoy tenía ganas de llegar más temprano de la usual –

- Bueno yo me tengo que ir, que no se te olvide lo que te pedí Alice – se despidió Chan.

- Si, no te preocupes – y vio alejarse a Chan para ir con sus amigos.

-¿De qué hablan? –

- Nada tú no lo entenderías, son cosas de chicas –

- Claro que puedo entenderlo, solo tengo que desarrollar más mi lado femenino – bromeó el moreno a lo que su amiga solo soltó unas risas.

-Lo siento pero sigue siendo un secreto entre Chan y yo –

-Vamos Alice no diré nada, además ¿desde cuando son tan amigas tu y Chan? –

-Ya no insistas más no te lo diré -

-Pues que yo recuerde, ayer no se llevaban tan bien –

-Pero ayer fue ayer y hoy es hoy –

-Las chicas son complicadas – se quejo el moreno para después dar un bostezo y sentarse en su lugar.

No paso mucho tiempo para que sonara el timbre de cambio de clase y para la mala suerte de algunos de los compañeros de la clase de Alice, el profesor de historia no tardó mucho en llegar.

-Buenos días chicos, hoy me harán un ensayo de las últimas tres lecciones que hemos visto, así que a trabajar – dijo el profesor para después sentarse en el escritorio y revisar unos papeles.

La pelirroja trataba de concentrarse en su trabajo pero no se acordaba haber visto el último tema señalado, se giró hacia Joe para preguntarle acerca del tema pero lo que encontró fue a su amigo dormido sobre la butaca con el libro enfrente para que no lo vieran, Alice viendo la despreocupación con la que Joe actuaba decidió no molestarlo y repasar el tema que según eso, habían visto ayer, en ese momento recordó que durante la clase de ayer, ella estaba muy pensativa en el chico al que había visto, no sabía que era exactamente, pero algo tenía el que hacía que no dejara de pensar en él y quererlo volver a ver.

Para sorpresa de muchos la siguiente hora se pasó más rápido de lo que esperaban por lo que el timbre que anunciaba el receso no tardo mucho en sonar.

-Hey Alice, te esperare abajo con los demás – le anuncio Joe a su amiga.

-Si no hay problema, yo los alcanzo –

Alice terminó de guardar sus cosas y se dispuso a salir del salón de clases para bajar con sus amigos, pero justo cuando iba a bajar las escaleras vio que alguien se acercaba, giró la cabeza para ver quien venía y se quedo muda, pestañó un par de veces creyendo que sus ojos le hacían una mala jugada, pero no, los estaba viendo, el par de ojos acaramelados se posaron sobre los suyos, el chico al que había visto el día anterior se encontraba para a solo unos cuantos metros de ella, ambos estaban inmóviles, mirándose directamente a los ojos sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Alice trato de moverse pero sus piernas no se lo permitían, veía el rostro del chico, calmado y sereno, un color carmín se dibujaba lentamente en las mejillas de la pelirroja y en uno de sus intentos por moverse, dio un paso en falto provocando que uno de sus pies resbalara por uno de los escalones, ella trató de mantener el equilibro lo mas que pudo, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano, cayó por las escaleras, Alice solo serró los ojos y espero a sentir el punzante dolor en su cuerpo por golpear contra el cemento de las escaleras, sin embargo lo que sintió no fue el duro cemento, si no unas cálidas manos que se posaban en su espalda y en la comisura de las rodillas (n/a: como si la estuvieran cargando) volteó hacia arriba y vio el mismo rostro de hace unos segundos, la cara de Alice paso rápidamente a una de confusión y un tanto avergonzada por lo que el color carmín regresó a sus mejillas.

-Alice ¿te encuentras bien? – se le escucho pronunciar al moreno.

…**CONTINUARA…**

_Espero que les guste el capitulo, me vuelvo a disculpar por el retraso, bueno si tienen alguna sugerencia para mejorar mi forma de escribir háganmela saber. Gracias por leer. ^^_


	6. Un poco de ayuda

_Hola!_

_Aquí yo de nuevo jeje pido perdón por no haber actualizado en todo este tiempo pero es que la flojera me ganaba, trate de luchar contra ella pero siempre me ganaba. Espero y disfruten de este capítulo._

-Alice ¿te encuentras bien? – se le escuchó pronunciar al moreno.

La chica aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero al ver que no estaba lastimada empezó a abrirlos lentamente para encontrarse con los ojos dorados de su salvador. Alice estaba atónita por la rapidez con la que reacciono el muchacho pero al mismo tiempo se encontraba algo avergonzada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Si estoy bien – contesto con dificultad, sin embargo una pregunta cruzo por su mente - ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? –

Esa pregunta tomo al muchacho por sorpresa, se esperaba palabras de agradecimiento, halagos, cualquier cosa menos esa pregunta, de cierto modo el comentario de Alice lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-En la mañana hable con Dan y el menciono que tenía una amiga en tercero, creo que tome por hecho que eras tú – en la cara del pelinegro se pudo ver que sus mejillas se pintaron de un casi imperceptible color carmín, que para su suerte la pelirroja no notó – te he visto un par de veces con el –

- ¿Dan? Y desde cuando el llega temprano –

- Eso fue lo mismo que yo dije –

Alice rio divertida ante el comentario del pelinegro, sin embargo más preguntas comenzaban a surgir en su mente sobre el muchacho de ojos dorados.

-Y ¿de dónde conoces a Dan? –

El moreno cambio su semblante a uno serio por lo que la pelirroja sintió que había metido la pata.

-Éramos amigos de la infancia –contestó secamente.

Alice no quería verse entrometida, así que decidió guardarse para sí misma el resto de sus preguntas, pero una de ellas amenazaba con salir, la curiosidad de la chica era mucha y esta pregunta la tenía desde el día en que lo vio por primera vez.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –

- Shun, Shun Kazami – contestó el pelinegro relajando su semblante y viéndose más tranquilo.

En ese momento se formo un silencio sepulcral para los dos sin embargo no era incomodo para ninguno, la atmosfera que se había formado era cálida y un tanto extraña y aun mas para Shun. Pero para la mala suerte de la pelirroja ese momento no pudo durar más, ya que algo o más bien alguien lo interrumpió.

-¡Alice! – se escuchó gritar a una voz

-¿Julie? – Exclamó la chica pelirroja mientras volteaba su cabeza y veía a sus amigos subir por las escaleras hasta llegar con ella y Shun - ¿qué hacen todos aquí? –

-Pues como tardabas en bajar decidimos venir a ver qué es lo que te entretenía tanto aquí arriba, pero al parecer creo que llegamos en un mal momento – explicó Joe.

-Si Shun, no te conocía esas mañas – se burlo Dan mientras soltaba una carcajada.

Shun y Alice se encontraban confundidos ante los comentarios de sus amigos, pero al verse la cara el uno al otro se dieron cuenta de la posición en la que estaban puesto que después de que Shun atrapara a Alice antes de caer, no la había bajado. Al darse cuenta ambos se separaron rápidamente y la pelirroja con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-Cállate que estas mañanas tú no te las tienes tan guardadas – le reprocho Shun.

-¡¿A qué te refieres?! –

-¿Quieres que te lo explique con manzanas o puedes tu solo? –

-¡Ya verás! –

-Ya dejen de pelear – interfirió la pelirroja.

-Pero él empezó – se defendió Dan mientras Shun lo miraba amenazantemente.

-No importa quien haya empezado primero, Shun solo me estaba ayudando yo me resbale por las escaleras pero él me atrapo a tiempo, Dan – explicó Alice.

-Haaa ya veo, pero aun así yo creo que… ¡HAA! - el pelicafe no pudo terminar la frase puesto que Runo le había dado un coscorrón.

-Espero que ya te hayas tranquilizado – comentó la ojiverde al portador de los lentes de sol.

-Pues con esos golpes quien no aprende – respondió el susodicho en voz baja.

-¿dijiste algo Dan? – preguntó Runo.

-No he dicho nada, porque abría de decir algo –

-Así está mucho mejor – dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Sí, sí muy lindo, pero si nos quedamos aquí parados, perderemos nuestro valioso tiempo de libertad –se quejo Julie.

-Querrás decir a lo que queda de nuestro receso –corrigió Joe.

-Lo que sea, solo hay que aprovecharlo – dijo Julie mientras se dignaba a ir bajando las escaleras.

-Está bien, ¿vienes? – preguntó Alice al moreno.

-¿he?- pronuncio Shun desconcertado.

- No te juntas con nadie ¿cierto? Ven con nosotros – sonrió la pelirroja.

- Gracias pero yo… - no pudo terminar la frase ya que su amigo lo interrumpió.

-Vamos no seas amargado Shun, tómalo como una muestra de agradecimiento por haber ayudado a Alice y para ponernos de acuerdo sobre el concierto de mañana – se apresuro a decir Dan – ¡Mira ya conseguí un boleto! – dijo Dan mientras le mostraba el pequeño pedazo de papel.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro – comentario sarcástico por parte de Shun.

-¿También iras al concierto? – Preguntó Alice, a lo que el portador de los ojos acaramelados solo asintió – Entonces todo está arreglado, ven con nosotros –

El pelinegro se quedo pasmado unos segundos mientras observaba a la chica pelirroja, había algo en ella que le resultaba extraño, no podía definir esa sensación, y eso lo frustraba un poco, pero al final de cuentas termino por aceptar la oferta de la chica y sus amigos. El grupo de jóvenes bajo las escaleras para dirigirse al patio principal.

-Creo que deberíamos de ponernos de acuerdo para ir al concierto de mañana – insinuó Joe – aunque por lo visto Dan y Runo ya se nos adelantaron –

Los susodichos se sorprendieron por el comentario de Joe y sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse de un color rosado ¿Cómo es que él se había enterado?

-Saben, las jardineras del colegio resultan ser cómodas para tomar un breve descanso chicos – menciono Joe, mientras Runo y Dan se daban cuenta de que el lugar donde se habían puesto de acuerdo concordaba con la descripción que les había dado Joe, Shun no estaba muy sorprendido puesto que el ya se lo esperaba por lo ocurrido en esta mañana mientras tanto la pelirroja no entendía muy bien el asunto.

-Eres un entrometido – farfullo Runo

-Parece que nuestra niña está creciendo – dijo Julie mientras abrazaba a Runo.

-¡Hey no me molestes con esas cosas Julie! –

-Está bien ya no hay que complicarnos, nos veremos 15 minutos antes de que comience el concierto en el parque – dijo Dan poniendo la misma hora para evadir el tema.

-Parece que a Dan ya se le subieron los colores – se burlo Shun.

-Tú eres nuevo así que no opines – se quejo Dan haciendo un puchero; lo que provocó que los demás soltaran algunas risas.

-Un momento ¿dónde está Julie? – Preguntó Alice al no ver a su amiga con ellos.

-Tienes razón, es muy extraño tener tanta tranquilidad – comentó Runo.

-Creo que ya la encontré – contestó Joe mientras señala un punto determinado del patio.

Los demás miraron hacia la dirección que les había indicado Joe y vieron a Julie platicando cómodamente con Billy en una de las bancas del colegio.

-Ahora ya sabemos cuál era su prisa por estar aquí en el patio – dijo Runo.

Mientras Runo y los demás reían, Julie y Billy seguían conversando muy animadamente.

-¡¿En serio Billy?! – Grito la chica de cabellos plateados.

-Así como lo oyes, después del concierto los chicos y yo planeábamos irnos a celebrar a algún otro lugar, tú y tus amigos pueden venir si quieren –

-Eres genial Billy – dijo Julie mientras se le echaba en sima y lo abrazaba, a lo que el chico no puso ninguna resistencia.

-Si lo sé – se rio el chico mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

-Y ¿Quiénes son los demás integrantes de la banda? –

- Todos van en esta misma escuela, solo que la mayoría se encuentran en la parte de preparatoria, los únicos que vamos en secundaria somos Chan y yo – contesto el rubio – ya los conocerás mañana.

- ¡No puedo esperar a mañana! –

- Si yo tampoco, aunque si quieres después del concierto nos podríamos dar una escapada lejos de los demás – dijo Billy, a lo que Julie se sonrojo y provocó que Billy se riera.

-Sabes, te vez muy linda sonrojada – bromeo el chico de los ojos azules.

-¡Hay Billy! – se quejo Julie.

El timbre de entrada a clases no tardo mucho en sonar y todos se separaron para dirigirse a sus respectivos salones. Alice y Shun se encaminaron a subir las escaleras ya que Joe tenía que ir a recepción, la chica se encontraba algo nerviosa al ir con el muchacho de los ojos dorados que en los últimos dos días había cautivado toda su atención, no podía negarlo el muchacho era agraciado físicamente, aunque por más que quisiera no podía sacar un tema de conversación que le pudiera interesar al moreno, prácticamente no sabía nada sobre él, lo había conocido hace poco o por lo menos eso parecía.

-Bueno este es mi salón – anuncio Alice – gracias por lo que paso en las escaleras, no tuve tiempo de agradecerte –

- No hay problema, cualquiera lo abría hecho –

-Aun así, gracias – dijo la chica mostrando una de sus sonrisas – Pero, ¿Cómo fue que llegaste tan rápido al otro extremo de las escaleras? –

Otra vez, el comentario de Alice había tomado desprevenido al pelinegro y esto lo estaba desconcertando un poco, no era común que él se encontrara en ese tipo de situaciones, él es quien generalmente las provocaba jamás le había tocado estar en una. Sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a responder con toda sinceridad esa pregunta.

-Practica – respondió Shun.

-¿Practica atrapando chicas que se caen por las escaleras? – Volvió a preguntar la pelirroja con un tono divertido en su voz - ¿Practicas algún deporte? –

-Algo por el estilo – contestó - _*no es una mentira después de todo*_ - se defendió el muchacho mentalmente.

-Pero mira que tenemos por aquí, tienes buen ojo Shun – dijo Billy en un tono divertido, el cual apenas y había subido las escaleras para ir a su salón.

- ¡Pero qué cosas dices Billy! – respondió rápidamente la chica de cabellos naranjas algo avergonzada por el comentario del rubio.

- Pero mira si hasta te has puesto roja – rió Billy haciendo que la pelirroja se pusiera más roja que un tomate. Estaba dispuesta a replicar pero al parecer cierto pelinegro se le adelanto.

- Vamos Billy ya deja de bromear que se nos hace tarde para ir a clase – concluyo Shun sin prestar atención al comentario de Billy mientras se alejaba del lugar.

- Nunca me dejas divertirme a lo grande – se quejo Billy – nos vemos Alice –

La pelirroja solo los vio alejarse para después entrar al salón y para su sorpresa vio que muchas otras chicas de su salón se encontraban mirando embobadas al muchacho de cabellos negros, Alice para evitar las preguntas de sus compañeras de clase sobre el chico, caminó rápidamente hacia su lugar y aparento estar dormida sobre su banca, hasta que sintió que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro.

-¡Lo juro no sé nada! – se defendió rápidamente sin siquiera levantar la cabeza.

- ¿Nada de qué? – preguntó Chan confundida.

Al oír la voz de Chan, Alice levanto rápidamente su cabeza y la miro; se había equivocado.

-No es nada, ignora eso – dijo la pelirroja nerviosamente.

-Está bien, bueno y dime… ¿ya averiguaste algo sobre Joe? –

- Lo siento Chan no he tenido tiempo de preguntarle, pero ya verás tengo algo planeado para el concierto de mañana, ¿Estas en la banda no? –

-Sí, pero eso que tiene que ver ¿qué es lo que te traes entre manos? –

- Ya lo veras, es una sorpresa – rió Alice divertida.

-No es justo, anda dime – suplico la china pero la pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes, dejar a alguien con tanta curiosidad podría ser causa de una muerte prematura –

- Si Alice y no queremos que le pase nada a Chan – dijo Joe mientras se acercaba por atrás de Chan y ponía su mano sobre el hombro de esta, haciendo que Chan se sorprendiera por su acción y sus mejillas se enrojecieran.

-Creí que estarías en la recepción – dijo Alice.

-Sí, pero la recepcionista no estaba así que mejor regrese – respondió el susodicho – Ahora ¿si me dirán de lo que han estado hablando desde la mañana? –

- No –

-Bueno al parecer tu nos quieres matar de la curiosidad Alice y que hay de ti Chan ¿tu si me dirás verdad? –

- Yo… lo siento es un secreto –

Joe se puso en frente de Chan y se le quedo viendo muy atentamente provocando que Chan se sonrojara más y que Alice se sintiera un poco confundida con el acto del chico.

-_*Será que Joe ya se dio cuenta de lo que Chan siente por el* _– pensó Alice.

- ¿Chan tienes fiebre? –

-_*Sabia que era demasiado bueno como para ser cierto…* _- se corrigió la pelirroja en su mente.

- No ¿Por qué lo dices? –

-Bueno es que estas un poco roja, ¿no quieres que te lleve a la enfermería? –

- No te preocupes estoy… - pero Chan fue interrumpida.

-Si será mejor que la lleves a la enfermería Joe, tal vez si se siente mal – dijo la pelirroja tratando de juntarlos a ambos.

-Ven Chan – dijo el muchacho mientras le tomaba la mano a su compañera y ambos salían del salón de clases, antes de salir Chan le hiso una señal de agradecimiento a la pelirroja y esta se la devolvió con una sonrisa.

Apenas y sus amigos se retiraron hacia la enfermería cuando el profesor de química entro al salón, pasaron los minutos y las horas hasta que para la suerte de muchos sonó el timbre que indicaba la salida de la escuela. Alice estaba algo extrañada ni Joe ni Chan habían regresado desde que ella los convenció de ir a la enfermería y la curiosidad por saber donde estaban y que estaban haciendo la carcomía por dentro. La muchacha tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a ir a la enfermería, para ver el por qué de la demora de sus amigos. Cuando llego vio la puerta entreabierta y escucho la voz de Chan, se asomo sigilosamente por el orificio que había quedado entre la puerta y la pared y encontró a Joe y a Chan platicando y riéndose, Alice sonrió levemente al ver que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

-Sabes, espiar no es bueno – dijo una voz atrás de la chica.

Alice se sorprendió y se giro rápidamente para encontrarse con unos inconfundibles ojos azules.

-Billy me asustaste – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia afuera de la escuela.

-Valla no sabía que mi cara dará tanto miedo – dijo con un tono burlón y sarcástico en su voz mientras la seguía.

-Bien sabes que no me refería a eso – rió Alice

-Si lo que necesitaba divertirme un rato, por cierto ¿qué hacías espiando a Chan y a Joe? –

- No los estaba espiando –

-Entonces que se supone que estabas haciendo –

- Solo los estaba viendo sin que ellos se dieran cuenta – respondió la pelirroja.

-De donde yo vengo a eso se le llama espiar – se burlo el rubio.

-Pues yo prefiero llamarlo estar informada de lo que sucede con mis amigos –

-Está bien ya no lo discutiré – dijo el joven de ojos azules para luego cambiar de tema - Pero lo que sí quiero discutir es que no sabía que eras tan buena amiga de Shun –

-Apenas lo conocí hoy no sé si puedo considerarme su amiga – explico la muchacha – además ¿Por qué tanto interés en eso? –

-No me malinterpretes no estoy insinuando nada, lo que pasa es que Shun no es precisamente el chico más amigable del mundo –

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Alice sin poder contener su curiosidad.

- Pues que no está muy interesado en tener muchos amigos, de que los tiene los tiene y puedo sentirme orgulloso de ser uno de ellos – bromeo Billy - pero me llamó la atención que eres la única chica con la que lo he visto sostener una conversación de más de tres frases – concluyo el rubio.

- Tal vez se preocupa más por otras cosas –

- Tal vez si tal vez no - dijo Billy mientras se paraban en una esquina de la calle – Bueno mi casa queda por este lado, nos vemos mañana y que ni se te ocurra faltar al concierto –

-Allí estaré, adiós –

La pelirroja siguió su camino pensando en lo que le había dicho Billy hasta que al pasar por el parque vio que ya estaban comenzando los preparativos para el concierto del viernes, se quedo observando el parque un momento cuando de golpe le vino algo a la mente, se sacudió la blusa de la escuela para después abrir su mochila y revolver todas sus cosas pero sin éxito, entonces regreso lo más rápido que pudo a la escuela que para su suerte aun tenia las puertas abiertas, entro rápidamente y comenzó su búsqueda en su salón de clases pero nada, por lo que comenzó a hacer memoria…

-_*Piensa Alice donde puede estar, ¡las escaleras!* _-

Alice salió del aula de clases y llego a las mismas escaleras en donde sucedió su pequeño accidente de esta mañana al que ella agradece de sobremanera que hubiera pasado, nunca había estado más contenta de caerse por las escaleras pero no era momento en estar pensando en eso ahora.

-¿Dónde podrá estar? – se preguntaba a sí misma, hasta que desde las escaleras pudo ver que algo brillaba en el suelo.

Al llegar al lugar se tranquilizo, se arrodillo lentamente y tomo la cadena con el dije de media luna, se puso de pie y abrocho la cadena asegurándose de que esta vez la cadena no quedara floja, por último la escondió adentro de su blusa del uniforme para que la próxima vez que se volviera a zafar la cadena ella sintiera cuando se le callera.

-No sé qué haría si la perdiera – dijo Alice refiriéndose a la cadena.

Tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a salir de la escuela, sin embargo cuando llego a la puerta principal esta se encontraba cerrada, Alice quiso mantenerse calmada, trepar y saltar la puerta no era una opción, aunque los barrotes se vieran resistentes estos solo se encontraban de forma vertical y la barra en la cual si se podría sostener se encontraba en lo más alto de la puerta la cual tampoco era una opción puesto que la puerta era muy grande y medía aproximadamente más de cuatro metros y el traer puesta la falta del uniforme no la ayudaba en nada, buena era la hora para quedarse sin crédito en su teléfono celular.

-Pareciera como si el destino estuviera en mi contra –

Resignada decidió esperar a que alguien de intendencia llegara para tomar el turno nocturno, pero para eso faltaban varias horas, además de que tendría que escuchar el sermón de su abuelo y de cierta manera tampoco lo quería preocupar.

- ¿Alice? –

- Shun ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto la pelirroja sorprendida de ver al portador de esos ojos dorados parado en la calle enfrente de la puerta de la escuela.

-Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte – contesto el muchacho acercándose a la puerta – Antes vivía aquí, decidí dar una vuelta por las calles y ver si han cambiado en algo, ahora dime ¿Qué haces allí? Ya son las 3:00 la escuela término hace una hora –

-Bueno es que se me olvido algo muy importante, pero cuando quise salir las puertas estaban cerradas – explico un poco avergonzada la pelirroja.

-Intentaste brincarte por la puerta -

La chica no se molesto en contestar por lo que el moreno se extraño por su comportamiento, la miro atentamente y entonces se dio cuenta de su problema… la falda. Alice al darse cuenta de que Shun la miraba prácticamente en la zona de la falda se sonrojo inmediatamente.

- Emm Shun te molestaría ayudarme a salir de aquí y de ser posible mirarme a la cara por favor – dijo Alice para llamarle la atención al pelinegro.

- Hmp si claro – aceptó Shun un poco avergonzado y con un leve color carmín en sus mejillas.

Shun dejo su mochila en el suelo y de un brinco se aferro a los barrotes de la puerta, subió rápidamente por los barrotes hasta que llegó al final de ellos y se paró en la barra en forma horizontal que se encontraba hasta arriba de la puerta y de un brinco quedo al lado de Alice dejándola sorprendida por la facilidad con la que cruzó la puerta.

-Dame tu mochila – le pidió el moreno a lo que la chica le paso sus cosas.

Shun se puso la mochila de Alice en uno de sus hombros para después acercarse a ella y tenderle la mano, pero la pelirroja lo miro un poco confundida, al ver esto el muchacho se acerco a ella.

-¿Puedo? –

Alice no sabía muy bien a lo que se refería pero aun así asintió con la cabeza después de todo el sabía lo que hacía, el pelinegro la tomó por la cintura con una mano y con la otra tomó sus piernas quedando en la misma posición que utilizo para atraparla cuando cayó por las escaleras, solo que esta vez ante el miedo de caer, Alice rodeo el cuello de Shun con sus brazos. Sin embargo esta vez Alice pudo apreciar mucho mejor la fuerza del muchacho, ya que pudo sentir su torso bien formado y la fuerza de sus brazos, sea lo que sea que practicara Shun la chica deseaba que lo siguiera haciendo.

-¿Lista? –

-Si – dijo Alice aunque la respuesta fuera otra.

Ante la afirmación de la chica Shun tomo distancia con la puerta para después dar un salto hacia ella quedando a la mitad del camino por lo que se impulso con su pierna en uno de los barrotes y llego hasta la barra horizontal.

-Alice – la llamo el pelinegro.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto la chica de cabellos naranjas y al darse cuenta de que el moreno se había quedado parado en lo más alto de la puerta no pudo evitar hacer la primera pregunta que le vino a la mente - ¿Estoy muy pesada? –

-No, que va pesa más tu mochila que tu – dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risa – escúchame tendrás que quedarte parada aquí mientras yo bajo con tus cosas, cuando yo te diga que saltes, solo salta y yo te atrapare ¿entendiste? –

-Espera un momento ¿te refieres a que yo salte desde aquí? tiene que ser una broma, no puedes saltar desde aquí sin tener que saltar yo –

-Lo haría pero en el peor de los casos perdería el equilibro y… supongo que te imaginaras el resto, nunca he saltado desde tan alto cargando a alguien-

- Tal vez sea tu oportunidad de intentarlo, en verdad quisiera ahorrarme la parte en donde yo tengo que saltar –

- ¿Crees que te pediría que saltaras tu si no fuera necesario? Ya te dije no he saltado mientras cargo a alguien así que si tu saltas tal vez sea más seguro –

La pelirroja iba a replicar pero al ver que Shun hablaba enserio se dio cuenta de que no tenia opción.

– Esta bien –

Shun bajó con cuidado a Alice mientas ella trataba de conservar el equilibro en la barra, una vez que lo consiguió el chico bajo de un solo salto y dejo la mochila de Alice al lado de la suya, miró hacia arriba y noto que la pelirroja no estaba muy convencida, aun así el moreno extendió los brazos preparándose para atraparla.

-Salta ahora – le ordeno Shun.

-Pero… -

-¿Qué sucede? –

-No puedo, no con esto – dijo sonrojada mientras se sujetaba la falda haciendo que Shun igual se sonrojara por la indirecta de la chica, el no era un chico pervertido pero aun así hablar del tema provocaba que el rubor subiera hasta sus mejillas.

-Te aseguro que no veré nada, aun así sería mejor que te la sujetaras cuando saltes – dijo el pelinegro.

-De acuerdo – dijo la pelirroja mientras se agarraba la falda.

-Ahora, ¡salta! –

Alice dudo unos segundos pero sin saber cómo, sus piernas se movieron y saltó para luego comenzar a caer, cerro fuertemente sus ojos y reprimió el grito que quería salir de su garganta. Shun se movió ágilmente hacia el lugar en donde caería Alice, todo pintaba con salir bien, hasta que por obra del destino ya sea para bien o para mal, cuando Shun atrapo con éxito a la pelirroja no se fijo en donde pisaba, sus pies se atoraron con las mochilas de ambos, el trato de mantener el equilibrio pero la chica en su intento de aferrarse más a él provocó que Shun perdiera por completo el equilibrio, haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo.

-_*¿Pero qué paso?* _– se pregunto a sí misma la pelirroja.

Alice no sabía muy bien lo que había ocurrido después de haber saltado de la puerta, abrió los ojos lentamente para después ver sorprendida que tanto ella como Shun estaban tirados en el suelo, ella sentada sobre el torso de este y el viéndola directamente, la chica primero se sorprendió de haber salido ilesa para después avergonzarse de haber caído de esa manera sobre el chico pelinegro el cual solamente la miraba sin ninguna expresión definida en su rostro. La pelirroja intento ponerse de pie lo más rápido que pudo seguida del moreno, lo que ella menos quería era oír a Shun reclamarle sobre lo sucedido.

-No estás lastimada ¿verdad? – dijo Shun mientras tomaba sus cosas y le entregaba su mochila a Alice.

-No muchas gracias, de verdad te agradezco que me hayas ayudado a salir, en todo el día no he hecho nada más que darte problemas – dijo un poco triste la muchacha.

- No tienes que agradecer nada, si lo hago es porque quiero no porque me sienta obligado a hacerlo –

Alice no supo que responder, se limito a mirar al chico para darse cuenta de la cortada que este tenía un su brazo derecho.

-¿Te hiciste eso por mi culpa? –

-No te fijes en pequeñeces esto no es nada – dijo señalando la cortada, pero la pelirroja no le hiso caso, tomo un pequeño trapo que tenía en la mochila y con cuidado lo utilizo para limpiar la cortada y vendarla.

-No es necesario – le replico él, pero Alice actuó indiferente al comentario del muchacho.

-Con eso bastará, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por todo lo que has hecho por mí –

-Te han dicho alguna vez que eres un poco terca – dijo en un tono burlón el pelinegro.

- Si, algunas veces aunque tu tampoco te quedas atrás – contesto inocentemente – bueno será mejor que me baya, mi abuelo debe estar preocupado por mi tardanza, nos vemos – dijo mientras se alejaba de lugar –

Shun solo se limito a verla partir para después centrar su mirada en el vendaje improvisado que la pelirroja había hecho en su brazo. Comenzó caminar hacia su casa o más bien mansión, la verdad no llevaba mucha prisa él sabía que su abuelo le reclamaría por haberse saltado parte de su entrenamiento pero eso a él le tenía sin cuidado, lo único que ocupaba su mente en estos momentos era que si quería encontrarla tendría que trabajar más duro que antes lo único que tenía que hacer era esforzarse más.

-_*No debe estar muy lejos* _-

Y pensando esto el pelinegro se perdió en el camino que llevaba a las afueras de la ciudad.

…**Continuara…**

_Espero que les haya gustad, trate de hacer este capítulo un poco más largo que los demás para compensar el tiempo que estuve sin actualizar. Si tienen alguna sugerencia para mejorar mi redacción díganme soy de mente abierta :D_

_Cuídense!_


	7. El concierto parte 1

**Perdón por el retraso pero aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**

* * *

**

_-*No debe estar muy lejos* - _

Y pensando esto el pelinegro se perdió en el camino que llevaba a las afueras de la ciudad.

Shun caminó durante un tiempo hasta que pudo divisar la gran mansión, comenzó a pensar en los reclamos de su abuelo por haber llegado tarde a casa y saltarse parte de su entrenamiento pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado, no le importaba lo que el anciano le dijera o reclamara ya que al final terminaría sin prestarle atención. El moreno abrió la puerta y apenas pudo poner un pie adentro de esta cuando lo primero que le quedo en frente de su rostro fue la furiosa expresión en la cara de su "comprensivo" abuelo, en cambio, la cara del pelinegro se mostraba serena y sin ninguna sorpresa por ver la expresión del colérico anciano que estaba en frente de él.

-Voy a decirlo solo una vez… ¡¿Dónde demonios te metiste todo este tiempo?! – exclamo el viejo, sin embargo la expresión de Shun seguía igual, rodeo al anciano y se dispuso a entrar a la mansión provocando que su abuelo se empezara a desesperar pero para la sorpresa de este, su nieto se paró en seco.

- Yo puedo cuidarme solo además solo di un paseo por la ciudad – el moreno hiso una pausa y al ver que su abuelo no le creía del todo decidió continuar – Cuando venía de regreso vi que una compañera del colegio se había quedado atrapada adentro de la escuela y la ayude a salir eso es todo – el joven al ver que su abuelo estaba listo para reclamar en su contra rápidamente se le adelantó – Repondré las horas que perdí durante la noche y no te preocupes ella no sabe nada – y al ver que el anciano se encontraba más calmado Shun decidió dar por terminado el asunto pero al parecer su abuelo pensaba todo lo contrario.

- No solo las repondrás, entrenaras horas extras - dijo el anciano severamente a lo que Shun asintió con la cabeza, al parecer el estaba totalmente de acuerdo no le vendría mal entrenar de mas – siempre haces lo que se te da la gana nunca vas a cambiar y si dices que no sabe nada creeré en tu palabra, pero me alegro de que hayas podido ayudar a tu amiga –

- Yo no regrese aquí para hacer amigos – contesto el pelinegro con un tono de frialdad en su voz.

- Entonces te contradices, tú mismo dijiste… - sin embargo el viejo fue interrumpido súbitamente por su nieto.

- Se lo que dije, yo dije que ayude a una "compañera" ahora si me disculpas tengo que reponer mi entrenamiento – finalizo el muchacho para adentrarse a la mansión dejando a su abuelo con sus palabras en la boca.

Shun entro a su habitación dejando su mochila sobre su cama y abriendo las puertas de su armario sacó un par de pantalones negros, los cuales se veían algo desgastados y una playera sin mangas color verde obscuro, se dispuso a cambiarse y se quito la camisa del uniforme para dejar ver la playera negra que siempre llevaba abajo de esta, sin embargo algo le llamo la atención, el pequeño "vendaje" improvisado que le había hecho Alice para cubrir su cortada, por alguna razón que hasta el pelinegro desconoce el recuerdo de ese momento en que ella saltaba a sus brazos le vino a la mente, de un momento a otro un dolor punzante atravesó por su cabeza a lo que Shun hizo una mueca de dolor y se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos hasta que dejó de sentir las punzadas de dolor en su cabeza, se quedo unos minutos pensativo hasta que recordó que tenía que entrenar , decidió no darle demasiada importancia al dolor de cabeza para después quitarse el sencillo vendaje, se cambio de ropa y salió hacia el patio principal de la mansión.

En una de las calles de la ciudad se encontraba corriendo una chica de largos cabellos pelirrojos para llegar lo más rápido posible a su hogar ya eran pasadas las 5:00 pm y su estomago gritaba por alimentos, pero sobre todo no le gustaba preocupar a su abuelo que suficiente tenia con lo que le había hecho pasar cuando ella era niña o desde lo que ocurrió antes de que él tuviera su custodia y ella terminara viviendo con él. No paso mucho tiempo para que la joven se encontrara en frente de la puerta de su casa, tomo las llaves que se encontraban en su mochila y abrió lenta y cuidadosamente la puerta para entrar y cerrarla de la misma manera, inspecciono cuidadosamente la sala y el pasillo y se dirigió hacia las escaleras hasta que…

-¿Alice eres tú?- la llamo su abuelo desde el pie de las escaleras.

- Abuelo, hola, bueno veras… - Alice no pudo terminar puesto que su abuelo la abrasó súbitamente, sin duda alguna su abuelo era una persona muy cariñosa y protectora con su amada nieta. - ¿Abuelo?

- ¿Dónde estabas Alice? Tu nunca llegas tarde sin avisar, ¡me tenias muy preocupado! – pronunció el anciano atropelladamente mientras se separaba de la joven.

- No es lo que tú crees, cuando ya venía de regreso me di cuenta de que me faltaba mi cadena, entonces regrese al colegio para buscarla – Alice decidió omitir la parte de su accidente para no preocupar a su abuelo – la encontré en las escaleras y cuando regrese a las puertas de la escuela estas ya estaban cerradas, no tenia saldo en mi celular y los cuidadores nocturnos llegarían ya en la noche.

-Entiendo, entonces ¿Cómo fue que saliste del colegio? –

- Bueno… un chico nuevo…. – sin embargo la joven no pudo continuar por la interrupción del mayor.

-¿Un chico? – cuestiono el abuelo de Alice cambiando su semblante a uno más serio y rígido.

-¡Abuelo! –

-Está bien, continúa. –

- El chico nuevo se llama Shun, está en tercero pero en otro salón, el iba pasando por ahí, me vio y decidió ayudarme – al ver la cara de inconformidad de su abuelo Alice soltó algo mas – solo me ayudo a brincar la puerta, no te preocupes estoy bien no me paso nada.

- ¿Y cómo fue que te ayudo a brincar tal puerta? –

-Eso no importa, ya estoy aquí ¿no? Ahora estoy algo cansada si me disculpas tomare algo de comer y subiré a descansar un rato – se limito a decir Alice, no le gustaba no poder decirle toda la verdad a su abuelo, pero si le decía que Shun la tomó en su brazos, la cargo hasta lo más alto de la puerta y le dijo que saltara, al anciano le daría un ataque o iría a la policía por una orden de restricción hacia, la pelirroja quería mucho a su abuelo, pero en algunas ocasiones este resultaba demasiado sobreprotector. El anciano noto que su nieta no estaba de humor para tantas preguntas y decidió dejarla hacer lo que quisiera por el momento, Alice entro a la cocina y vio que su abuelo ya tenía preparada su comida, la tomo y se dispuso a comerla. Al tener satisfecho el estomago, dio gracias por la comida y subió rápidamente a su habitación, se dio una ducha rápida y como ya no tenía ganas de salir a la calle se puso el pijama y se tumbo en la cama, la joven se encontraba confundida y ni siquiera sabía por qué, al fin había podido hablar con ese chico portador de aquellos ojos dorados que habían estado rondando en su mente todo este tiempo, pero por alguna razón la curiosidad que tenia por el pelinegro no se había ido, al contrario se había hecho más grande, había algo en el que la intrigaba, no sabía cómo era lo que sentía y mucho menos explicarlo, sin darse cuenta el tiempo pasó muy rápido y lentamente se fue quedando dormida.

El sol no tardo en ponerse y la obscuridad reino en la atmosfera, eran alrededor de las 10:00 pm. La ajetreada ciudad se hacía más tranquila y apacible con forme pasaba el tiempo, sin embargo en la mansión Kasami era todo lo contrario, Shun se encontraba realizando varias series de ejercicios, ataques, movimientos, él mismo no se perdonaba un error por lo que a cualquier equivocación el volvía a repetir todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento, repitiendo varias veces la misma serie de ejercicios. Mientras el pelinegro entrenaba su anciano abuelo lo observaba desde el interior de la mansión, le sorprendía cuanto había mejorado su nieto en tan poco tiempo sin lugar a dudas Shun tenía un gran potencial y determinación.

-Es suficiente Shun, entra y descansa – anuncio el anciano.

-Pero… -

-Nada de peros, entra ya que mañana tienes escuela -

Extrañado por el comportamiento del viejo, Shun entro al interior de la mansión para después dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba su abuelo puesto que para empezar el fue el que le ordeno hacer horas extras y ahora le decía que parara.

-¿Pasa algo abuelo? –

-Ya entrenaste lo suficiente por hoy – contestó mientras le daba una toalla a su nieto para que se secara las gotas de sudor.

-Pero ¿qué paso con las horas extras? – cuestiono sorprendido el moreno ante la declaración de su abuelo.

-Te las perdonare solo esta vez, además yo creo que sería mejor que las recuperaras el fin de semana, ya que me supongo que el viernes sí asistirás a ese concierto –

- Ha, eso – dijo pausadamente el muchacho mientras se limpiaba con la toalla – si iré al concierto, quede de verme con Dan y otros de sus amigos –

-¿Has vuelto a ver a Dan? Valla las sorpresas no acaban, no crees que él tal vez te podría ayudar con… - el anciano no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue interrumpido abruptamente por el moreno.

-¡Jamás le pediría ayuda a Dan ni a nadie! No quiero, esto es asunto mío –

-¿No crees que él pueda saber algo? Después de todo el ha vivido aquí toda su vida –

-Si Dan supiera algo me lo abría dicho desde que nos vimos – finalizó Shun para retirarse hacia su habitación dejando de nuevo al viejo con la palabra en la boca.

Estaba enojado, no había otra palabra que lo describiera mejor en estos momentos, estaba enojado tal vez un poco con su abuelo pero sobre todo consigo mismo, entro a su habitación y se recostó sobre su cama tratando de calmarse poniendo su mente en blanco. Estaba consciente de que ya habían pasado muchos años y en todo ese tiempo no había dejado de buscarla, seguía el entrenamiento impuesto por su abuelo para volverse más fuerte, siempre buscó información relacionada con ella y su búsqueda lo había guiado a sus orígenes, el lugar de donde partió y después de tanto tiempo no se iba a dar por vencido no podía darse el lujo de abandonar todo lo que había conseguido hasta ahora. Dolor, el mismo dolor que sintió en su cabeza cuando llego a casa había regresado, Shun coloco una de sus manos en la frente sin embargo este dolor se paso tan rápido como llego o al menos más rápido que el anterior.

-De seguro es por el entrenamiento extra… - se dijo a sí mismo, giró su cabeza para dirigir su mirada hacia el reloj que se encontraba en su escritorio, 11:00 pm. Ya era tarde y se encontraba cansado, no se molesto en darse una ducha o cambiarse de ropa eso lo podía hacer en la mañana, tan solo se tapó con la cobija y se dispuso a dormir.

El viento movía lentamente su cabello rojizo como si se tratara de un juego y de igual manera una cadena dorada con una perla color esmeralda se movía al compas del aire, ella había prometido usar esa cadena este día y no quería que su amiga le recriminara porque solo la usaría en el concierto ya que después de todo era un regalo de Julie, esta mañana se encontraba más fría que las anteriores por lo cual no pudo evitar estremecerse y sentir un ligero escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo, a pesar del clima, Alice no tardo en llegar al colegio donde rápidamente cruzó la puerta y comenzó a buscar con la vista a alguno de sus amigos.

-¿Dónde estarán? – Se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta, en ese momento un ventarrón se soltó sorpresivamente, la joven agarro su falda para evitar que esta se levantara pero no pudo evitar empezar a estornudar – ¡Achu! (N/A: valla efectos de sonido -w-)

-Salud –

-Gracias – pronunció mecánicamente la muchacha, hasta que reconoció la voz del chico y se giró para ver si sus sospechas era ciertas – Buenos días Shun – dijo mientras sonreía pero no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa.

- Hola – contesto al saludo. Sin embargo el pelinegro quedo algo desconcertado al ver que la mirada de su compañera está perdida en un punto fijo atrás de él pero por suerte Alice pudo despertar pronto de su trance.

-Emmm... ¿Las conoces? – pregunto la pelirroja señalando hacia un punto fijo atrás del pelinegro.

Shun extrañado por el comentario de la joven se giro para ver en la dirección en la que su compañera señaló para encontrarse con una situación un poco inusual, estaba consciente de que a esa edad el acoso no era nada extraño para los adolescentes y en más de una ocasión había tenido que lidiar con alguna que otra fan pero esto ya era demasiado... un grupo de chicas, fácilmente podrían ser mas de 15, las cuales al notar que el pelinegro volteo a verlas técnicamente con "las manos en la masa" fracasaron en su inútil intento de pasar desapercibidas tratando de actuar normalmente o hasta intentando esconderse entre las jardineras del patio.

-No de nuevo… - susurró con resignación el muchacho pero un par de risas lograron llamar su atención, por lo que su mirada interrogante se dirigió de nuevo a la chica pelirroja - ¿Tengo cara de payaso o algo por el estilo? – agregó sarcásticamente.

-Disculpa esa no era mi intención – dijo Alice tratando de contener la risa – Es solo que me sorprendió un poco como fue que creíste que esto no fuera a pasar.

Sin darse cuenta la pelirroja había hablado de más, al ver que Shun se había quedado callado la chica entendió que ese comentario se debió de haber quedado en su mete ya que comprendió lo que le había dado a entender al pelinegro.

-¡No me mal interpretes! – Pronuncio la pelirroja obviamente exaltada y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas causado por la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos –Yo… me refería a que… bueno como dijiste "otra vez" si es que esto ya te había pasado, como no esperaste que volviera a pasar.

La muchacha se maldijo mentalmente por no tener una excusa mejor, ni ella se creía lo que acababa de decir y la situación no terminaba ahí ya que, para acabarla las miradas fulminantes de algunas de las "acosadoras" que seguían ahí la asechaban, como deseaba que el moreno se volviera a girar para que le prestaran más atención a el que a ella.

-Ya no importa –

Al escuchar esas palabras Alice se sintió aliviada, agradeció que Shun no hubiera tomado tan enserio su comentario ya que no quería que pensara que ella era como las "asechadoras" de hace unos momentos. Aun quería saber más de él, tenía una mirada que la inquietaba, al principio no podía sacar de su mente esos ojos dorados tan penetrantes pero ahora que los podía aprecia con mucha más claridad había algo en ellos que la pelirroja no podía descifrar, era como si algo en ellos la llamara y no podía evitar tener la necesidad de verlos constantemente. De la nada un pensamiento pasó cual rayo por la mente de la muchacha…

-El brazo… - articuló casi en un susurro pero demasiado audible como para que el pelinegro lograra escuchar.

-¿Qué? –

-Tu brazo ¿Cómo seguiste? – dijo la pelirroja con un leve tono de preocupación en su voz.

-Ha, bien supongo –

-Déjame ver – Alice estiro su mano para tomar con delicadeza el brazo del moreno el cual al sentir el contacto entre la cálida y tersa piel de la joven se estremeció y no pudo evitar sentir un leve escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo – Si tienes razón está mejor – finalizó mientras observaba una pequeña marca en lo que antes era una cortada de tamaño considerable.

Shun se encontraba algo desconcertado ya que ni él se acordaba de la cortada que tenía en el brazo, no entendía el porqué Alice se preocupaba por algo tan trivial como eso, en cierta parte si él estaba consciente de que la cortada podría haberse infectado y la situación ahora si abría empeorado pero, si alguien más se hubiera dado cuenta de su cortada ayer el estaba seguro de que hoy no se lo mencionaría sin embargo Alice siempre lograba sorprenderlo o por lo menos desconcertarlo por alguno de sus actos o comentarios, el no estaba acostumbrado a esa situación y una parte de él no quería acostumbrarse pero la otra…

-No tienes que preocuparte por cosas como esa –

-Lo sé pero aun así no me gustaría saber que por mi culpa te hubiera quedado una cicatriz – hizo una pausa – se que no tengo que preocuparme por esas cosas pero aun así quiero hacerlo y ayudar en lo que se pueda – finalizo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

El timbre que anunciaba la entrada a clases sonó en ese instante y ambos se encaminaron a las escaleras para subir a su salón de clases sin embargo el "trafico" que había los obligaba a caminar más despacio. Habiendo llegado al salón de la pelirroja Shun esperó a que el pasillo se desalojara de tantos estudiantes para poder pasar tranquilamente hacia su salón.

-No lo puedo creer… - exclamó el pelinegro mientras bajaba la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó inocentemente Alice mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la dirección en la que veía Shun hace unos instantes y en su rostro se vio reflejado una mirada de resignación y una sonrisa.

En el otro lado del patio principal (N/A: imaginen que está el patio y a ambos lados tiene dos estructuras son salones) en frente de ellos se encontraba Dan luchando con la multitud para recuperar una carpeta, la escena era graciosa y por la expresión y la determinación que se veía en el joven de los lentes de sol se podía deducir fácilmente que era una materia importante y que el trabajo valía mucho.

-El nunca va a cambiar – comento la pelirroja.

Shun estaba a punto de comentar sobre lo anterior pero alguien se le adelantó…

-¿Quién? – dijo Joe que recién acababa de llegar.

-Nos referíamos a Dan – contestó Alice.

-Ha si – dijo el muchacho para empezar a reírse a más no poder – debieron de haberlo visto en la mañana –

-Debió hacer una tontería como siempre, típico de Dan – aseguró Shun.

-Se nota que lo conoces bien – respondió el joven de cabello cobrizo aún riendo.

-¿Y qué fue lo que hiso? –

-Alice, aquí la pregunta más bien sería "¿Qué no ha hecho Dan? –

-Esa sí que es más fácil de contestar – añadió el pelinegro.

-Bueno, pues verán… - dijo Joe para comenzar con su relato.

(Flash Back)

-¡Otra vez! – se escucho decir a una la molesta Runo.

-Por favor te prometo que no te volveré a pedir nada – suplico Dan.

- Anda Runo, no seas tan dura con Dan –

-¡Tú no te pongas de su parte Julie! Dan debes aprender a ser responsable no siempre voy a estar aquí para pasarte las tareas – reclamó Runo.

-Hasta que llegue ese momento aprovecharé lo que me queda – dijo Dan en un intento de convencer a Runo.

-¡Ese no es el punto! No tiene caso de que copies la tarea si de todos modos no le entiendes y si sigues así los exámenes serán más difíciles para ti – finalizó Runo.

-En eso Runo tiene razón Dan – comentó Joe.

-Prefiero arriesgarme –

-¡Dan eres imposible! – dijo Runo tratando de evitar que Dan sacara su carpeta de física de la mochila.

Efectivamente, Dan había olvidado hacer el trabajo de física, el cual consistía en un cuestionario de 75 preguntas de los temas que habían visto durante todo el año. Este trabajo tenía un valor de 20 puntos sobre 100 de los que se trataba en la materia, tal vez no era mucho pero para alguien a quien se le dificultara el contenido de la materia el trabajo resultaba ser como una oportunidad de ganar puntos extras. Claro que si se te olvidaba hacer eso como en el caso de Dan ya eras un caso perdido.

-¡Ya dame eso lo vas a romper! – insistió la peliazul mientras peleaba con Dan por la carpeta.

-¡Solo déjame echarle un vistazo prometo no copiarlas todas exactamente igual! – se defendió el chico de lentes obscuros.

-Chicos… chicos… ¡Chicos! – gritaron Julie y Joe al unisonó.

-¡¿Qué?! – gritaron de mala gana Runo y Dan sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde, su pequeña "discusión" los había llevado a estarse moviendo de lugar constantemente y como consecuencia un enorme y frondoso árbol se hiso presente de la nada ante ellos, por inercia ambos soltaron la carpeta para no estrellarse contra el tronco de dicho árbol, Dan salió intacto pero a Runo se le complicaron un poco las cosas, la peliazul tropezó con una de las raíces del árbol que sobresalían de la tierra, la chica hiso lo que pudo por mantener el equilibrio pero sus intentos fueron en vano, iba a caer y era inevitable o al menos eso parecía.

-¿Estás bien? –

-¿He? Si gracias – dijo la chica de cabellos azules un poco avergonzada.

Antes de que Runo pudiera golpear su cuerpo con la tierra un chico que casualmente pasaba por ahí la detuvo, quedando en una posición un poco comprometedora, él abrazándola por la cintura con uno de sus bien formados brazos mientras que con su otro brazo le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de la ojiverde haciendo que ella se avergonzara un poco al principio. Mientras tanto Dan había aprovechado la situación para tomar la carpeta de Runo y hubiera tenido éxito, pero cuando vio como ese tipo tenia a Runo entre sus brazos cambio rápidamente sus planes.

-Bueno ya te agradecí, ya suéltame – ordenó la ojiverde, ya que por lo visto el muchacho no tenía ni la más mínima intención de soltarla.

-Vamos preciosa yo te ayude lo justo sería que tú me devolvieras el favor ¿no lo crees? – dijo seductoramente mientras acercaba más su rostro al de la joven.

-¡Ya suéltame idiota yo no te debo nada! – decía mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre del muchacho y darle una cachetada pero por más que lo intentara él no daba su brazo a torcer.

-Hey te acaba de decir que la sueltes o que ¿estás sordo? –

-Tú no te metas en lo que no te incumbe niño –

-Si me incumbe ella es mi amiga, no me hagas repetírtelo de nuevo y déjala en paz – ordeno el pelicafé.

-Así que el niño quiere problemas pues adivina que ya los encontraste – amenazó el muchacho mientras hacía a Runo a un lado y se preparaba para atacar a Dan.

-¡Dan! – grito la ojiverde.

-¡Tenemos que detenerlos! –

-Espera Julie – se apuró a decir Joe interponiéndose en el camino de Julie – Las peleas están prohibidas en la escuela, si nos metemos en ella resultará peor –

-Pero Joe si no hacemos algo ese chico… - Julie fue interrumpida súbitamente por Joe.

-¿Tú crees que no quiero ayudar a Dan? Pero no creo que Dan sea tan tonto como para meterse en una pelea aquí en la escuela, tal vez no piense muy bien las cosas pero tampoco lo subestimes – hizo una pausa – En todo caso, si las cosas se ponen feas tendré que intervenir… -

-Vamos que no dijiste que me darías problemas aun estoy esperando – dijo Dan con un tono aburrido en su voz provocando que su oponente se enojara más.

-¡Ya me hartaste mocoso! – grito exasperado el muchacho mientras corría hacia Dan.

El chico corrió hasta a Dan dispuesto a propinarle con todas sus fuerzas un golpe en la cara pero al parecer Dan resulto ser más rápido, con tan solo moverse hacia su costado el muchacho que lo hace unos momentos estaba dispuesto a golpearlo se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, pero el pelicafé no lo había tocado, al moverse su atacante había ignorado el árbol atrás de Dan el mismo con el que Runo se había tropezado por lo que el muchacho se dio de cara contra el árbol.

-Tarado – fue lo único que se le escucho pronunciar al joven de cabellos alborotados color marrón.

Por su parte tanto a Runo como Julie y Joe les costaba entender lo que acababa de suceder, su cerebro a un no podía procesar que en tan solo un parpadeo todo hubiera terminado de esa forma. El joven de lentes de sol se acerco como si nada hubiera pasado a la muchacha de cabellos azules como el cielo que por el momento aun se encontraba en su pequeño trance.

-¿Ese tipo no te hizo nada? –

Runo negó con la cabeza – Estoy bien, gracias –

-Me alegro, si no en este momento ese tipo estaría en coma –

Runo se sonrojo ante tal confesión a lo que rápidamente trató de disimularlo girando su cabeza.

-No digas ese tipo de cosas – regaño Runo al pelicafé pero no puedo evitar decirlas con cierta ternura hacia su amigo - _*me gusta cuando Dan se comporta así con migo a veces puede llegar a ser tan… pero no quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones, ¡esperen! ¡¿Falsas ilusiones con Dan?! Debo de haber comido algo en mal estado, tanto tiempo con Julie me hace mal* - _

-Hey chicos será mejor que nos demos prisa, ya dieron el timbre para entrar a clases – dijo Joe sacando a la ojiverde de sus pensamientos.

-Vámonos o llegaremos tarde – pronunció Dan a lo que la peliazul tan solo asintió – Ha por cierto, tomaré esto como recompensa por mis servicios – anunció mientras salía corriendo del lugar con el trabajo de Runo en las manos.

-¡Dan! ¡No huyas, me las pegaras! – le amenazó Runo mientras lo perseguía, totalmente enojada.

-¡No me dejan atrás! – se quejó Julie.

Lo siguiente que Joe observo Fue a Runo tirando a Dan y a este suplicándole por la carpeta.

-¡Por favor Runo hazlo por tu amigo! –

-Por mi amigo, está bien –

-¿Deberás? – dijo incrédulo el pelicafé.

-Sí, solo si la atrapas – finalizo la muchacha para aventar la carpeta entre la multitud.

-¡¿Qué?! Estás loca mujer, ¡loca! – exclamó Dan para salir corriendo y luchar contra la multitud por la carpeta.

(Fin del Flash Back)

-Y eso fue lo que paso –

-No puedo creerlo – comentó Shun.

-¿En serio Dan hizo todo eso por un trabajo? –

- Tu no conoces hasta donde es capaz de llegar Dan por eso Alice – respondió Joe entre risas o más bien carcajadas – aunque yo creo que lo que hizo con el muchacho más bien fue por Runo y no uno de sus trucos para conseguir la tarea ya que frente a ese "mastodonte" de preparatoria Dan no hubiera tenido posibilidad si te soy sincero –

-Aun no puedo creer que Dan por fin haya usado su cabeza para algo útil y yo que creí que la fecha de caducidad de su cerebro ya había pasado desde hace años – dijo Shun provocando que Joe y Alice comenzaran a reír.

De repente los tres comenzaron a escuchar pasos que se dirigían estrepitosamente hacia ese lugar por lo que decidieron poner más atención a ese ruido y permanecer unos cuantos segundos en silencio. De la nada salió de las escaleras un muy apresurado Billy que aun seguía corriendo con una expresión de terror en su rostro.

-¿Billy, pero que…? –

-Lo siento Alice tengo prisa hablamos después, ahora vámonos – se apresuró a explicarles mientras tomaba a Shun del cuello de la camisa y se lo llevaba casi por así decirlo arrastrando.

-¡Hey! Suéltame Billy, yo puedo caminar. ¡¿Por qué la prisa?! – se quejo el portador de los ojos dorados.

-¿Qué no te acuerdas? ¡Hoy tenemos examen de Química a primera hora! –

-Claro que me acuerdo, si yo si estudie – dijo el moreno con dificultad pues Billy lo seguía jalando del cuello de la camisa.

-¡Tú sí pero yo no! –

En poco tiempo las siluetas de Shun y Billy habían desaparecido completamente por el pasillo. Un profesor sustituto no tardo en llegar al salón de Alice, al parecer el profesor de historia no había venido ese día y el sustituto al perecer no tenía muchas ganas que andar tratando con adolescentes por lo que dio la hora libre.

-Valla ya era hora de que nos dieran un respiro – comentó Joe mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

-Venga o no el maestro tu siempre te tomas toda la clase para relajarte – corrigió la pelirroja.

-Sí pero después te tengo que preguntar lo que vimos en clase –

-No te vayas a cansar Joe – comentó Alice sarcásticamente.

-Gracias por preocuparte por eso pero estoy bien gracias –

-Hablando de darse respiros de las clases, valla respiro que se dieron tu y Chan ayer – dijo Alice con cierto tono pícaro en su voz.

-Bueno Chan se sentía mal y como caballero que soy no iba a dejarla sola en la enfermería - trató de defenderse Joe.

-Aja, que caballeroso resultaste ser –

-A todo esto ¿desde cuándo tu y Chan se llevan tan bien? -

-Como dicen los fines unen a las mujeres –

-¿A qué viene eso? – Pregunto Joe un poco confundido – Es que yo no creí que Chan se llevaría tan bien contigo digo ella tiene una personalidad, como decirlo… explosiva –

-¿Tienes algo en contra? –

-No, es solo que me parece extraño ya que en todos los años que llevamos en secundaria apenas habían cruzado palabras en un par de ocasiones hasta ahora. Aunque me alegro de que por fin sean amigas, ella es una chica asombrosa –

-Hablando de la reina de roma, hola Chan – saludó Alice al ver a la recién mencionada acercarse a ellos.

-Hola Alice, Joe –

-¿Cómo estas Chan ya te sientes mejor? – comentó el muchacho.

-Si gracias por mencionarlo Joe – dijo Chan mientras se sentaba en un lugar vacio enfrente de Joe – Bueno venia a proponerles hacer equipo en el proyecto de Biología –

-A mí me parece bien – comentó el joven rápidamente.

-Claro no hay problema – finalizó Alice mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Chan discretamente y esta también lo hacía en agradecimiento.

-¿Tienes algo en el ojo Chan? – preguntó Joe.

-No, no es nada solo es una basurilla que me entro al ojo – mintió Chan para no levantar sospechas.

-Déjame ver – ofreció el Joe mientras se acercaba a Chan hasta quedar a pocos centímetros el uno del otro, provocando un evidente sonrojo por parte de la muchacha mientras el joven de cabellos color cobre le revisaba inocentemente el ojo.

Alice miró divertida la escena, si había algo que le quedaba claro era que Joe era un despistado total, paso de ver a sus dos amigos a posar la mirada en un lugar fijo afuera de la ventana, tenía una extraña sensación que no la podía expresar y mucho menos detener sin embargo no sabía a qué se debía. Las siguientes dos horas pasaron rápidamente y el timbre que anunciaba el receso no tardo mucho en hacer su aparición. Joe y Alice se encaminaron a bajar las escaleras cuando de repente…

-¡Hay se me olvido! Alice si quieres vete adelantando olvide algo en el salón –

-De acuerdo pero no tardes –

Dicho esto Joe regresó al salón de clases, se dirigió hasta su asiento y comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila, lo cual parecía no ser una tarea fácil ya que por más cosas que el joven sacará; la mochila seguía igual.

-_*Debería limpiarla más seguido*_ - Se dijo mentalmente - ¡Lo encontré! –

Joe tomo entre sus manos un pequeño pedazo de papel el cual doblo y metió en el bolsillo que tenía el pantalón, ya más tranquilo y con una sonrisa en su rostro se dirigió hacia el patio principal donde sus amigos lo estaban esperando, se dispuso a bajar las escaleras cuando se cruzó con alguien ya conocido.

-¡Hey! – Exclamó el muchacho para llamar su atención - ¿Shun qué haces aquí? –

- Es que yo… - Shun se dispuso a dar una explicación pero fue súbitamente interrumpido.

- Vamos tenemos que encontrarnos con los demás en el patio – dijo Joe sin siquiera prestarle atención a lo que el pelinegro estaba a punto de decirle.

-Pero yo… -

-Nada de peros, ¿qué tiene de divertido quedarse aquí arriba solo durante todo el receso? –

Ambos chicos bajaron hacia el patio principal del colegio y Joe empezó a buscar con la mirada al resto de sus amigos.

-Trato de decirte que… -

-Mira ya los encontré –

Shun se dio por vencido y con resignación acompaño a Joe hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – se quejo Dan.

-Solo regresé por algo al salón y me encontré con Shun, debo confesar que él opuso algo de resistencia para venir aquí pero no se preocupen lo traje sano y salvo – comentó Joe diciendo esto último como un acto heroico.

-He… Joe – dijo Runo.

Todos los presentes excepto Shun y Joe estaban un poco confundidos, no sabían ciertamente a lo que se refería su amigo a lo que miraron confusos al pelinegro quien les hacía señas para que dejaran ahí el asunto, sin ninguna oposición decidieron no darle más vueltas al asunto. Realmente Joe había malinterpretado un poco las cosas, ya que Shun no tratada de evitarlos quedándose en el segundo piso de la escuela sino que más bien gracias a la poca paciencia que tenia Dan para esperarlo y la poca tolerancia que tenía cierta peliazul para con este último, Shun fue a buscar a Joe antes de que Runo y Dan se mataran entre sí.

-Cambiando de tema – dijo Runo – me sorprende que nuestra princesita nos honre hoy con su presencia ¿hoy no vas con tu príncipe, Julie? –

-Primero que nada; ya era hora que reconocieras mi posición y segundo, no hoy no dejaré que Billy me vea hasta la hora del concierto –

- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó Alice un poco confundida.

-¡¿Hay Alice es que acaso no lo sabes?! – exclamo la joven de cabellos plateados obviamente exaltada como si se tratará del fin del mundo.

-¿Saber qué? – musito inocentemente la chica de ojos color chocolate.

-Haber, comencemos desde el principio –

-No Julie desde el final si lo prefieres – comentario sarcástico por parte de Runo.

-Estoy hablando con mi amiga Alice no con la marimacho de al lado -

-¡Cállate lambiscona! –

-¿Qué es lambiscona? – pregunto Joe.

-¡Tu cállate! – dijeron ambas chicas.

-Hu que genio –

-Joe lambiscona significa… - trató explicar Shun.

Julie y Runo miraron al chico de ojos dorados con una mirada asesina, no es que él se hubiera intimidado al verlas sino que él bien sabe que no es bueno provocar a una mujer cuando está enojada y enfurecerla aun más.

-Mejor no las provoques Shun o se querrán desquitar contigo o lo que es peor con migo, ya que yo estoy en el mismo salón que ellas – susurro Dan a su amigo.

-Mejor busca en un diccionario –

-De acuerdo – accedió Joe como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿He Julie? – llamó la pelirroja.

-¡Lo siento Alice! Perdón es que me distraje con algo – dijo mientras veía a Runo "discretamente" – Donde me quede… ¡ha sí! Bueno cuando conoces a un chico y es bastante lindo, atractivo, divertido… bueno la lista es larga… dejémoslo en alguien como Billy y lo comienzas a tratar debes darte a desear –

-Darme a… ¿desear? –

-Exacto, ya sabes para que no pierda el interés. Así llamaras más su atención –

Al escuchar esto último Alice inconscientemente dirigió su mirada hacia Shun y busco inmediatamente esos ojos que ni en sus sueños podía dejar de ver, no podía negarlo el muchacho era atractivo pero tampoco podía pensar en esas cosas ahora y mucho menos en alguien a quien acaba de conocer pero aun así algo había en él que la inquietaba y esta era una extraña sensación para la chica.

-Bueno esto ya se está tornando como platica de chicas – se quejo Dan.

-Coincido con Dan – afirmo Joe.

-Ustedes no opinen par de machistas – aclaró la ojiverde.

-No somos machistas – dijeron al unisonó.

-Si sonó machista – comentó el pelinegro.

-¿De qué lado estas? – refunfuño el chico con lentes de sol.

-De ninguno en específico, varía de vez en cuando –

-Hay ya dejen de discutir, esto no pasaría si ustedes cuatro tuvieran su lado femenino más desarrollado –

- Yo no soy femenino soy todo un hombre – afirmó Dan dándose aires de grandeza.

-Un hombre a medias – corrigió Shun.

-Mira quién habla, si te pusiéramos un moño grande y rosado en tu cola de caballo te confundirían fácilmente con una señorita –

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?! –

-Esperen – intervino Joe haciendo que un silencio un tanto incomodo reinara por unos cuantos segundos - ¿Cómo que "ustedes cuatro"? – preguntó Joe haciendo referencia a lo que había dicho Julie.

-Es cierto Julie, tan solo somos tres: Yo, Shun y Joe –

-Valla ya aprendió a contar – bromeó el Runo mientras el castaño le dirigía una mirada asesina a su amiga.

-Pero creí que era muy obvio que me refería a Dan, Joe, Shun y Runo – dijo Julie incrédula.

-¡Pero si eres una…! – sentenció Runo.

De unas a otras ya se había formado otra discusión, Runo y Julie peleaban por el comentario de la chica de cabellos color plata hace unos momentos y Dan y Joe discutían sobre cuál de los dos era más afeminado, sin duda era una escena de todos los días verlos pelear pero no sobre lo que se disputaba en estos momentos. Por otra parte Shun y Alice los miraban un poco apartados, no era la gran cosa lo que presenciaban pero al menos los entretenía. Ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna ya que estaban muy atentos a los argumentos de cada uno de los presentes, sin embargo de un momento a otro un ventarrón como el que hubo en la mañana se soltó de improviso haciendo que pararan de discutir y se cubrieran levemente la cara por pate de los chicos y las chicas sostenían su falda con una mano mientras con la otra trataban de cubrirse el rostro de la tierra que el aire movía. Sin embargo esto no le funciono muy bien a la pelirroja ya que sintió que algo le había entrado al ojo e inconscientemente recargo su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Shun mientras se frotaba los ojos con más calma. Una vez que la ráfaga de aire cesó el timbre para regresar a clases hizo su aparición nuevamente.

-Chicos tengo que ir a dejar algo en recepción – dijo Joe.

-¿Otra vez? – Preguntó Runo - ¿Qué no fuiste ayer? –

-Ayer no estaba la recepcionista, bueno nos vemos luego – y diciendo esto Joe se alejo de aquel lugar para ir hacia la recepción.

-¡Vámonos rápido que sigue física y aun no termino el trabajo! – apresuró Dan a sus dos compañeras mientras ellas lo seguían.

-Valla eso si que fue rápido, será mejor que nosotros también nos vallamos – dijo el pelinegro -¿Alice estas bien? – pregunto con un disimulado tono de preocupación en su voz a la chica, ya que no se había dado cuenta que la muchacha estaba apoyada en su hombro y mucho menos sabía desde hace cuanto tiempo.

Al escuchar la voz del moreno Alice levanto rápidamente su cabeza del hombro del muchacho con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Sí, si, no es nada solo me entro algo en el ojo pero todo está bien – respondió un poco nerviosa.

-Entonces vámonos –

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza mientras Shun se disponía a caminar pero sintió que algo lo retenía del hombro, por su parte ante tal movimiento Alice sintió un tirón en su cuello que provoco que chochara con su acompañante. Ambos se miraron buscando la raíz del problema hasta que lo encontraron; al parecer cuando la pelirroja giro su cabeza hacia el hombro del chico para cubrirse del viento, la cadena dorada con el dije de perla que traía puesta se engancho en la camisa del uniforme del moreno.

-Lo siento – fue lo único que se le escucho decir a Alice para después tratar de desenganchar la cadena de la camisa.

-No te preocupes solo intenta darte un poco de prisa –

-Lo sé pero es que esta muy atorada –

-¿Por qué no tratas de quitarte la cadena? –

-La parte donde se desabrocha esta acá atrás – dijo Alice mientras señalaba atrás de su cuello – Si no giro la cadena no podre alcanzar el broche – concluyó la muchacha dando a entender que mientras la cadena estuviera enganchada ella no podía quitársela.

-Haber déjame intentar – insistió el moreno a lo que la pelirroja no opuso resistencia.

Al parecer la chica tenía razón, la cadena estaba muy atorada en una de las costuras de la camisa y esto se le dificultaba más a Shun, ya que solo podía utilizar su brazo izquierdo para intentar desenganchar el collar pues el derecho no le era de mucha ayuda sino podía alcanzar el broche. El joven comenzó a desesperarse y en uno de sus fallidos intentos trato de girar su cuerpo quedando en frente de la muchacha. Alice no pudo evitar ponerse un tanto nerviosa ya que su frente chocaba con la del pelinegro, estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro y cualquiera que los hubiera visto en esos momentos estaría sacando conclusiones apresuradas, el rubor no tardo en aparecer en las mejillas de la joven de cabellos naranjas sin embargo Shun no se dio cuenta de esto ya que estaba totalmente concentrado en su batalla contra el broche de la cadena dorada, de ninguna forma dejaría que un collar lo superará.

-Lo logre – exclamo Shun aliviado.

Automáticamente después de que el pelinegro desenganchó el collar de su camisa ambos voltearon su mirada para verse a los ojos y se quedaron así; sin moverse y sin hacer nada durante unos momentos, Alice no podía dejar de ver lo profundos que eran esos ojos dorados pero había algo en ellos que no la dejaban ver más allá de lo que se podía apreciar era como si existiera una barrera que nadie podía pasar; por otra parte Shun se había perdido en los cálidos ojos color chocolate de la pelirroja, al mirarlos sentía como si todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaran y era una sensación que no sentía desde hace muchos años, pero ese momento no duro mucho ya que el moreno que hasta ese entonces no se había dado cuenta de la posición en la que estaban se separó rápidamente de Alice con un leve sonrojo casi imperceptible pues se sentía algo avergonzado por ello y se regañaba mentalmente por no haber reaccionado antes. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir pero el silencio no duró mucho ya que una voz les llamó la atención.

-¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí? – Se le escuchó decir a una voz chillona – El receso terminó hace quince minutos – reclamó la misma voz, la cual pertenecía a la cuidadora del patio.

-Nosotros ya nos íbamos – contesto Shun rápidamente.

-Más les vale o tendré que meterles un reporte a los dos –

-Eso no es necesario –

-Entonces váyanse a su salón – ordenó la cuidadora con superioridad.

Shun y Alice decidieron hacer caso y se encaminaron a los terceros de secundaria rápidamente sin decir palabra alguna. No paso mucho tiempo cuando ya se encontraban en el salón de "3-C" Shun hiso un gesto con la mano en forma de despedida y se alejo por el pasillo. Después de ver al moreno alejarse, Alice dio unos suaves golpes a la puerta de su salón para después abrirla, el maestro de artes la miro severamente para después hacerle la señal de que pasara al salón.

-Que no se vuelva a repetir señorita Gehabich – sentencio el maestro.

-De acuerdo – contestó la susodicha.

Alice se dirigió hacia su asiento y pudo notar la mirada interrogante de Joe que se posaba sobre ella, la chica tomo asiento y trato de ignorar la mirada de su amigo, no tenía ganas de darle explicaciones; tal vez mas tarde lo haría pero ahora no tenía ganas. Las clases de matemáticas y español fueron un martirio para la pobre pelirroja pero ya finalizada la jornada escolar sintió como si le quitaran un gran peso de en sima.

-¡Joe, Alice los veo en el concierto! – se despidió Chan.

-¡Nos vemos Chan! – Respondió el joven para después dirigir su mirada a su amiga pelirroja – Alice ¿qué paso después de que dieron el timbre del receso? –

-No paso nada Joe, además no me tienes que andar cuidando –

-Eres mi amiga, que tal si te estás convirtiendo en una rebelde y no lo sé – trató de bromear Joe.

-No es nada Joe, solo que se nos complicaron un poco las a Shun y a mí en el patio, después llego la cuidadora y regresamos a los salones, lo vez nada de qué preocuparse –

-Está bien – dijo Joe no muy convencido – pero te estaré vigilando – finalizo en forma de broma.

-Ya hablas como mi abuelo –

-No me importa –

-¡Alice! – se escucho gritara un par de chicas.

-Julie, Runo ¿Qué..? –Alice no pudo terminar puesto que literalmente sus amigas la secuestraron y se la llevaron.

-¡Nos vemos en el parque! – grito Joe en forma de despedida.

-Chicas ¿qué pasa? – pregunto Alice ante la forma de actuar de sus amigas.

-¿A poco creíste que de verdad nosotras nos veríamos con los chicos quince minutos antes del concierto? – pregunto Julie.

-Pues… si –

-Alice, nosotras quedamos en que nos íbamos a reunir en tu casa para arreglarnos – dijo Runo muy convencida.

-¿Cuándo acordamos eso? – dijo Alice, pues no le desagradaba la idea pero le hubiera gustado que le avisaran antes y no hasta última hora.

-Vamos Alice – suplico Julie – Yo sola no podre hacer milagros con Runo –

-Solo porque quiero ir a casa de Alice ignoraré tu comentario –

-Pero ninguna trae la ropa que compramos el otro día – dijo Alice a lo que Julie y Runo sápidamente le enseñaron una bolsa con todas las prendas de ropa, zapatos, accesorios, etc.

-Está bien – accedió la pelirroja.

Las tres amigas se dirigieron a la casa de la joven de cabellos rojizos. Al pasar por el parque, sitio donde tendrá lugar el tan esperado concierto vieron que la mayoría de los preparativos ya estaban listos. Julie miro el parque con ojos brillantes pero Alice y Runo lograron que mantuviera los pies sobre la tierra, hasta que llegaron a la casa de Alice.

-Abuelo ya llegue – se anuncio la joven.

-Que bien Alice –

-Abuelo, pueden quedarse Julie y Runo a comer, ya sabes para ayudarnos a arreglarnos entre las tres para el concierto –

-Está bien Alice no hay problema – seguro el anciano.

Pasada la hora de la comida Alice, Runo y Julie subieron hacia la habitación de la pelirroja y comenzaron a arreglarse para el gran evento, una vez que se pusieron la ropa y los zapatos, Julie ayudo a Alice con los accesorios mientras Runo les ayudaba a ambas con su cabello. Los accesorios no fueron gran problema, Julie intento maquillar a Runo pero esta insistía que no le asía falta ese tipo de cosas, después de tanto discutir Runo dejo que la maquillaran, pero solo si Alice lo hacía ya que no sabía lo que le podía esperar con Julie. Sin que se dieran cuenta, el tiempo se le había ido volando pero ya estaban listas, Alice se despidió de su abuelo y las tres chicas salieron en dirección al parque. Mientras tanto en un lugar del parque, tres chicos se encontraban esperando a sus compañeras aunque uno se encontrabas más desesperado que los otros dos.

-Pero como tardan – se quejo Dan, el cual iba vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla, una playera roja con detalles en amarillo, una chaqueta negra y tenis blancos, sin embargo aun conservaba sus lentes de sol sobre su cabeza.

-Tampoco seas tan desesperado, solo hemos estado aquí cinco minutos – dijo Shun tratando de que su amigo se calmara. Él iba vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla grises, una chamarra verde con detalles en blanco, como la chamarra tenía el cierre abierto hasta la mitad se podía apreciar su playera negra, tenía su cabello agarrado en su simple cola de caballo y portaba un par de tenis blancos con verde obscuro.

-Hey miren creo que ahí vienen – les avisó Joe que venía vestido con una camiseta de manga larga color naranja obscuro y sobre esta una camisa de botones abierta en un tono azul muy claro, unos pantalones casuales color negro.

-Lo siento no quisimos hacerlos esperar pero ya saben para arreglarse hay que ser paciente – se disculpo Julie.

Julie venia vestida con una blusa rosada sin mangas que se agarraba desde el cuello y tenia algunos brillos, una falda de mezclilla que no era considerada minifalda pero estaba arriba de las rodillas, sus zapatos consistían en unas ballerinas negras con detalles en plateado y rosa y un collar plateado con el dije de una flor rosada. Su cabello lo llevaba de la misma forma que siempre solo que esta vez sin tantos adornos sobre él. Su maquillaje era simple pero muy sobresaliente.

Runo traía puesta una blusa negra que dejaba ver sus hombros, una minifalda con holanes en diferentes tonos de azul, botas negras y la gargantilla que le había regalado Julie el otro día. Su cabello lo tenía suelto esta vez y su maquillaje era muy ligero.

Alice venía vestida con una blusa color esmeralda sin mangas con unos tirantes cruzados en la parte de arriba y dejaba ver parte de su espalda, un pantalón de mezclilla negro entubado que enmarcaba sus bien formadas piernas, unas sandalias doradas con un poco de tacón y el collar que Julie le había obsequiado. Su cabello lo llevaba igual que siempre y su maquillaje le hacía lucir muy natural pero aun así resaltaba algunas facciones del rostro de la chica.

Dan y Joe se habían quedado sin palabras al verlas, en todos sus años de amistad jamás había considerado que sus amigas se podían ver así por su parte Shun ni se inmuto ante la presencia de las recién llegadas pero no podía evitar mirar de reojo a Alice, no tenia caso que lo negara, la chica tenía una obvia belleza natural pero arreglada de esa manera ella se veía… antes de poder completar esa oración en sus pensamientos el pelinegro sacudió la cabeza para no seguir pensando en la pelirroja lo cual funciono hasta que un dolor punzante lo invadió como relámpago a lo que el moreno se toco la frente con una de sus manos e hiso una leve mueca de dolor.

-¿Shun estas bien? – pregunto Alice preocupada por la reacción de Shun.

...**Continuara…**

* * *

**¡Hola! Primero que nada… perdón por no actualizar en tanto tiempo… sé que no tengo excusa pero en Enero tuve mis exámenes finales que agradezco que los pase, el pasado mes de febrero fue mi cumpleaños, tenía planeado actualizar antes de este pero se me complico mucho la escuela y situaciones sentimentales, luego antes de salir de vacaciones de semana santa tuve que adelantar otros proyectos que tengo además de dedicarme más a mis tarea de matemáticas ya que ahora el profe toma el 80 como un 50 así que para acreditar su materia tengo que sacar al menos un 90… ¡pero he regresado!... y esta vez no se desharán tan fácil de mi muajajaja, bueno aquí está la continuación, como pueden ver este capítulo es muy largo en comparación con los demás que he escrito y es que como llevo tanto sin actualizar prácticamente fundí dos capítulos en uno jeje. Si tienen alguna recomendación para mejorar la redacción díganla no hay problema. Gracias a los seguidores de este fic que siguen leyendo y a todos los que dejan review, se les agradece mucho.**


	8. El concierto parte 2

-¿Shun estas bien? – pregunto Alice preocupada por la reacción de Shun.

-Sí, no es nada – respondió el moreno – Solo estoy un poco cansado – mintió.

-¿Estás seguro? – volvió a insistir.

Alice se acercó a Shun para posar su mano sobre la frente de este para ver si tenía algo de fiebre, el chico tardo un poco de tiempo en reaccionar ante la acción de la chica y cuando por fin lo hizo no pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que la pelirroja había acercado demasiado su rostro al del muchacho inconscientemente, dándole a él la oportunidad de apreciar más de cerca los finos rasgos que poseía Alice y como el ligero maquillaje que ella traía puesto los resaltaba de una forma natural; fácilmente repaso el rostro de la muchacha con la mirada hasta que llegó a los labios de esta, bien definidos y con un brillo labial que los hacía más llamativos. Antes de que el pelinegro se dejará llevar por sus impulsos y por los de sus alborotadas hormonas desvió la mirada rápidamente hacia a un lado.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien – finalizó Shun para terminar con esa situación incómoda o al menos lo era para él, quitando de igual forma la mano de la pelirroja que se encontraba sobre su frente, pero al ver la cara de la joven aun podía percibir algo de preocupación en su mirada – Si me siento mal te lo diré, lo prometo – agregó.

Alice se sintió mejor al escuchar la respuesta del pelinegro y se retiró un poco de él para ir a hablar con Dan, que aparentemente, la había estado llamando desde ya hace tiempo. Shun se encontraba un tanto confundido, no había querido admitirlo pero había algo en Alice que le llamaba la atención; desde hace más de cinco años el pelinegro se dedico a tratar de suprimir sus emociones, sentimientos y deseos en su constante búsqueda, construyendo así una barrera a su alrededor que impedía que las demás personas se la acercasen, sin embargo Alice hacía que él bajara la guardia.

-¡Shun te vas a quedar ahí parado o que! – grito Dan enfrente del establecimiento para entregar el boleto con sus amigos detrás de él.

-¡Ya voy no seas escandaloso! – reclamó Shun para después juntarse al grupo de jóvenes.

Cuando los seis ya habían entregado su boleto se dirigieron a buscar sus lugares los cuales prácticamente se encontraban en la primera fila, la primera en sentarse fue Julie seguida por Joe, aun lado de este Dan tomo su lugar y a su lado se situó Runo seguida por Alice y Shun. No pasó mucho tiempo para que todo el establecimiento construido provisionalmente en el parque para el concierto se viera totalmente lleno y a punto de estallar, de un momento a otro las luces se apagaron, el barullo, gritos, silbidos, etc. Se hacían cada vez más frecuentes.

La música no tardo en aparecer haciendo que todo se calmara por un momento; de unas a otras el escenario fue iluminado por cuatro reflectores; uno para cada miembro de la banda los cuales dejaban ver a Billy tocando el bajo el cual traía puesta una playera blanca con un logotipo color negro en frente de esta, unos pantalones de mezclilla holgados con unas cuantas cadenas a los lados y su singular gorra sobre la cabeza pero esta vez la traía volteada. Chan se encontraba tocando el piano, llevaba puesta una blusa blanca de tirantes y sobre esta un top color rojo con detalles en negro un poco rasgado, unos shorts deslavados, cortos y de color negro y unos botines, en la batería se podía ver a un chico claramente musculoso y sin cabello, vestía una camiseta sin mangas negra con detalles en amarillo con una chaqueta sin mangas rasgada de color hueso, unos pantalones de mezclilla color azul y botas militares. En la guitarra eléctrica se pudo ver a un chico de cabellos plateados, ojos verdes y de tés morena el cual vestía una playera de color morado obscuro con plateado, pantalones de tonalidad gris sobre el cual llevaba puesto un cinturón metálico. Un último reflector ilumino el centro del escenario haciendo referencia al cantante de la banda dejando ver a un chico alto de piel blanca, cabello rubio y largo el cual llevaba levantado hacia arriba y traía puesta una playera azul marino con gris sin mangas, pantalones de mezclilla algo rotos y rasgados con algunas cadenas, botas negras con amarre y unos inconfundibles lentes de sol alargados en forma de triangulo para completar el vestuario. La multitud comenzó a enloquecer con la parición de este último en el escenario el cual comenzó a cantar...

(Escape to the stars)

I'm sick and tired of this so-called life

Without room to breathe

I toss and turn in my bed all night

Am I the only one who finds no peace?

What are you waiting for?

What are you waiting for?

Escape to the stars

Feeling so free

Just you and me

Escape to the stars

Chasing a dream

All that we need is to believe

Escape to the stars

I've always been the one to speak my mind

Strove against the stream

Take on the system or leave it behind

And you will find a new reality

What are you waiting for?

What are you waiting for?

Escape to the stars

Feeling so free

Just you and me

Escape to the stars

Chasing a dream

All that we need is to believe

Escape to the stars

Overcome gravity

Holding you down

On the ground

Free from insanity

No one else is around

Escape to the stars

Feeling so free

Just you and me

Escape to the stars

Chasing a dream

All that we need is to believe

Escape to the stars

Feeling so free

Just you and me

Escape to the stars

Chasing a dream

All that we need is to believe

Escape to the stars.

Después de que terminó la primera canción el cantante y al parecer líder del grupo hizo una seña en forma de agradecimiento para empezar a cantar la que sería su siguiente canción (N/A: Solo voy a poner la letra de una canción porque si le sigo con las que en realidad tiene un concierto me la llevo todo el capítulo en canciones). El tiempo se les pasó volando, ya era la canción de cierre del gran evento y a la mitad de esta el cantante se acercó a la orilla del escenario con la intensión de subir a alguien con él para el gran final, muchos gritaban y manoteaban para que los escogiera sin embargo el rubio ya se había decidido por una persona.

-¿Quisieras acompañarme en esta última canción preciosa? – preguntó el rubio por él micrófono mientras le extendía la mano a cierta chica pelirroja que se encontraba en la primera fila.

Al principio Alice se quedo en un momentáneo estado de shock, pero cuando escucho a sus amigos animándola tomo la mano del cantante el cual la ayudo a subir, la música siguió y el rubio tomó a Alice para comenzar a bailar mientras cantaba, la pelirroja bailaba con el joven al compas de la música, ya que al no verle mala intención se limito a divertirse pero tampoco a pasarse de la raya. Por su parte Shun había estado disfrutando de la música todo el tiempo, no había nada que le gustara más que eso y hacía mucho tiempo que no se daba un respiro para divertirse así, pero cuando el cantante de la banda escogió a Alice para subir al escenario no pudo evitar vigilar que ese chico no se pasará de listo con ella pero ni siquiera sabía el porqué sentía esa sensación protectora para con la chica, ni si quiera se imaginaba lo que en realidad significaba la pelirroja para él. Cuando vio la gracia y la delicadeza con la que se movía la chica de ojos color chocolate en el escenario no se dio cuenta en qué momento dejó de prestarle atención a la música para concentrarse más en ella, era como si nadie más estuviera a ahí, solo él y Alice. Al terminar la canción el concierto de igual manera terminó, cada uno de los integrantes agradeció al publico a la vez en que se despedía de este mismo, el chico que invitó a Alice a subir al escenario le dio la gracias públicamente y con un beso en la mejilla se despidió de esta, causando en muchas de las presentes unos inmensos celos hacia la pelirroja, la cual se avergonzó un poco ante tal acción para después dirigirse con sus amigos. El concierto salió de maravilla y terminado este la gente empezó a desalojar el parque, algunos se quedaban afuera de cuarto improvisadamente construido para el ensayo de la banda esperando a que los integrantes salieran para que les firmaran autógrafos y tomarse fotos con ellos entre muchas otras cosas, situación que no tardo en suceder. Por otra parte Julie trataba de convencer a sus amigos de que todavía no se fueran del parque puesto que esta les tenía una sorpresa.

-Vamos chicos todavía no se vallan, al menos esperen a que Billy venga ¿sí? – Suplico Julie y antes de que cualquiera le pudiera reclamar volvió a decir – Además les tengo preparada una sorpresa –

-¿Qué clase de sorpresa? – pregunto Runo un poco desconfiada.

-Por algo es una sorpresa tontita, pero no se preocupen estoy segura de que les encantará –

Picados por la curiosidad, todos se quedaron a hacerle compañía a su amiga. Por otra parte pasada la situación de "fama momentánea" Billy comenzó a buscar a Julie con la vista y cuando por fin logro divisarla se dirigió hacia el lugar en el que estaba siendo seguido por sus amigos.

-¡Julie! – gritó Billy para llamar la atención de la chica.

-¡Billy! – dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Valla Julie… te vez hermosa – dijo Billy un poco sonrojado mientras miraba a la muchacha de cabellos plateados desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

-Gracias Billy, tu tampoco te vez mal – comentó la chica con un leve color carmín en sus mejillas – Bueno chicos quiero presentarles a Billy – dijo Julie mientras lo presentaba a sus amigos aunque algunos ya lo conocían.

-Hola – saludo el rubio.

-Con que este es el famoso Billy – comentó Runo – Julie no deja de hablar de ti – al decir eso la chica de cabellos plateados fulminó a la peliazul con la mirada.

-Emmm Billy – le llamó la atención Chan.

-Ha si lo siento – se disculpo el ojiazul para después separarse un poco de Julie – Bueno chicos ellos son mis amigos y compañeros de la banda –

-Hola mi nombre es Chan aun que creo que algunos ya me conocen –

-Me llamo Julio – se presentó el joven musculo y sin cabello que hace momentos tocaba la batería.

-Klaus, mucho gusto – dijo el muchacho de cabellos plateados, quien se encargó de tocar la guitarra eléctrica en el concierto mientras saludaba a las chicas con el beso en la mano.

- Yo soy Masquerade – se anunció el chico rubio con lentes de sol extravagantes el cual era el cantante y líder de la banda.

-Soy Julie – dijo alegremente mientras se abrazaba del brazo de Billy- Y ellos son mis amigos Dan, Runo, Joe, Shun y Alice – presentó la muchacha señalando a cada uno y ante el ultimo nombre Masquerade formo una sonrisa en su rostro, los pensamientos del joven fueron interrumpidos por la voz de uno de sus amigos.

-Bueno supongo que todos nosotros nos estaremos viendo pronto ya que vamos al mismo colegio – informó Billy, cosa que dejo a algunos sorprendidos.

- Pero si nunca los hemos visto en la escuela – dijo Dan señalando a Julio, Klaus y Masquerade, ya que Billy y Chan ya eran conocidos por Joe, Alice y Shun.

- Lo que pasa es que nosotros nos encontramos en la zona de preparatoria del colegio – explico Klaus.

-Klaus y yo estamos en primer año de preparatoria y Julio está cursando el ultimo año – aclaro Masquerade dando a entender que tanto él como Klaus eran de la edad y tenían alrededor de 16 años mientras que Julio tenía cerca de los 18.

-Valla sorpresa – expreso Joe, ya que igual que Dan; no se esperaba que todos estuvieran en la misma escuela.

-Y hablando de sorpresas… - mencionó Alice.

-¡Ha cierto! – se sobresalto Julie.

-¿Todavía no les has dicho? –

-Es que quería que fuera una sorpresa – se defendió la susodicha.

-Entonces ¿de qué se trata? – pregunto Shun que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio.

-Bueno los chicos de la banda y yo… - Billy no pudo continuar ya que Chan empezó a toser "sin razón aparente", a lo que el chico entendió la indirecta – y Chan, decidimos ir a celebrar nuestro concierto a otro lugar ya que terminara; un antro que queda a tan solo tres cuadras de aquí –

-Billy nos comento que quería traer a su novia… - pero Klaus fue interrumpido por cierto rubio con una gorra.

-¡Ella no es mi novia!... aun… - el chico dijo esto último en voz baja por lo que nadie logro escucharlo y con un evidente sonrojo.

-Lo que digas – volvió a decir Klaus.

-El punto es que nos comentó que si su nov… Julie y ustedes podían venir con nosotros y nos pareció una buena idea – finalizo Chan.

-Y la verdad me alegra que hayamos aceptado la idea de Billy, la primera y última idea de su parte supongo – dijo Masquerade mientras sus labios se curvaban para formar una media sonrisa y recibía una mirada de odio por parte del joven de la gorra.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Genial! – gritó Dan emocionado.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? Vámonos ya – se escucho decir a Julio con un poco de desesperación.

Alice no estaba muy convencida de ir a ese lugar, la verdad no se sentía cómoda yendo ahí sin avisarle a su abuelo, ya que este se preocuparía por ella y la pelirroja lo que menos quería era causarle problemas al anciano. Al parecer uno de los presentes pudo notar la mirada de inconformidad de la joven por lo que se decidió a hablarle.

-Vamos, será divertido. Alice ¿cierto? – dijo Masquerade tratando de animarla mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello de esta haciendo la alusión de un "abrazo amistoso" - ¿Qué dices? –

-Bueno… yo… - musito la pelirroja inocentemente.

-Yo no podré ir – interrumpió Shun con un semblante difícil de descifrar - Si me disculpan, tengo que irme –

-¿Ya te vas? Vamos Shun solo será un rato –

-Dan, ya dije que no puedo – volvió a decir el moreno.

-¿Qué acaso el niño tiene miedo de su mami lo valla a castigar por llegar tarde? – se burlo Julio, acción que provocó que Billy le diera un codazo en las costillas; ya que el rubio sabia que a Shun le gustaban las bromas, pero no tan pesadas ni de mal gusto.

El pelinegro se limito a mirar al joven sin cabello, su semblante se había vuelto más rígido y su mirada más seria y gélida; sin embargo dejo pasar ese comentario por alto. Tal vez para muchos este cambio en el pelinegro fue imperceptible, pero para Alice fue evidente, sobre todo al mirar a sus ojos dorados.

-Adiós – fueron las últimas palabras de Shun antes de alejarse por el parque.

Antes de que alguien más decidiera irse, comenzaron a caminar hacía el antro donde sería la fiesta. Cuando por fin llegaron al dichoso antro, se acomodaron en una de las mesas y pidieron sus bebidas, cabe mencionar que Julio pidió bebidas alcohólicas para todos sin embargo los únicos que las tomaron fueron Julio y Masquerade; aunque este ultimo la tomo solo porque Billy lo reto a hacerlo mediante una apuesta, la cual obviamente perdió Billy. No pasó mucho tiempo para que todos dejaran la mesa para ponerse a bailar en grupo a excepción de Julie y Billy que se separaron un poco del resto para bailar solos en pareja, después de un tiempo Alice regresó a la mesa para tomar un poco de agua aunque primero se aseguro de que fuera agua ya que no quería arriesgarse a llegar a casa oliendo a alcohol, no podía negarlo estar ahí era muy divertido, pero lo sería más si su abuelo estuviera consiente de donde se encontraba; además las actitud de Shun la había dejado intrigada, no sabía por qué el pelinegro se había negado a acompañarlos, primero supuso que tenía que ver con el dolor de cabeza que este había tenido al principio del concierto pero pudo notar como la mirada del moreno se ennegrecía, dejando opacos esos ojos acaramelados que tanto le gustaban a la joven. De pronto pudo notar cómo es que una mano pasaba en frente de sus ojos logrando llamar la atención de la pelirroja y haciendo que esta diera un leve respingón.

-¿Masquerade? – pregunto la joven un poco desconcertada ya que no sabía desde cuando el rubio estaba sentado a su lado y mucho menos desde cuando este trataba de llamar su atención.

-Ya comenzaba a pensar que eras una estatua – bromeo el muchacho.

-Lo siento, es que estaba… pensando en algo – concluyo la pelirroja soltando un par de risas.

-¿Y en que pensabas? –

-Lo siento pero no puedo decirte – dijo Alice tratando de no sonar grosera.

-Valla, con que una chica misteriosa – dijo seductoramente para después cambiar de tema - ¿Te ha gustado el concierto? –

-Sí, fue genial, en serio que sonaron increíble - respondió alegremente la pelirroja.

-Me alegra, por cierto espero que no te haya molestado que te subiera al escenario –

-No para nada, nunca lo había hecho pero fue muy divertido –

-¿En serio? Bueno si quieres podrías venir a nuestros ensayos – ofreció el muchacho mientras se acercaba más a Alice sin que esta se diera cuenta.

-¿De verdad? ¿No les pareceré molesta si voy? – preguntó la pelirroja ya que no quería causarles problemas.

-Para nada, como líder de la banda yo soy el que se encarga de los ensayos así que no habrá problema – aseguró Masquerade.

-Lo pensare – dijo Alice con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo no se dio cuenta de que Masquerade estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella pero al tomar su celular se paró de su asiento rápidamente, dejando al rubio un poco desconcertado.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó el chico.

-Tengo que irme ya – contesto rápidamente la pelirroja para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida – Me despides de los demás por favor –

Antes de que Masquerade pudiera preguntarle si le gustaría que la acompañara a casa, Alice ya se había ido de aquel lugar.

La pelirroja caminaba entre la obscuridad de las calles desiertas, el tiempo se le había pasado volando y eran alrededor de las 12 de la noche; de seguro esto no le gustaría nada a su abuelo. No faltaba mucho para llegar a su casa y cuando paso por el parque, pudo notar que en la zona donde tuvo lugar el gran concierto ahora no había ni un alma. El viento comenzó a soplar provocando que se escuchara el rechinar de los columpios en la zona de juegos del parque, Alice se detuvo en seco y decidió hacer una pequeña parada en los juegos de aquel parque ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no iba ahí. Cuando llegó los columpios se seguían moviendo al compás del viento, no lo pensó ni dos veces cuando ya estaba sentada en uno de los columpios meciéndose un poco; por unos momentos se olvido de todo, se olvido de la hora, de su abuelo, de la fiesta y de…

-¿Qué haces aquí? –

Alice paro de mecerse súbitamente al escuchar esas palabras, su corazón se estremeció un poco al reconocer esa voz, levantó la mirada buscando a una persona en especial y cuando lo encontró vio que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-¿Shun? – La muchacha aun no lo podía creer, de todas las personas con las que pudo haberse encontrado tenía que ser precisamente él – Pues venia de regreso a mi casa y como tenía mucho que no pasaba por aquí, vine a recordar viejos tiempos – contesto un poco nerviosa ante la presencia del muchacho de ojos dorados.

-No crees que ya es un poco tarde para que estés tu sola afuera en la calle - dijo el pelinegro, el cual se encontraba sentado en lo más alto de una resbaladilla.

-Lo dice el que se supone que desde hace más de dos horas se fue a casa – dijo Alice divertida tomando al joven desprevenido– Nadie supo que me vine a casa más que Masquerade, creo que él iba a ofrecerse para acompañarme pero como me vine tan rápido no le di la oportunidad –

Al escuchar ese nombre, Shun no pudo evitar ponerse algo tenso, había algo en él que no le gustaba para nada y no sabía que era, al menos por ahora.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí? – pregunto curiosa la pelirroja – Creí que tenias que irte antes o que te habías molestado por el comentario de Julio –

El moreno se quedo en silencio durante unos minutos ya que no sabía si contestar con la verdad a la pregunta de Alice, pero había algo en ella que le inspiraba confianza.

-Cuando era pequeño, antes de irme a Europa; venia muy seguido a este parque a jugar con Dan, pasar el tiempo o cuando quería estar solo – hizo una pausa – Prácticamente viví parte de mi infancia en este parque –

-¿Por qué tus padres decidieron mudarse a Europa? –

Shun se quedo callado, esa era una pregunta que no estaba dispuesto a responder, o al menos no con la verdad. Alice pudo notar esto rápidamente por lo que asumió que no debió mencionar eso y terminó metiendo la pata. Sin embargo el incomodo silencio fue roto por el pelinegro.

-Razones familiares, hubo algunos problemas – respondió Shun mientras bajaba de aquel juego para sentarse en el columpio que se encontraba al lado del de la pelirroja.

-Entiendo, creo que se a lo que te refieres, cuando eres pequeño tus padres hacen lo que creen conveniente que será mejor para ti, pero aun así no te piden tu opinión. Las decisiones que ellos tomen te perjudican ya sea para bien o para mal en el futuro –

El pelinegro se quedo sin palabras ente el razonamiento de la chica de cabellos rojizos. Por primera vez en su vida Shun sintió como si alguien pudiera comprender lo que él sentía sin la necesidad de juzgarlo, la calidez que sentía cuando estaba con Alice era algo que no sentía hace muchos años, ni siquiera con su abuelo, pero podía recordarla de otra parte o al menos le resultaba familiar. Un leve dolor cruzo por la cabeza del muchacho pero este decidió no prestarle atención ya que esta se encontraba totalmente puesta sobre la pelirroja.

-Disculpa debes pensar que soy una tonta por decir esta clase de cosas – dijo Alice un poco avergonzada y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Yo no creo que sea tonto, estoy de acuerdo contigo – el joven hizo una pausa para dedicarle una sonrisa a la chica – Tus padres deben estar orgullosos por tenerte como hija –

Alice bajó un poco la mirada y su sonrisa se apagó rápidamente de su rostro, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el pelinegro y comenzó a preocuparse por la reacción de la muchacha ya que la alegría que esta irradiaba hace unos instantes se había ido de un momento a otro.

-Tal vez tengas razón o tal vez no, no sé si mis padres estarían orgullosos de mi ahora – Alice dirigió su mirada hacia Shun, quien la miraba interrogante. La chica supo interpretar la mirada del pelinegro y se decidió a hablar – Mis padres murieron hace más de 10 años –

La revelación que le hizo la joven cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza del muchacho. Esta vez sí que la había arruinado en grande, no pudo haber metido más la pata ni aun que se lo hubiera propuesto, nunca se imagino que la "alegre Alice" hubiera tenido que sufrir lo que se siente perder a alguien y quedarse solo y sin familia en el pasado. Shun no pudo evitar pensar en que otras cosas ocultaba la feliz apariencia de Alice. La chica al notar lo incomodo que se había puesto su acompañante decidió romper el silencio.

-No te preocupes eso ya lo sabía hace años, además no creo que a ellos les hubiera gustado verme triste por eso –

-Aun así lamento haberlo mencionado, yo nunca creí… - Shun se detuvo al sentir la mano de la pelirroja sobre su hombro, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien – Se que sonaré algo entrometido pero… – el pelinegro dudo por unos segundos – ¿Cómo fue que paso? –

Alice quito su mano del hombro de Shun para después mirar hacia el cielo decorado de estrellas y con una luna llena de lo más hermosa, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la pelirroja pero esta demostraba nostalgia.

-Antes de venir a vivir aquí con mi abuelo yo vivía en Moscú con mis padres, ellos eran dueños de una gran empresa y pronto su empresa se empezó a extender hasta Japón. Ellos estaban tan ocupados que apenas podía verlos y en uno de sus viajes decidieron que sería mejor dejarme con mi abuelo aquí en Japón mientras ellos atendían sus negocios, en ese tiempo yo era muy pequeña y no era consciente de todo lo que hacían mis padres por lo que seguido me quejaba con mi abuelo sobre su ausencia. En uno de mis tantos berrinches para conseguir la atención de mis papás me quede afuera de la casa esperando su regreso mientras caía una gran tormenta, mi abuelo trató de meterme a la casa pero yo me reusaba dando patadas o llorando, lo único que quería era verlos, nada más –

Alice hizo una pausa en su relato para bajar un poco su mirada, Shun que hasta entonces había estado totalmente atento a la historia aun esperaba la continuación por parte de la muchacha, lo cual no tardo en suceder.

-Obviamente después de haber estado todo el día afuera en la lluvia no tarde en caer enferma, empezó como un resfriado que rápidamente se convirtió en un fuerte ataque de asma, mi abuelo me llevó lo más rápido que pudo al hospital donde todo empeoro, el diagnostico de los médicos no era para nada bueno, mi vida pendía de un respirador. Mi abuelo Michael no dudo en comunicarse con mis padres y ellos se pusieron en camino desde Moscú hasta Japón solo por mí. Nunca me puse a pensar cuanto es que les importaba para que ellos vinieran desde Moscú para verme; pero ya era demasiado tarde, en poco tiempo me logre estabilizar gracias a los medicamentos, esa mañana salió en las noticias un accidente que había sufrido un auto en la carretera, el auto había derrapado a cusa de la lluvia causando que se volcara – se detuvo por unos segundos – Ellos murieron en ese accidente, mi abuelo se quedo con mi custodia y yo, aunque era solo una niña, sentía una depresión fatal, pero hubo alguien en especial que me ayudo mucho a enfrentarlo y en este mismo parque fue donde nos conocimos, yo le prometí algo, y aunque ya han pasado 10 años de esa promesa, aun la mantengo –

-Sabes que no fue tu culpa – se le escucho decir a él pelinegro.

-Gracias, me tomo tiempo convérseme de eso –

-Pero ¿A qué clase de promesa te refieres? – pregunto Shun tratando de disimular su muy notorio interés.

-Es un secreto – contesto con un leve tono de diversión en su voz.

-Ho vamos, no se puede contar algo y dejarlo a la mitad – al decir eso al pelinegro no le importó lo que la joven pensara de él, en esos momentos lo único que le interesaba era saber más sobre la pelirroja, le interesaba lo que estuviera relacionado con ella, aunque el mismo lo negara.

-Lo siento pero promesa es promesa, no importa que ya hayan pasado tantos años –

Shun se quedo pensativo unos cuantos minutos, no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente y de pronto una idea cruzo por su mente, provocando que una media sonrisa de superioridad se dibujara en su cara. Estaba seguro de que con esto conseguiría lo que quería saber y que además lograría animar un poco a la pelirroja.

-Te propongo un trato –

-¿Qué clase de trato? –

-Sera más bien es como un juego, nos meceremos en los columpios y a la cuenta de tres saltamos para ver quien llega más lejos, si yo gano tu me dirás en lo que consiste esa promesa, si tu ganas, no me lo dirás y puedes pedirme lo que quieras – Finalizo el pelinegro, Alice dudo un poco al principio pero al final terminó aceptando la propuesta de Shun.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a mecerse lo más rápido que podían en los columpios, cuando ya tenían una altura y velocidad considerable comenzaron la cuenta para saltar, 1…2…3…. Este número marco la diferencia. Tanto Shun como Alice saltaron del columpio y aunque el moreno estaba casi seguro de su victoria, no conto con la astucia de la chica, ya que al saltar esta lo jalo de la chamarra provocando que ambos chocaran en el aire. Después de haber chocado cayeron automáticamente al suelo, Alice no paraba de reír al igual que Shun; ninguno se había dado cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban, la pelirroja se encontraba tirada en el suelo mientras el moreno la aprisionaba con su cuerpo sobre ella.

-Eso fue trampa no se vale – se quejo entre risas el pelinegro, quien al abrir los ojos vio como la alegría regresaba a el rostro de su amiga, aunque no logro conseguir la información que quería se sintió satisfecho al verla sonreír nuevamente.

-Nunca mencionaste que había reglas – se defendió la chica mientras paraba de reír para ver la cara de Shun, a ella siempre le pareció que el joven era guapo pero al verlo reír, esa palabra no le hacía justicia.

Después de tanto reír ninguno se movió de nuevo, solo se quedaron viendo a los ojos, los dos estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro, era como si en esos momentos solo existieran ellos y nadie más. Antes de que algo más pasara Shun se dio cuenta de que se encontraba recostado sobre Alice por lo que rápidamente se puso de pie totalmente avergonzado y con las mejillas completamente rojas, se regañaba a sí mismo por lo sucedido y por lo que podría pensar ahora Alice sobre él, nunca le había importado lo que los demás pensaran de él pero esta vez era diferente. Por otra parte, Alice tenía un leve color carmín en sus mejillas, igual que el pelinegro estaba algo avergonzada pero eso se le paso rápido ya que esa situación no le había desagradado para nada.

-Ya es tarde ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? – le ofreció Shun mientras le tendía la mano para que la chica se pusiera de pie.

-Si no te molesta acompañarme… - dijo la chica de ojos cafés mientras tomaba la mano del joven y se ponía de pie.

-No es molestia, al fin y al cabo yo fui el que te entretuvo –

-Gracias – se limitó a decir Alice mientras le sonreía al moreno.

Ambos se encaminaron en dirección al hogar de la pelirroja la cual no se encontraba muy lejos del parque aun no se habían alejado demasiado del parque cuando el viento volvió a soplar fuertemente haciendo que la chica se frotara los brazos en busca de calor, ya que su blusa sin mangas no era de mucha ayuda; de pronto sintió como algo cálido la envolviera, volteo a ver al pelinegro extrañada y observo cómo este terminaba de colocarle su chamarra. La joven se sonrojo un poco ante la acción del chico pero no dijo nada.

-¿Mejor? –

-Sí, gracias – aseguro Alice mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a él pelinegro.

No paso mucho tiempo para que llegaran a la casa de Alice sin embargo antes de entrar, la joven se dirigió a Shun.

-Shun ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – Hizo una pausa – Ya sé que nadie gano en lo de saltar el columpio pero… ¿podría contestarme con la verdad? –

-Claro ¿de qué se trata? – el moreno se extraño un poco por el comentario de su acompañante.

-¿Por qué regresaste a Japón? Tengo entendido que te fuiste de aquí hace mucho tiempo pero… ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo regresar? –

Esa pregunta tomo desprevenido al muchacho, se esperaba cualquier tipo de pregunta menos esa; había dicho que le diría la verdad pero ahora no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – contesto un poco más serio.

-¿No vas a contestar? – volvió a preguntar Alice.

Shun tenía un semblante serio mientras Alice esperaba una respuesta, el joven no tenía ni la menor intención de dar una respuesta honesta, pero al ver los ojos marrones de la pelirroja no pudo mentir, había algo que se lo impedía, ya no quería mentiras o al menos no para ella. Por su parte Alice no quería presionar al joven a dar una respuesta pero era algo que le intrigaba mucho y puede que después no se volviera a presentar una oportunidad así, la chica pudo apreciar la indecisión en los ojos acaramelados de Shun. Como si fuera obra del magnetismo Shun se fue acercando más a Alice como si se tratase de un imán, inconscientes de sus actos ambos poco a poco fueron acortando la distancia que los separaba, quedaban un par de centímetros que impedían la unión entre Shun y Alice y faltando poco para que sus labios se unieran...

-¡Alice Gehabich! –

Esa voz alerto a ambos jóvenes provocando que se separaran rápidamente y dirigieran su mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa voz que era ya muy conocida por la chica de cabellos rojizos.

-Abuelo – musito Alice en voz baja pero demasiado audible para que el pelinegro la escuchara.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces a estas horas de la noche aun en la calle y con…? – hizo una pausa para ver al chico de largos cabellos negros – Entra a la casa ¡Ahora! – finalizo el anciano.

-Si abuelo – obedeció Alice para encaminarse al interior de la casa, no sin antes mirar al pelinegro.

Pronto la puerta se cerró dejando a un Shun muy confundido, no solo por lo rápido que había sucedido lo anterior sino también por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer hace unos momentos atrás, preocupando por esto se dispuso a alejarse de aquel lugar y comenzó su caminata para regresar a la mansión kazami.

-_*Estuve a punto de… besarla… ¡Soy un idiota! ¡¿Qué me pasa?!*_ - se regañaba mentalmente.

…**Continuara…**

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo la continuación y ¡ya no me tarde tanto! Muajaja, bueno subo la continuación pronto por que estas dos semanas que vienen estaré en exámenes y proyectos finales así que ni podre acercarme a la computadora más que para hacer portafolios. Agradezco a todos los que han seguido este fic hasta el momento y también a los que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme reviews ¡muchas gracias! Espero que les guste este capítulo y desde ahora aviso que tal vez me demore un poco en subir el siguiente ¡pero lo subiere! No pienso dejar este fic sin terminar. Si alguien quiere saber de donde es la canción que puse se llama "Escape to the stars" de Cinema Bizarre. Bueno ahora ando con buen humor, ayer estrenaron "Bakugan: Nueva Vestroia" ¡aquí en mi país! Waaaaa soy feliz y ayer mi hermana tuvo que darme un golpe para callarme de la emoción -w- . Ne se les quiere mucho, si tiene alguna sugerencia sobre mi forma de escribir soy de mente abierta.**

**Bye.**


	9. Una tarde muy agitada

**¡Hola! Bueno no las hare esperar, así que aquí está el capitulo.**

* * *

-_*Estuve a punto de… besarla… ¡Soy un idiota! ¡¿Qué me pasa?*_ - se regañaba mentalmente.

Pronto la silueta del joven de largos cabellos desapareció en la obscuridad que reinaba en las calles.

La mañana del día siguiente era radiante, un sol brillante, el cielo azul y alguna que otra nube flotando solitariamente en aquel espacio, al ser fin de semana las instituciones escolares se encontraban completamente vacías. Por otra parte, en un local de comida no muy lejos del parque donde se presento el concierto de la noche anterior se podía apreciar una fila considerable de gente que esperaba poder encontrar lugar en aquel restaurant.

-¡Alice podrías tomar la orden de la mesa 5! – Grito una chica de cabellos azules, pero al ver que no obtenía respuesta volvió a gritar - ¡Alice! –

-¡Ha, ya voy! – Aclaró la joven pelirroja saliendo de su trance.

Alice se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la mesa número "5" en la cual se encontraban muchos adolescentes claramente alborotados e impacientes esperando a que les tomaran la orden.

-Disculpen por el retraso, ¿Puedo tomar su orden? –

Por alguna extraña razón, cuando la pelirroja llegó a la mesa, todos se quedaron quietos; el alboroto y los gritos que había hace unos segundos se habían calmado de un momento a otro. Fue como si tan solo con la presencia de la muchacha aquel barullo hubiera cesado; por lo que Alice se sintió un poco incomoda al principio.

-¿Van a ordenar algo? – Volvió a preguntar tímidamente la joven ya que no obtenía respuesta alguna.

-Por supuesto – Se digno a hablar uno de los jóvenes – Tráenos un especial de la casa a cada uno –

-En seguida se los traigo, ¿Algo más? –

-Si, en realidad quisiéramos disfrutar de tu compañía mientras desayunamos – Agregó otro de los muchachos mientras observaba de arriba abajo a la pelirroja como si se la comiera con la mirada y los demás le seguían el juego con chiflidos o algunos piropos que a duras penas podían ser audibles debido al desorden recién provocado.

-Si no se les ofrece nada más traeré su comida – Se disculpo amablemente Alice. Desde ya hace mucho tiempo que le ayudaba a Runo con el negocio de sus padres y no era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así, en cierto punto esos comentarios la hacían sentir incomoda e insegura, pero tenía tiempo tratando con ese tipo de situaciones por lo que ya no le afectaban tanto.

El reloj del restaurant no tardo en marcar las 3 de la tarde, la mañana se había pasado rápidamente para la chica peliazul que se encontraba de muy buen humor esa mañana lo que realmente era extraño viniendo de ella, ya que, levantarse temprano los fines de semana no era del total agrado de Runo; por otro lado, para Alice había sido una tortura, sintió como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que comenzó su turno. El poco interés y su bajo estado de ánimo no pasaban desapercibidos para la mayoría de los clientes, pero sorpresivamente Runo no se dio cuenta del estado de su amiga hasta esos momentos. La hora pico ya había pasado y el lugar se encontraba casi en su totalidad vacío a excepción por una joven pareja que se encontraba tomando un café en una de las mesas del local y como no, si con esos frentes fríos y vientos helados que se habían ido presentando, tomarse un café era como estar en la gloria ya que, el día que había comenzado con un sol radiante y brillante y sin ninguna nube a la vista se transformo en uno gris y frío, fue como si en un parpadear el cielo su hubiera nublado. Runo se encontraba contando el dinero para llevar un orden en las cuenta y los ingresos de ese día, por su parte, Alice tan solo observaba a la feliz pareja platicando plácidamente mientras jugaba inconscientemente con una pequeña cuchara de metal que tenía en su mano derecha, por otra parte su brazo izquierdo lo tenía flexionado sobre el mostrador mientras que con su mano sostenía ligeramente su barbilla; dando a entender su aburrimiento a través de su lenguaje corporal. Sin embargo, a pesar de que el cuerpo de la pelirroja estuviera presente, su mente se encontraba ausente por completo y no era para menos ya que la noche anterior…

**(Flash Back)**

-¡Alice Gehabich! –

Esa voz alerto a ambos jóvenes provocando que se separaran rápidamente y dirigieran su mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa voz que era ya muy conocida por la chica de cabellos rojizos.

-Abuelo – musito Alice en voz baja pero demasiado audible para que el pelinegro la escuchara.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces a estas horas de la noche aun en la calle y con…? – hizo una pausa para ver al chico de largos cabellos negros – Entra a la casa ¡Ahora! – finalizo el anciano.

-Si abuelo – obedeció Alice para encaminarse al interior de la casa, no sin antes mirar al pelinegro.

La muchacha entro a la casa mientras el anciano serraba rápidamente la puerta, en esos momentos sintió como si el destino estuviera en su contra, y a un faltaba la peor parte… el sermón de su abuelo… las cosas no podían estar peor o al menos eso es lo que Alice quería pensar y rogaba para que el destino no le jugara otra de sus malas pasadas que de esas ya tenía muchas. La joven trato de evadir el tema dirigiéndose lo más rápido que pudo hacia su habitación pero la voz de su abuelo la detuvo justamente al pie de las escaleras.

-¡Alice! –

La susodicha estuvo a punto de decir algo en su defensa pero su abuelo la dejo prácticamente con las palabras en la boca.

-Se puede saber… ¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo a estar horas de la madrugada y con… con ese muchacho? – Dijo el anciano claramente alterado pero tratando de disimularlo, lo que menos quería era una pelea con su nieta, pero se preocupaba mucho por ella.

-Abuelo por favor no pienses mal, él… es solo un amigo –

-Valla no sabía que entre los amigos ya había tanta confianza – Comentó sarcásticamente el mayor.

-¡Abuelo, déjame explicarte! –

-¿Explicarme que Alice? Que estuviste a punto de besarte con un chico del cual no sabes nada, estaré anciano pero estoy seguro que mi vista no me falla aun –

-¡Su nombre es Shun y es mi amigo del colegio! – Afirmo Alice

- Con que un amigo y ¿desde cuándo lo conoces? Porque no recuerdo que me lo hayas presentado o hablado de él, ni si quiera que Dan o Runo lo hayan mencionado cuando vienen a visitarte -

-Es que… él es nuevo, bueno solo en la escuela el ya había vivido aquí, además el es un buen amigo de Dan desde hace muchos años –

-Y te parece bien haberlo besado sin siquiera saber algo de él – Exclamó incrédulo el abuelo de Alice.

-¡No lo bese! No sabía bien lo que hacía yo no sé… -

-¡Lo vez! Ni siquiera estabas consiente de tus actos, que hubiera pasado si yo no los interrumpía -

-¡Shun no es como tú crees! Y ya te había hablado de él… Shun me ayudo a salir del colegio el otro día que me quede atrapada… ¡No puedes juzgarlo si ni siquiera lo conoces! –

-Y dime ¿Tu lo conoces bien? –

Esa pregunta dejo sin palabras a la pelirroja, por más que odiara admitirlo su abuelo tenía razón, tan solo sabía que Shun fue un amigo de Dan de la infancia y que se tuvo que ir a Europa por razones familiares, pero no sabía el por qué había regresado, Alice se sentía impotente al no tener respuesta a la pregunta de su abuelo. El ver que su nieta bajaba la mirada fue como una respuesta para el anciano, dio un leve suspiro y se aclaro la garganta.

-No debes confiarte de las personas Alice… No lo volverás a ver – Sentencio el abuelo de Alice con un semblante serio.

-¿Qué? – Dijo incrédula la joven de cabellos naranjas – Pero… ¡¿Por qué? –

-Hasta que ese muchacho no venga a presentarse ante mí y me dé una explicación de que es lo que pretende… te prohíbo verlo – Finalizo.

-¡Eso no es justo! –

-Dijiste que no lo juzgara sin conocerlo pues bien, si quieres seguir viendo a tu amiguito primero tendré que conocerlo yo – Hizo una pausa – Dile que quiero hablar con él, pero es todo lo que le dirás. Yo sabré bien si es que lo vez a escondidas y créeme Alice no querrás que me entere –

-¿Por qué me haces esto? – Inquirió la joven.

-Porque te quiero Alice y desde hace algunos días has estado actuando de otra manera y me temo que es por ese muchacho, no quiero que te pase nada –

-¿Y esta es la forma? ¿Aislarme? Ya te dije que Shun es solo un amigo – Algo en esa frase no la convencía ni a ella misma, su voz se quebró y sus ojos de empezaron a humedecer, pero no de tristeza si no de frustración por la decisión de su abuelo.

-Sea un amigo o no Alice, yo necesito conocer a las personas con las que te relacionas, no quiero que nada malo te pase ni que tengas malas influencias cerca de ti –

-… ¡Que injusto eres!... – Grito Alice para después subir rápidamente las escaleras, entrar a su cuarto y azotar la puerta, mientras su abuelo observaba devastado hasta que punto habían llegado en su discusión, se acerco a uno de los estantes y vio una foto familiar en la cual se encontraban los padres de la pelirroja y ella cuando tenía 2 años.

-Me pregunto… ¿Qué habrían hecho ustedes? –

Por su parte, Alice se tiro en la cama mientras tomaba una de sus almohadas y la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, odiaba discutir con su abuelo y sabía que lo que había hecho no estaba bien pero las medidas que había tomado el anciano le parecían demasiado seberas. Pronto el sueño logro vencerla hasta que escucho un molesto ruido proveniente de su despertador, que le indicaba que tenía que ir a trabajar al restaurant.

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

La pelirroja soltó un profundo suspiro, ahora si estaba en un gran problema.

_-*¿Cómo se supone que se lo diga?... no puedo decirle "Oye mi abuelo quiere hablar contigo sobre lo que paso la noche del concierto" pero… si no le digo no podre verlo más… mi abuelo es muy inteligente y se las puede ingeniar para saber con quién ando… Esto no es nada bueno, y comentarle esto a alguno de mis amigos nomas haría más grande el problema… Menuda suerte la mía, te maldigo destino… *_ - Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

Un ruido hizo salir a Alice de sus pensamientos rápidamente, la cuchara de metal con la que estaba jugando cayó al suelo estrepitosamente provocando que Runo la mirara al instante mientras la chica pelirroja juntaba la cuchara. La ojiverde se acerco cautelosamente a su amiga para evitar que esta se sobresaltara.

-¿Alice? –

-¿Qué pasa Runo? –

-Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte, has estado como un zombi toda la mañana –

-Disculpa Runo, es que no dormí bien anoche – Definitivamente las mentiras no eran su fuerte.

-Pero si tú regresaste a tu casa antes que nosotros además tenias muy buena compañía en el antro – Presiono la chica de callos azulados mientras se refería a Masquerade.

- No digas esas cosas – Dijo Alice un poco sorprendida por el comentario de su amiga – Hablando de eso… ¿A qué hora regresaron tu y los demás de la fiesta? –

-Ha eso… - Runo se sonrojo al instante, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Alice – No muy tarde -

-Que fue lo que hiciste anoche y con quien – Inquirió la muchacha de ojos marrones con un tono pícaro en su voz. _(N/A: No mal piensen xD)_

-¡Alice! Deberías dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con Julie, ya te está afectando – Se defendió Runo mientras se ponía más roja como si estuviera compitiendo con un tomate.

-Vamos Runo, estaré algo distraída hoy pero no para tanto además nos conocemos desde hace mas de 9 años no puedes engañarme. Anda cuéntame que paso – Término de explicar Alice sin molestarse en disimular su gran curiosidad.

Runo suspiro resignada, sabía que aunque se negara a contárselo a Alice tarde o temprano se enteraría así que lo mejor sería escucharlo de su boca en lugar de la de alguien más.

-Bueno, veraz… después de que te fuiste… - Runo abrió paso a comenzar con su relato.

**(Flash Back)**

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la chica pelirroja se fue del lugar de la fiesta cuando todos los demás que hasta esos momentos habían estaban bailando se fueron a sentar en la mesa en la que estaba sentado un solitario Masquerade.

-¡Hey amigos! La noche aun es joven ¡sigamos divirtiéndonos! – Gritó Julio, quien desde a leguas se podía apreciar que los efectos del alcohol le estaban haciendo efecto rápidamente o en términos más simples podría decirse que esta borracho.

-Julio háblame de perfil, apestas a alcohol – se quejo Klaus empujando al susodicho lejos de él.

-¡Oh vamos Klaus no seas aguafiestas toma un poco! – Julio le acerco rápidamente una copa con un líquido de dudosa procedencia como contenido al muchacho de cabellos plateados.

-¡Aleja esa cosa de mi! Ten algo de dignidad por favor… - Arremetió contra su amigo.

-Como quieras… más para mí… - Y dicho y hecho, Julio se tomó de un solo trago el contenido de aquella copa, la cual, al parecer, seria la ultima ya que callo rendido cobre la mesa mientras soltaba una risa.

-A veces me pregunto por qué me junto con ustedes – Se lamento Chan a sí misma.

-Porque te gusta nuestra compañía – Declaro Julio haciendo que Chan se irritara un poco pero trato de controlarse, mientras los demás soltaban una leve risa.

-Esa no es la forma en la que un caballero le habla a una dama –

-Klaus, no creo que Chan sea exactamente una dama – Contradijo Billy.

Un sonido que retumbo fuertemente en lugar, a pesar del alto volumen de la música no tardo en hacerse presente, seguido de unas pocas risas. Billy se encontraba medio inconsciente junto a Julio solo que este ultimo por la cantidad de alcohol en su cuerpo, podría deducirse que se encontraban en el mismo estado de ebriedad si no hubieran visto las acciones de Chan hace unos momentos atrás, ya que, en efecto, la joven le había propinado un buen golpe al chico rubio por su comentario. A Joe no le sorprendió lo ocurrido, conocía a Chan desde hace 3 años y él bien sabia hasta por experiencia propia que ella no era poseedora de una gran paciencia hacia ese tipo de comentarios que tuvieran que ver con su femineidad, ya que no le agradaba que la consideraran una "marimacho" solo por relacionarse mejor con hombres que con mujeres, que se juntara solo con chicos en los recesos o el tener preferencias por actividades que por los estereotipos sociales no eran bien vistas que una chica las realizara.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Se quejó Billy mientras recuperaba la conciencia.

-Te lo tenías más que merecido – Alegó la muchacha.

-Vamos no peleen… recuerden que somos como una gran familia feliz… - La voz de cierto joven sin cabello se hizo presente en forma de delirio.

-¿Podría alguien taparte la boca a ese gran tonto feliz? – Se quejo Masquerade, que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio, lo cual era una actitud extraña proviniendo de él; y al parecer Klaus no tardo en notarlo.

-Bueno no se ustedes pero para mí ya es tarde y mañana tengo que madrugar – Se excuso Runo mientras movía su mano en señal de despedida – Nos vemos y fue un gusto conocerlos –

-¡Hey Runo! – La detuvo cierto pelicafe - ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? – Dijo un poco avergonzado.

- Claro - La joven de cabellos azules dudo un poco en su respuesta pero más que nada se quedo sorprendida por el ofrecimiento de su amigo, sin embargo no le molestaría que la acompañara.

- Están seguros de que ya quieren irse… ¿y la fiesta? – dijo Julio con la poca conciencia que le quedaba.

Dan y Runo se dispusieron a da su respuesta pero la voz de Julie les llamó la atención.

-Billy ¿Podrías acompañarme a mi casa? –

-¿Quién podría decirle no a una chica como tú? – Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo Billy se sonrojo un poco, para después alejarse junto con Julie hacia la salida del lugar.

-Saben creo que yo también debería irme –

-Te acompaño Chan, que al cabo mi casa queda cerca de la tuya ¿No hay problema o sí? – Dijo Joe con una sonrisa inocente en sus labios.

-Sí, no hay problema – respondió Chan con un leve sonrojo.

-Ahora que lo mencionan, nosotros también los acompañaremos. Además necesitare ayuda para llevar a este borracho a su casa – Mencionó el chico de ojos verdes - Vamos Julio levántate o al menos pon algo de tu parte – Se quejo mientras trataba de que su compañero se pusiera de pie.

-Por supuesto, no te preocupes nosotros te ayudamos – Exclamo Joe para después ayudar a Klaus con Julio, cada uno lo sostenía de un lado para que este no se callera.

Por otra parte Chan maldecía a su amigo en lo profundo de su mente, no todos los días o más bien ya en la madrugada tenía la oportunidad de estar asolas sin ningún tipo de distracción con el chico que le gustaba, la rabia que sentía la carcomía por dentro y por un momento pensó que el joven de cabello color plata lo había hecho con toda la intención de fastidiarla, pero luego desecho ese pensamiento ya que Klaus no era el que generalmente hacia ese tipo de cosas, y aunque le costara reconocerlo la palabra "caballero" le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

-Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos – El joven hizo una pequeña pausa – ¡Hey Masquerade! –

-Yo me quedare un rato más Klaus –Respondió como si ya supiera a lo que su amigo se refería.

Sin duda esos 2 tenían una forma peculiar de relacionarse ya que después de años de conocerse y ser amigos prácticamente sabían el significado de cada palabra, actitud o gesto que alguno de ellos realizara. Y esta al parecer no era la excepción, desde hace rato Klaus sabía que Masquerade se encontraba muy pensativo y eso generalmente influía en todos (N/A: El grupito de Masquerade, Klaus, Julio, Billy y Chan) por lo que la curiosidad lo embargaba en esos momentos pero sería paciente y esperaría el momento adecuado para que Masquerade decidiera decírselo o el mismo joven de cabello color plata le preguntaría.

Por otra parte Dan y Runo se dispusieron a salir del edificio rápidamente antes de que algo o alguien más los distrajera, ya fuera de este, caminaron silenciosamente por las calles de aquella ciudad. El silencio que reinaba entre ambos amigos le empezó a incomodar de sobremanera a Runo y considero sumamente extraño el comportamiento de Dan pues desde que salieron del lugar de la fiesta él no había pronunciado palabra alguna, ni hizo ninguna broma o alguna de las tantas cosas que hacen que la paciencia de la peliazul quede por los suelos. Realmente era extraño. Finalmente cuando la chica se decido a hablarle a Dan, esta tuvo que quedarse con las palabras en su boca ya que el moreno se le adelanto.

-Runo – Dijo el muchacho con un tono serio en su voz.

-S-si Dan… - La peliazul se puso nerviosa al escuchar la voz de Dan tan penetrante.

-Tu… -

-¿Si? –

-Tienes un insecto en el cabello – Señalo con una risa el joven.

Runo se quedo de piedra por unos segundos los cuales a su parecer pasaron muy lentamente para ser una cifra tan pequeña de tiempo, para después empezar a revolver su cabello con desesperación para tratar de sacar a tal insecto de él mientras soltaba uno que otro leve grito. Normalmente ante este tipo de situaciones el joven de alborotada cabellera no dudaba y soltar una fuerte carcajada pero esta vez era diferente tan solo una sonrisa adorno su rostro mientras se acercaba más a la chica peliazul. Por su parte, Runo había quedado totalmente despeinada, espero a escuchar a Dan riéndose y hasta ya estaba preparada para darle un buen golpe sin embargo ese momento nunca llego.

-¿Ya no está? – Pregunto la muchacha.

Dan se acerco a ella y levanto un mecho del alborotado cabello de la cara de esta, haciendo que las mejillas de Runo tomaran un leve color carmín.

-No, ya no lo veo – Hizo una pausa – Pero pareciera como si te hubiera explotado el boiler – Dijo para soltar la risa que se había estado guardando desde el momento en que le dijo que había un "insecto" en su cabello; lo cual había sido una total mentira y tampoco paso desapercibido para Runo, ya que con el tono de voz del castaño ella se dio cuenta de la "inocente broma de su mejor amigo".

-¡Dan! ¡Eres un…! –

Runo se dispuso a golpear a Dan justamente en la cabeza con su puño pero este afortunada o desafortunadamente logro esquivar el potente golpe de la muchacha, la cual al fallar sorpresivamente perdió el equilibrio y para no caerse tomo lo primero que estuviera a su alcance, en este caso, Dan. Ambos abrieron sus ojos como platos, quedaron en un estado completo de shock, ninguno espero este resultado; pero fue como si el destino ya lo hubiera tenido planeado…Se besaron…

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

-¡Tu y Dan se besaron! – Se le escucho gritar a una muy exaltada Alice, sin embargo un muy notorio tono alegre se pudo apreciar en su voz.

-Vamos Alice grítalo más fuerte que creo que Alemania no te escucho – Comentario sarcástico por parte de Runo.

-Lo siento Runo me deje llevar, pero dime, ¿Qué paso después? –

-Bueno… - Se detuvo por un momento – Dan y yo nos separamos algo avergonzados, yo no tenía idea de qué hacer, el es mi mejor amigo y no sabía cómo verlo a la cara después de eso, así que me disculpe y le dije que ya no era necesario que me acompañara, él como siempre, me iba a replicar pero me fui antes de escuchar algo… -

-Runo… -

-Ya lo sé fue una estupidez –

-La pregunta aquí es ¿Sentiste algo al besar a Dan? –

Ante esa pregunta la joven peliazul se tensó y le dio un vuelco al corazón, realmente no sabía que responder.

-No lo sé, me quede petrificada en ese momento realmente no lo sé –

-Entonces ¿No te gusta Dan? –

La muchacha se quedo pensativa unos minutos, si le hubieran preguntado eso hace unas semanas atrás había contestado con un rotundo "NO" pero ahora ya no sabía a ciencia cierta la respuesta. Quería seguir creyendo que era no, pero había algo en su corazón que se reusaba a pronunciar esa simple palabra. Para su suerte nuevas personas comenzaron a entrar al restaurante y ella se excuso con su amiga para tomar la orden de los recién llegados. Alice se quedo un poco preocupada, ya que, después de todo, Dan y Runo eran sus amigos y no quería que ninguno saliera lastimado.

Las siguientes dos horas pasaron rápidamente, a lo que la pelirroja agradeció de sobremanera. El reloj marcaba las 5:00 pm. Su turno en el restaurant ya había terminado, se quitó el delantal dejando ver que traía puesta una blusa amarilla con detalles en rojo y una falda con bolados de color blanco con detalles en dorado en los bordes.

-¡Nos vemos mañana Runo! –

-Adiós Alice – Se despidió la chica de dos coletas mientras se dirigía a la cocina, pero un brillo extraño atrajo su atención. Caminó hasta el perchero donde Alice había dejado su delantal y encontró colgando de este la cadena de media luna de la pelirroja – Sabía que andaba distraía, hasta dejo su collar, bueno mañana se lo daré cuando regrese – Runo guardo la cadena de su amiga en una de sus bolsas del delantal para seguir con sus actividades.

Alice se dispuso a regresar a su casa, sin embargo no tenía prisa por llegar, ya que desde la discusión que tuvo la noche anterior con su abuelo, ella no lo había visto y no quería empeorar más la situación si ahora que llegara su abuelo la interrogara para asegurarse de que no estuvo con Shun. Dio un suspiro, definitivamente no quería tener ese interrogatorio pero era inevitable. Aun no podía creer en el problema en el que se había metido. Pero algo detuvo sus pensamientos llamando rápidamente su atención. La seguían, giro disimuladamente su mirada solo para confirma que efectivamente la estaban siguiendo. Dos tipos, uno alto y otro un poco más bajo, ambos vestidos con trajes de trabajo y una larga gabardina y unos lentes obscuros tapando sus ojos. Alice se estremeció y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, esto no era bueno, apresuro el paso pero sus seguidores de igual forma lo hicieron. La chica de cabellos naranjas comenzó a correr y los dos hombres igual lo hicieron, ella corrió lo más rápido que se lo permitían sus piernas por las calles desiertas, maldecía al clima mentalmente ya que nadie salía a la calle sabiendo que una tormenta estaba próxima, y dicho y hecho gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, primero lentamente hasta caer estrepitosamente. La joven dedujo que lo mejor sería correr hacia cualquier otro lugar, de ninguna manera podía ir a su casa, si lo hacía, ellos sabrían donde vive y eso empeoraría las cosas. Los hombres que la seguían comenzaron a acercársele con más velocidad lo cual alarmo a la chica haciendo que casi se tropezara por lo resbaloso del suelo gracias al agua, la poca visión y el estar totalmente mojada gracias a la tormenta lo ponían todo en su contra, tan solo esperaba a que los otros dos hombres estuvieran en la misma situación que ella.

La situación empeoro cuando ya no reconocía las calles en las que se encontraba y comenzaba a ver grandes terrenos abandonados con muchos árboles a su alrededor, debía estar en las afueras de la ciudad, cuando vio la oportunidad se escabulló en uno de los amplios callejones de la zona, mientras sus perseguidores pasaban de largo, Alice se relajo por unos momentos hasta que sintió que una mano le tapaba la boca y la jalaba hacia lo más profundo del callejón; estaba asustada, por instinto mordió la mano del extraño haciendo que este la retrajera rápidamente mientras ella soltaba un grito.

-¡Shhh! Cállate, o quieres que esos tipos regresen –

Incrédula, Alice se quedo petrificada al escuchar esa voz que en más de una ocasión había provocado que soltara suspiros involuntariamente, se giró y efectivamente lo vio a él y a esos inconfundibles ojos dorados.

-¿Shun, pero como…? –

El asintió con su cabeza, aunque esto era difícil de ver gracias a la lluvia. Pero una voz alertó a ambos jóvenes.

-¡Hay esta! –

Los dos sujetos que momentos atrás habían estado en la persecución de Alice la habían vuelto a encontrar gracias al grito que ella dio tiempo atrás.

-¡Corre! – Shun la tomo de la mano y ambos comenzaron a correr de nuevo por las calles.

En términos prácticos se podría decir que más bien, Shun corría mientras que Alice era jalada por él, ya que pocas veces sus pies podían tocar el suelo. Pronto los edificios de la ciudad dejaron de verse para abrir paso a una espesa arboleda, donde a los hombres que los seguían se les dificulto aun más seguirles el paso, en cambio para Shun, ese era terreno conocido; rápidamente el pelinegro y la chica tomaron esa ventaja para esconderse atrás de uno de los arboles del lugar. Los dos hombres aun seguían por los alrededores buscándolos a pesar de la fuerte lluvia. Shun y Alice se encontraban parados atrás de un árbol grande y frondoso, la chica tenía su espalda contra el tronco y el moreno la aprisionaba con ambos brazos a los lados de la cara de la pelirroja, para evitar que los descubrieran, el chico había acortado la distancia entre los dos, hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro de la muchacha, lo cual provocó que el cuerpo de Alice se estremeciera en un principio y que apareciera un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas. En esos momentos agradeció que Shun tuviera su cabeza recargada en su hombro. Sin embargo un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la joven al escuchar la voz del muchacho de ojos dorados.

-Alice, ¿Puedes ver ese sendero de la derecha? –

-Si – Respondió después de divisar el sendero al que el moreno se refería.

-Voy a tratar de distraer a esos tipos, cuando salga quiero que corras por ese sendero hasta que llegues a una casa, espérame ahí –

Alice estaba confundida, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo es que Shun sabía todo eso, pero no era momento de basilar, en cierta parte sentía un poco de inquietud pero después de todo ella confiaba en él, por lo que asintió con su cabeza, sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar en algo a lo que temía de sobremanera, sobre todo por su acompañante y ahora salvador.

-Pero Shun y si… -

-Ellos no me atraparan – Interrumpió el joven – Ahora… corre… - dijo para salir de detrás del árbol, lo cual provocó, que los dos hombres lo siguieran al instante.

Por su parte, Alice corrió hacia el sendero que le indico anteriormente el muchacho, el cual para su sorpresa se encontraba despejado aunque algo resbaloso pero por suerte la joven logro mantener el equilibrio. No tardo mucho en llegar a la casa que le había indicado Shun, que desde el punto de vista de la chica de cabellos naranjas era más bien una mansión. Exhausta, se detuvo en la gran puerta de dicha mansión para recuperar el aliento, para su sorpresa el joven de ojos dorados no tardo en aparecer, su rostro se veía tranquilo y sereno, como si ignorara lo que ocurrió anteriormente y las terribles condiciones climáticas en las que se encontraban.

-¿Estás bien? – Articulo mecánicamente la pelirroja.

-Esa pregunta debería hacerla yo –

-Estoy bien, solo un poco cansada, ¿Qué paso con esos sujetos? –

-Ya se fueron, aunque con un regalo de mi parte – Dijo despreocupado para después abrir las puertas de dicha estructura – Entra, no creo que quieras regresar hasta tu casa con este clima – Le ofreció.

-¿Un regalo? – dijo curiosa mientras caminaba a la par de Shun por uno de los largos pasillos de la misión, ya que, como él lo había dicho, regresar a su casa con ese clima sería algo realmente estúpido.

- Si, espero que les guste mucho el color morado ya que lo verán muy seguido en sus ojos –

Alice se sorprendió un poco ante la confesión de su compañero, no se imagino que él tuviera que recurrir a la fuerza para deshacerse de esos hombres y sobre todo al ver que el chico de ojos color caramelo estaba intacto, sin ningún rasguño ni muestra de cansancio de su parte. Además el modo en lo que lo había dado a entender provocó que Alice soltara una pequeña risa y las acciones que había hecho el muchacho ya sea tan siquiera para salvar su pellejo, a ella le mostraban que se preocupaba por ella o al menos eso le había dado a entender. Inconscientemente se le quedo mirando a Shun hasta que este lo notó.

-¿Qué? –

-No nada – Se apuro a decir la chica -Emm… esta es… -

-¿Mi casa? Sí, bueno realmente es de mi abuelo pero vivo aquí –

-Valla, es muy grande y hermosa – dijo mientras miraba el extenso patio y jardín que había en su interior. Sin embargo algo invadió su mente de golpe, una pregunta, y una muy importante en relación a lo que había ocurrido.

-Shun – Lo llamó.

-¿Hmp? – Musito con un tono interrogante.

-No es por ser malagradecida pero, ¿Cómo fue que supiste que esos sujetos me estaban persiguiendo? –

- Pues no fue difícil – Hizo una pausa para meditar bien las palabras que diría – Hace rato salí a las calles para correr alrededor de la ciudad, cuando venia corriendo de regreso, te vi huyendo de esos tipos, no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados –

-¿Con este clima? – Interrumpió la joven incrédula.

-El poner más dificultad es mejor para mi entrenamiento –

-¿Qué clase de entrenamiento es ese? –

-Es algo complicado – Contesto Shun tratando de evadir la pregunta.

-Creo que puedo comprenderlo –

-Yo nunca dije que no pudieras – Volteo su mirada hacia el techo mientras en su rostro aparecía una media sonrisa, al principio dudo un poco pero hasta el momento la pelirroja le parecía una persona en la que podía confiar y viceversa – Veraz, en mi familia hay una tradición, los varones de la familia Kasami siempre han tenido una descendencia Ninja, y aunque suene arcaico, aun sigue vigente esa tradición, por lo que mi abuelo se encarga de entrenarme –

-¿Y tu padre? –

El semblante del chico cambio drásticamente, se tensó y frunció el entrecejo claramente molesto, acción que no paso desapercibida por Alice, la cual maldecía mentalmente a su insaciable curiosidad.

-Nunca lo conocí –

-Lo siento –

Aunque Alice tuviera mil y un preguntas en su mente, decidió no hacer más comentarios al respecto. Con el silencio reinando, llegaron hasta la puerta de una de las habitaciones la cual el moreno deslizó cuidadosamente dejando pasar a Alice primero. La pelirroja entró y sin darse cuenta inspecciono con la mirada la habitación en la que se encontraba.

-¿Es tu habitación? –

-Si – Asintió el joven.

El cuarto era obviamente grande, constaba de una cama doble, un armario, dos mesas de noche en las esquinas de la habitación y un escritorio a la medida, era simple pero confortable. Shun caminó hasta su armario para sacar un par de toallas y para la sorpresa de la muchacha dos cambios de ropa. El moreno tomo uno de los cambios y el par de toallas mientras dejaba el otro cambio de ropa sobre la cama mientras se aproximaba hacia Alice.

-Ten – Dijo mientras le entregaba una de las toallas.

-Gracias –

-No sé si te quede la ropa, pero es mejor que traer ropa mojada –

-No es necesario yo… -

-No es problema, me la puedes devolver después –

-Te lo agradezco mucho –

El joven asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación para deslizarla nuevamente, no sin antes voltear a ver a Alice, la cual se encontraba un poco avergonzada e indecisa.

-No te preocupes, no soy del tipo de hombres que espían a las mujeres mientras se cambian – Ante la declaración del joven Alice se sonrojo un poco ya que no creía que su actitud fuera tan obvia – Tengo que ir a avisarle algo a mi abuelo, puedes cambiarte aquí – Le anuncio para después cerrar la puerta y dejar a la pelirroja sola en la habitación.

Alice por su parte se quedo estática por unos momentos después de que el joven desapareció tras la puerta. La imagen de Shun totalmente empapado, con la ropa mojada pegada a su cuerpo que gracias a su entrenamiento se encontraba en un perfecto estado, y con las gotas de agua deslizándose desde su cabello hasta sus fuertes brazos aun rondaba por su mente; cuando se dio cuenta en lo que estaba pensando sacudió rápidamente claramente sonrojada.

-Alice, recuerda que tú no eres una chica pervertida… - Se dijo a sí misma en voz baja para después comenzar a cambiarse de ropa.

En otra parte de la mansión, Shun ya se había cambiado sus ropas mojadas por otras ya secas, caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos y entro a una de las habitaciones. Al entrar encontró a su abuelo revisando unos documentos claramente viejos.

-Regresaste antes de lo que esperaba – Exclamo el anciano.

-Sí pero tuve algunos inconvenientes –

-No me digas que fue solo por un poco de lluvia –

-En realidad no –

-Entonces, explícate – Dijo el abuelo de Shun sin siquiera molestarse en esconder su curiosidad.

-Cuando venía de regreso, me encontré con una amiga de la escuela, Alice; la venían persiguiendo dos tipos – Hizo una pausa con un poco de coraje ante esto último – Decidí ayudarla y de paso entrene un poco con esos dos, pero no soportaron nada –

-Eso quiere decir que has mejorado mucho Shun, me sorprendes, aunque eso no quiere decir que no puedes ser mejor, aun te falta mucho camino que recorrer –

-Lo sé, a lo que vine fue a avisarte que Alice se quedará aquí hasta que pase la tormenta, le preste algo de mi ropa para que se cambiara en mi cuarto. Después la acompañare a su casa – Le informó al anciano despreocupadamente ya que más bien le había dicho lo que iba a hacer en vez de pedirle permiso, por su parte el viejo abrió sus ojos como platos.

-Shun, tanta agua ya te hizo mal –

-¿A qué viene ese comentario? –

-No habías dicho que no regresaste aquí para hacer amigos –

-Eso no viene al caso, además esto es diferente –

- ¿Y qué tiene de diferente? –

-No soy tan cruel como para abandona a alguien a su suerte –

-Eso lo tengo claro Shun, pero es la primera vez que tienes tantas consideraciones con alguien y más aun con una chica, no será que te estás ablandando… o tal vez… –

En el instante en el que su abuelo estuvo por formular esa frase, el cuerpo del moreno se tenso rápidamente mientras un color carmín no tardaba en aparecer en su rostro.

-No digas incoherencias – Dijo mientras giraba su rostro.

-Yo no he dicho nada todavía – Respondió el anciano con un tono divertido en su voz al ver a su nieto en esa situación por primera vez.

-Si no vas a decir nada más me voy – Dijo mientras abría la puerta.

-Ten cuidado Shun, acuerda de que debes tocar antes de entrar, no es lo mismo tratar con chicas que con chicos –

Sin importarle el comentario del anciano, el moreno salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya, no había entendido a lo que se refería su abuelo con ese último comentario.

-_*Tocar antes de entrar… ¿Eso que tiene que ver?* _- Se limito a pensar.

Cuando llego a la puerta de su habitación aun estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos sobre esa última frase que le había dedicado su abuelo sin embargo decidió restarle importancia para abrir de nuevo la puerta de su cuarto con cuidado. Sin embargo abrió sus ojos como platos y se sonrojo a más no poder ya que junto a él un tomate estaba descolorido, y tan rápido como abrió la puerta la cerró; quedando a espaldas de esta. Ya había entendido a lo que se refería su abuelo, no de la forma en la que él hubiera querido pero lo había hecho. Al abrir la puerta había visto a Alice de espaldas poniéndose la camiseta que él le había dado para que se cambiara. El ver lo pequeño y frágil que se veía el cuerpo de la chica desnudo lo había hecho perder el control por unos momentos ya que si por su instinto fuera, se pudo haber quedado por más tiempo ahí observándola, cambiarse de ropa, daba gracias mentalmente a que la pelirroja ya trajera puestos los pantalones que le había proporcionado y que estuviera de espaldas y sobre todo a que no su hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia cuando entró al cuarto. Pronto, una voz lo saco de su trance mientras un leve escalofrió recorría su cuerpo.

-¿Shun? – Lo llamo la joven desde el interior de la habitación, por un momento el joven de ojos acaramelados maldijo que las puertas fueran de papel con madera (N/A: Las puertas corredizas estilo japonés) ya que su silueta se podía ver desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Alice abrió la puerta para confirmar que efectivamente el moreno se encontraba en frente de la puerta.

-Si te quedas afuera te enfermaras – Le reclamó la chica de callos anaranjados.

-Ha… si – Acto seguido entro a la habitación un poco avergonzado, ya que le había asegurado a la chica que no haría nada impropio y eso era justo lo que había hecho momentos atrás, pero de ninguna manera se lo haría saber, no era tan tonto como para echarse de cabeza por sí mismo.

-Por cierto, si me quedó la ropa, es un poco grande pero gracias – Agradeció la pelirroja mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa al pelinegro, acto que provoco que el rubor se hiciera presente en las mejillas del chico.

-Me alegro -

Shun no pudo apartar la mirada de su compañera ya que los pantalones y la playera, efectivamente le quedaban un poco grandes pero, al tener su cuerpo levemente mojado, provocaba que las ropas se ciñeran un poco más a su cuerpo, resaltándolo de sobremanera, el rubor que tenia Shun anteriormente se hizo más notable, esa playera verde era la culpable, cuando él la traía puesta para entrenar no había problema pero en ella, dejaba ver un pronunciado escote.

-_*! Deja de ver ahí Shun! Ella se puede dar cuenta, ¡tú no eres así! Pero… ¡Arhg!... ¡Ya basta! *- _

- Hey Shun ¿Me escuchaste? – Le llamó la atención la joven haciendo que este pospusiera su pelea consigo mismo para después.

* * *

…**Continuara…**

**¡Hola! Pido disculpas por el retraso jeje, pero estoy en trabajos finales por desgracia… pero he podido tomar un poco de tiempo para hacer esta continuación, espero que les guste. Cuando acabe mis proyectos y mis exámenes escolares actualizare mi fic mas a menudo ^_^. Se les agradece mucho a todos los seguidores de este fanfic, a los que leen y dejan reviews de verdad gracias, cualquier comentario o critica es bien recibido no hay problema soy de mente abierta. Bueno espero y que estén bien todos. Gracias por leer.**


	10. Pequeño conflicto

**Sin más preámbulo ¡La continuación! :**

* * *

-_*! Deja de ver ahí Shun! Ella se puede dar cuenta, ¡tú no eres así! Pero… ¡Arhg!... ¡Ya basta! *- _

- Hey Shun ¿Me escuchaste? – Le llamó la atención la joven haciendo que este pospusiera su pelea consigo mismo para después.

-He, si claro – Se defendió disimulando un leve sonrojo.

-Bien, entonces ve mañana al restaurante –

-¿Restaurante? – Pregunto confundido.

- ¿No lo recuerdas? Creí que si ubicabas el local de los padres de Runo, es el que queda por el parque donde fue el concierto –

-Ha sí, ya se cual – Dijo Shun cayendo en cuenta a cual se refería ya que después de todo en el pasado ese era su restaurante favorito cuando era niño.

-Pero… - Shun iba a preguntar él porque tenía que ir ahí mañana pero fue interrumpido por la muchacha.

-No aceptare un no por respuesta, es mi forma de pagarte por todo lo que has hecho por mi desde que nos conocimos, darte una comida gratis es lo menos que puedo hacer, no te preocupes yo trabajo ahí no abra problema –

Fue entonces cuando Shun comprendió a lo que se refería la muchacha, ya que momentos atrás estaba "algo" distraído por culpa de su propia ropa. Al parecer la pelirroja le había ofrecido una comida en dicho lugar para agradecerle lo de ese día. Al principio el pelinegro dudó de su respuesta y después de poco tiempo se dignó a hablar.

-De acuerdo –

-Entonces está decidido – Anunció Alice con una sonrisa dedicada para su amigo, a lo que Shun inconscientemente sonrió de igual manera.

Sin embargo la sonrisa de la joven de cabellera naranja desapareció tan pronto o más rápido como llegó al recordar un pequeño detalle… su abuelo… si su abuelo llegaba a enterarse de que el día de mañana Shun iría al restaurante por lo acordado anteriormente estaría en grabes problemas y aun peor si este mismo día llegaba a casa con las ropas del chico ya que tenía que darle una explicación, la cual, la pelirroja estaba segura de que no le agradaría nada al anciano. Inconscientemente se sentó en la orilla de la cama sin decir palabra alguna, lo cual desconcertó un poco al joven de ojos dorados ya que ver que la pelirroja cambiara rápidamente de humor no ocurría muy seguido por lo que sospechaba que no era una buena reacción, pero ese silencio no duro mucho puesto que la voz de ella se hizo presente en poco tiempo.

-¿Crees que mi ropa alcance a secarse para cuando la tormenta acabe? –

-Lo dudo, aunque este en la secadora este clima no es de gran ayuda para que la ropa seque rápido después de sacarla –

-¿No hay una manera en la que se seque más rápido? -

-Te puedes quedar con esa no hay problema, otro día me la puedes devolver – Dijo Shun un poco sorprendido por la actitud de Alice y sobre todo porque no hallaba la razón por la que la chica tratara por todos los medios de obtener sus ropa en ese momento.

-No es por eso, bueno… no importa, tienes razón – Afirmó mientras trataba de formar una sonrisa en su rostro pero sin éxito acto que no paso desapercibido para el joven ninja, el cual a diferencia de Alice que estaba sentada en la cama, se encontraba recargado contra una de las paredes de la habitación.

-Alice –

-Bueno cambiando de tema… – Articuló la chica de ojos cafés rápidamente - _*Valla salvada, después pensare en alguna excusa para el asunto de mi abuelo*_ - Pensó mientras buscaba algún tema del cual hablar, ya que de ninguna manera quería seguir hablando de lo anterior, por lo que comenzó a observar a su alrededor hasta que vio algo que le llamó la atención.

-¿Tocas la guitarra? –

Shun se sorprendió un poco ante el comentario de la muchacha por lo que dirigió su vista hacia el punto donde la pelinaranja había señalado con anterioridad en el cual, efectivamente, se encontraba una la guitarra acústica reposando en un pequeño estante en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

-Pues… algo así – Contesto con el seño fruncido y restándole importancia.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Volvió a preguntar Alice sin importarle la actitud del pelinegro.

-Hace muchos años que no la había tocado hasta hace poco –

-¿Podrías tocar algo? –

Shun dio un profundo suspiro al mismo tiempo en el que cerraba sus ojos y después abrirlos automáticamente para encontrase con los de la pelirroja, ella no iba a retractarse de lo dicho ni retirar su pregunta. El pelinegro estaba seguro de lo que haría pero al ver la cálida mirada de Alice, no supo explicar con certeza lo que sintió, fue reconfortante e intrigante al mismo tiempo, ante esto el joven se acercó a la guitarra para tomarla entre sus manos y luego tomar una plumilla que se encontraba sobre su escritorio para después sentarse en la cama junto a la muchacha, la cual lo miraba con curiosidad; el moreno se puso en posición para empezar a tocar la preciada guitarra y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos este comenzó a tocar leve y cuidadosamente las cuerdas del instrumento con la plumilla, bastaba con un simple rose para que estas emitieran un sonido realmente placentero y calmo, diversos acordes formaban parte de esa hermosa melodía. Por su parte Shun estaba totalmente inmerso en la música, ese siempre había sido su escape, la música, de alguna manera esta le había atraído, pero como todo en este mundo, el destino podía ser cruel muchas veces dando giros inesperados a la vida y esta situación había sido una de muchas para el pelinegro, el joven había dejado la música que era lo que más le gustaba para poder tener acceso a los fines a los cuales estaba encaminada su búsqueda y también la razón por la que había regresado a su antiguo hogar.

Por otro lado Alice, se quedo totalmente impresionada con la facilidad y talento musical que Shun tenía al tocar la guitarra. Los sonidos que el pelinegro producía gracias al instrumento eran realmente gratificantes a oídos de le muchacha, ya que la música era calma y apacible y tal vez con un deje de tristeza que fue parcialmente imperceptible para ella. (N/A: La canción que estaba tocando Shun sería como la canción de "21 Guns" de "Green Day")

Do you know what's worth fighting for  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating?  
Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break your heart inside?  
You're in ruins

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky,  
You and I

When you're at the end of the road  
And you lost all sense of control  
And your thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul  
Your faith walks on broken glass  
And the hangover doesn't pass  
Nothing's ever built to last  
You're in ruins

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky,  
You and I

Did you try to live on your own  
When you burned down the house and home?  
Did you stand too close to the fire?  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone

When it's time to live and let die  
And you can't get another try  
Something inside this heart has died  
You're in ruins

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky,  
You and I

-Tocas muy bien la guitarra y además cantas ¿Por qué nunca lo mencionaste? –

-No le veo el caso para hacerlo, ya te dije que no lo había hecho desde hace muchos años –

-¡Ya se! ¿Por qué no te unes a la banda de Masquerade? Mmm ¿Como era que se llamaban? Ha si Code Mask –

Al escuchar ese nombre Shun se tenso automáticamente, no le agradaba, no sabía porque pero Masquerade no era de su agrado, había algo en él que no le inspiraba confianza. Al recordar a Masquerade el moreno no pudo evitar ver en su mente la escena en la que el chico rubio subió a Alice al escenario, y ante esto, la primera pregunta que apareció fue *¿Qué fue lo que paso en la fiesta después del concierto?* al irse después del concierto no supo como estuvo la fiesta, pero en realidad lo que quería saber, aunque él mismo lo negara era ¿Con quien estuvo Alice en la fiesta? Pero obviamente jamás se lo iba a preguntar a la pelirroja tan directamente, era un poco tímido en ese aspecto, además ese era asunto de ella no suyo.

-No lo creo –

-¿Por qué? –

-No me llama la atención estar en un escenario, me gusta la música y sinceramente amo tocar la guitarra pero, siento que si hago eso, sería como si tocara por obligación y no por gusto, –

-Ha ya veo. Aun así, parece que pronto tendrás que cuidarte de tus fanáticas si sigues cantando y tocando la guitarra de esa manera –

-Huy sí que miedo – Bromeo.

-Pero no te preocupes, para existen los representantes –

-¿No te referirás más bien a los guarda espaldas? –

-No, tu ya me comprobaste que te puedes defender muy bien solo – Contesto riendo.

-A cierto – Dijo riéndose recordando lo que les hiso a los hombres que perseguían a Alice.

-Pero para que alguien sea tu representante necesitas a una persona que esté dispuesta a lidiar con todos esos problemas –

-Me pregunto quién será – Dijo siguiéndole el juego.

-Está bien ya que insistes yo lo hare – Afirmo con una sonrisa – Pero que la fama no se te suba a la cabeza ¿Oíste? Que después ya ni te acordaras de tus queridos amigos –

-Claro que no los olvidare… amm ¿me recuerdas tu nombre? –

-¡Shun! – Reclamo la pelirroja mientras hacia un puchero.

-Extraño nombre para una chica – Soltó mientras reía.

-Con que esas tenemos, bueno mi nombre es Alice mucho gusto –

-Ese nombre te queda mejor, es lindo igual que tu – Shun ignoro por completo como fue que dijo eso, esas palabras debieron de haberse quedado en sus pensamientos, no paso mucho para que ambos adolescentes se sonrojaran ante el comentario del muchacho, el cual ni siquiera se molesto en tratar de contradecir lo anterior puesto que no se le ocurrió nada, además de que no se atrevía a volver a abrir la boca ya que algo que ni él sabía explicar le estaba ocurriendo y todo lo que decía podía ser usado en su contra.

-Gracias – Articulo Alice rompiendo el silencio aun con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Emm… bueno… de nada – Respondió un poco nervioso – De todos modos no creo que vaya a necesitar un representante –

-¿Por qué? –

-No está en mis planes que me dedique completamente a la música aunque muchas veces lo he considerado pero… tengo que concentrarme en mis prioridades -

-Aun así, tienes mucho talento –

-Gracias – Contestó un poco apagado pero con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que Alice adoraba, ya que cuando lo conoció, nunca espero verlo sonreír como lo hacía ahora, más bien ni siquiera espero que se tuvieran la confianza para ser amigos, le parecía un chico muy serio y frio pero, ella sabía que debajo de ese muro de hielo había un chico realmente tranquilo y agradable, que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a sus amigos sin importar lo que pasara, alguien en el que ella sabía que podía confiar.

-¿Hace cuanto dejaste la guitarra? –

- Creo que hace unos 5 o 6 años, siempre me gusto la música desde que tengo memoria así que entre a clases de guitarra pero lo deje, de hecho, no la había vuelto a tocar hasta hoy en la mañana –

-Eso es mucho tiempo tomando en cuenta de que es algo que te gusta hacer –

-En realidad ya no importa –

-Claro que importa – Shun le dirigió una mirada interrogante a lo que esta volvió a hablar – Nadie deja algo que le gusta por nada –

-Alice créeme, no quiero hablar de eso – Sentenció.

Era en serio, el joven de ninguna manera quería hablar de ese tema con la pelirroja ya que tendría que darle demasiadas explicaciones, explicaciones que de ninguna forma estaba dispuesto a expresar. Aunque de alguna manera, él ya se había abierto más hacia la chica de cabellos naranjas debido a la conversación de la noche anterior, donde Alice le conto lo que había pasado con su familia y de alguna forma entre ellos se había adquirido un cierto tipo de confianza, sin embargo esta no era tan grande como para que Shun confesara todo lo que se guardaba, hasta lo que no le decía a su abuelo. Ante esto Alice comprendió que ya no debía seguir preguntando acerca de lo anterior ya que lo que menos quería era que él se enojara con ella por algo como eso, sin nada más que decir volvieron a caer en un profundo silencio. La joven de ojos cafés se encontraba dubitativa, tenía una discusión interna con ella misma sobre si le hacía o no una última petición a su compañero hasta que por fin se decidió a hablar.

-Podrías… - Dijo con un leve sonrojo mientras llamaba la atención del pelinegro – Tocar otra canción –

Shun se limito a sonreír para después volver a tocar la guitarra que tenía entre sus manos, a lo que la pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa, sin embargo la canción no iba ni a la mitad cuando la cabeza de Alice cayo recargada en el hombro del moreno provocando que este se sobresaltara al principio para después tomar un color carmín en sus mejillas; volteo a ver a la joven, estaba dormida y no era para menos ya que el día que había tenido no era precisamente tranquilo, comenzado con el trabajo en la cafetería, la persecución que sufrió por parte de los acosadores y todavía correr hasta la casa del chico de ojos ambarinos con el mal clima que estaba haciendo, definitivamente había sido un día muy pesado para ella. Sin darse cuenta y mucho menos ser consciente de ello, él de igual manera callo rendido ante los brazos de Morfeo, ambos adolescentes se encontraban plácidamente dormidos sobre la cama, uno al lado del otro, semiabrazados y con sus frentes rosándose levemente, no había nadie más que ellos en esa habitación, nadie era testigo de tal tranquilidad, solamente la lluvia que aun caía sin cesar, dando la sensación de que ese momento seria eterno.

Pero como no todo es felicidad en este mundo, alguien se encontraba muy enojado en esos momentos, más bien enojado era poco, cierto chico rubio el cual portaba unos lentes extravagantes estaba furioso; gritos, disculpas y amenazas se escuchaban dentro de una enorme mansión moderna al más puro estilo del siglo XXI que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad. La discusión se llevaba a cabo en un estudio de dicha mansión, muy grande y lujoso, con múltiples muebles y adornos.

-¡¿Cómo que no saben en donde esta? –

-Lo sentimos joven Masquerade pero – Hablo uno de los dos hombres presentes, ambos con gabardina y traje de trabajo, los mismos que en momentos anteriores habían estado bajo la lluvia persiguiendo a cierta joven pelirroja y que ahora ambos tenían un ojo morado cada uno- No fue nuestra culpa –

-Haber… déjame ver si entendí – Aclaro el rubio mientras frotaba sus sienes – La siguieron DISCRETAMENTE como les dije, ella se dio cuenta y corrió, ustedes la siguieron y regresaron sin nada como los inútiles que son – Dijo frustrado – ¡Es tan difícil averiguar la dirección de una chica! –

-Pero, Joven no sería mejor si usted le pregunta a la chica donde vive – Sugirió uno de los hombres.

-¡Idiota! Si hacia eso, además de que se vería obvio lo que pretendo habría arruinado completamente mis planes –

-Lo siento –

-Aun así, no todo fue nuestra culpa – Intervino el otro sujeto.

-¿A no? – Dijo Masquerade con incredulidad obviamente fingida – Yo les dije claramente que averiguaran donde vivía Alice, no que la persiguieran como perros por media ciudad, ¿Qué se supone que iban a hacer cuando la alcanzaran? –

Ambos sujetos se quedaron sin habla, el joven tenía razón. Al ver esto el enojo y decepción de Masquerade aumento.

-Lo sabía, par de incompetentes –

-Pero aun así joven Masquerade, un muchacho la ayudo –

-¿Muchacho? ¿Cuál muchacho? –

-Si había un muchacho que la ayudo a escapar cuando llegamos a una zona con muchos árboles cerca de la ciudad –

-¿Cómo era el muchacho? –

-Bueno… vera no lo pudimos ver bien – Dijeron ambos hombres al unisonó.

-¡¿Cómo que no lo pudieron ver bien? – Grito el joven.

-Es que fue muy rápido – Contestaron mientras se señalaban un ojo cada uno.

-¿Él les hiso eso? –

-Si –

-Pero – Dijo uno de los presentes llamando la atención del rubio – Solo vimos que el muchacho tenía el cabello negro y largo amarrado en una cola de caballo baja –

Masquerade se quedo unos momentos serio y pensativo, haciendo que ambos sujetos comenzaran a preocuparse.

-Váyanse, ya no los necesito – Sentenció indicándoles que ya podían retirarse – Y una última cosa, no vallan a decirle nada a mi padre sobre esto. ¡Entendieron! –

-¡Si joven! – Aceptaron mientras se iban lo más rápido que podían antes de que el chico cambiara de opinión.

Al salir ellos, en la habitación un pensativo Masquerade tomo asiento en uno de los sillones individuales en frente de un escritorio (N/A: De los sillones que giran).

-No te salió como esperabas, ¿cierto? – Se escucho decir un joven de cabellos plateados que hasta el momento había estado escuchando todo en uno de los grandes sillones de la estancia.

-Cállate Klaus no estoy de humor –

El susodicho sonrió para después ponerse de pie y caminar hasta quedar en frente del escritorio donde se encontraba su amigo.

-¿Sabes de quien se puede tratar? –

-No tengo ni la menor idea – Contesto frustrado.

-Al menos pudiste haber disimulado tus celos – Dijo burlonamente – Pero creo que si conocemos a alguien con ese descripción –

-Klaus, ¿sabes a cuantos hombres de cabello negro y largo conocemos o hay en la ciudad? – Articulo con obviedad, ya que la respuesta era realmente considerable en números.

-Si estoy consciente de eso, pero a cuantos chicos de cabello negro y largo conoces que sean amigos de Alice –

-¿Qué? –

-Vamos Masquerade, creí que eras un poco más analítico. Uno de los amigos que nos presento Billy después del concierto creo que se llamaba Shun cabe en esa descripción, además de que es amigo de "tu" Alice, pero se fue antes de ir a la fiesta –

- La verdad no le preste mucha atención a sus amigos, solo a Alice, pero puede ser una posibilidad, no hay que precipitarse –

-Bueno en eso tienes razón –

-A demás, esos inútiles hicieron algo bien, al menos ahora sé en donde trabaja – Dijo mientras sus labios se curvaban para formar una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Crees que le digan algo a tu padre? –

-No, me tienen más miedo a mí que a él, son unos cobardes –

-Cierto, aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo en que hayan perseguido a una señorita en estas condiciones, esa no es la actitud de un caballero –

-Tsk no me lo recuerdes, yo nunca les pedí eso, si serán cavernícolas si para eso ya tengo a Julio –

-Tengo curiosidad, ¿Cuál será tu próximo movimiento? –

-Eso es algo que tendrás que averiguar, después de todo siempre has sido muy deductivo ¿no? –

-De acuerdo – Accedió mientras se disponía a salir de la sala – Nunca te vi tan encaprichado con una chica, tal vez esta sea tu reto –

-Eso espero – Dijo altaneramente.

-Bueno, me voy. Tal parece que ya paro de llover. Nos vemos Masquerade –

Al salir Klaus, el muchacho de alborotada cabellera, se quedo unos minutos pensativo, tenía mucho que aclarar, cada movimiento y acción tenían su consecuencia y por supuesto no estaba dispuesto a perder ante ningún chico de ninguna manera, sea Shun o no, él no estaba dispuesto a entregársela tan fácilmente.

La lluvia había dejado de caer desde ya hace algún tiempo, Alice comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras que con sus manos buscaba algo que le faltaba, algo que debería estar ahí y ya no estaba, ese algo era más bien un alguien. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos al mismo tiempo en el que se incorporaba lentamente hasta quedar sentada sobre la cama, con una de sus manos se tallo los ojos y al darse cuenta de que era lo que faltaba los abrió como platos.

-¿Shun? –

Pero no hubo respuesta, la habitación en la que se estaba ahora se encontraba más obscura, ya había anochecido y por ende también había dejado de llover, comenzó a buscar a su amigo con la mirada en la habitación, pero nada, estaba sola. Pudo ver que en la mesa de noche había un reloj, se acerco lentamente y lo miro, marcaba las 7:30 pm; su abuelo la mataría esta vez, era en definitiva y sobre todo si no se le ocurría algo ya que si decía que se quedo en casa de Shun… no se lo quería ni imaginar.

-Shun – Volvió a llamarlo – Esto no es divertido – Pero no hubo respuesta alguna - ¿Shun?... no me dejes sola… - Dijo en un susurro mientras bajaba la cabeza.

En realidad no supo cómo había pasado tan rápido el tiempo, lo único que recordaba era que le pidió al muchacho que volviera a tocar una canción y de ahí nada, hasta que cayó en cuenta.

-No puedo creerlo… me quede dormida todo este rato –

Alice se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir de la habitación para tomar sus ropas mojadas y regresar a su casa pero se detuvo en seco en frente de la puerta, la mansión era un lugar muy grande, si salía de esa habitación lo más seguro es que se perdería al instante, así que opto por quedarse en el cuarto a esperar a su amigo pero a cada minuto que pasaba ella se ponía más nerviosa al ver que no habían señales de él. Para distraer su atención y no comenzar a ponerse paranoica, la pelirroja comenzó a ver a su alrededor, para distraerse hasta con el más pequeño objeto que encontrara; hasta que, finalmente, encontró algo que le llamo la atención de sobremanera, se acerco hasta el escritorio que se encontraba en dicho cuarto y con la delicadeza que la caracterizaba tomo entre sus manos una foto que se encontraba en un simple pero lindo portarretratos color verde pálido, observo con cuidado la fotografía, había algo en aquella foto que se le hacía muy familiar.

-Es muy linda – Susurro.

-¿Qué haces? –

Al escuchar la voz del dueño de dicha foto, Alice se sorprendió y dejo el portarretratos rápidamente en su lugar para después girarse y quedar frente a él, pero esta vez esos ojos dorados que tanto le llamaban la atención ahora reflejaban enojo y muchas otras diversas emociones. Desconcertada y un poco asustada por la expresión del pelinegro trato de articular alguna palabra, algo, lo que fuera, pero estas se negaban a salir.

-Yo… solo estaba viendo… -

Sin embargo Alice no pudo continuar, las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, se congelo automáticamente al ver que la mirada de Shun se dirigía hacia ella, una mirada de desaprobación, una mirada de frustración, una mirada que simplemente no se podía descifrar. Ante esto el chico volteo a ver el portarretratos y en un rápido y brusco movimiento lo volteó haciendo que la fotografía quedara hacia abajo para después volver a ver a su amiga.

-No vuelvas a tocarla –

-Pero –

-No la toques –

-No entiendo porque actúas así, es solo una fotografía – Dijo un poco desconcertada ante la actitud del chico.

-Solo una fotografía… - Repitió soltando una sonrisa burlona – No sabes cuánto quisiera que fuera solo eso… una triste y bacía fotografía –

-¿Pero qué quieres decir? –

-Olvídalo, solo no la toques –

-Como quieres que haga eso, si te pusiste así –

-Ya te dije que lo olvides, no tiene importancia es asunto mío –

-Tal vez yo podría ayudarte con eso, pero necesito saber qué pasa con la foto para poder ayudarte –

-¿Ayudarme? No lo creo –

-Lo vez, como quieres que lo tome como si nada hubiera pasado si te comportas de esta manera, como un niño pequeño –

-Si mal no recuerdo yo no soy el que estaba husmeando entre tus cosas como "un niño pequeño" –

-Tú fuiste el que exageró todo –

-Pero yo no soy el que se mete en los asuntos de los demás –

-Yo solo te ofrecí mi ayuda –

-¡Yo no te necesito! –

Al escuchar esto, Alice bajo un poco la mirada y salió corriendo de la habitación. Shun se sorprendió un poco al ver la reacción de la pelirroja, pero al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho salió rápidamente tras de ella, sin embargo algo lo detuvo, el dolor de cabeza había regresado, pero esta vez más intenso que los dolores anteriores, basto con detenerse un momento y la punzada que sentía en su frente ya se había desvanecido; aun que se quedo algo intrigado por las repentinas jaquecas decidió no tomarle importancia, ya que como estuvo reponiendo su entrenamiento ninja y además realizo entrenamiento extra ese mismo día, dedujo que era por el cansancio, tal como había ocurrido las veces anteriores y sin más preámbulo comenzó a seguir lo más rápido que pudo a la pelirroja. Cometió un error, no escogió las palabras adecuadas y termino lastimándola. El pelinegro, no tardo en encontrar a Alice encaminándose hacia la salida de la mansión, pero como era de esperarse él llego primero cerrándole el paso por completo, a lo que la chica lo volteo a ver con el seño fruncido.

-Muévete por favor–

-No lo creo –

-No estoy jugando déjame salir ya – Ordeno.

-Mmm… No –

-Tú eres el que dijo que no me necesitaba ¡Te tomo la palabra, quiero irme! –

Alice trato de pasar al joven ninja pero eso le fue imposible. Shun no quería que ella se fuera o al menos no enojada, por alguna razón no quería que se enojara con él; de haber sido otra persona la habría dejado ir sin siquiera molestarse en seguirla pero no era lo mismo cuando se trataba de la joven de cabellos naranjas, ella era diferente, no sabía porque pero lo era aunque le costara admitirlo. Cuando por fin el pelinegro se distrajo, vio la oportunidad para salir y por fin pudo evitar a su compañero mientras se alejaba entre la maleza.

-Mujeres – Suspiro Shun para después seguir a la pelirroja.

Alice por su parte caminaba un poco insegura ya que ni siquiera sabía hacia donde iba, no conocía por esos alrededores y regresar a la casa del pelinegro no era una opción, ya que aunque quisiera, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba el camino de regreso.

-No es por ahí – Dijo cierto chico de ojos ambarinos, pero Alice no se molesto en hablarle, tan solo cambio de dirección – Tampoco es por ahí – Volvió a decir y de nueva cuenta la joven cambio de dirección una vez más – Alice… –

-Ya se, tampoco es por aquí… - Termino la frase un poco avergonzada.

-En realidad ya ibas bien –

-A todo esto que haces tú aquí, creí que no te importaba –

-Yo nunca dije eso, vamos Alice ya no estés enojada –

-¿Enojada? ¿Quién está enojada? Yo no lo estoy – Respondió atropelladamente cruzándose de brazos – Ahora, si me disculpas tengo que irme –

La joven de ojos marrones comenzó a caminar nuevamente entre los arboles pero él, en uno de sus rápidos movimientos y tragándose su orgullo la rodeo con sus brazos, quedando así en un abrazo frente a frente y provocando que la pelirroja se sorprendiera ante tal acción, quedando en un estado de shock o por lo menos muy sorprendida.

-Lo siento – Musito en el oído de la muchacha de ojos cafés haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo – No quise referirme a eso, tampoco debí decirte esas cosas, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que haya pasado –

-Yo… también lo lamento – Se disculpo mientras correspondía al abrazo – Pregunte más de la cuenta, esos son asuntos tuyos, no debí meterme –

-Bueno ven te acompañare a casa – Dijo Shun mientras se separaba de la chica y le señalaba el camino para que lo siguiera.

-De acuerdo – Accedió con una sonrisa – Pero ¿Y mi ropa? –

-Ten – El pelinegro extendió su brazo y le entrego una bolsa de plástico negra – Antes de que despertaras fui por tu ropa, aunque todavía está algo húmeda –

-Gracias – Alice se puso a la par del chico para comenzar a caminar – Emm… ¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí? –

-No mucho –

-Ha, está bien –

La pelirroja estaba avergonzada, no sabía cómo es que pudo dormirse en la habitación del chico, tenía la esperanza de no haber hablado dormida o algo por el estilo ya que desde que conoció a Shun con lo único con lo que soñaba era con ese par de ojos dorados. Ante esto la joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse y tuvo que despejar su mente.

-Yo… no dije nada mientras dormía ¿verdad? – Pregunto con la esperanza de que eso no hubiera ocurrido.

-No, que va solo roncaste un poco –

-¡¿Ronque? –

-No, solo quería ver tu cara si te lo decía – Contesto al momento en el que una que otra risa se le escapaba – Cuando te dormiste yo… Salí de la habitación, si dijiste algo mientras dormías no me di cuenta – Mintió, ya que de ninguna manera le iba a decir que él también se quedo dormido junto a ella, eso complicara más las cosas.

-Ha, entiendo – Respondió más tranquila – ¡Pero no vuelvas a hacer eso! –

Ambos jóvenes siguieron caminando por el sendero de arboles y no faltaba mucho para que salieran de este y llegaran a la ciudad. El trayecto era silencioso pero al parecer Shun tenía un "pequeño" problema, sus ojos se negaban a apartarse de ella, de Alice, la chica era como un imán para el moreno, pero este no estaba dispuesto a ceder tan fácil; sin embargo esta tarea se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil.

-¿Shun estas bien? – Le llamó la atención Alice al notar la mirada perdida de él sobre ella.

-Sí lo siento, estaba un poco distraído – Aclaró el joven tratando de excusarse con una mentira blanca pero al ver que Alice no le creía del todo volvió a hablar – Bueno ya no falta mucho para llegar a las afueras de la ciudad, de ahí te acompañare hasta tu casa–

- Ha ya veo – Dijo más aliviada la pelirroja, sin embargo su última declaración la alertó - ¿Me vas a acompañar a casa? –

-Puede que los tipos que te venían siguiendo sigan por los alrededores, no es seguro que vallas tú sola –

-No te preocupes por eso, sé que puedo manejarlo –

-Por eso estabas huyendo de ellos – El pelinegro rió con superioridad.

-Es que me tomaron por sorpresa – Se defendió un poco indignada y a la vez avergonzada – No soy tan indefensa como crees –

En eso la chica tenía razón, Shun aun estaba intrigado por las cosas que podría estar ocultando Alice bajo ese exterior tan calmado y alegre, si algo había aprendido él con el tiempo era no juzgar por las apariencias nunca.

-Yo nunca he dicho lo contrario –

-Lo vez, puedo cuidarme yo sola – Reclamó mientras se le adelantaba un poco al chico.

-Entonces debo suponer que conoces el camino de regreso a tu casa – Articulo el joven el cual al ver que la pelinaranja había parado en seco, se limito a formar una media sonrisa en sus labios. – Eso pensé – Aclaro con un ligero tono burlón en su voz.

Ante tal argumento la chica no podía decir nada, él tenía razón, ni siquiera sabía cómo rayos había llegado hasta ese lugar de la ciudad, mucho menos podía saber cómo regresar a su hogar. Pero no se daría por vencida, de ninguna manera permitiría que él la acompañara a casa, si su abuelo los volvía a ver juntos otra vez sin antes haber cumplido con el mandato de avisarle a Shun que el anciano quería hablar con él, esta vez estaría muerta y eso sería solo el comienzo.

-Para eso puedo pedir indicaciones – Dijo cortante y fríamente aunque no lo quisiera, pero la pelirroja tenía que lograr que Shun lo dejara por la paz, sin embargo esto tuvo el efecto contrario en el joven portador de los ojos dorados ya que al percibir la frialdad con que la chica se había expresado de un momento a otro se intereso más en el tema y supuso que había algo que Alice no le quería decir.

-¿Indicaciones? – Preguntó divertido.

-Sí, indicaciones; ya sé que para los hombres eso es de otro mundo pero créelo es posible – Comentó sarcásticamente la joven de ojos marrones, de verdad no le gustaba comportarse así con alguien que no lo merecía, pero tenía que alejarlo, mantenerse lejos de él hasta que pudiera arreglar las cosas con su abuelo.

-¿Y se puede saber a quién le pedirás indicaciones para salir de este bosque? Nadie más vive por aquí solo al salir de la arboleda –

Eso dejo helada a Alice, no tenia respuesta para eso; primero pensó en contestarle en que se las ingeniaría pero eso no era nada prudente y menos ahora que el sol se estaba poniendo en un bello atardecer y por supuesto no quería pasar toda la noche en un bosque. Odiaba admitirlo pero Shun le había ganado por lo que solamente se quedo callada dándole a entender al pelinegro de su victoria haciendo que este sonriera con satisfacción mientras se dirigía hasta el lugar donde Alice se había parado de repente para volver a caminar.

-¿Por qué lo haces? – Musito por fin el muchacho de larga cabellera.

-¿Hacer qué? – Preguntó sorprendida por la reacción de su acompañante ya que ella esperaba que él dejara el tema de lado.

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero – Hizo una pausa mientras ambos se veían a los ojos – ¿Por qué pones tantos pretextos y actúas de esa manera? –

-¿De qué manera? Esa mi manera – Se defendió Alice pero sin éxito.

-Si claro y yo vuelo –

-Técnicamente corres tan rápido que parece que vuelas – Explicó la chica divertida.

-Eso no cuenta Alice… Es obvio que no quieres que te acompañe ¿Por qué? –

-_*Que directo, aun que no esperaba menos*_ - Se limito a pensar la joven de cabellos rizados – Es que… -

Alice espero unos momentos para ver la reacción del pelinegro pero este solamente se mostraba como siempre, sereno, calmado y atento a lo que ella decía por lo que dio un suspiro claramente resignada.

-Bueno ayer en la madrugada, cuando entre a casa… - Al mencionar eso el chico se tensó rápidamente, comprendía perfectamente a lo que Alice se refería y al recordar eso se sonrojó al instante sin embargo supo disimularlo muy bien – Mi abuelo estaba muy alterado y discutimos, yo trate de calmarlo pero no importaba lo que le dijera, solamente empeoraba las cosas y bueno… -

Alice bajo la mirada mientras un color carmín subía por sus mejillas, comenzó a dudar sobre lo que estaba haciendo pero ya no había vuelta atrás solo le quedaba escoger correctamente las palabras con las que le diría a su acompañante lo antes dicho por su abuelo.

-Yo… se supone que yo no puedo verte si no hablas con mi abuelo primero sobre lo que paso –

- Hablar con él… - Repitió para sí mismo.

-Sí, pero no hay problema yo me encargare de todo, no tienes que hacerlo, puedo decirle cualquier cosa –

-Pero en ese caso tú serias la que saldría perjudicada –

-No es gran cosa, conozco a mi abuelo. Solo… tengo que encontrar la manera de convencerlo –

-¿No hay otra manera? –

-No. Bueno, al menos que… ya no nos veamos más… -

-Entiendo – Dijo serio – Perdóname por esto –

Esas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de Alice, esperaba que sus oídos le estuvieran haciendo una mala pasada o que se estuviera quedando sorda, pero no, eso no estaba pasando.

-*¿_Se disculpo por qué decidió dejarme de ver para no darme más problemas? No, esto tiene que ser una broma* – _

La duda mataba a la pelirroja, pero aun así se negaba a preguntarle a su acompañante la verdadera razón, no quería escuchar que él ya no la vería más aunque fuera por su "bien" como decía su abuelo, ya que, si eso pasaba, ella no lo soportaría y si es que esa era la verdadera razón, prefería dejarlo así sin escucharlo de su boca, eso sería aun más doloroso para ella, ver a un amigo alejarse le dolía y más tratándose de él, de Shun, porque eran amigos ¿cierto? Tal vez así se les podía catalogar aun que tal vez, solo tal vez… pero ese no era el asunto, aunque tenía la esperanza de que Shun hablara con su abuelo, después de todo no creía que fuera el tipo de chico que prefiere alejarse para dejar todo en paz, lo conocía y él no haría eso, no tratándose de un amigo ¿o es que su abuelo tenía razón y no lo conocía bien después de todo?

_-*No seas ilusa Alice, como crees que él perdería su tiempo en algo como eso. Debo estar loca… pero de verdad me volveré loca si ya no lo puedo ver más… ¡¿En qué estoy pensando? ¿Desde cuándo me volví tan dependiente de Shun?...* – _Se decía mentalmente.

Definitivamente la mente de la joven estaba hecha un lio y no uno cualquiera, sus sentimientos estaban involucrados, el cerebro y el corazón siempre tan diferentes, tan distintos el uno del otro, sin importar lo que pasara siempre se tenían que llevar la contraria. Pero ¿Qué era lo que en verdad sentía Alice? Esa era la respuesta por lo que ella daría una fortuna por saber, todo era muy confuso, un sentimiento muy extraño nació en ella desde que lo conoció desde que vio esa mirada tan penetrante y rígida, pero cálida al fin y al cabo. El destino era incierto y al parecer injusto, siempre complicando las cosas, como si se tratase de un trabajo divertido o de algún tipo de juego donde no se podía ganar.

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio, ambos jóvenes estaban inmersos en sus pensamientos, con la mirada perdida y sin pronunciar palabra alguna a excepción de uno que otro suspiro producido por la muchacha. Hasta que al cabo de algunos considerables minutos se encontraban en frente de la casa de la pelinaranja.

-Ya llegamos – Anuncio Shun con obviedad aun algo distraído.

-Si - Articulo Alice un poco triste, ya que si esa era la última vez que vería al portador de los ojos acaramelados, no quería que él tiempo pasara tan rápido.

La pelirroja tocó el timbre esperando a que su abuelo le abriera la puerta puesto que sus llaves se habían quedado en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacarlas sería algo complicado tomando en cuenta de que este se encontraba en la bolsa de plástico que traía con sigo.

-De verdad lo siento. No sabía que lo que paso llegaría hasta esto – Se disculpo el moreno, haciendo que Alice se fuera quebrando a cada palabra que él decía. Tan solo esperaba a que su abuelo abriera la puerta para entrar y tirarse en su cama a soltar sus lágrimas, lágrimas que llevaba conteniendo en más de la mitad de todo el trayecto, no quería dejarlo, no de esa forma tan absurda.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud, dejando ver a Michael Gehabich alegre y sorprendido al ver a su nieta a la cual abrazo apenas la vio.

-¡Alice! – Dijo alegre - ¿Dónde estabas me tenias muy preocupado? ¿Estás bien? No te paso nada o ¿sí? ¿Por qué te retrasaste tanto? – Inquirió atropelladamente al mismo tiempo en el que se alejaba de la recién llegada – ¿Qué paso con tu ropa? – Pregunto ya con un tono más serio y un tanto severo en su voz.

Alice estaba sin habla, tenía que mentir para cubrir lo que había pasado con anterioridad, no lo gusta mentir, además de que no era su fuerte. Le dolía tener que hacer eso, en esos momentos había perdido toda esperanza de que el pelinegro interviniera.

…**Continuara…**

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos los que han seguido este fic y sobre todos a los que me dejan sus comentarios los cuales de verdad los aprecio mucho. Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios por atrasarme tanto pero aquí les traigo la conti jeje bueno como ya habrán visto, este capítulo se centro en la pareja principal (ShunXAlice) y espero les guste. Quiero aclarar una cosa, sin importar cuánto tiempo me tarde en actualizar quiero asegurarles como ya lo había mencionado en capítulos anteriores, que no dejare este fic sin terminar ^w^.**

**También quiero mencionar algo:**

**Este capítulo está dedicado a "Alicelove" que este pasado 20 de Julio fue su cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades! Atrasado xD pero felicidades, se te quiere mucho. Quise actualizar el mero 20 pero no pude de verdad se me complicaron mucho las cosas con este aparato del mal ¬¬ (la computadora) perdón pero soy una cavernícola en cuanto a tecnología jaja xD ok ni tanto.**

**Espero y les haya gustado este capítulo, en el siguiente viene algo más emocionante muajaja. Gracias por leer y si pueden comenten :3**


	11. Cruel verdad o bendita mentira

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno antes de empezar ya sé lo que deben estar pensando "siempre salgo con la misma excusa de que no lo pude continuar rápido porque tenía falta de inspiración, contratiempos, etc." pero ¡esta vez es diferente! Ahora si tengo una buena excusa y es… se las digo al final del capi (en serio léanla les sorprenderá òwó) ahora sí, empecemos con el capi.**

* * *

Alice estaba sin habla, tenía que mentir para cubrir lo que había pasado con anterioridad, no lo gusta mentir, además de que no era su fuerte. Le dolía tener que hacer eso, en esos momentos había perdido toda esperanza de que el pelinegro interviniera.

-Bueno… –

-Yo puedo explicar eso – Anuncio Shun mientras se acercaba y se ponía junto a Alice la cual, se encontraba realmente sorprendida, no creía que a esas alturas su compañero si estaba decidido a hablar de lo sucedido con su abuelo. Por otra parte el abuelo de la pelirroja lo miro acusadoramente, sin embargo eso no impidió que la joven se sintiera feliz, de alguna manera sentía como si realmente le importara al pelinegro, que se preocupaba por ella y que por ende le importaba que se siguieran viendo a pesar de las complicaciones y eso hacía que un sentimiento de aprecio y alegría la llenaran por completo.

-Ha sí, el chico de la otra noche… –

-Shun, Shun Kasami. Lamento no haberme presentado antes, es un placer – Se anuncio mientras extendía la mano en forma de saludo, a lo que el anciano estrecho la suya con la del chico pero aun así no suavizó su semblante.

-Michael Gehabich, diría lo mismo pero no creo que las circunstancias lo ameriten – Soltó severamente a lo que Alice comenzó a preocuparse.

-Comprendo y no lo culpo – Shun igual se encontraba serio.

-Bien, será mejor que sigamos esta conversación adentro de la casa. Pasa – Ofreció el abuelo de Alice a lo que Shun solamente asintió y entro a la casa, no sin antes dejar que la pelinaranja pasara primero provocando que ambos jóvenes se miraban con complicidad –Ahora sí, quiero saber ¿Por qué llegas hasta estas horas Alice? Se supone que sales de trabajar del restaurante de Runo a las 5:00 p.m y mira la hora que es, ya son pasadas las 8:00. Además ¿Qué sucedió con tu ropa? –

El moreno decidió esperar a que Alice dijera algo, ya que no sabía si ella estaba dispuesta a contarle lo sucedido con los tipos que la persiguieron.

-Lo que paso fue… –

-Por favor Alice, no quiero que me mientas – Pidió amablemente a su nieta, haciendo que esta diera un suspiro.

-Cuando salí del restaurante de los padres de Runo, note que alguien me estaba siguiendo, eran dos hombres así que empecé a correr, no te preocupes no me paso nada – Se le adelanto al anciano viendo que este estaba listo para hablar – Pero como empezó a llover no me fije por donde iba y me perdí, no podía llegar a la casa porque entonces sabrían donde vivía –

-¿Cómo fue que te desiste de esos sujetos? –

-De eso me encargue yo – Intervino Shun – Alice llego a una parte poco transitada, ya que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad pero yo vivo cerca de ahí y cuando la vi… tenía que ayudarla así que me deshice de los tipos que la seguían y se quedo en mi casa hasta que la tormenta pasara. Claro que también le preste algo de ropa a Alice, la suya estaba muy mojada –

-¿Peleaste con ellos? – Inquirió el anciano no muy conforme con la última confesión del chico.

-Sí, pero tengo entrenamiento en artes marciales así que no fue gran cosa –

-Ha ya ve… espera, ¿Qué hacías tu en la calle con semejante tormenta? –

-Es parte de mi entrenamiento, ya lo he hecho varias veces además mi abuelo lo aprueba –

-¿Y tus padres? –

- ¡Abuelo! – Llamo por lo bajo la pelinaranja, ya que bien sabía que Shun nunca conoció a su padre.

-Mi abuelo tiene mi tutela, es el único familiar que tengo –

-Entiendo y lamento oír eso. Bueno por lo menos eso explica la tardanza – Dijo ya más aliviado el viejo – Ya nadie está seguro en esta ciudad – Refunfuño – Pero ni modo de que te prohíba salir eso sería demasiado, bueno no hay problema –

-Gracias abuelo –

– Alice tengo otras cosas de que hablar con tu amigo, por favor quiero que subas a tu habitación –

-Pero… – Trató de replicar pero al ver que iba en serio no tuvo otra opción – Si abuelo – Y diciendo esto, se encamino a subir las escaleras y entró a su cuarto. Una parte de ella se sentía aliviada y contenta por lo que había pasado momentos antes, ella era importante para Shun y aunque todavía no tenía claro lo que sentía, en ese instante estaba feliz; pero como siempre, toda acción o decisión tiene su parte buena y su parte mala, estaba feliz no podía negarlo pero a la vez estaba preocupada por lo que podría pasar en la sala con Shun y su abuelo. Ante la curiosidad, la pelirroja salió silenciosamente de su habitación y se escabullo por el pasillo del segundo piso quedando detrás de la pared que da a las escaleras.

-Ahora si podremos hablar claramente –

-Sí, ya se sobre que quiere hablar así que explíquese –

-No te vas con rodeos, muy bien eso me agrada – Admitió, sin embargo el moreno no bajo la guardia – Pero el que debería pedir explicaciones soy yo –

-Estoy dispuesto a hablar ¿Qué clase de explicaciones necesita? –

-Para empezar que te parece lo de esta madrugada –

Aunque eso ya se lo esperaba y no era ninguna sorpresa para él, no pudo evitar tensarse ante eso, ya que aunque el anciano pedía explicaciones la verdad era que ni él mismo sabia porque lo había hecho. Estuvo a punto de besar a Alice y de eso ya no podía retractarse ni aunque lo quisiera; sin embargo le era realmente frustrante no tener explicación alguna para eso, él no saber la razón lo hacía sentir impotente ante la situación y aunque había considerado múltiples posibilidades las había descartado todas, hasta la más preocupante, que ni siquiera quería pensar en que eso fuera posible. Tenía que escoger bien sus palabras, ya que lo que dijera no solo lo perjudicaría a él, sino también a Alice y eso era lo que menos quería, ella ya había pagado lo suficiente como para involucrarla aun más.

-Bueno, como ya sabe ayer en la noche fue el concierto de unos amigos, un chico que está en la banda me invito ya que soy nuevo en la escuela, pero yo ya había vivido aquí antes. Supongo que usted ya conoce a Dan – Hizo una pausa al ver que el anciano asentía – Pues él es uno de mis más viejos amigos desde que vivía aquí, cuando venía de regreso a mi casa me encontré con Alice y como era de madrugada pues decidí acompañarla hasta la suya ya que no es seguro que anduviera sola por las calles y aunque llevo poco de conocerla yo… la aprecio mucho –

-Te agradezco que te hayas ofrecido a acompañarla últimamente las calles no son muy seguras y siendo de madrugada menos. Eso no te lo discuto – Aclaró mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones y le indicaba a Shun que él también tomara asiento, lo cual no tardo en ocurrir – Lo que quiero que me expliques es lo que paso después de que llegaron ¿Entiendes no? –

-Si… entiendo –

Por otra parte Alice, quien se encontraba escondida atrás de las escaleras se puso más atenta a la conversación, su corazón dio un vuelco y un color carmín se dibujo en sus mejillas al recordar lo sucedido, ya que, aunque no lo demostrara o por lo menos no tan abiertamente la explicación que Shun daría le interesaba y tal vez más de lo que ella creía; aunque no estaba segura si el pelinegro mentiría para salir de esto o diría la verdad.

-¿Y bien? –

-Vera, como ya dije, yo había vivido aquí cuando niño pero después me tuve que mudar a Europa o siendo más especifico Inglaterra; haya yo conocía a alguien, una chica de la cual yo en verdad me… bueno usted me entiende. Sin embargo después hubo algunos problemas además del hecho de que tuve que regresar a Japón –

-Sí, amor adolescente – Dijo dando un suspiro – Pero eso que tiene que ver con lo de esta madrugada –

- Lo que pasa es que Alice me recuerda de cierta forma a ella, la chica que conocí en Inglaterra. Su forma de comportarse, actuar y hasta su personalidad son muy similares. Por eso es que estuve a punto de besarla… –

No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía creerlo o más bien no quería hacerlo; lo que Shun había dicho tenía que ser mentira y esperaba a que lo fuera, esperaba que estuviera mintiendo para darle una excusa creíble a su abuelo y que este ya no se empeñara tanto en seguir con el tema, de verdad que Alice lo esperaba. La pelirroja se había quedado de piedra en su escondite tras haber escuchado esas palabras, le había dolido, definitivamente dolía, el que Shun solo estuviera con ella, la ayudara o tan siquiera le dirigiera la palabra únicamente por que se parecía mucho a la chica de la que él se… enamoró… en Inglaterra. Se sentía como una completa estúpida por pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de que alguien como Shun se fuera a fijar en alguien como ella así como así, que tonta había sido si es que eso era verdad, una ingenua total. Instantáneamente sus manos se dirigieron a su corazón, se sentía realmente mal, no sabía bien que era lo que sentía por el pelinegro pero dolía, sentía como algo en su pecho se quemaba, sus sentimientos estaban en una encrucijada y sobre todo se sentía utilizada, como si él tan solo la usara como un escape. Una traviesa y solitaria lágrima salió de uno de sus hechizantes ojos marrones por lo que mecánicamente llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla para detener su descenso por su rostro, no podía creerlo, afortunadamente era solo una lágrima pero no sabía cómo es que derramaba una lagrima por él. Sin embargo a pesar de todo, muy adentro de su corazón y en su mente esperaba que el moreno estuviera mintiendo; pero pese a toda la curiosidad que tenia, su estado emocional no estaba en las mejores condiciones como para seguir escuchando la conversación ya que sentía como si sus emociones y sentimientos estuvieran subidos en una montaña rusa, por lo que decidió regresar rápida y sigilosamente a su cuarto, en donde se tiro en su cama a esperar a que el dolor que sentía terminara.

-Pero no te has puesto a pensar que esto terminara lastimándote a ti y sobre todo a mi nieta –

-Sí, créame que en realidad he estado pensando en eso. Primero creí que alejándome de Alice todo estaría bien, pero la aprecio mucho y por eso decidí olvidarme de todo eso y volver a empezar desde cero –

El anciano se quedo pensativo por unos momentos cosa que alertó a Shun automáticamente para ponerse a la defensiva.

-Sabes muchacho, en la vida te vas a encontrar en muchas situaciones parecidas y aunque sigo pensando que no actuaste de la mejor manera, al menos trataste de remediarlo. Es bueno que comiences a tratar con situaciones como esta para que en el futuro sepas que hacer, además el destino siempre hace de las suyas, no hay que confiarse –

-Si eso lo tengo muy claro, gracias por entender –

-No hay problema. Yo soy el que te debe una disculpa por haber actuado de esta manera, pero lo hago porque me preocupo mucho por Alice, se que ella es fuerte pero es malo que cargue son tantas penas ella sola, hasta con las que no son suyas – Ante esto Shun comenzó a interesarse más en lo que concierne a la pelirroja – Ella siempre se preocupa por todos, pero sé que sus amigos siempre estarán ahí para apoyarla, es por eso que me preocupo mucho por la gente con la que se relaciona –

-Tratare de ayudarla en todo lo que pueda –

-Me alegra escucharte decir eso, ahora tengo un mejor concepto de ti Shun. También sé que la has ayudado en algunas ocasiones y te lo agradezco –

-Igual a mí me alegra que todo este malentendido se haya arreglado –

-Ya es algo tarde ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? –

-No se moleste, prefiero caminar. Gracias de todos modos –

-Bueno como tu prefieras – Y dicho esto tanto el joven como el anciano se dirigieron a la puerta donde el pelinegro se despidió por última vez, no sin antes echar un vistazo a una de las ventanas de la segunda planta de la casa la cual tenía la luz encendida, dándole a entender que era la habitación de Alice, pronto la silueta del chico desapareció en la obscuridad.

Paso el tiempo y al cabo de aproximadamente una hora la chica de cabellos rojizos ya se había duchado y puesto su pijama. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto fijo de su espejo mientras observaba su reflejo en este, cuando de repente se dio cuenta de algo… el collar.

-No puede ser – Musito abriendo los ojos como platos.

Comenzó a buscar entre su pijama, su ropa mojada y la que le había prestado Shun pero no encontró nada, no había señal de su collar por lo que prosiguió a buscar en su misma habitación revolviendo todo y dejando de cabeza el cuarto por completo.

-Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando ¡esto no está pasando! – Se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez – Le hice una promesa, no puedo perder ese collar, yo misma le dije que lo cuidaría hasta que nos volviéramos a ver, se lo prometí – Pero un ruido la saco bruscamente de sus pensamientos, tocaban a su puerta la cual no tardo en abrirse.

-Alice ya está la cena – Anuncio su abuelo.

-Ha… gracias, pero no tengo hambre – Contesto mientras bajaba la mirada.

-¿Te pasa algo? – Pregunto al mismo tiempo en el que tanto él como su nieta se sentaban en la orilla de la cama de dicha habitación.

-No es nada abuelo –

-¿Estás segura? Si es por lo de tu amigo Shun no te preocupes, él y yo hablamos y ya me aclaró las cosas, es un buen muchacho después de todo. Aunque creo que ambos deberían hablar, yo pienso que sería mejor que él te dijera de lo que estuvimos hablando para que ya no haya más malentendidos como el de la vez pasada – Dijo el anciano con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al escuchar eso Alice bajó más la cabeza, ella ya sabía lo que Shun le tenía que decir y escucharlo de la misma boca del pelinegro la destrozaría por completo, pero se contradecía a sí misma ya que de cierta forma quería verlo, hablar con él, averiguar de una vez por todas si lo que dijo era mentira o no, la duda la estaba matando por dentro. Su mente estaba hecha un lio y todavía tenía que sumarle la pérdida de su tan apreciado collar.

-Si abuelo, hablare con él cuando pueda – Mintió mientras ponía una sonrisa falsa ya que no sabía si en realidad quería hablar con él.

-Bien así me gusta, es mejor ver una sonrisa en tu rostro – Dijo al mismo tiempo en el que se ponía de pie – Pero al menos toma un vaso de leche – Al ver que la pelirroja asintió este se dispuso a irse pero las palabras de la chica lo detuvieron.

- Abuelo ¿De casualidad no has visto la cadena de plata que suelo usar? Ya sabes esa con el dije de media luna –

-No Alice, tal vez se te cayó en la sala, mañana le daremos una buscada por la casa –

-Está bien, gracias –

El anciano cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando sola a la joven sumida en sus pensamientos, tenía que encontrar esa cadena, era muy importante para ella, no por su valor en dinero o por cualquier otra cosa si no por lo que simbolizaba, la persona que se la había dado la ayudo en el momento más difícil de su vida y ahora ya no la tenía consigo y también estaba lo del tema de Shun, en donde no tenía ni idea de que hacer o como actuar ante la situación; cuando apenas sale del problema que tenia con su abuelo entra a otro aun peor…. En definitiva ese no había sido su día.

Tan rápido como llego, la luna le dio paso al sol, dando inicio a un nuevo día. El clima era frio y un tanto húmedo ya que la noche anterior había estado lloviendo constantemente hasta altas horas de la mañana. Alice, quien a duras penas había conseguido pegar el ojo en toda la noche estaba en su cama envuelta entre sus sábanas, no tenía ganas de levantarse de su confortable y cálido lecho; mucho menos de ir a trabajar al restaurante de los padres de Runo, sobre todo porque sabía que ahí lo vería, ahí estaría el portador de esos ojos acaramelados tan hermosos ya que, como habían acordado el día anterior, el pelinegro iría a dicho restaurante a petición de la pelirroja por todo lo que él había hecho por ella desde que se conocieron y aunque el deseo de verlo era irresistible se contuvo, sabía que debía enfrentarlo tarde o temprano debido al hecho de que se quedo con la ropa que le cedió el día anterior y la chamarra que le prestó la noche del concierto y tenía que regresárselos pero en esos momentos se sentía débil y vulnerable, con la menor provocación se rompería y eso quería evitarlo a toda costa. Pronto, su abuelo llamo a la habitación.

-¿Alice, puedo pasar? –

-Si –Accedió la susodicha mientras se cubría aun más con las sábanas.

-¿No vas a ir a trabajar? –

-No… hoy… no me siento bien –

-¿Estas enferma? –

-Eso creo – Soltó desganada, ya que después de todo no era realmente una mentira.

-Debiste de haber atrapado un resfriado y no me sorprende, si con la empapada que te diste ayer no es para menos – Explico el abuelo de la joven mientras soltaba un suspiro - ¿Quieres que llame al restaurante para reportar que estas enferma? –

-Si –Se limito a contestar – Pero… – ¿Puedo llamar yo? – Pidió.

-De acuerdo –

-Gracias abuelo –

El anciano salió de la habitación para volver a entrar con el teléfono en la mano y después entregárselo a su nieta

–Pero no te tardes mucho, recuerda que tienes que descansar si quieres sentirte mejor para ir a la escuela mañana – Advirtió a lo que ella asintió, acto seguido el mayor salió de el cuarto para darle más privacidad a la joven.

Por otra parte en la mansión Kasami un anciano se encontraba frustrado por el solo hecho de no encontrar a cierto joven de ojos dorados. Caminaba hecho una furia por los pasillos de dicha mansión.

-¡Shun! – Lo volvió a llamar - ¿Dónde se metió ahora? – Dijo para sí mismo mientras entraba de nueva cuenta a la habitación del chico y esta se encontraba aun bacía. Ante su enojo no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido – ¡Shun te lo has ganado, más te vale que estés bien escondido por que donde te encuentre la vas a pagar caro! – Advirtió.

El viejo no se preocupaba mucho por el hecho de que su nieto no estuviera en casa ya que este se sabía andar muy bien por las calles, lo que lo enfurecía de sobremanera es el hecho de que lo haya dejado plantado en su entrenamiento y sobre todo… que esa mañana Shun se encargaba del desayuno, no había nada en la cocina y estaba que se moría de hambre, podía sentir como su estomago se comía a su intestino grueso. Definitivamente su nieto se las iba a pagar con el entrenamiento multiplicado al cuádruple o cualquier otra cosa que se le ocurriera, el hambre no lo dejaba ni pensar.

-Tranquilo estomago, pronto lo encontraremos –

A pesar de todo eso, Shun se encontraba caminando despreocupadamente por las calles de la ciudad, había salido desde muy temprano a correr un rato para después ir al restaurante donde vería a Alice y aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente, quería verla y hablara con ella, ya que la noche anterior no se despidieron en las mejores circunstancias. Había arreglado las cosas con el abuelo de la pelirroja, pero aun tenía que aclararlo todo con ella, aun faltaba explicarle lo que le dijo al anciano y demás. No paso mucho tiempo para que llegara al restaurante que le había indicado su amiga el día anterior. Abrió la puerta y tal como esperaba no había mucha gente debido al clima pero aun así era un lugar acogedor. Tomó asiento en una de las sillas individuales de la barra y espero a que Alice apareciera, pero en su lugar llego Runo a atenderlo.

-¡Shun! Que sorpresa – Exclamó la peliazul.

-Hola Runo buenos días –

-No esperaba verte por aquí ¿Vives cerca? –

-No, mi casa está un poco apartada pero hace mucho que no venía a este lugar a desayunar desde hace más de diez años –

-Ha ya veo, fue cuando aun vivías aquí – Capto al ver que el chico asentía – Pero que desconsiderada soy un cliente es un cliente. ¿Qué se te ofrece? –

-No lo sé, no tienes un menú o algo –

-Si claro – Dijo mientras sacaba uno y se lo entregaba – Toma –

-Gracias – Musitó mientras miraba disimuladamente a su alrededor y sin siquiera pensarlo preguntó – Oye ¿Alice no trabaja aquí? –

-Sí, ahora que lo mencionas ya se retrasó mucho, su turno comenzó hace más de una hora – Anunció la ojiverde un poco confundida y preocupada a la vez - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

Justo en ese momento lo salvó la campana, él teléfono del restaurante comenzó a sonar por lo que Runo tuvo que ir a contestar, mientras Shun soltaba un suspiro de alivio.

-Hola restaurante Misaki –

-_¿Hola, Runo? –_

-¡Alice! – Dijo emocionada – ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no has llegado? –

_-Tranquila Runo, lo que pasa es que no podre ir – _

-¿Por qué? ¿Estás bien? –

_-Sí, no te preocupes, solo es un resfriado. Tal vez se pase pronto – Mintió._

-Estás segura que es solo eso. Te oyes un poco extraña –

_-Debe ser por la fiebre, me duele un poco la cabeza – Volvió a mentir ya que por desgracias su amiga la conocía muy bien y no le podía ocultar nada, ni siquiera por teléfono._

-Está bien – Accedió no muy conforme – Espero que te mejores pronto –

_-Gracias Runo. Hay algo más que debo decirte –_

-Te escucho –

_-¿Shun está en el restaurante? – _

-Sí, llegó aquí hace poco… pero ¿Cómo sabías que él iba a venir? – Pregunto desconcertada. Al escuchar eso Alice se tenso levemente y un rubor se dibujó en sus mejillas.

_-Es que, ayer cuando yo iba de regreso a mi casa Shun me ayudo con algo y como ya ha hecho mucho por mí le ofrecí que hoy podía comer lo que quisiera pero como siempre no pude ir al trabajar mejor te aviso para que no haya problemas, el dinero descuéntamelo de lo que me pagan a la quincena por favor Runo –_

-Haaa con que por eso él había preguntado por ti –

_-¿Qué? – Esa declaración por parte de su amiga la sorprendió un poco. ¿Shun preguntando por ella? Simplemente no lo creía._

-Es que Shun estuvo preguntando por ti – Dijo en un tono pícaro – Quien te viera Alice –

_-No digas esas cosas, apenas y somos amigos – Corrigió con dificultad._

-Como digas pero eso no hará que deje mis sospechas – Bromeó la peliazul – Está bien no te preocupes por lo de Shun –

_-Gracias Runo –_

-No es nada –

_-Nos vemos mañana –_

-Hasta mañana. Bye –

Runo colgó el teléfono un poco inconforme por el "repentino resfriado" de Alice, pero no era el momento para estar paranoica. Sin embargo algo cruzó rápidamente por su mente.

-¡Se me olvido! No le dije a Alice que se le olvido su collar aquí – Recordó – Pero bueno, se lo daré mañana en la escuela que al cabo ni que fuera de vida o muerte –

Cuando llego a la barra para tomar la orden de Shun, este se encontraba obviamente distraído, Runo lo llamo un par de veces, pero como es de saber que la peliazul no es poseedora de una gran paciencia terminó desesperándose.

-¡Shun! – Grito exasperada.

-¿Hm? Lo siento ¿decías algo? – Dijo como si nada, acto que sobresalto a la chica, ya que generalmente ese comportamiento no es muy frecuente en él sino mas bien en Joe o si acaso en Dan cuando no está haciendo tonterías.

-Que si ya vas a ordenar algo –

-Hm… pues –

-No te preocupes, Alice acaba de llamar. Ella no va a poder venir pero ya me dijo que te había invitado una comida, no tienes que pagar – Lo interrumpió la ojiverde.

-Entonces tráeme un especial –

-De acuerdo. En seguida te lo traigo – Dijo mientras se iba a la cocina.

En poco tiempo la comida de Shun estuvo lista y Runo se la llevo, el especial consistía en un par de waffles con miel y un capuchino.

-Gracias –

-No hay de que –

-Por cierto… – Articulo Shun antes de comenzar a comer, tratando de sonar lo más desinteresado posible ante el tema dado que el hecho era todo lo contrario - ¿Por qué no pudo venir Alice? – Soltó al mismo tiempo en el que desviaba un poco la mirada. Era su amigo, tenía derecho a estar preocupado por ella, pero él no quería aceptar otra posibilidad.

-Me dijo que tenía un resfriado, pero para serte franca no me la creí mucho… aun que si se escuchaba algo mal –

-Hum no será por que ayer le agarró la lluvia –

-Tal vez tengas razón e intuí mal. Pero aun así tengo mis dudas –

-¿Por qué lo dices? –

-No lo sé, sentido femenino. Además la conozco muy bien –

-Hmp – Articulo mientras le daba un sorbo a su capuchino.

-Aun que tengo que admitir que tal vez tu también lo entiendas, tomando en cuenta que te gusta Alice – Bromeo Runo para ver la reacción del chico.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso… Apenas escuchó eso último y abrió los ojos como platos y un ligero color carmín se dibujó en sus mejillas rápidamente y al instante comenzó a atragantarse con él capuchino para después empezar a toser provocando que la ojiverde empezara a reír.

-¡¿Pero qué cosas dices? –

-Tranquilo, solo era una inocente bromita – Explicó aun riendo –Pero mira que te has puesto colorado –

-¡Es porque me estaba ahogando! – Se excuso.

-Está bien, bueno te dejo comer – Dijo mientras se iba a atender a los clientes recién llegados aun con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Chicas… - Soltó por lo bajo y se disponía a cortar el par de waffles con el cuchillo.

Transcurrieron unos cuantos minutos, Shun no había comido más de la mitad de su desayuno cuando de la nada su apetito se había esfumado; por su cabeza paso lo que Runo le había dicho instantes atrás.

-_ * ¿Y si es verdad que Alice no está enferma? ¿Y sí ella no había querido venir por alguna otra razón? ¿Y si es verdad que a mí… me gusta? *_ - Ante este último pensamiento el pelinegro sacudió rápidamente su cabeza – Shun eres un idiota como para considerar siquiera esa posibilidad. Si sigo así voy a terminar pensando que Dan es un genio – Se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja para después inconscientemente llevar un trozo de comida a su boca con el tenedor.

-¡Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí! – Exclamo un muchacho calvo mientras le daba una palmada a Shun en la espalda provocando que este se volviera a atragantar con su comida y comenzar a toser – Pero si es el amiguito que no nos quiso acompañar en la fiesta. ¿Shun, cierto? –

-S-sí – Aclaro con dificultad mientras tomaba un sorbo del capuchino para aclarar su garganta, su alma había regresado al cuerpo.

-Julio no seas desconsiderado. ¿No ves que está comiendo? – Le llamó la atención Klaus.

-No seas tan estirado – Se defendió de mala gana.

-¿Qué no pueden pasar cinco minutos sin que los oiga discutir por tonterías? – Arremetió Masquerade.

-No es por sonar entrometido o antipático pero… ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –

-Estamos aquí por los antojos de embarazado de Julio – Contestó el chico de la Masquerade al mismo tiempo en que tomaba asiento al lado de Shun y Klaus junto al rubio.

-Eso lo explica todo. Y bien ¿Quién es el padre? – Soltó el joven de ojos ambarinos.

-¡No estoy embarazado! Es solo que la comida de este restaurante es deliciosa – Arremetió sentándose al otro lado de pelinegro.

-Igual pudimos haber ido a otro lugar –

-¿Klaus te doy un consejo? –

-Dime –

-Cierra tu bocota – Dijo el chico sin cabello con hostilidad.

El muchacho de cabellos color plata estaba a punto de arremeter contra su amigo pero Runo llego justo a tiempo para pedir la orden de los recién llegados. Shun nunca estuvo más contento de ver a la peliazul, sino se volvería loco con tan solo escucharlos toda la mañana, sin embargo el pelinegro sintió como si alguien lo estuviera viendo meticulosamente, giró un poco la mirada y se encontró con Masquerade, que aunque tuviera puestos sus lentes su mirada era perceptible para él.

-Chicos que gusto verlos –

-¿Trabajas aquí? – Preguntó Klaus.

-Sí, yo le ayudo a mis padres con el lugar todos los días. Alice viene a ayudarme solo en los fines de semana –

Ante esto último, él rubio que hasta esos momentos tenía una mueca de aburrimiento bastante obvia, se interesó en la plática apenas escuchar el nombre de la pelirroja.

-¿Entonces Alice también traba aquí? – Repitió Masquerade con una sonrisa en su rostro. El tono con el que el joven lo dijo alertó rápidamente a Shun, no le agradaba para nada el rumbo que estaba tomando esta conversación y menos le gustaba que el rubio ni se molestara en disimular su muy notorio interés. Esto hacía que el moreno se tensara y su sangre hirviera.

-¿No tengo que repetirlo o sí? – Contestó Runo de mala gana.

-No. ¿Y donde esta? Digo para saludarla –

-Ella no pudo venir hoy, se resfrió –

-Mmm que mal. Me hubiera gustado verla y… -

-Tengo que irme. Nos vemos en la escuela – Interrumpió Shun despidiéndose para después salir del lugar como alma que se lleva el diablo.

-Hum – Bufo la ojiverde – Ni siquiera se acabo su desayuno y aun así voy a tener que descontárselo a Alice –

-¿A qué te refieres? – Cuestionó Masquerade.

-Bueno, no sé muy bien los hechos pero Alice llamó hace poco y me dijo que le debía una comida gratis a Shun porque él la ayudo con algo ayer –

Inconscientemente Runo le había dado toda la información que necesitaba a Masquerade, que junto con Klaus ambos habían abierto los ojos como platos (N/A: Aunque ya sabemos que a Masquerade no se le ven los ojos pero más o menos esa fue su expresión). Habían confirmado sus sospechas, Shun fue el que había ayudado a Alice el día anterior, cuando los sirvientes del chico de cabellos rubios persiguieron a la pobre chica. Ahora que Masquerade conocía a su "competencia" no bajaría la guardia por nada del mundo, por el contrario su mente comenzó a planificar sus siguientes pasos para acercarse a la pelirroja a como dé lugar, con lo cual no podía perder y mucho menos contra Shun. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formo en sus labios y ante esto Klaus comprendió que las cosas no se iban a quedar así por lo que soltó una leve risa.

-¡Tengo hambre vamos a comer! – Los sacó Julio abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

-¡Te voy a matar! – Le grito Masquerade. Quien se tiro sobre Julio pues su queridísimo amigo lo desconcentro en un momento importante o al menos para él, lo que provocó que se le olvidara todo lo que tenía pensado.

-Nos das el menú… - Pidió el chico de cabellos plateados con resignación.

-Seguro… - Se limito a decir la chica.

Shun llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba a la mansión de su abuelo. No sabía por qué se había ido tan de repente, pero ya no podía soportar ver en Masquerade esa sonrisa burlona y de superioridad en sus labios con tan solo mencionar a Alice, simplemente no lo soportaba. No le gustaba juzgar a la gente antes de conocerla pero en Masquerade era diferente. No tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba pasando.

-¡Shun, baja de tu nube y ponme atención! – Le reclamó su abuelo – ¡Ahora no dejaras de entrenar hasta que amanezca! No me importa que mañana tengas escuela –

-Sí abuelo lo que digas – Dijo como si nada haciendo que la furia del anciano aumentara.

-¡¿En que estabas pensando al dejar a tu pobre abuelo en ayuna toda la mañana mientras tu desayunabas una rica comida en un restaurante? –

-Fue solo el desayuno –

-El desayuno es la comida más importante del día –

-No tiene importancia además ni me lo acabe –

-¡Eso es peor! ¿No se te ocurrió traerme el resto? –

Sin decir palabra alguna el pelinegro comenzó con su entrenamiento, ya no quería escuchar a su abuelo, no quería pensar en Alice o Masquerade, lo único que quería era quitarse de su cabeza esos pensamientos tan absurdos, como él los consideraba.

La mañana del día siguiente se sentía fresca pero con un hermoso soy brillante en el cielo. Alice se había despertado muy temprano ese día, se limito aponerse el uniforme y comer un poco, viendo terminado esto último tomo su mochila y una bolsa en la cual se encontraba la ropa que Shun le había prestado y también la chamarra. Cuando la pelinaranja estaba a punto de salir de su casa la voz de su abuelo le llamo la atención.

-¿Te vas tan temprano? –

-Es que quiero llegar antes a la escuela para tener más tiempo para hablar con mis amigos, perdón si te desperté abuelo –

Y dicho esto no le dio tiempo al anciano de decir nada más puesto que salió rápidamente de la casa. La verdadera razón por la que quería llegar más temprano al colegio era otra, realmente lo que quería era llegar antes que Runo o Shun, ya que la peliazul le preguntaría sobre lo sucedido con el pelinegro o sobre su "supuesto resfriado" y Shun… pues no necesitaba explicaciones y aunque sabía que lo tenía que ver, quería retrasar ese momento aun que sea un poco. Cuando cruzó las puertas de la escuela no había casi nadie en su interior, a excepción de unos 7 u 8 estudiantes además de ella. Camino lentamente a lo largo del patio buscando un lugar en donde quedarse hasta que suene la campana para entrar a clases, pronto una idea cruzó por su mente... la azotea de la escuela, nadie iba ahí además de que tenia buena vista. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia dicho lugar de la escuela, pero de lo que no se dio cuenta fue que cierto chico la venia siguiendo, después de subir por los primeros dos pisos de la estructura, abrió la puerta para salir a la azotea y se encontró con múltiples plantas muy hermosas en sus masetas cerca del barandal que daba al interior de la institución, era de alguna forma un lugar muy bonito.

-Al fin sola… - Se dijo a sí misma.

Alice camino hasta el barandal del lugar, dejando su mochila y la bolsa con ropa a un lado de ella, el viento movía ligeramente sus rizados cabellos, su mirada estaba perdida en un punto del patio, no tardo en ver que algunos de sus amigos como Dan y Julie que ya habían llegado a la escuela pero se limito a verlos de lejos, lo que paso entre Dan y Runo aun la tenía un poco preocupada, no quiera que su amistad terminara por un malentendido.

-Valla estas muy distraída. ¿En qué piensas? – Dijo una voz cerca del oído de la muchacha, la cual por la sorpresa dio un leve respingón y un escalofrió le recorrió su cuerpo al sentir al aliento de su acompañante tan cerca por lo que se giro rápidamente.

-Masquerade, me asustaste – Recrimino la chica.

El chico traía puesto el uniforme del colegio sin embargo el de la preparatoria estaba constituido por un pantalón gris, camisa de manga larga color blanco y un suéter azul marino; sin embargo Masquerade no llevaba puesto el suéter y las mangas de la camisa las tenia recogidas hasta los hombros, también tenía abiertos los primeros tres botones de dicha camisa dejando ver un collar con el dije de una estrella negra. (N/A: Ya saben de esos collares que a veces traen los chicos o al menos por acá se usan xD)

-Lo siento pero no pude resistirme – Admitió mientras se ponía a su lado y se recargaba en el barandal.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la parte de preparatoria de la escuela? – Preguntó curiosa.

-Apenas llego y ya quieres correrme – Se lamento falsamente haciendo que Alice riera un poco - Las clases aun no comienzan, además te vi cuando entrabas y sin ofender pero no traías buena cara –

-Lo sé – Suspiró – Es solo que tuve algunos problemas con mi abuelo y… con uno de mis amigos –

-¿Problemas, qué paso? –

-No es nada, no quiero abrumarte con mis cosas –

-Que va, no es bueno quedarse con las cosas adentro necesitas sacarlas – Agregó el rubio.

-Gracias Masquerade – Dijo Alice con una sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que cautivo el muchacho por completo – Es que… yo… ya no se qué hacer… - Se lamento, pero para su sorpresa Masquerade la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos tratando de hacerla sentir mejor o por lo menos apoyarla, aunque bien sabía él que ella podía estar triste por lo que le hizo hace dos días, por lo que se aprovechó de la situación lo más que pudo.

-Alice quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo –

Antes de que la joven pudiera continuar la puerta de la azotea se abrió de golpe llamando la atención de ambos adolescentes, Alice abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojo un poco mientras se separaba rápidamente del rubio, Masquerade por su parte puso una discreta mueca de fastidio por la interrupción de hace unos momentos; sin embargo no se podía decir lo mismo de la persona que acababa de abrir la puerta ya que miles de emociones le inundaron en un parpadeo.

-Lo siento por interrumpir – Se limitó a decir para cerrar la puerta tras de sí e irse rápidamente de aquel lugar no sin antes darle una última mirada a la joven pelinaranja.

-¡Shun espera! – Lo llamo Alice pero sin éxito.

…**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gusta este capítulo, aunque a mi parecer esta medio frustrante xD. Bueno como ya había dicho en la aclaración de arriba ¡ahora sí tengo una buena excusa para la demora de la continuación! *Tan, Tan, Tan* (Efecto de sonido barato) y esa es… ¡que no quería subir esta capitulo hasta tener el dibujo que le hice terminado! Como lo escuchan hice un dibujo para representar mi fic :3 si lo quieren ver pásense por deviantart o lo que es más facil, en mi perfil esta la cuenta de mi deviantart, entre a mi cuenta y ahí luego luego esta el dibujo. Si de plano lo lo encuentran mandenme un mensaje y les paso el link. (La razon por la que no pongo el link aquí es por que la pagina no me deja ¬¬)**

**¿Cómo quedo? ¿Está feo, horrible o de perdis pasable? Por favor si pueden dejen su comentario sobre el dibujo en sus reviews por favor. Y aclaro, el dibujo es MIO, lo hice YO, no lo baje de ninguna página de internet ni nada. La página en la que lo publique es mi cuenta en Deviantart :D.**

**Les agradezco a todas las personas que han estado leyendo este fic y sobre todo a los que se toman el tiempo para dejarme su comentario, creo que el capitulo pasado es el que tuvo más comentarios, ¡muchas gracias! Y también gracias a los que me mencionan en sus fics ya sea porque les gusta mi fic o por alguna otra cosa. ¡Los amoro!**

**Hasta el próximo capi. Bye =D**


	12. Revelaciones

**¡Hola!**

**Primero que nada muchas gracias por sus comentarios y quiero agradecer por los que me apoyaron cuando mi computadora paso a mejor vida, por desgracia no pude recuperar los capítulos que ya tenía hechos tanto de este fic como del otro, por lo que tuve que volverlos a escribir, además después de que según eso ya habían arreglado mi laptop y a la semana ya no sirvió -_- … pero bueno aquí está la continuación. **

**Aclaración: Si quieren ver la imagen relacionada con el fic pásense por deviantart y búsquenla con el título del fic "amargo y dulce destino" si no, pásense por mi perfil y ahí encontraran mi cuenta de deviantart.**

**

* * *

**

-¡Shun espera! – Lo llamo Alice pero sin éxito – Esto ya no puede empeorar… – Susurró para que el rubio no pudiera escucharla.

Por su parte Masquerade estaba contento, ni aunque hubiera querido le pudo haber salido mejor. Ahora esperaba a que el pelinegro tuviera bien en claro que daría pelea y que esto iba en serio, al ver la cara de preocupación de su "amiga" decidió que era tiempo de hacer su jugada y con una sonrisa de superioridad se acerco a Alice.

-¿Pero qué pasa con él? – Dijo falsamente – ¿Estás bien? – Le llamó a la chica.

-Si… es solo que… -

-¡Tengo una idea! –Exclamó llamando la atención de la pelirroja – Que te parece si para subirte el ánimo me acompañas al ensayo que tengo con la banda mañana saliendo de la escuela –

-¿Mañana? Pero… -

-No aceptaré un no por respuesta – Interrumpió – Vamos sirve que te distraes un rato –

Alice lo meditó por unos segundos ¿Qué daño podía hacerle ir con Masquerade para ver ensayar a su banda? Además como el chico lo dijo, se distraería un rato tomando en cuenta que desde el concierto le encantó la música y el joven ya la había invitado a verlos ensayar hace algunos días; así que no le veía lo malo. Solo era cuestión de preguntarle a su abuelo sobre el asunto; después de todo también estarían Chan y Billy.

-De acuerdo – Anunció.

-¡Perfecto! Te estaré esperando mañana en las puertas del colegio al salir de clases –

-Ok –

El timbre que anunciaba la entrada a clases se hizo presente en ese preciso momento, Alice se encaminaba a su salón de clases pero el rubio insistió en acompañarla y al final la chica terminó cediendo. Cuando por fin llegaron al salón de la pelirroja Masquerade no paso desapercibido y mucho menos para las estudiantes del sexo femenino las cuales al verlo se emocionaron a tal grado que se sentían como en el cielo, pero al verlo llegar con Alice hizo que todas le dirigieran una mirada de odio, acto del que la muchacha se dio cuenta hasta que entro al interior del aula por lo que se dirigió rápidamente a su asiento.

-Hola Alice –

-Joe, hola –

-¿Te sientes bien? Estas algo pálida –

-No es nada –

-Pero… –

-No es nada – Volvió a decir para recostarse sobre su banca.

Aunque Joe estaba preocupado por la actitud de su amiga, decidió no insistir pero aun así aprovechaba el tiempo entre clases para tratar de que Alice soltara la sopa o al menos algo que le diera una explicación por su comportamiento tan extraño. Chan también notó la preocupación de Joe para con su amiga y de cierta manera a ella también le extraño la reciente forma de actuar de la pelirroja. Pasando las tres primeras horas de clase todos salieron al receso. Joe no estaba seguro de dejar sola a Alice, pero tenía que ir a la administración por algunos problemas que surgieron con los papeles que había entregado unos cuantos días atrás. Alice se encamino sola hacia el patio en busca de sus amigos. No podía negar que quería verlos y sobretodo la curiosidad que tenia por saber más acerca de lo sucedido entre Dan y Runo, pero por otra parte estaba Shun, ya hasta traía las bolsas de ropa en las manos. En poco tiempo logro divisar a Julie, la cual al parecer se estaba despidiendo de Billy y cuando por fin vio a Alice se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella.

-¡Alice! – Grito alterada la morena.

-Hola Julie ¿Sucede algo? –

-¡Hay! ¿Es que no sabes lo que paso en la mañana con Dan y Runo? –

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dime paso algo malo o qué? –

-Hay claro, pero como ibas a saber, si tú no estás en nuestro salón, bueno es que veras. Estaba yo junto a Dan y la marimacho, digo, Runo, cuando vi pasar al maestro de deportes y traía una cara que ni te imaginas… -

-¡Julie! –

-Hay lo siento creo que debería ir al grano –

-Si deberías –

-Total. Lo que paso fue que… -

**(Flash Back)**

Desde que llegaron a la escuela Julie y Dan platicaban amenamente aprovechando su tiempo antes de entrar al salón de clases y cuando el timbre sonó dando inicio a estas últimas ambos amigos se dirigieron a su aula, al entrar encontraron la escena de todos los días, todos sus compañeros haciendo lo que se les daba la gana hasta que el profesor de la hora indicada llegara, pero se sorprendieron al encontrar a Runo sentada en su asiento totalmente retraída del resto y con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la ventana. Julie se extraño un poco ante el hecho de que la peliazul prefería estar sola en el salón que estar con ella y el castaño, pero Dan no esperaba menos ya que, aunque fuera sorprendente, comprendía la situación.

-¡Runo! ¿A qué hora llegaste a la escuela que no te vimos? – Preguntó como si nada la morena – ¿Prefieres estar sola que con la chica más linda y amigable de toda la escuela, ósea yo? – Bromeo para tratar de hacer rabiar a su amiga.

-Julie no estoy de humor – Exclamó sin interés

-Tú nunca estas de humor – Bufó.

– Mmm… ¿Dan podemos hablar? – Soltó por lo bajo ignorando el comentario de su amiga.

En realidad esto le costaba trabajo a Runo, pero quería arreglar las cosas con Dan, había algo en su corazón que gritaba que le dijera algo que ella ni admitía, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a que su amistad con el castaño se terminara por algo así.

-¿Hablar? No creo que tengamos algo de qué hablar – Contestó Dan cortante.

-Sí que lo tenemos. Ya sabes, de lo que paso… - Comenzó a poner más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba y un leve rubor se dibujo en sus mejillas, la peliazul no estaba acostumbrada a eso. Por su parte Julie estaba totalmente perdida.

-¿Lo que paso? No paso nada importante que yo recuerde ¿De qué me hablas? – Dijo tan haciéndose el desentendido. Pero el hecho era todo lo contrario. Tan solo quería evitar la conversación.

-¡¿Nada importante? Ni siquiera te interesa aclararlo… –

-¿Runo por qué no lo dejas? Estas haciendo de algo totalmente insignificante como si fuera una situación de crisis mundial –

-¡Eres un descarado! Yo solo quiero arreglar las cosas ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarlo algo insignificante? –

-¡Que no entiendes! –

-¡¿Entender que? ¡Que eres un sínico y ahora me vienes con el cuento de que no paso nada! –Trató de controlarse.

-¡Por qué no paso nada! ¡Para mí no fue nada, porque no lo olvidas! Es solo una tontería –

-¿¡Tontería! ¡El único que hace tonterías eres tú! –

-Runo ya no empeores las cosas. Lo que paso ya paso, olvídalo no vale la pena seguir… -

¡PLAF!

Ese sonido resonó fuertemente en el salón de clases, todos sus compañeros se habían callado haciendo que la cachetada que Runo le había proporcionado al castaño hiciera aun más eco en el lugar. Julie, por su parte, se había quedado muda, no era nada raro que Dan y Runo discutieran y tampoco lo era que sus discusiones terminaran con un golpe por parte de la muchacha, sin embargo esto era más serio, se podía percibir la tención en el aire la cual era sumamente palpable.

-¡Eres un idiota! – Gritó Runo mientras salía corriendo del aula con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Dan estaba en un estado momentáneo de shock, no esperaba esa reacción en Runo, esperaba que se molestara pero no eso… Llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla actualmente roja por la fuerza con la que la ojiverde lo abofeteo. Tan solo quería evadir el tema, quería evitar decir lo que sentía, quería todo… menos lastimarla y era lo único que había logrado. Se sentía realmente mal, como la más grande basura del mundo. Y por su parte, Julie no sabía qué hacer, si quedarse con Dan para averiguar qué fue lo que paso entre ellos o ir a consolar a su amiga, pero no tuvo tiempo de tomar su decisión, el maestro de la hora clase entro y dio la orden de sentarse para dar comienzo a la materia.

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

-¡¿Qué? – Exclamó asombrada la pelirroja ya que no pensó que fueran a llegar a tanto - ¡¿Y donde están ahora? –

-Cuando Runo se fue del salón, no regreso para ninguna de las tres horas. Apenas sonó el timbre del receso y Dan salió disparado hacia el patio. Los comencé a buscar y luego me encontré con Billy – Hizo una pausa al mencionar al rubio – En pocas palabras no tengo ni idea de donde puedan estar –

-No puede ser. Esto sí es malo, muy malo –

-Alice ¿Tu sabes lo que paso entre ellos dos? Porque por más que lo intenté Dan no me quiso decir –

-Yo… - Alice dudó un poco. Julie también era amiga tanto de Dan como de Runo por lo que tenía derecho a saberlo, pero conociéndola haría todo un escándalo. A pesar de todo, la chica de ojos marrones terminó contándole todo lo sucedido a Julie.

- ¡¿Se besaron? – Grito a más no poder la peliplateada.

-¡Julie! Se más discreta por favor – Suplico su amiga en voz baja.

-¿Quiénes se besaron? – Preguntó el recién llegado.

-Ha hola Joe – Saludo Julie como si nada.

-¿No estabas en administración? – Inquirió Alice tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Ya recogí los papeles que ocupaba. Pero no han contestado a mi pregunta ¿Quienes se besaron? –

-No tenemos tiempo de explicarte – Soltó rápidamente la pelinaranja – Ayúdanos a encontrar a Dan y a Runo –

-¿Ellos fueron los que se besaron? –

-¡Joe ya te dije que no te podemos explicar ahora! – Volvió a decir Alice.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo ya me callare –

-Bien hay que separarnos, Joe búscalos en el patio y las jardineras, Alice tu en los salones y la azotea y yo en las canchas –

Ambos jóvenes asintieron, comenzando así a buscar a sus amigos. Mientras tanto en otra parte del colegio, cierta chica peliazul se encontraba sentada en un pequeño jardín atrás de una simple muralla de arbustos (N/A: De ese tipo de jardines privados de los colegios a los que solo los maestros pueden entrar ¬¬)

-Dan es un tonto – Decía una y otra vez desde que llego a ese lugar.

La joven de ojos esmeraldas estaba dolida, maldita fue la hora en la que decidió que era el momento para hablar con Dan sobre sus sentimientos ya que este le dejo bien en claro que él no sentía nada por ella. Se sentía como una completa estúpida, era por esa razón que no le gustaba mostrar mucho esos sentimientos para con los demás. Una traviesa lágrima salió de sus ojos abriéndole el paso a muchas más las cuales adornaron su rostro y contornearon sus ojos rojos ya hinchados de tanto llorar. Sin embargo un ruido llamó rápidamente la atención de Runo, los arbustos que había antes de llegar al jardín donde se encontraban comenzaron a moverse cada vez con más dificultad, la ojiverde se quedo pasmada, no esperaba que él la encontrara y menos en ese estado.

-Runo –

Por los pasillos y salones de la escuela se podía ver a una muy preocupada Alice, iba y corría lo más rápido que podía, pero por más que lo intentara, no podía encontrar ni a Dan ni a Runo por ninguna parte. Casi sin ninguna esperanza, se dirigió al único lugar que le hacía falta por revisar, la azotea de la escuela. Resignada abrió la puerta lentamente, pero abrió los ojos de en par en par cuando vio quien se encontraba ahí, no era Runo, no era Dan, era el portador de los ojos dorados el que le dirigió su mirada al verla entrar por la puerta. El viento soplaba levemente haciendo que tanto el cabello del chico y el de la pelirroja se moviera ligeramente. Por su parte Alice no sabía cómo actuar, simplemente se acercó al pelinegro mientras él se limitaba a seguirla con la mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Soltó secamente el joven – Recuerda que Masquerade está en la zona de preparatoria –

Había algo extraño con Shun, pero a Alice no le importo, ahora tenía problemas más grandes de los cuales ocuparse.

-¿Masquerade? ¿Qué tiene que ver él? – Balbuceo la pelinaranja, ¿acaso era que Shun se encontraba celoso de lo que paso esa misma mañana? No, eso era imposible, ¿Shun celoso de Masquerade? Si claro como si fuera posible… o quizás si – Estaba buscando ha Dan y a Runo, ¿No los has visto? (N/A: Recuerden que desde la azotea también se puede ver el patio principal de la escuela) –

-No – Aunque quisiera evitarlo, el pelinegro sentía curiosidad de la razón por la que Alice estuviera buscando a dos de sus amigos, especialmente a ese par – ¿Paso algo? –

-No… bueno si… digo olvídalo –

-Yo también soy amigo d Dan y Runo. Dime que paso –

Resignada, la chica le contó lo sucedido al moreno, tanto lo que le dijo Runo que había pasado después de la fiesta del concierto como lo que Julie le había informado que ocurrió hace unas pocas horas.

-No puedo creerlo… – Suspiró el Shun – No, sí puedo creerlo, ese Dan solo hace estupidez tras estupidez –

-Sí, bueno él no hizo lo más apropiado pero al menos está tratando de componerlo. Por eso quiero encontrarlos o al menos a uno, estaría muy mal si dejaran de ser amigos por eso –

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué te preocupas tanto siendo que no es algo que este en tus manos resolver –

-Son mis amigos. No necesito más razón que esa –

-Creo que te entiendo, yo haría lo mismo. A lo que me refiero es… ¿No crees que cargas con muchas cosas tu sola? –

-¿Qué quieres decir? –

-No me lo tomes a mal, no estoy diciendo que sea malo, hasta yo lo hago pero si la carga llega a ser muy pesada no podrás con ella tu sola y terminaras lastimada –

Alice no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, lo que tenía claro por ahora era que Shun se preocupaba por ella y que por lo menos le había dado a entender que quería ayudarla pero no quería ilusionarse más, no hasta haber aclarado lo de la "supuesta novia" que Shun tuvo en el extranjero.

-Emm… creo que será mejor que me valla para seguir buscándolos –

-Si quieres te puedo acompañar, yo… –

-No es necesario – Se apresuro a decir la muchacha tratando de evitar "esa" conversación con el ojidorado, provocando que este último se desconcertara por completo ante el comportamiento tan extraño e indiferente de Alice.

-Pero – Shun estaba dispuesto a arremeter pero nuevamente ella se le adelantó.

-¡Ha se me olvidaba! Toma – Dijo mientras le entregaba la bolsa donde tenía la ropa – Es la ropa que me diste ayer y la chaqueta que me diste la noche del concierto – Reafirmó viendo que el chico observaba el contenido de la bolsa.

-Gracias pero no era necesario que la trajeras hasta la escuela –

-No es molestia – Hizo una breve pausa – Shun, de casualidad ¿no has visto un collar tirado en tu casa? –

-¿Un collar? –

-Sí. Es que desde lo que paso el día de la tormenta no puedo encontrar ese collar. Tal vez se me cayó en tu casa ¿No lo has visto? –

-Lo siento pero no –

-Ha… bueno – Contestó un poco apagada.

-¿Tiene algo en especial? –

-Es que… bueno tal vez te suene tonto pero… forma parte de algo muy importante para mí –

-Si ese es el caso, tal vez pueda buscarlo en mi casa esta tarde –

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias! – La cara de la pelirroja se iluminó rápidamente dejando ver una de sus hermosas sonrisas, la cual cautivo de inmediato al joven; esas sonrisas se estaban convirtiendo en una debilidad, debilidad que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

-Si bueno no es nada – Respondió al mismo tiempo en el que giraba la cabeza rascándose la nuca y desviaba la mirada para disimular su muy reciente y evidente sonrojo – Solo dime como es el collar –

-Tiene una cadena de plata y un dije de una media luna con algunas partes detalladas con un cristal azul en medio de la luna –

-¿Un collar de luna? – Dijo un poco confundido, había algo que le sonaba… extraño.

-Sí ¿Ya lo habías visto? – Pregunto con ilusión.

-Yo… – No pudo seguir hablando ya que una fuerte punzada se hizo presente en su cabeza, era distinto a los otros dolores que había sentido, era más intenso, más penetrante y esta vez el dolor no se iba tan rápido como las otras veces. Ante esto Shun se doblego un poco mientras sujetaba su cabeza con una de sus manos y en su rostro se podía apreciar una muy expresiva mueca de dolor.

-¿Shun? ¡¿Shun qué ocurre? – Se apresuró a decir claramente alarmada al verlo en tal estado, por lo que se acercó a él rápidamente para socorrerlo, sin embargo el moreno no podía ni hablar por las insistentes punzadas que sentía alrededor de su cabeza lo que provocó que poco a poco se le nublara la vista, alarmando aun mas al pelinegro.

-Pero qué demonios… – Murmuró por lo bajo.

-¡Shun que tienes! – Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta alguna – Te llevaré a la enfermería –

-No – Se apresuro a decir – Ya se me pasará –

-Por favor ni que fuera tan tonta, tu estas mal y quieras o no voy a llevarte a la enfermería – Sentenció la pelirroja.

Shun, al ver que sería prácticamente imposible hacer cambiar de opinión a la chica ni siquiera opuso resistencia. Además ella tenía razón, no estaba bien, le dolía mucho, esos fuertes ataques en la cabeza se estaban haciendo cada vez más frecuentes y esa leve nublacion en la vista lo preocupó aun más. Tal vez ir con la enfermera no sería una mala opción después de todo. El pelinegro se apoyo un poco en Alice para poder caminar mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia la enfermería.

En ese mismo momento en otra parte del colegio, se podía apreciar en una de las jardineras particulares de la institución a cierta peliazul claramente sorprendida ante la aparición de aquel chico en su escondite. Se sentía avergonzada al ser vista en aquel estado tan vulnerable en el que se encontraba.

-¿Runo? – Volvió a decir el joven.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –

-Estaba buscándote –

-Bueno ya me encontraste ya vete – Le dijo Runo con hostilidad.

-No creo que eso sea posible – Contesto el chico con una sonrisa, lo cual provocó que la joven refunfuñara de molestia.

El joven sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó en el pasto junto a la ojiverde manteniendo el silencio que reinaba en el ambiente, lo cual desconcertó un poco a Runo, ella se esperaba que el muchacho le hiciera las mil y un preguntas del año pero fue todo lo contrario, simplemente se acomodo junto a ella, con la sonrisa despreocupada que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Qué no me vas a preguntar si estoy bien? – Dijo con obviedad la peliazul.

-No. Si estas llorando es obvio que no estás bien –

-Sabes Joe. A veces no te comprendo –

-Ni yo. Pero si lo hiciera sería muy aburrido – Hizo una pausa mientras su mirada se perdía en algún punto de los arbustos que tenía enfrente como si estos tuvieran algo interesante en ellos – Bueno la pregunta no es si estás bien, si no… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –

La muchacha no estaba muy segura de contarle precisamente a Joe lo que había ocurrido con Dan, eran amigos eso no lo podía negar pero nunca habían tenido una amistad tan estrecha como la que tiene con Alice y aunque sea difícil de creer también con Julie. Siempre creyó que Joe era el típico chico despreocupado, ajeno a cualquier problema y sobre todo despistado, sin embargo había algo en él que le inspiraba confianza lo que le animaba a contarle lo sucedido. Tal vez no conocía del todo al chico de cabellos bronceados como creía hacerlo.

-Bueno… la noche del concierto, cuando Dan se ofreció a acompañarme a casa ocurrió un accidente en el que por error nos… besamos –

-¡Sabia que eran ustedes! – Habló sin pensar al recordar que Alice no quería decirle quienes se habían besado con anterioridad.

-¿Qué? –

-No nada. Sigue –

-Lo que sea. Quise aclarar las cosas con Dan pero a él no le importó nada en lo absoluto ni siquiera mis… sentimientos… yo me enoje mucho con él, le di una cachetada esta mañana y desde entonces no he vuelto a clases… no quiero verlo –

-Mmm suena complicado – Musitó al mismo tiempo en el que llevaba una de sus manos a su barbilla. Le sorprendía ver a Runo de esa manera no podía negarlo, ya que siempre había visto su faceta fuerte y orgullosa, nunca la sentimental. A pesar de eso sentía la necesidad de ayudarla.

-Ni te lo imaginas – Articulo soltando un suspiro.

-La cuestión aquí es, si cuando besaste a Dan sentiste algo –

Runo se sonrojo al instante al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, no sabía que responder, antes su corazón no tenía ninguna duda pero ahora estaba más confundida que nunca. Por su parte, Joe, al ver que la ojiverde se había quedado pensativa decidió no entrar más en el tema.

-Todo estará bien. Dan es un cabeza dura pero no lo hizo con mala intención –

-Dan es un idiota, nació mal y ya no tiene arreglo pero por desgracia no puedo evitar preocuparme por él –

-Se va a solucionar ya verás –

-Es tan fácil decirlo ¿Tu que harías? –

-No lo sé, a mí me parece que los dos tendrían que hablar y aclarar las cosas –

-No creo que eso sea posible –

-¿Por qué no? –

-Después de tremenda cachetada que le puse, no ha de querer ni verme –

-Pues hasta donde tengo entendido él también te estaba buscando –

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio? – El asombro y la alegría se hicieron presentes en el rostro de la chica al escuchar esas palabras. No podía ocultar sus sentimientos en esos momentos y sinceramente eso la tenia sin cuidado.

-Sí. Por eso no le veo lo malo a que los dos hablen de lo que paso –

-Tienes razón – Respondió la joven volviendo a sonreír.

-Lo vez. Te vez mejor cuando sonríes, las lagrimas no te quedan –

-No me lo tomes a mal Joe pero estar hablando de esto contigo es un poco extraño –

-Si yo siento lo mismo –

-Normalmente hablaría de esto con Alice o de pérdida con la coqueta de Julie –

-Creo que tienes razón, yo nunca me imagine como el doctor corazón –

-¿No era la doctora corazón? –

-Sí. Pero yo soy hombre –

-Bueno… un disque hombre –

-¡¿Dudas de mi masculinidad? –

-No…bueno solo un poco… la verdad si – Bromeo Runo.

-Uno que solo quiere ayudar y lo acusan de ser Gay, que clase de sociedad es esta – Se lamento el muchacho haciendo que la peliazul comenzara a reír – Bueno por lo menos hice que rieras –

-Eso no te quieta lo gay – Siguió bromeando la chica.

-¡Demonios! –

-Gracias Joe –

-¿Por qué? –

-Por ayudarme en estos momentos –

-No es nada. Para que son los amigos – Aclara dándole un abrazo amistoso a la joven, la cual le correspondió – Si lo encuentro antes de que acabe el receso le diré que venga aquí – Informó antes de ponerse de pie, no fue necesario decir que se refería a Dan y al ver que ella asintió, se marcho de aquel lugar más tranquilo.

Runo por su parte se sentía mejor, de verdad que Joe la había ayudado y mucho. Ahora tenía un mejor concepto del chico y al parecer su amistada había mejorado de sobremanera, ahora había cierta confianza o mejor relación entre ambos, tan solo le quedaba esperar, si es que él encontraba a Dan sería mejor que lo esperara en ese lugar.

Joe iba caminando tranquilamente por el patio de la escuela buscando a cierto pelicafe para llevarlo a donde se encontraba Runo, tan distraído iba que cuando cocho con un chico no se dio cuenta que era precisamente Dan.

- ¡Hey por que no te fijas por dónde vas! – Exclamó muy alterado – ¿Joe? Lo siento no me fije que eras tú – Se disculpo para después levantarse y ayudar al susodicho a ponerse de pie también.

-No te preocupes yo igual iba distraído –

-Disculpa pero estoy algo apurado, tengo que irme – Articulo rápidamente.

-¡Espera! –

-Joe de verdad tengo prisa, estoy… -

-Buscando a Runo ¿cierto? –

Ante esto último, el castaño se quedo estático, lo que había dicho su amigo era verdad lo que no sabía era como él estaba enterado de eso. Fuera lo que fuera en esos momentos era lo que menos le importaba.

-¿Sabes donde esta? –

-Sígueme – Fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta afirmativa.

Joe condujo a Dan hasta el pequeño jardín donde se encontraba escondida Runo, sin embargo a pesar de estar en ese lugar, el castaño se debatía entre pasar o no por la muralla de arbustos, quería ver a Runo de eso no tenia duda pero no sabía que haría después de verla. Al instante, sintió una mano en su hombro y dándose la vuelta se encontró con el rostro sonriente y despreocupado de su amigo.

-Anda ve con ella –

Fue entonces cuando se decidió, se armo de valor y se dispuso a ver a la chica peliazul, pero como no todo le sale bien a Dan, algo le tenía que pasar. Su muy querido amigo impaciente por la indecisión del chico le dio un "leve" empujón, tomado al castaño totalmente desprevenido y haciendo que callera hacia el interior de la muralla de arbustos.

-Creo de debería controlar más mi fuerza – Se dijo Joe a sí mismo – Que va, será mejor que les de privacidad – Y dicho esto el joven se alejo lentamente del lugar.

Por otra parte Dan se encontraba tirado semiconsciente en el interior del jardín, dejando a Runo un poco desconcertada ante la muy original entrada del muchacho y lentamente se acerco a el para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Dan ¿Estás bien? –

-He… Si solo recuérdame que tengo que golpear a alguien después de esto – Contestó poniéndose de pie. Aunque después de que recupero la conciencia por completo no tenía ni idea de que decirle a la ojiverde – Runo yo… perdóname –

-¿Ahora pides perdón? –

-Pues…sí, siempre que las mujeres se enojan lo más inteligente que puede decir un hombre es "perdón" ¿no? –

-Dan… - Le llamó la atención y él al ver que lo estaba arruinando de nuevo trató de ir al grano de todo el asunto.

-Bueno, la vedad es que… realmente lo lamento. Yo lo que quería era evitar el tema no lastimarte y eso fue lo único que conseguí. Actué como un tonto – Paró al ver la expresión en la cara de la ojiverde – Un gran tonto – La chica tosió un poco – ¡Esta bien! Más tonto de lo normal –

-Así está mejor –

-Lo que quiero decir es que… – Dan vaciló por unos segundos, segundos en los que la peliazul sintió que el corazón se le detenía por completo – No quiero perderte por algo como eso –

-Yo tampoco quiero perderte como amigo –

-Ese es el problema Runo – Dijo seriamente llamando rápidamente la atención de la muchacha, el semblante de Dan había cambiado drásticamente, ya no se veía al chico risueño, impulsivo y algo torpe de todos los días; sino por el contrario ahora tenía un aura más tranquila y serena, algo que sin lugar a dudas era sumamente extraño de apreciar en él – No creo que… quiera seguir siendo tu amigo, yo… no sé, quisiera ser algo mas – Pronuncio al mismo tiempo en el que un muy notorio color rojo se dibujaba en sus mejillas.

A Runo le dio un vuelco el corazón, por un segundo pensó que Dan estaba bromeando lo cual sería algo típico en él, sin embargo lo había dicho con tal decisión y seguridad en su voz que muy pronto esa posibilidad fue descartada. ¿Era esa acaso una declaración indirecta? Fuera lo que fuera ella ya había tomado una decisión, decisión de la que estaba segura sería lo mejor para ambos.

-Dan yo siento lo mismo y… créeme que te entiendo – Explicó al mismo tiempo en que acortaba la distancia entre ella y su acompañante haciendo que el castaño se pusiera más nervioso y el corazón de ambos comenzara a latir más rápido de lo normal – Pero… no está bien –

-¿No está bien? ¡Como que no está bien! Runo yo… –

-No me mal interpretes, a lo que me refiero es a dejarlo así por ahora –

-Perdón pero sigo sin entender ¿no eras tú la que quería aclararlo todo? –

-Lo que quiero decir, es que… para mí estos sentimientos aun son algo muy nuevo, no sé muy bien cómo actuar… no quisiera arruinar la amistad que ya tenemos sin antes tener bien en claro lo que siento… y aunque no queramos, esto también implica a nuestros amigos; no quiero ni imaginarme que si algo sale mal entre nosotros, todos nos vallamos a separar… – Dijo con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

Después de eso ultimo el silencio reino por unos pocos minutos, ninguno se animaba a decir palabra alguna temiendo de la reacción del otro lo cual lo volvía una situación realmente frustrante.

-Está bien – Se animó a decir Dan sin embargo al ser evidente la confusión de la peliazul decidió continuar – Tomémonos un tiempo para poder aclarar esto y cuando tengamos algo claro hablamos –

Se sentía bien, era como si le hubieran quitado un peso de en sima, estaba aliviada de haber escuchado eso por parte del castaño. No sabía claramente que era lo que sentía por él pero en ese instante con tantas emociones a flor de piel tan solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza ya que se sentía sensible y temía que si abría su boca para pronunciar palabra alguna esta se soltara completamente diciendo cosas de las cuales estaba segura se arrepentiría.

-Entonces ¿amigos? – Dijo Dan con una sonrisa.

-Claro, amigos – Afirmó Runo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Sabes, creo que sería mejor que regresáramos al salón de clases, ya debieron de dar el timbre de entrada hace mucho rato –

-Si ¿pero desde cuando te preocupas por llegar a tiempo a clases? – Se burló la muchacha.

-Desde que me enteré que si tengo todas las asistencias puedo obtener créditos extras –

-Eres un caso perdido – Rio la ojiverde. Y diciendo esto ambos se encaminaron hacia su aula mientras seguían con su plática, la cual no tardaría mucho tiempo en volverse discusión, pero los dos sabían que después de ese día, nada volvería a ser igual entre ellos.

Ya había pasado un poco de tiempo desde que la jornada laboral escolar había ya finalizado y que como era de suponerse ya no quedaba ni un alma en el colegio a excepción de algunos maestros y empleados de intendencia; o al menos eso parecía. En la enfermería se podía ver a un chico poseedor de una larga cabellara obscura descansando en una de las camas de dicho cuarto, su cabello estaba suelto y esparcido alrededor de las sabanas que se encontraban debajo de él y la expresión de su rostro se podía ver más relajada y apacible que la que había tenido horas atrás ese mismo día. Una chica de cabellos ondulados color naranja se encontraba al lado de la cama donde reposaba el pelinegro, se podía percibir la preocupación en los ojos de la chica, su semblante se veía rígido y serio y daba la impresión de que no se había movido desde que llego a ese lugar pero sobre todo, no apartaba la vista del moreno.

-No te preocupes, él estará bien – Se escucho decir a una tercera persona en la habitación, la cual sacó súbitamente a la pelirroja de su transe – Ya le di una medicina para calmar el dolor de cabeza, se va a poner bien – Concluyó la enfermera tratando de animar a Alice.

-Gracias, pero me sentiría más calmada si despertara –

-No debe tardar en despertar, seguro sigue dormido por el efecto calmante de la medicina. No pude determinar bien a qué tipo de enfermedad se debe, muchas tiene ese síntoma, pero dado a su edad y a las circunstancias en las que se encuentra debe tratarse de una migraña o una simple jaqueca. No es nada de que preocuparse –

Al escuchar eso la pelirroja suavizó su mirada y sus labios se curvaron para formar una pequeña sonrisa para luego instantáneamente mirar al muchacho que aun seguía dormido. La enfermera no tardo en identificar ese tipo de mirada por lo que no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa que llamó la atención de la joven.

-¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Alice desconcertada.

-No, no es nada. Tan solo se me hizo tierna la forma en la que miraste a tu novio – Aclaró alegremente.

- ¡¿No… no… novio? – Exclamó con un poco de dificultad y obviamente exaltada. Sus mejillas no tardaron en tomar un color rojizo y tanto sus movimientos corporales como las expresiones de su rostro indicaban cuan nerviosa se encontraba – Él no es mi novio… solo somos amigos – Continuó mientras negaba con sus manos y el color carmín cada vez se apoderaba más de su rostro, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que no quería negarlo.

-¿No? Hmm es una lástima, ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja – Ante cada palabra que la mayor decía, la muchacha se ponía cada vez mas avergonzada llegando hasta tal punto, en el que ni siquiera pudo pronunciar palabra alguna – Tal vez intuí mal pero bueno, eso ya no importa – Dijo la enfermera dando por terminada la conversación haciendo que Alice diera un profundo suspiro de alivio – Tengo que ir a recepción por unos informes que me encargaron, espero no tardarme mucho, pero hasta entonces tú quedas a cargo – Y dicho esto la enfermara salió de la habitación, sin siquiera dejar que la joven de ojos marrones aceptara el mandato.

Apenas pasaron cinco minutos desde que se cerró la puerta de la enfermería cuando Shun comenzó a moverse torpemente y abriendo a su vez esos ojos que daban paso a un reflejo dorado dentro de ellos. Alice, tratando de auxiliar a su amigo, lo ayudo a incorporarse sobre la cama en la que hace unos momentos se hallaba inconsciente; quedando los dos sentados en la orilla de dicho mueble.

-Tranquilo no te esfuerces mucho, aun estas bajo el efecto de la medicina – Le llamó la atención.

-¿Medicina? ¿Aun estoy en la enfermería? – Dijo desorientado mientras que con una de sus manos se frotaba los ojos.

-Sí, las clases terminaron hace poco – Articuló Alice y al ver la expresión de confusión de su amigo decidió continuar – Cuando llegamos aquí la enfermera te dio una medicina y unos calmantes para el dolor de cabeza, creo que eran muy fuertes ya que te quedaste dormido por 3 horas -

-No puede ser – Se lamento pesadamente – Tengo que irme – Dijo apresurado para después ponerse de pie lo más rápido que le permitía su cuerpo en esos momentos, pero al hacerlo sintió un leve mareo que provocó que se volviera a sentar de inmediato a la orilla de la cama – Demonios – Maldijo por lo bajo al mismo tiempo en el que intentaba ponerse de pie por segunda vez, pero esta ocasión fue detenido por una suave presión en su brazo izquierdo, la cual lo jaló hacia abajo quedando sentado nuevamente.

-¡De ninguna manera dejare que te vayas así! – Atino a decir al pelinegro con un tono de preocupación perceptible en su voz, eso y la expresión de la cara de Alice, llamaron la atención del moreno; quedando hipnotizado por el rostro se su compañera – Ni siquiera te puedes mantener de pie –

Eso último lo hizo salir de su trance, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo con sus mejillas un poco rojas, lo cual se debía en parte por lo avergonzado que se sentía al sentirse vulnerable en su estado actual y también por estar tan cerca de la pelirroja. Realmente no sabía qué era lo que lo ponía más nervioso, el hecho de estar así con ella o de cómo se las arreglaría para llegar hasta su casa y evitar el escarmiento por parte de su abuelo. Pero finalmente termino cediendo ante la petición de la joven.

-¿Te quedaste aquí todo este tiempo? – Cuestionó Shun aun sin voltear a ver a su acompañante.

-Sí. No podía solamente dejarte en la enfermería – Respondió algo avergonzada – Me preocupe –

-Perdón por haberte alarmado. La enfermera… – No pudo terminar esa oración pues su amiga se le adelantó.

-Tuvo que hacer algo importante en recepción no ha de tardar en llegar – Alice no pudo evitar hacer una pausa para ver la expresión de Shun, estaba quieto, ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarla a los ojos. No sabía si era porque aun no se sentía bien por tanta medicina o por la ansiedad que tenía por saber si lo que le pasaba era grave – También me dijo que lo más probable era que tuvieras migraña o una jaqueca; nada de qué preocuparse –

Por primera vez desde ya hace un rato el pelinegro volvió su mirada ambarina hacia la pelirroja. De verdad le tranquilizaba escuchar eso, por un momento temió que lo que le ocurría fuera de cuidado por lo que no pudo evitar suspirar y esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias –

-¿He? ¿Por qué? –

-Ciertamente no lo sé. Siento la necesidad de agradecerte por tu apoyo, hace mucho tiempo que no tengo este sentimiento y la verdad me alegra volver a tenerlo. Para mí, el poder confiar en las personas me resulta muy difícil debido a algunas situaciones que he tenido que soportar en el pasado… pero contigo es diferente… sé que puedo confiar en ti y eso hace que me sienta más tranquilo conmigo mismo – Paró por unos segundos en los que reía por lo bajo – Para serte franco me siento como un tonto al decirte esto –

Alice se sorprendió se sobremanera al escuchar esas palabras y sobre todo al escucharlas de la boca de Shun. Se sentía feliz, alegre, no sabía cómo explicar ese sentimiento pero se sentía bien. El saber que ella era privilegiada por contar con la confianza del pelinegro, la tenía en las nubes y no pudo evitar sonrojarse a más no poder; además de que ella, al igual que el moreno también había desarrollado una extraña confianza, y decía extraña ya que lo había conocido hace poco y sentía como si lo conociese desde hace ya más tiempo como a Joe o a Runo. Sin embargo fue traída desde las nueves a la tierra súbitamente al recordar un pequeño e insignificante detalle… la novia de Shun… y como si de bipolaridad se tratase, paso de un estado complemente feliz y pleno o uno triste y deplorable. Este cambio de humor no paso desapercibido por el joven de ojos color caramelo poniéndolo alerta para enfrentar lo que sea que le lanzase la pelirroja; ya comenzaba a entender más el significado de cada movimiento y expresión de la chica.

-¿Pasa algo Alice? Si lo que dije te molesto yo… –

-No. No es eso – Se apresuró a cortarlo – Es… otra cosa –

-¿Y de que se trata? Digo, si es que se puede saber – Animó el moreno sin preocuparse en disimular su interés que por ese momento lo tenía sin cuidado, él solo quería que la muchacha se decidiera a contarle.

-Yo… es que ayer… – Tomo aire – Solo prométeme que no te vas a enojar –

-Alice, yo dije que confió en ti y créeme que para que yo me enoje realmente contigo va a ser muy difícil –

Las palabras de Shun sonaron con tal seguridad y dulzura que Alice no cabía en su asombro, le gustó, no podía negarlo, le gustaba que él le hablara de esa forma. Pero tenía que despertar rápido de su fantasía, tenía que aclarar las cosas con el pelinegro.

-Bueno es que el otro día, cuando estábamos en mi casa y mi abuelo me dijo que me fuera a mi habitación para hablar contigo yo… no pude evitar escuchar lo que decían – Articuló bajando a su vez la mirada.

-¿Y qué pasa con eso? – Exclamó confundido hasta que recordó algo importante – Espera ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste? –

-Pues, los escuche hablar de muchas cosas pero había algo que… bueno a lo que me refiero es ¿Te recuerdo mucho a tu novia? ¿Es por eso que me hablas o me ayudas? ¿Me tienes confianza solo porque somos parecidas? –

Alice apretó sus puños y cerró sus ojos con fuerza para reprimir algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir mientras esperaba la respuesta del chico, sin embargo abrió sus ojos como platos y dirigió su mirada hacia Shun al escuchar la sonora carcajada que este había soltado. La pelirroja no podía sentirse más confundida ¿Se reía de ella o de plano las medinas lo habían enloquecido?

-¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso? – Preguntó un poco irritada.

-Lo sie-siento – Habló con dificultad

-Entonces ¿Cuál es la gracia de todo esto? –

-Estas equivocada –

-¿Qué quieres decir? –

-Alice, no hay persona que se te pueda parecer ni en lo más mínimo –

-Pero, no comprendo ¿Qué hay de tu novia? – Musitó confundida.

-Mi novia no existe, es solo algo que le invente a tu abuelo para que no se complicaran las cosas y nos pudiéramos seguir viendo fuera de la escuela – Explicó con tranquilidad al mismo tiempo en el que se iba acercando más a la pelirroja.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió decir algo así? – Gritó incrédula pero totalmente aliviada de escuchar eso – No tienes idea de lo que pase después de escuchar eso, me lo pudiste haber dicho antes – Le reprochó ya más tranquila y con una sonrisa en los labios, inclinándose inconscientemente hacia el moreno.

-¿Cómo esperabas que lo hiciera si tu abuelo me tenía en un interrogatorio intensivo? – Bromeo el joven aun más cerca de su compañera.

-Buen punto –

La pelirroja se relajó y dejó caer sus manos a los costados sin darse cuenta de que una de ellas había quedado sobre el cabello del pelinegro, provocando que este soltara un poco audible quejido.

-¡Perdón! No era mi intención –

-No es nada –

-No me había fijado en lo largo que tenías el cabello – Dijo tomando un mechón entre sus manos y viéndolo con detenimiento – No se te ve mal aunque creo que corto también te verías bien –

-Tal vez lo considere aun que dudo que lo corte –

-¿Por qué? –

-No sé. Hace tanto tiempo que he tenido el cabello largo que no lo imagino corto – Comentó en un tono más serio.

-Está bien pero si te vuelvo a jalar el pelo estará en tu conciencia –

-Lo tendré en cuenta – Articuló riendo.

Alice soltó el mechón de cabello que tenía en sus manos y sin darse cuenta colocó su mano sobre la de Shun, al sentir el contacto de sus manos un leve color carmín apareció en las mejillas de ambos adolescentes; intercambiaron miradas durante un breve instante acortando de esta manera la distancia que había entre sus rostros hasta llegar al punto en el que sus alientos se entremezclaban fundiéndose en uno. Tan solo faltaban unos escasos centímetros más para acabar con la distancia que los separaba.

…**Continuara...**

**

* * *

**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo jaja me siento malvada al dejar hasta esa parte el fic xD, lamento de sobremanera la tardanza pero como ya expliqué, mi computadora se puso en huelga, además de que con las tareas de la escuela y demás cosas, tener un poco de tiempo libre para poder escribir o tan siquiera aventajarle al fic se me hacía casi imposible; pero eso no evitará que siga con el fic. También quiero disculparme (?) se que la trama de la historia está avanzando lento y aunque trato de hacer los capítulos largos apenas voy como un poquito más allá de la mitad, consideré hacer los capítulos aun más extensos pero creo que sería mas no sé, como tedioso leerlos ya que estarían muy cargados ¿Ustedes que piensan? **

**Tambien les quisiera decir que para la parte final de este capitulo en donde Shun le aclara a Alice lo de su supuesta novia me inspire escuchando la cancion "You" de An Cafe (siiii amo a An Cafe, sobre todo a Teruki-san *w*). ****Cambiando de tema daré respuesta a algunos de los reviews que han dejado en el capitulo anterior y a los cuales les agradezco el apoyo que me han dado con este fic:**

**Runotigrera98: ****Bueno, espero te guste este capítulo ya que se ve más de la relación de Dan y Runo, aunque no sea la pareja principal del fic espero te gusten las partes DanXRuno.**

**Lexden-Kazami96:**** Que bueno que te gusten los capítulos, neee tratare de no tardarme tanto en actualizar la próxima vez.**

**Ichigo-Uchiha-chan:**** Me alegra que te guste mi trabajo w me hace sentir bien eso, neee se que no es muy bueno pero tratare de mejorar.**

**Amiga314:**** Que bien que te haya gustado el dibujo y el fic =D no estaba segura que el dibujo hubiera quedado bien pero gracias.**

**Alicelove:**** ¡Muchas gracias por tus reviews, realmente los aprecio mucho! Si bueno creo que ya quedo claro en el capitulo lo de la supuesta novia de Shun ya que fue un invento suyo jeje. En cuanto a Masquerade pues lo voy a poner aun más sangrón entre Shun y Alice. También vi en uno de tus reviews anteriores algo sobre los dolores de cabeza de Shun, pues solo diré que conforme se desarrolle la trama se va a ver lo que en realidad pasa.**

**Aoi dokushin: ****owo nueva lectora, neee se que te deje picada y lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero ¡ya lo continue! Neee si tenía como tres capítulos avanzados pero se me borraron con lo de mi compu pero de todos modos hare un esfuerzo por actualizar más seguido.**

**Susesaki:**** ¡Qué bueno que te guste! :D**

**Ammiy Rosse: ****Espero que con este capi se te hayan aclarado las dudas, si en vez de eso te surgieron mas… lo lamento xD me siento bien al saber que te gusta el fic neee y el de la "entrevista a los peleadores Bakugan" también lo continuare a su tiempo, lo que pasa es que al mantener tres fic es muy difícil actualizarlos jeje (tengo dos de bakugan aquí y otro diferente en otra pagina) OMG! Si tu vida depende de mí… ve rezando… jaja no te creas es broma, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, gracias por tus comets.**

**Arisu-Bakugan****: Gracias por esperar y me alegra que me consideres de tus escritoras favoritas. Espero que te guste este capítulo también.**

**LicE: ****Que bien que te guste el fic ^w^**

**Aleca-Kasumi:**** No sabes cuanto aprecio tus comentarios ¡Muchas gracias! Sí, creo que en un punto como que el fic no se, se salió un poco de contexto pero tratare de que cada capítulo sea mejor que el anterior, sé que tengo que mejorar mucho pero lo lograre x3 y gracias por catalogar a mi historia entre tus tres favoritas. La verdad no sé si me este saliendo bien la personalidad de Shun de "un tipo fuerte y frio pero en su interior buena persona y gran amigo" pero gracias por decir que a ti te gusta jeje.**

**Ariadna**** : Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y sobre todo por el apoyo w de verdad eso es muy importante para mí. **

**Fan de tu fic****: Me alegra que te guste la historia jeje. No te preocupes, la pienso terminar, jamás la dejaría inconclusa eso tenlo por seguro.**

**Darkzero: ****Gracias por el apoyo, que bueno que te guste el fic.**

**Bueno esto es todo por ahora, gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y sobre todo a los que se toman el tiempo de dejar su comentario. De verdad muchas gracias.**


	13. Todo toma su curso

**Hola**

**Lamento la demora, se que casi subo capitulo una vez al año (ok no xD) pero son demasiadas cosas que hacer jeje pero a pesar de todo les tengo una buena noticia… como ya estoy de vacaciones actualizare más seguido :D lo malo es que mi mamá ya no me deja estar tanto tiempo en la computadora porque dice que deformo mi ya traumado cerebrito -w- …Bueno no lo dice así pero es lo que da a entender xD**

**Aclaración: Imagen del fic en deviant art. **

**Bueno eso es todo, disfruten del capítulo.**

**

* * *

**

Alice soltó el mechón de cabello que tenía en sus manos y sin darse cuenta colocó su mano sobre la de Shun, al sentir el contacto de sus manos un leve color carmín apareció en las mejillas de ambos adolescentes; intercambiaron miradas durante un breve instante acortando de esta manera la distancia que había entre sus rostros hasta llegar al punto en el que sus alientos se entremezclaban fundiéndose en uno. Tan solo faltaban unos escasos centímetros más para acabar con la distancia que los separaba.

La pelirroja sabía que no era el momento preciso para eso pero aunque su cabeza le dijera que se detuviera su cuerpo no respondía. Nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de pasar, la joven volvió a mover su mano jalando nuevamente uno de los mechones de cabello del pelinegro provocando que este por la sorpresa desviara su rostro hacia un costado soltando a su vez un quejido; Alice al darse cuenta de esto abrió los ojos de en par en par para después tratar de ayudarlo pero cuando vio que la puerta comenzaba a abrirse, en lugar de auxiliar a su amigo lo empujó lejos de ella haciendo que este se diera de lleno con la cabecera de la cama quedando medio inconsciente por el golpe; por otro lado la muchacha aun estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, con la cara roja y un semblante rígido sin embargo se puso aun más nerviosa al ver a la persona que había entrado.

-¿Masquerade? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Logró articular la pelirroja – Creí que era para mañana lo de ir a escuchar a tu banda –

-Si lo sé – Afirmó el recién llegado, que al ver al moreno sobre la cama tratando de sentarse y recobrando un poco la conciencia nuevamente no puso evitar poner una mueca de fastidio – Decidí esperarte a la salida para acompañarte a tu casa y así convencer a tu abuelo de lo de mañana pero como no salías decidí entrar a buscarte. Me encontré con la enfermera y me dijo que estabas aquí, creí que algo malo te había pasado –

-No te preocupes, estoy bien – Dijo ya más tranquila – Lo que pasa es que en el receso Shun no se sentía bien y lo traje a la enfermería, pero no quería irme de aquí sin estar segura de que se encontrara bien – Finalizó un poco ruborizada.

-Mmm que mal. ¿Ya estas mejor Shun? – Preguntó tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

-Sí – Artículo secamente mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el reciente golpe que se había dado y se acomodaba su larga cabellera en su habitual cola de caballo baja.

La tención era obviamente palpable en el cuarto. Ni Masquerade ni Shun dejaban de mirarse, era una batalla de miradas que ninguno tenía la intención de perder y la cual podía aplicarse en otra situación que ambos enfrentaban. Por su parte Alice no sabía que decir para hacer el ambiente más relajado.

-Sera mejor que me valla. Gracias nuevamente por haberte quedado todo este tiempo en la enfermería – Exclamó el ojidorado con la intención de marcharse del cuarto, pero no pudo evitar tambalearse – Demonios – Susurró.

-Pero Shun no te puedes ir así, es peligroso –

-Tranquila yo… –

-Permítanme ayudar – Interrumpió el rubio – Hay una limosina esperándome en la entrada del colegio, yo puedo encargarme de llevarlos a ambos a casa –

-¿Una limosina? – Dijeron al unisonó.

-Sí, mi padre insiste en eso. Creo que ser el hijo de un reconocido doctor y cirujano tiene sus ventajas –

-¿En serio? ¿No es molestia? –

-Claro que no Alice, como voy a permitir que Shun se vaya a su casa así como esta y mucho menos voy a dejar que una chica tan linda se valla sola – Comentó el joven acercándose más a la chica – _*Ahora que lo pienso, el que este idiota se haya enfermado me va a ser de más ayuda*_ - Pensó.

-Muchas gracias – Habló un poco avergonzada la chica.

-Gracias, pero no gracias. Yo puedo ir solo –

-Pero Shun… –

-Yo no… – Fue interrumpido por sus mismos pensamientos –_ *¿Acaso vas a dejar que Alice se valla sola con ese tipo? ¡Ni muerto!*_ – Y viendo analizado esto el moreno se giro hacia sus compañeros – Pensándolo mejor, creo que aceptare tu oferta –

-De acuerdo. Vámonos – Articuló el joven de lentes de sol pesadamente.

Los tres compañeros salieron de la institución no sin antes ver a la enfermera, la cual le dirigió una mirada picara a la chica de ojos marrones. Al salir, se encontraron con la limosina que Masquerade había mencionado con anterioridad, subieron rápidamente observando cada detalle del elegante vehículo mientras este emprendía su curso.

-¿A dónde lo llevo señor? – Preguntó el chofer por medio del altavoz.

-¿Shun por dónde vives? – Solicitó Masquerade, si se deshacía del pelinegro primero así pasaría más tiempo con la muchacha.

-Creo que sería mejor que primero me dejaras a mí en mi casa – Intervino Alice – Queda más cerca –

-De acuerdo – Articuló resignado y molesto ya que le había dado a entender que ella ya sabía donde vivía el pelinegro, pero a pesar de todo, ahora tendría la información que le hacía falta… la dirección de Alice.

Alice se acercó al altavoz para decirle la dirección al chofer y luego regresar a su asiento junto a la ventana. Así pasaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio. Masquerade no decía nada para no arruinar su acercamiento con la joven pelirroja, Shun no hablaba por no perder de vista los movimientos del rubio y Alice simplemente no sabía qué hacer para romper el hielo entre ambos chicos, tenía el presentimiento de que no se llevaban bien.

-Tu padre debe ser alguien muy importante. Esta limosina es tan grande – Soltó la pelinaranja.

-Sí, bueno supongo –

-Específicamente ¿en qué trabaja? – Interrogó el ojidorado.

-Es médico general. Como ha viajado tanto el extranjero es muy solicitado, ciertamente yo no me meto mucho en eso –

-Me supongo que entonces es uno de los mejores médicos –

-Bueno creo que puede considerarse así –

Alice se quedo pensativa un rato llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes hasta que se dignó a hablar.

-Masquerade, ¿sería mucha molestia que tu padre viera a Shun? –

Los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos ante tal petición, el pelinegro por el hecho de que Alice siguiera preocupada por un dolor de cabeza insignificante y el rubio por la alarmante preocupación que la muchacha sentía para con el ojidorado.

-No sé si tenga tiempo –

-De todas maneras no es necesario – Intervino el chico de largos cabellos – No es algo por lo cual preocuparse –

-¿Estás seguro? –

-Si, además no creo que sea justo que su padre desperdicie su tiempo en algo como esto –

-Pero... no hay que tomarlo tan a la ligera – Dijo la joven.

-Bueno si tú lo quieres Alice, podría llamar a mi padre para que regrese de su conferencia – Se dirigió el chico rubio a la susodicha, dándole a entender a Shun que si lo hacía era solo porque ella se lo había pedido.

-¿Conferencia? – Repitió la pelinaranja.

-Sí, creo que se encuentra en una conferencia en Italia… ¿o era en España? –

-¿Entonces viaja mucho? ¿No lo extrañas? – Preguntó la chica.

Sin embargo antes de que Masquerade pudiera responder el vehículo se detuvo dando paso a que el chofer abriera la puerta.

-Llegamos – Anunció el sirviente.

-Bueno, gracias por traerme a casa. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela – Se despidió Alice y con un beso en la mejilla dijo adiós a ambos jóvenes para después bajar del auto y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

Una vez abajo, la pelirroja solo pudo observar la lujosa limosina alejarse por la calle hasta desaparecer. Tan solo esperaba que Shun y Masquerade comenzaran a llevarse mejor, pero al dar vuelta para entrar a su casa, la imagen del casi beso que pudo haber tenido con el joven de largos cabellos apareció súbitamente en su mente haciendo que sus mejillas tomaran un ligero tono carmín.

-_*Definitivamente el cabello fue el problema…* – _Se lamento para después abrir sus ojos sorprendida – ¡¿Pero en qué cosas estoy pensando? – Se regaño a si misma al mismo tiempo en el que su estomago gruñía – Debe ser por la falta de comida – Se excusó para después entrar a la casa.

Por otra parte, el ambiente en la limosina se había vuelto a tensar, apenas arrancó el vehículo Shun se limito a decir el nombre de una calle cercana a su casa por dos razones: la primera era que no confiaba en el rubio y la segunda, su casa estaba en medio del bosque no tenia dirección fija. Pasaron los minutos y ambos jóvenes seguían sin pronunciar palabra alguna; el pelinegro se limitaba a mirar por la ventana mientras que Masquerade lo veía fijamente. De repente una sonrisa de superioridad se dibujó en el rostro del rubio, en su mente se había estructurado el plan perfecto para tener más cerca a Alice y mantener ocupado a la "molestia" de Shun.

-Entonces ¿Qué decides? – Articuló Masquerade llamando la atención de su acompañante.

-¿Perdón? –

-¿Quieres que te arregle una cita médica con mi padre? –

-No es necesario –

-No creo que sea conveniente que lo rechaces tan rápido ¿No crees que Alice se sentiría más aliviada con esto? – Hizo una pausa al ver que la mirada del pelinegro se dirigía a él súbitamente – Digo, aunque no sea nada grave sería una preocupación menos –

Shun no quería admitirlo pero era cierto, todo lo que había dicho Masquerade era cierto. No quería que Alice cargara con más penas ajenas; de repente recordó la noche en la que ella le contó lo sucedido con sus padres y se sintió como una basura al ver que ella a pesar de todo lo que sufre se preocupe tanto por todas las personas a su alrededor y más con él, ella no sabía absolutamente nada de la vida privada del chico a excepción de su entrenamiento ninja y se preocupaba por él como si fueran hermanos… o algo más. Después de meditarlo un rato el aludido se dignó a dar respuesta.

-De acuerdo – Accedió no del todo convencido y ante esto Masquerade rió para sus adentros – Pero no quiero que por esto tu padre deje sus asuntos de trabajo por algo como esto –

-Sí no te preocupes el llegará aquí en dos días, yo le preguntare de todos modos –

Shun se limitó a asentir. Después de esta corta charla entre ambos jóvenes no pasó mucho tiempo para que la limosina parara en señal de que habían llegado a su destino. El pelinegro se bajó del automóvil y dio las gracias, la limosina no tardó en arrancar y dando vuelta en una de las calles se perdió de vista. El joven de ojos dorados se las arregló para llegar hasta la entrada de su casa en donde lo esperaba un anciano con cara de pocos amigos, sin embargo este al ver las condiciones en las que venía su nieto ni siquiera dejó que el susodicho le explicara cuando ya estaba acostado sobre su cama para después quedar profundamente dormido.

-Shun eres un terco – Dijo el viejo en voz baja mientras veía al chico dormir plácidamente – Si tan solo me lo hubiera dicho antes… no quiero volver a perderte – Y dicho esto con melancolía cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando solo al joven de cabellos negros para que descansara.

La joven pelirroja, se evitó problemas diciéndole a su abuelo que se había quedado en la enfermería a ayudar a un compañero de clases, si le decía que era Shun su sobreprotector abuelo lo tacharía de mala influencia. Alice comió para después pedir permiso a su abuelo para ir a ver ensayar a la banda de Masquerade y al tener el permiso concebido se dirigió rápidamente a hacer los deberes de la escuela, pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¡Ya voy! – Anunció la joven para después abrir la puerta.

-Hola Alice –

-Runo, que sorpresa. Pasa por favor –

-Gracias –

Ambas chicas tomaron asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala para que después Runo buscara algo entre sus cosas de la escuela y viéndolo encontrado extendió la mano para entregárselo a la pelirroja la cual no cabía en su asombro al ver aquel objeto.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste? – Preguntó al mismo tiempo en el que tomaba su collar de luna entre sus manos.

-Lo olvidaste en el restaurante de mis padres –

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias por traérmelo, me quitaste un gran peso de encima – Exclamó mientras se ponía el colgante.

-No es nada – Hizo una breve pausa – Emm… Alice… yo necesito un consejo - Confesó un poco apenada.

-Claro –

-Me imagino que la chismosa de Julie ya te debió de haber dicho lo que paso esta mañana con Dan – La pelirroja asintió – Bueno durante el receso… -

La peliazul le contó a Alice la charla que tuvo con Joe, la plática que tubo posteriormente con Dan y obviamente la decisión que había tomado con respecto a sus sentimientos.

-Valla – Fue lo único que atinó a decir la mayor.

-A lo que voy es… ¿crees que hice bien al decirle eso a Dan? – Preguntó un poco sonrojada.

- Si dices que aun no estás muy segura de tus sentimiento por él, hasta donde yo lo veo hiciste lo correcto, pero, si lo hiciste solo por miedo a lo que pudiera pasar entre ustedes… puede que más adelante te arrepientas de esta decisión –

Runo se quedo pensativa por unos momentos para después abrazar a su amiga, la cual correspondió al abrazo.

-Gracias Alice –

-No es nada – Dijo la mencionada para después separarse – Aunque debo admitir que me sorprendió que me dijeras que Joe actuó de esa manera –

-Si yo también me sorprendí, creo que ahora hay más confianza entre nosotros –

-Me alegro por eso –

-Bueno ya no te quito más tu tiempo, tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela – Y dicho esto Runo salió de la casa de su amiga para encaminarse a la suya.

-Valla, creo que tanto Runo como Dan han ido madurando poco a poco – Dijo para sí misma y automáticamente ver el dije de luna de su collar para soltar un suspiro de alivio.

Al día siguiente todo transcurrió como de costumbre, sin embargo había algo diferente… Shun no había asistido ese día a clases, Alice estaba preocupada por eso ya que no sabía si era por que el chico se seguía sintiendo mal o solo se había quedado a reposar en su casa después de lo ocurrido el día anterior. Fuese lo que fuese estaba preocupada, no podía evitar sentirse así, por lo que al final de clases había planeado ir a la casa de Shun, no tenía una idea muy clara de cuál era el camino para llegar hasta dicha casa y en más de una ocasión considero pedirle ayuda a Dan ya que él lo conocía mejor que nadie pero al recordar lo sucedido entre él y Runo supuso que no era el momento para ese tipo de cosas. Tendría que apañárselas por sí misma. A la salida de la escuela Alice se debatía entre sí ir o no a visitar al pelinegro, tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos que chocó de lleno contra un chico.

-Hey tranquila ¿en qué piensas preciosa? – Dijo con un tono juguetón el aludido.

-Lo siento Masquerade no te vi – Se disculpo.

-Ahora me siento ignorado – Dramatizó – Vamos es hora de irnos –

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? – Inquirió sorprendida.

-Pues a donde más, ¿no me digas que se te olvidó lo del ensayo de la banda? –

No podía creerlo ¡de verdad lo había olvidado! Tan preocupada estaba por el estado de Shun que el hecho de salir con Masquerade paso a ser una preocupación menor. No había vuelta a atrás, no podía decirle al rubio que lo pospusiera porque quería a ver a cierto ojidorado.

-No como crees, solo estaba bromeando – Río nerviosamente.

-Entonces que estamos esperando – Añadió para encaminar a la joven hacia la limosina y dirigirse a la casa del rubio.

Por otro lado, en una de las más caras y lujosas mansiones se puede ver a un grupo de jóvenes conversando en uno de muy amplios cuartos, el cual se veía desordenado y lleno de instrumentos musicales, cables, hojas de cuadernos arrancadas y uno que otro mueble.

-Y entonces yo le dije "eso no es nada deberías ver lo que paso hace un año" – Platicaba muy emocionado un muchacho de cabellos dorados.

Sin embargo para su mala o buena suerte ninguno de sus amigos le prestaba ni la más mínima atención, la única chica del lugar se encontraba con la mirada perdida en la pantalla de su teléfono celular, mientras que los otros dos jóvenes restantes jugaban por millonésima vez poker. Este tipo de cosas se habían vuelto muy cotidianas entre ellos.

-Y fue entonces cuando… –

-¡Podrías callarte ya! – Interrumpió bruscamente – ¡Estoy arto! –

-Julio tranquilízate – Dijo el peliplateado – Que tus habilidades en el poker apesten no es razón para que te desquites con Billy –

-Sí, no es mi culpa que no le puedas ganar al "afeminado" ni en el poker – Se defendió Billy recibiendo como respuesta una mirada amenazante por parte de Klaus.

-Y no es mi culpa que tengas problemas amorosos solo porque no te le puedes declarar a una chica –

-¡Yo no tengo problemas amorosos! – Exclamó Billy con un leve color rojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Si los tienes! ¡No haces más que hablar de lo grandiosa que es, pareces un niño con juguete nuevo! –

-¡Tú que sabes! –

-¡Cállense los dos! – Intervino una voz femenina – Julio eres muy molesto búscate un pasatiempo y Billy… no seas cobarde y dile que sea tu novia – Finalizó volviendo su mirada al teléfono celular.

-¡Imposible! – Dijeron al unísono.

-Por cierto Chan… – Mencionó Klaus llamando la atención de la aludida y la de sus amigos – ¿Qué tanto vez en ese celular? –

Ante este comentario la cara de Chan se tiñó de un color rojo intenso haciendo que todas las miradas se centraran en ella.

-No es nada – Se excusó nerviosa tratando de esconder el aparato tecnológico inútilmente.

-Eso significa que es algo muy importante – Se burló Billy.

-¡A ella! – Corearon Billy y Julio.

Lo siguiente que se pudo ver fue a Julio y Billy abalanzarse contra Chan para quitarle el celular de las manos y evitar que esta lo apagara, entre gritos, golpes y palabras altisonantes se podía apreciar una escena común en los momentos de ensayo de la banda "Code mask" y como siempre Klaus solo podía observar la incompetencia de sus amigos, en primera porque no quería acabar pisoteado, golpeado, mordido, aplastado o en el peor de los casos en el hospital, y en segunda, encontraba más efectivo quitarle el celular a Chan cuando está este distraída golpeando a sus víctimas; lo cual no tardó en pasar. Teniendo el teléfono en sus manos lo abrió y no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Qué demonios… – Logró pronunciar con una mueca burlona con un poco de sorpresa en ella, no habría esperado esto de la pelivioleta. Este acto llamó la atención de sus otros tres compañeros haciendo que tanto Billy como Julio vieran el contenido de dicho aparato y Chan deseara que se la tragara la tierra.

-Y luego dices que yo soy el cobarde – Atinó a decir el ojiazul antes de comenzar a reír.

-¡Cállate! – Gritó la chica tan roja como un tomate y tomando de nueva cuenta el celular entre sus manos – ¡No pueden invadir mi privacidad así! –

-Pero tú lo hiciste al tomarle esas fotografías a ese chico mientras no te veía – Se burló el ojiverde.

-¡No puedo creer que te guste Joe! – Rió Billy

-¡Esto es tan gracioso! – Intervino Julio.

Harta de todo este numerito Chan se acercó a los tres jóvenes con una mirada que le daría miedo a cualquiera haciendo que estos se arrinconaran en una esquina.

-Le dicen algo de esto a alguien y les juro que se quedan sin hijos – Amenazó tétricamente la chica a sus tres amigos, los cuales no opusieron resistencia ante la petición de la muchacha.

-Tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros – Dijeron al unísono.

-Me alegra que nos entendamos tan bien –

-Siento lastima por Joe ahora – Susurro Julio, el cual no tardo mucho en estar inconsciente en el suelo y con un enorme chipote en su cabeza, cortesía de Chan.

-¿Algún otro comentario? – Inquirió tiernamente, a lo que sus amigos o al menos los que quedaban de pie, negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Qué no puedo llegar 15 minutos tarde por que ya se andan medio matando? – Reclamó el recién llegado.

-Ella empezó – Se defendió inútilmente Julio.

-¿Alice? – Musitó Billy al darse cuenta de la presencia de la recién llegada, haciendo que los demás dirigieran su mirada hacia la pelirroja.

-Hola chicos – Saludó la recién llegada nerviosamente.

-Invite a Alice para que nos escuchara practicar, pero eso no va a pasar si se queden ahí paradotes sin hacer nada. ¡A sus posiciones! – Ordenó el rubio.

Todos los presentes a excepción de la pelirroja la cual tomo asiento en uno de los sillones de la habitación, tomaron su lugar junto con su instrumento para después inmediatamente comenzar a tocar y posteriormente Masquerade iniciar a cantar.

I don't believe in miracles  
I never did  
Nothing ever happens here  
So sick of it

I-I-I told you  
I-I-I need to  
Get - get myself into something new  
I´m for something mystical, histerical,  
Dark, intensive, sexual

I'm not gonna live forever  
Said I'm not gonna live forever  
better make it now or never  
(ever, ever)  
I'm not gonna live forever  
Said I'm not gonna live forever  
gotta make it now or never  
(forever or never)

I don´t believe in fairytales  
Too cynical  
Everybody stop and stare  
I let it go

I-I-I told you  
I-I-I need to  
Stick - stick - stick out  
Just to keep be like you

Send myself to out of space  
A better place  
Gotta win the human race

I'm not gonna live forever  
Said I'm not gonna live forever  
better make it now or never  
(ever, ever)  
I'm not gonna live forever  
Said I'm not gonna live forever  
gotta make it now or never  
(forever or never)

For my love  
For my love  
For my love, it's forever, forever

I'm not gonna live forever  
Said I'm not gonna live forever  
Better make it now or never  
(ever, ever)  
I'm not gonna live forever  
Said I'm not gonna live forever  
Gotta make it now or never  
(forever or never)

Alice no cabía en su asombro, sin duda llegarían lejos. La pelirroja aplaudió y felicitó el trabajo de sus amigos los cuales le agradecieron. El tiempo paso más rápido de lo que aparentaba, 4 horas se pasaron como si solo hubieran sido 15 minutos.

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy – Dijo Masquerade.

-Han estado grandiosos –

-Gracias Alice, pero quedaría mejor si "alguien" no se atrasara en los tiempos – Comentó Chan

-¡Hey! He estado trabajando en eso – Se defendió el ojiazul.

-No te lo decía a ti pero si el saco te queda – Comentó sarcástica la pelivioleta.

Alice miraba divertida la pelea que recién se había formado, pelea en la que Julio trató de intervenir y posteriormente a formar parte de ella, la pelirroja estaba tan distraída con tal escena que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que Masquerade le susurraba algo a Klaus y este último asentía ante todo lo que el rubio decía.

-Alice – Llamó Masquerade – Ya es un poco tarde, será mejor que te lleve a tu casa –

-No quisiera dar molestias –

-No te preocupes, la limosina siempre está a mi disposición – Insistió mientras se acercaba más a la pelirroja haciendo que esta se sonrojara por tal acto.

-Está bien – Accedió no del todo convencida – Nos vemos en la escuela chicos – Dijo despidiéndose de los presentes para después salir de dicha habitación seguida por Masquerade.

-Yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí así que también me voy – Se excusó Billy al mismo tiempo en el que tomaba su estuche con su bajo dentro, por lo que Chan y Julio no tardaron en imitarlo y empezar a guardar sus instrumentos, solo que Julio se ahorraba el trabajo dejando su batería en la casa de Masquerade ya que era muy difícil transportarla. Dispuestos a salir de la habitación se encaminaron a la puerta para salir sin embargo esta se cerró súbitamente en sus narices, cortesía del peliplateado.

-¿Pero qué demonios? – Exclamó Billy sorprendido ante el acto de su amigo.

-¿Klaus, qué es todo esto? – Inquirió la chica.

-Es simple Chan, el asunto es… no puedo dejar que se marchen hasta que Masquerade regrese y nos comunique algo muy importante. Ni siquiera yo lo sé, así que no gasten energía preguntándome – Se adelantó a decir, previendo lo que sus amigos preguntarían.

El rubio y la pelivioleta asumieron que se trataba de un asunto relacionado con la banda por lo que se limitaron a ponerse cómodos en uno de los sillones para esperar al supuesto líder de la banda, pero Julio sabía que no era algo tan simple, miro severamente a Klaus como si con eso obtendría alguna respuesta, pero el ojiverde se limitó a sonreír con suficiencia dejando aun más desconcertado a su amigo.

Por su parte, Masquerade venía de regreso a su mansión, ya había llevado a su casa a la chica pelirroja y de cierta manera le había ido de maravilla, durante el camino no dejo de hablar con Alice y al llegar a la casa de la muchacha el abuelo de ella entabló una muy animada conversación con él por lo que por el momento ya tenía ganada la confianza del anciano. No tardó mucho en llegar a su casa, el chofer le abrió la puerta y el joven se encaminó al interior de la estructura. Al entrar al vestíbulo tan solo quería encaminarse hacia el cuarto de ensayos lo más pronto posible, pero algo o mejor dicho alguien lo retuvo, con apenas escuchar su voz se sintió enfermo, de todos los sirvientes que había precisamente tenía que ser ella.

-Joven Masquerade –

-¿Qué quieres? – Dijo molesto el joven.

-Su padre llamó hace poco, dice que regresara mañana, antes de lo previsto – Anunció la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La mujer era de estatura promedio, de piel un poco bronceada, cabello de tonalidad obscura hasta un poco debajo de sus hombros y poseedora de unos hermosos ojos color verde cual esmeralda. Se podía apreciar que no era de edad avanzada pero bien podría pasar por la madre del joven ahí presente, ya que a diferencia de las demás sirvientas de la mansión, ella llevaba no llevaba el uniforme de sirvienta sino que llevaba puesto un vestido blanco largo con bordados y con mangas que llegaban arriba de los codos, un poco simple pero hermoso.

-Sí como digas – Contestó Masquerade con indiferencia para después encaminarse al cuarto de ensayos de su banda.

-Joven Masquerade – Volvió a llamar con voz apacible.

-¿Qué? – La desesperación en su voz era perceptible.

-¿No va a cenar tampoco hoy en el gran comedor? –

-No, llévenme la comida a mi habitación –

-Como usted desee –

-Y una cosa más Shion –

-Dígame –

-Ya no me molestes – Se expresó arrogante.

-De acuerdo – Afirmó con una sonrisa. Al parecer el comportamiento áspero del chico la tenía sin cuidado.

La odiaba, la detestaba, no soportaba ni verla. Entre maldiciones y pensamientos de odio el rubio llego hasta el cuarto donde lo esperaban impacientes sus amigos, por lo que todo el odio que sentía antes se transformó rápidamente, como si nunca lo hubiera sentido.

-Que bueno encontrarlos aquí –

-No te vengas con rodeos y suéltalo – Exclamó Julio desesperado.

-¿Qué pasa Masquerade? – Inquirió Chan curiosa.

-El asunto es simple – Dijo el aludido con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, lo cual provocó que todas las miradas se centraran en él.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando se soltó la lluvia, la lluvia caía sin cesar en toda la ciudad y en las afueras de esta se podía apreciar de igual manera. Un anciano que se encontraba cerrando todas las ventanas de su mansión para evitar que él agua se metiera a los cuartos se dirigió por instinto al último que le faltaba por revisar, pero no era necesario. Al asomar su cara por la puerta pudo ver la ventana cerrada, pero a eso no era a lo que iba, sino a ver de nueva cuenta a su nieto que se encontraba dormido sobre su cama; por suerte su estado era mejor que el del día anterior pero aun así no quería arriesgarse por lo que había decidido liberarlo de su entrenamiento ninja y de la escuela al menos por ese día. Viendo revisado el estado del muchacho se limitó a retirarse y salir de la habitación. De un momento a otro la cara del pelinegro tuvo un gran cambio, de encontrarse con una expresión apacible y tranquila en su rostro, esta rápidamente cambio a una mueca difícil de descifrar, frunció el seño y sus músculos se tensaron.

.

.

.

_-¿Niña que te pasa? – Dijo un niño de aproximadamente 4 años de edad, de cabello negro y corto a la altura de los hombros, era moreno y poseía unos inconfundibles ojos dorados. Vestía de forma sencilla, una playera color verde agua y unos shorts cafés, sin embargo en su atuendo tenía una peculiaridad, llevaba puesta una cadena de plata con un dije de media luna en ella._

_Sin embargo fue completamente ignorado por la persona a la que se dirigía, ya que la niña frente a él se encontraba sentada abrazándose las rodillas junto a un gran árbol de la sección de juegos del parque en el que se encontraban, en el que se veían las sombras de varios niños al rededor, dicha niña se encontraba efectivamente llorando. La infante rondaba aproximadamente entre los 5 o 4 años, tenía el cabello ondulado y corto un poco más debajo de sus hombros y de un singular color rojizo/anaranjado, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas debido al largo tiempo que llevaba llorando y a pesar de estar llenos de lágrimas se podía ver un hermoso color marrón en sus ojos. Sus ropas consistían en un vestido blanco con encajes y detalles en dorado._

_-¿Hey me escuchaste? ¿Qué tienes? – Repitió sentándose junto a la niña._

_-Tengo miedo – Soltó la niña con dificultad ya que no se le entendía muy bien debido a sus sollozos._

_-¿Y por qué tienes miedo? – Preguntó curioso, pero la niña no le contesto – No le diré a nadie – Dijo tapándose la boca._

_-Hace poco salí del hospital y… – _

_-Pero si cuando sales del hospital es bueno, ese lugar es solo para personas enfermas que necesitan ayuda. Deberías estar feliz por haber salido de ahí – Comentó con obviedad._

_-No es eso. Cuando mi abuelo me llevó a casa me cambió de ropa para ir a un funeral – _

_-¿Funeral? ¿Qué es eso? – _

_-Yo tampoco sabía. Mi abuelo me dijo que era donde la gente podía despedirse de las personas que han muerto y que querían mucho –_

_-Ooohh – Exclamó el pelinegro sorprendido – ¿Y tus papás también fueron a eso? – Preguntó con inocencia, a lo que la niña lloró con más fuerza._

_-Era de ellos el funeral – Confesó entre sollozos – ¡Mis papás murieron por mi culpa! ¡Yo solo quería pasar más tiempo con ellos! Yo… yo… ¡Yo los mate! – Gritó antes de caer en llanto._

_-Pero tú no pudiste haber matado a tus papás. Tú los querías mucho no es tu culpa, además tu dijiste que estabas en el hospital ¿no? Tú no pudiste haberlos matado – Sentenció el infante._

_-Pero… pero – Tartamudeo la pelirroja limpiándose sus lágrimas – Aun así tengo miedo. Ya no los voy a poder ver nunca, los extraño mucho. Mi abuelo dice que ellos están cuidándome desde allá arriba – Dijo apuntando hacia el cielo._

_-¿En serio? – Musitó incrédulo, a lo que ella asintió._

_-Pero yo los quiero ver, quiero que regresen. Me siento muy sola, ahora jamás volverán y aunque mi abuelo está en casa casi todo el tiempo, también tiene que atender su trabajo. Tengo miedo a estar sola, ya no quiero seguir así. Quiero a mis padres de vuelta – Pidió la niña, era una petición un poco egoísta pero era una niña después de todo._

_-No estás sola. Tienes a tu abuelo y vas a tener a muchos amigos en tu escuela – Dijo muy animado mientras se ponía de pie – Para que lo veas yo voy a ser tu amigo – _

_-…-_

_La niña se sorprendió, nunca había tenido un amigo estable, mucho menos en su escuela. No sabía porque pero se sentía segura al lado de aquel niño de ojos ambarinos, no sabía su nombre y eso era lo que menos le importaba por el momento. En su mente solo había lugar para lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, nada más. Además a esa edad lo que menos les importa a los niños pequeños son esas cosas, pueden jugar con alguien todo el día sin saber su nombre y tenerlo como mejor amigo aunque sea por un corto lapso de tiempo._

_-¿No quieres ser mi amiga? – Exclamó desanimado al no obtener respuesta._

_-¡Sí!… si quiero ser tu amiga – Se apresuro a decir poniéndose de pie._

_-¡Genial! – Dijo sonriente._

_-¿Estarás aquí mañana? – Preguntó tímidamente._

_-Ha… no, no voy a poder. Me voy de viaje mañana por la mañana, no sé cuando valla a volver – Respondió con dificultad ya que no se acordaba muy bien de esos detalles._

_-¿En serio? Entonces ¿No te volveré a ver? – Se escuchó triste._

_-No sé. No me dijeron nada más – _

_-Haaa… – _

_El pelinegro noto el rápido cambio de ánimo en su nueva amiga por lo que comenzó a pensar en algo para animarla, de un momento a otro una idea pasó por su cabeza._

_-¡Ya lo tengo! – Anunció alegre._

_-¿Qué? – _

_-Ya sé cómo hacerle para que yo siga aquí contigo y al mismo tiempo ir de viaje con mi familia – _

_-¿En serio? ¿Cómo? – Preguntó ansiosa._

_._

_._

_._

-¡AAARRRGGH! – Gritó Shun ante el insoportable dolor de cabeza, el cual provocó que este se despertara de repente.

El moreno se tomo la cabeza entre ambas manos tratando que el dolor se le quitara con eso; las punzadas en la cabeza del pelinegro poco a poco fueron desapareciendo haciéndose nulas pero aun así el joven no despegó las manos de su cabeza, estaba sorprendido, no entendía nada de nada de lo anterior. El sueño tan extraño que había acabado de tener lo tenía completamente confundido, no comprendía de que se trataba todo eso, por una parte lo había sentido demasiado familiar como si de un recuerdo se tratase pero por otra él albergaba esperanzas de que tratara de una mala pasada provocada por los recientes dolores de cabeza, una simple pesadilla; tan solo quería saber de que se había tratado todo esto. Un escalofrío recorrió rápidamente su cuerpo, y el sudor de su cuerpo se volvió frio, estaba como en un estado de shock.

-¡Shun! ¿Estás bien? Te oí gritar y yo… – Se le escucho decir atropelladamente al abuelo del moreno, sin duda estaba preocupado.

-Abuelo… – Interrumpió mientras se giraba y miraba temeroso al anciano – ¡Abuelo que me está pasando! – Exclamó desesperado.

-Shun… – Musitó por lo bajo.

…**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

**Importante lean:**

**¡Hola! De nuevo yo. Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo, aquí es donde comienza el verdadero problema de todo el fic jeje. Les pido perdón por la enorme tardanza del capítulo, de verdad, ya sé que no tengo perdón de Dios pero se me complicaron mucho las cosas, en primera por la escuela (¡vivan las vacaciones!), en segundo lugar mi mamá me confiscó la computadora porque dice que la uso mucho D: y por último es que ni yo sé bien el rumbo de este fic xD es que cuando escribo algo, a los dos o tres días se me ocurre agregarle más o cambiarle para que quede mejor y se agregan más problemas con los personajes y toda la cosa, por lo que los capítulos están en un cambio constantemente. También quiero aclarar una cosa… ¡Gomen! No sé si me salió bien la esencia de niños pequeños TwT es que ya ven que cuando uno está chico lo único que te importan son los juguetes y ese tipo de cosas, nada más (siendo sinceros) así que no se xD espero que haya quedado por lo menos entendible esa parte.**

**Bueno dejando eso de lado eso, les tengo una proposición importante acerca del fic:**

**Como verán en mi perfil, tengo una cuenta en deviant art, que es donde tengo la imagen del fic. Bueno en esa cuenta alguien me dijo que por qué no hacía de mi fic un tipo doujinshi para que los que hablan ingles le pudieran entender (quien me lo pidió hable ingles es por eso xD pero obviamente también seria en español) a lo que voy es… ¿Qué les parece?... ¿hago del fic un doujinshi también? Aunque claro el doujinshi saldría después de haber terminado el fic para que no haya confusiones. Pero bueno, déjenme su opinión en sus reviews por favor.**

**Sin más, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, cualquier crítica es bien recibida.**

**¡Bye!**


	14. Desconcierto

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, lamento la tardanza pero tengo motivos para haberme atrasado, al final del capi se los explico para no dejarlos más con la curiosidad del capítulo, además quiero aclarar que como estoy muy atrasada con este fic, eliminare el de "entrevista a los peleadores bakugan" el cual posiblemente continúe ya que haya terminado este primero. Espero les guste.**

**

* * *

**

-Abuelo… – Interrumpió mientras se giraba y miraba temeroso al anciano – ¡Abuelo que me está pasando! – Exclamó desesperado.

-Shun… – Musitó por lo bajo.

El anciano tan solo pudo mirar con impotencia el estado actual de su nieto. Le dolía, el mismo se había prometido no dejar que Shun volviera a pasar por esto, no quería volver a revivir esos días tan obscuros que vivió hace 10 años atrás cuando lo perdió todo quedando como único consuelo y felicidad el joven pelinegro. Con paso firme el abuelo del moreno se acercó para quedar sentado frente a él y sin previo aviso abrazó a Shun como si fuera la última vez, tal acción dejó sumamente desconcertado al pelinegro, no sabía lo que pasaba y el que su abuelo actuara de esa manera lo intrigaba aun más.

-No te preocupes. Todo va a salir bien – Trato de consolar al muchacho, pero en su interior sabia que esas palabras iban dirigidas más bien hacia sí mismo que hacia el chico de ojos acaramelados.

-Abuelo… ¿Tú sabes algo que yo no sepa? –

-No es momento que preguntes cosas tan absurdas. Vamos tienes que descansar – Sin embargo el pelinegro no accedió y miró severamente al mayor.

-Por favor, necesito que me digas que es lo que pasa –

-Shun no hay nada que explicar – Dijo con un semblante rígido.

-Es que… no lo entiendo… yo nunca había tenido estos dolores de cabeza hasta hace unos días y este sueño fue... –

-¿Sueño? –

-Tuve un sueño muy extraño… pero había algo en el que… me era familiar…no sé cómo explicarlo –

El anciano se tensó al escuchar esas palabras, temía que ese día llegara y siempre había tenido la esperanza de que jamás sucediera pero ya era tarde.

-De seguro debe ser por las constantes jaquecas – Se apresuró a decir, evitando que el pelinegro dijera algo más sobre el tema.

-Si – Secundó Shun – No entiendo porque de repente me dolió la cabeza, no me siento enfermo, tan solo es el dolor –

-Espera. ¿Cuándo empezaste con los dolores de cabeza? –

-Hace un tiempo, no te había dicho nada porque creía que se traba de una simple jaqueca. Creo que fue después de mi segundo día de clases antes del entrenamiento… ya sabes, cuando me encontré con Dan y sus amigos y llegué tarde al entrenamiento por ayudar a Alice –

El viejo se quedo pensativo por unos breves instantes tratando de relacionar eso con los dolores de cabeza de su nieto hasta que llegó a una posible conclusión que le serviría por el momento y evitar que los constantes dolores de cabeza aumentaran.

-Lo siento Shun, tenías razón –

-¿En qué? – Inquirió desconcertado.

-La vez que te dije que Dan te podía ayudar tu me dijiste que no regresaste aquí para hacer amigos – Hizo una pausa y en lo primero que pensó el moreno fue en Alice – Pero estoy comenzando a pensar que no debí haberte incitado a relacionarte con todos ellos –

-¿Qué quieres decir? –

-A lo que me refiero es… creo que el tener esa responsabilidad tan grande sobre tus hombros que te trajo hasta aquí, poco a poco la has ido relacionando con tus amigos, quiero decir, al tener a Dan y a todos sus amigos tan cerca de ti, hacen que lo que pasó hace 10 años salga a flote relacionándolos y supongo que eso mezclado con el vago recuerdo que tienes de ella… provoca que tengas este tipo de recaídas debido al estrés –

Unos minutos de silencio transcurrieron como si de horas se tratasen.

-Creo… que tienes razón – Concluyó dándole la razón a su abuelo

-Shun yo… pienso que lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte de todos ellos, por lo menos por un tiempo ¿sí? –

-Si – Articuló mecánicamente.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Ahora descansa – Y dicho esto el anciano lo acobijó y salió de la habitación.

-Después de todo… no viene aquí para hacer amigos… – Susurró para sí mismo.

El pelinegro dejó su mente en blanco para comenzar a pensar en lo que le dijo su abuelo y en ese absurdo sueño. La imagen de Alice apareció en su cabeza, no sabía porque pero tenía la sensación de que ella tenía que ver con ese sueño tan extraño sin embargo trató de desechar ese pensamiento rápidamente de su cabeza, era imposible que ella tuviera alguna relación con eso, después de todo él sabía que solo había sido un sueño y también sabía que a partir de ese día, trataría de alejar a Alice, Dan y a los demás de su vida, haría todo eso para lograr que su propósito, su meta más anhelada, fuera posible. No supo en qué momento el sueño lo venció pero al menos ya tenía bien en claro lo que tenía que hacer.

Por otra parte, regresando a una lujosa mansión donde habitaba cierto chico rubio la tensión en el ambiente era muy densa.

-Habla de una vez –

-No desesperes Julio – Río Masquerade – Necesito de su ayuda –

-¿Para qué? – Peguntó Billy curioso.

-Para que Alice sea mía – Ante esto dicho, Julio se río a carcajadas, haciendo que las miradas se centraran en él.

-Vamos Masquerade. No me digas que ocupas ayuda solo porque la chica con la que te encaprichaste no te hace caso ¿Qué acaso ya perdiste el toque? –

-¡Idiota! – Regañó– Ese no es el problema. Si por mi fuera ella ya sería mi novia. El problema es una molestia que me impide acercarme a ella –

-¿Te refieres a Shun? – Dijo Billy incrédulo.

-Sí. Ese mocoso tiene una especie de relación especial con Alice, no sabría cómo explicarlo… pero es diferente… y con él de por medio ella no se fijara en alguien más mientras se siga preocupando por ese tonto –

-¿Y? – Articulo Chan despectivamente.

-Tú y Billy aun están en secundaria a diferencia de nosotros tres, mientras los tenga a ustedes dos ahí me dirán todo lo que ocurra entre ellos y deben asegurarse de separarlos, no me importa ni me interesa cómo pero háganlo. Billy esta en el salón de Shun y Chan en el de Alice, no hay pierde –

-Pero no podemos meternos en esos asuntos Masquerade – Intervino Billy.

-No te hagas el tonto Billy. Tan solo encárgate de él un poco y si no funciona… recurriremos a otros medios… – Al decir eso no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de superioridad a lo que Julio se tronó los dedos.

-No se… yo…él es un amigo y… –

-¿Acaso lo prefieres a él, a alguien a quien conoces hace unos pocos días y no a tu amigo que conoces hace más de un año? –

-Yo no dije eso –

-Billy – Suspiró Masquerade – A ti te gusta Julie ¿no? – El rubio asintió – Me imagino que Julie es del tipo de chica a la que le gustan las cosas lindas, de buen gusto, de marca y obviamente caras – Billy trago saliva ya que sabía que todo eso era cierto pues barios de sus ahorros se habían ido en ella – ¿No sería fantástico que pudieras comprarle lo que ella quisiera sin gastar ni un centavo? –

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cómo? –

-Es simple Billy, tú haces lo que te digo y te pago por hacerlo. Podrás llevarla a los lugares más exclusivos y costosos de la ciudad, comprar cosas de calidad… ella quedará rendida a tus pies –

Billy lo meditó por unos momentos, él sabía que el dinero no compraba el amor ni la felicidad pero… de verdad le gustaba Julie, no quería perderla… ¿Y si descubría que era un pobretón?... tenía miedo de que dejara de hablarle, sacudió la cabeza al pensar eso… además gracias a Masquerade Billy tenía una mejor posición social ante todo el colegio, lo cual comprobaba que la influencia del rubio era enorme y por otra parte, si Masquerade se quedaba con Alice, eso lo ayudaría a acercarse mucho más a Julie y no tendría tantos problemas con el dinero.

-Acepto – Accedió el joven con un semblante serio.

-Me alegra contar contigo, después aclaro los asuntos de dinero contigo. Ahora… – Masquerade fue interrumpido.

-¡Esto es una tontería! – Exclamó la única voz femenina, lo que provocó que todas las miradas se centraran en ella – No puedes hacer que alguien te ame por la fuerza, para eso se necesita tiempo y dedicación con esa persona… ¡No armar un plan maestro para deshacerte de todos los que se interpongan en tu camino! – Hizo una pausa para tomar sus cosas – Sinceramente esta es la estupidez más grande que has dicho Masquerade. No cuentes con migo. Me voy – Klaus miró al aludido desconcertado al ver que no hacía nada para retener a Chan, ella sabía demasiado y bien podía contárselo a la pelirroja.

-Debo suponer que te debes sentir muy confiada con esto – Musitó Masquerade con una sonrisa, provocando que la chica se detuviera curiosa.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Inquirió sin bajar la guardia.

-Digo, debes estar muy segura de tus capacidades para dejar pasar esta oportunidad con Joe –

-No metas a Joe, él no tiene nada que ver con esto – Aclaró molesta.

-En eso te equivocas – Corrigió para después sonreír con suficiencia. Tenía a Chan donde quería – Él tiene mucho que ver. Hace poco solo a mí me comentaste lo de Joe, que los demás se hayan enterado por otros medios no es mi problema; pero aun recuerdo que dijiste algo sobre una cosa o más bien alguien que impedía que él se fijara en ti. ¿No es así? –

Chan apretó los puños, era cierto que ella le había dicho eso al rubio semanas atrás ya que ella confiaba ciegamente en él. También sabía que cuando le dijo eso ella veía a Alice como a una rival, ya que la relación que mantenía la pelirroja con el chico era estrecha, demasiado estrecha para el gusto de la pelivioleta. Sin embargo, desde que Alice se había ofrecido a ayudarla con Joe las cosas habían tomado un rumbo distinto.

-Sí. Eso es cierto pero te equivocas en algo… ya no hay nadie que me lo impida –

-¿Estás segura? –

-¿Por qué no debería de estarlo? –

-Porque Joe pasa casi todo el tiempo con Alice – Hablo Billy por primera vez desde hace ya tiempo y al parecer no le había costado mucho trabajo cambiarse al bando de Masquerade.

El chico con extravagantes lentes de sol sonrió de manera burlona al escuchar esa afirmación por parte de Billy, ya tenía dos puntos a su favor… la lealtad de Billy y su disposición a contar información que le fuera útil. Por otro lado, a la joven le daba un vuelco al corazón al escuchar esas palabras, ella lo sabía, sabía que Alice y Joe se llevaban muy bien pero ella quería creer que no era más que una simple amistad.

-¡Ellos son solo amigos!... Alice me lo aseguró – Dijo un poco más insegura de sus palabras.

-No digo que Alice no lo vea como un amigo pero ¿Qué me dices de Joe? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que él no siente nada por ella? – Hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de su compañera y al observar que esta se estremeció, supo que había logrado su objetivo – Después de Shun, Joe es el más peligroso en la lista –

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Chan como un rayo, y ¿si era cierto? Alice le había dicho que Joe era como un hermano para ella pero y ¿si él si estaba enamorado de la pelirroja? No, eso no podía ser cierto ¡se negaba a creerlo! Sin embargo toda la seguridad que había sentido minutos atrás se desvaneció en un parpadeo. El silencio de la chica era música para los oídos de Masquerade.

-Velo de esta manera Chan. Si yo me quedo con Alice, Joe no tendrá oportunidad alguna con ella y como es un buen amigo suyo, se tendrá que acercar un poco más hacia nosotros al ser yo su novio y por consiguiente tú tendrás la oportunidad que tanto has estado esperando –

-Si ella se hace tu novia… entonces yo… tendré una ventaja que me acercará más a Joe… ¿cierto? –

-Por supuesto. Además con mi ayuda todo será más sencillo. Vamos Chan, ¿Cuándo te he defraudado? –

La aludida estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, era verdad que hasta entonces Masquerade siempre cumplía con su palabra y sin pensarlo más, se dignó a dar su respuesta.

-Te ayudaré – Accedió decidida.

-Eso era lo que quería escuchar – Comentó triunfante – Ahora escuchen con atención ustedes dos… Billy quiero que te encargues de Shun, averigua su debilidad y explótala al máximo, él confía en ti así que no debería ser un problema para ti, hazlo quedar mal ante Alice, aléjalo de ella y si es necesario puedes recurrir a la fuerza... aunque solo como último recurso– Billy sonrió y asintió de manera afirmativa – Chan, tú tienes que vigilar a Alice, averigua más sobre ella y sobre su supuesta relación con Shun, has que encuentre en Shun algo que ella nunca pueda perdonarle y obviamente hazme quedar bien a mí – Y al igual que Billy, la pelivioleta asintió con la cabeza –Por cierto, ya se me olvidaba…Chan – Llamó secamente.

-¿Qué pasa? –

-Dentro de poco será tu fiesta de 15 años ¿no? –

-Sí. Mañana planeaba entregar la invitaciones ¿Eso que tiene que ver? –

-Mucho. Nos ayudará bastante –

-¿Cómo? – Inquirió Billy.

-Eso es simple. Chan ¿Tus padres aun están de acuerdo en que nosotros toquemos en tu fiesta? – Preguntó Masquerade.

-Sí ¿Por? –

-Quiero que te asegures de invitar a Alice y convéncela de esperarme atrás de la cabina de sonido cuando terminemos con las canciones –

-Está bien –

-Ha… y no invites a Shun… No quiero molestias – La muchacha asintió – Eso es todo. Pueden irse –

Dicho esto, Billy y Chan tomaron sus cosas y se fueron de la mansión del rubio para tomar cada uno su propio camino, iban sumidos en sus pensamientos, dudando si habían tomado la decisión correcta pero siempre convenciéndose de que lo que había dicho Masquerade ere completamente cierto. Sin embargo, en la misma mansión que los jóvenes dejaron atrás hace unos minutos…

-Si solo les ibas a hablar a ellos dos no sé por qué hiciste que me quedara yo también – Decía un molesto Julio.

-Julio – Lo llamó Masquerade.

-¿Qué? –

-Cierra la boca –

-Si bien concuerdo con Julio, supongo que tuviste alguna razón para hacer que nosotros nos quedáramos también –

-Tu si sabes a lo que me refiero Klaus. Es solo que necesitaba que Chan y Billy estuvieran de mi parte… necesitaba un par de marionetas extras para seguir con el juego, ya saben una fachada. Además ahora que se fueron ya puedo hablar ya en serio con ustedes dos – Dijo con una expresión Macabra en su rostro.

-Entonces ¿de qué se trata todo esto? –

-Lo que dije antes es prácticamente el "plan inicial", pero los necesito a ustedes dos para otra cosa –

-Esto se pone interesante – Rió el joven calvo.

-Se que Chan hará bien su trabajo con Alice pero hasta yo se que ella no logrará un gran progreso por estarse concentrando en que "supuestamente" Joe quiera estar con Alice – Río el rubio, ya que lo que había dicho sobre Joe era algo que se le ocurrió para evitar que Chan se fuera - Ahí en donde entras tú Klaus, conozco de antemano tus "encantos" con las chicas, necesito que te le acerque a Alice y con tu fama de "caballero" – Dijo haciendo señas de burla, algo que el peliplateado ignoró – Se que lograras un buen trabajo sacándole información y haciendo que confié lo suficiente en ti como para que no pueda dudar de lo que le digas sobre mí… o más bien lo malo que le dirás de Shun – Masquerade dijo esto último con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

-Supongo que con eso "malo" que diré de Shun tú ya tienes una trampa preparada para él ¿no? –

-Me conoces bien Klaus –

-¡¿Y yo qué? – Se quejó un muy impaciente Julio – ¡A todos les das trabajos menos a mí! Y más te vale que sea uno bueno, no cosas aburridas como hacerme el sentimental ¡yo quiero acción! –

-A ese punto quería llegar – Aclaró el rubio un poco frustrado por la actitud del mayor ya que aunque fuera el más grande de todos, podía llegar a ser la persona más infantil que jamás haya conocido en su corta vida – Tú te encargaras de lo más importante –

-Esto me empieza a gustar – Sonrió Julio.

-Tú te encargaras de ponerle la trampa a Shun –

-¿Y de que se trata esa dichosa trampa? –

-Veras… – Río con malicia.

La noche paso tranquila para todos a excepción de cierto joven pelinegro, el cual seguía teniendo uno que otro ataque de jaqueca en su cabeza pero sin saber si fue el dolor o el cansancio pudo dormir aunque sea por unas pocas horas más. A la mañana siguiente todo estaba muy tranquilo, el día estaba despejado con solo una que otra nube solitaria en el cielo y la jornada escalar, como siempre, comenzó con los ánimos por los suelo por parte de los alumnos. En el salón de 3-C de secundaria se encontraban en la hora de química, habían tenido que trabajar en equipos de dos para hacer la actividad, la oportunidad perfecta para que los mejores amigos se juntaran y como era de esperarse Alice y Joe se juntaron al instante, acto que Chan no pasó desapercibido y rápidamente recordó lo que Masquerade le había dicho el día anterior, solo tenía que tener paciencia y esperar a que Joe se separara de la pelirroja para hacer su jugada.

-La química es demasiado confusa – Se quejó el chico de cabellos color bronce.

-No sería tan difícil si abrieras tu libro de texto – Reprochó con obviedad.

-Alice tu sabes que en los exámenes me va bien sin siquiera ver el libro de texto, no veo por qué hacerlo ahora –

-Los exámenes no son tu problema, pero este es un trabajo en equipo y me reúso a que me pongan un cero – Reprochó.

-Está bien… Pero con una condición –

-¿Cuál? – Preguntó no muy convencida la joven.

-Que si contesto todo el ejercicio bien sin abrir el libro de texto, contestaras con la verdad a una pregunta que te haré –

Alice lo meditó por uno segundos, ella sabía que podía esperarse cualquier cosa que Joe quisiera preguntarle, pero también creía que era prácticamente imposible que Joe pudiera contestar el ejercicio por su cuenta y sin consultar su libro.

-Acepto –

No pasaron ni 15 minutos cuando Joe había acabado la actividad correctamente para sorpresa de la pelirroja.

-Gane – Exclamó el muchacho con una sonrisa triunfante a lo que su amiga tuvo que resignarse e hizo un ademan con las manos para que el chico hiciera su dichosa pregunta – Eres buena perdedora. Bueno ¿qué preguntare? –

-Joe no hagas eso sabes que me pongo nerviosa si provocas el suspenso –

-No tienes por qué preocuparte ¿o sí? –

-Cla-claro que no – Respondió levemente sonrojada – Haz tu pregunta –

-¿Desde cuándo sabías que a Runo le gustaba Dan? Y ¡¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?... Hasta Julie sabía, no es justo – Se quejó.

Alice se sorprendió por la pregunta le que le había hecho su mejor amigo, de todo lo había podido imaginarse eso nunca había cruzado por su cabeza. Tal vez en la plática que había tenido con Runo se enteró de cosas que quizás la misma pelirroja ignoraba.

-Pues desde hace ya como dos años pero como Runo es un poco terca no quería aceptarlo y no te había dicho nada por dos simples razones… la primera es que ella me pidió no contarle a nadie y la segunda es que, bueno, era demasiado obvio –

-¿Qué me dices de Julie? –

-Ella se enteró sola. Ya te dije era muy obvio, solo que Dan era tan despistado que no se había dado cuenta – Alice hizo una pausa para ver la reacción del muchacho – ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

-Es que cuando vi a Runo el otro día y hablé con ella me sentí raro al verla llorando… digo, ya sabes que ella es del tipo rudo que nunca deja que los demás la vena llorar y de hecho me sorprendió que no me sacara a golpes cuando la encontré, pero bueno ese no es el punto sino que nunca imagine que a ella pudiera gustarle alguien como Dan –

-Es algo complicado considerando que Dan es un poco lento para entender ese tipo de cosas y que Runo es muy orgullosa y un poco testaruda –

-Ya veo… Pues yo hice mi parte y como me esforcé mucho espero que se hagan novios. No hice todo esto en vano – Bromeó el muchacho lo que provocó que su compañera comenzara a reír.

-Lo que me sorprendió fue la forma en la que hablaste con ella – Joe hizo una mueca dando a entender que no comprendía a lo que se refería – Runo me conto que hablaste con ella y que la ayudaste mucho. Después habló con Dan pero al parecer quedaron en plan de amigos hasta que supieran que era lo que en verdad sentían –

-Valla… ¡tanto esfuerzo para nada! –

-No digas eso, al menos Tú y Runo se tienen más confianza –

-Bueno, eso es cierto –

-Creo que después de todo si tienes tu lado femenino más desarrollado – Río Alice.

-¿Insinúas algo? –

-No… pero si quieres tomarlo de esa forma –

-Eso no me hizo gracia – Reprochó Joe fingiendo enojo.

-Perdona… pero, gracias por ayudar a Runo, sé que no es tu fuerte hablar sobre esos temas pero la aconsejaste bien, tal vez mejor de lo que yo hubiera hecho.

-No es nada Alice – Exclamó el chico de cabello cobrizo – Además tengo que aprovechar el tiempo que me queda – Susurró para sí mismo para que su amiga no lo escuchara.

-¿Dijiste algo? –

-No. Vamos a llevar el trabajo o nos pondrán cero –

El timbre del receso no tardó en hacerse presente y los estudiantes salieron desesperadamente de las aulas. Alice por su parte se quitó su collar con dije de luna, de ninguna manera permitiría que volviera a perdérsele, sacó una caja de su mochila y lo guardó ahí para después meter esa caja de nuevo a su mochila.

-Alice apresúrate – Dijo Joe al ver que su amiga tardaba en salir de su salón de clases.

-Ya voy –

-No te preocupes Joe. Tengo que hablar con Alice, ella te alcanzará después – Intervino una tercera voz – Por cierto, ten – Dijo para después darle tres invitaciones – Es para mí fiesta de quince años, creo que Billy le dará la suya a Julie. Tu dale esas a Dan y a Runo y te quedas con una –

-Muchas gracias Chan – Se le escuchó alegre – Nos vemos abajo – Se despidió Joe.

-¿Sucede algo Chan? – Preguntó confundida la pelinaranja.

-Sí. Antes que nada quiero darte una invitación para mi fiesta –

-Gracias Chan –

-No me lo agradezcas... Por cierto –

-Dime –

-Nuestra banda va a tocaren mi fiesta –

-¿En serio? ¡Eso sería estupendo! –

-Si lo sé y cómo voy a estar ocupada con la fiesta no voy a poder tocar, pero aun así le prometí a los chicos que les ayudaría con el equipo cuando ellos acabaran de tocar. Es por eso que quiero pedirte que… ¿Me ayudaras? Tan solo tendrías que esperarme atrás de la cabina de sonido –

-Claro no hay problema – Accedió alegremente.

-¡Qué bien! – Chan río para sus adentros ya que Alice había mordido el anzuelo – Por cierto, Masquerade me dijo que te diera esto. Quiere que lo uses el días le mi fiesta–

-¿Y eso? – Preguntó confundida al tomar el pequeño paquete que Chan le había entregado.

-Dijo que era para darte las gracias por haber ido al ensayo el día de ayer. Que se sentía mejor al saber que tu podía ayudarlo con el tema de la banda –

Alice abrió cuidadosamente el paquete y al abrirlo se encontró con un brazalete de oro con diamantes.

-¡Esto es demasiado! No puedo aceptarlo –

-El dijo que dirías eso. Así que no aceptará un no por respuesta –

-Dile que se lo agradezco mucho y que lo llevaré el día de tu fiesta –

-Está bien. Nos vemos Alice – Al decir esto Chan salió del salón de clases y se perdió por uno de los pasillos mientras una sonrisa malvada se formaba en sus labios – Fase una terminada. Espero que Billy no tarde en llegar… – Dijo para sí misma mientras se recargaba en una de las paredes de la escuela para esperar a su amigo.

Por otra parte, Alice guardó el regalo que le había mandado Masquerade en su mochila, salió del salón y cuando se dispuso a dar vuelta en un pasillo para llegar a las escaleras; sintió como si hubiera chocado contra una pared y cayó al suelo para después encontrarse con un par de ojos azules, cuyo portado de igual manera había caído al suelo.

-¿Billy? – Articuló la chica.

Mientras tanto, en el patio principal de la escuela se encontraba un grupo de amigos, los cuales se podía ver que estaban desesperados al ver las expresiones de sus caras.

-¡Estoy aburrido! – Gritó Dan

-¿No te dijo cuanto tardaría Joe? – Preguntó Runo ignorando por completo el comentario del castaño.

-No. Solamente se quedo platicando con Chan de no sé qué cosas pero no creí que fueran a tardar tanto –

-Mujeres… quien las entiende – Se quejó Dan para después recibir una mirada asesina por parte de Runo – Además Julie nos abandonó para irse con su casi novio Billy y sabrá Dios donde se habrá metido Shun – Dijo tratando de cambiar de tema para no recibir un golpe por parte de la ojiverde por su comentario anterior.

-En eso tienes razón… ¿Dónde estará Shun? – Musitó la peliazul.

De un momento a otro Joe se estremeció sin embargo para su buena suerte ninguno de sus amigos lo noto.

-He… chicos, se me olvido que tenía que darle al profesor de matemáticas una tarea que me encargo – Mintió – Nos vemos luego – Y sin siquiera dejar que sus amigos se ofrecieran a acompañarlo o se despidieran, el joven ya se había alejado lo suficiente.

Joe llegó rápidamente a uno de los solitarios pasillos de la escuela para después hacer una mueca extraña de descifrar y luego sonreír tristemente.

-Maldición – Dijo por lo bajo para después encaminarse a la enfermería.

Por otra parte Julie se acercó muy alegre al lugar donde se encontraban Dan y Runo, haciendo que estos se sorprendieran al no verla con Billy a un lado.

-¡Hola chicos! –

-¿No deberías estar con Billy? –

-Apenas llego y ya me estas echando – Se quejó la morena.

-Por raro que suene, no –

-Es solo que nos extrañó que no vinieras con él – Intervino Dan.

-Ni que fuera mi novio –

-Casi lo es – Dijeron Dan y Runo al mismo tiempo provocando que Julie se sonrojara levemente.

-Además para su información, él me dijo que tenía algo muy importante que hacer –

-Eso quiere decir que eres plato de segunda mesa – Se burló Runo.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste marimacha solterona? –

-¡Lo que escuchaste coqueta de segunda! –

-He… chicas…ya sé que yo no soy el que generalmente las tiene que detener cuando pelean – Intervino nervioso por el hecho de que lo podrían golpear – Pero como no están ni Alice ni Joe… ¿Qué no tienen nada más productivo que hacer? No sé como… comer –

-Dan, eso es algo que solo a ti te interesa – Respondieron al unísono.

-Entonces si son tan listas hagan otra cosa – Refunfuñó al mismo tiempo en que le daba una mordida a su chocolate.

-¡Ya se! – Gritó Julie – ¡Miren esto! –

-¿Qué es? –

-Esto, mi querido Dan, en una invitación a unos quince años –

-¿De quién? – Inquirió Runo confundida.

-Me la dio Billy. Al parecer la chica que está en su banda, Chan, va a cumplir quince años y hoy estaba repartiendo las invitaciones –

-¿No tienes una para mí? – Preguntó el castaño con los ojos iluminados.

-¿No les han dado la suya? –

- Creo que eso es más que obvio – Articuló la ojiverde.

-¡Nooooo! –

-¿Qué sucede Dan? – Inquirió Runo preocupada.

-¡Otro evento al que no soy requerido! ¡No es justo! ¿Quién no me quisiera en su fiesta?... ¡Deberían de suplicarme que fuera! –

-¡Deja de sobre actuar! –

-Pero Runo… ¡Yo quiero ir! –

-Qué extraño. Billy me había dicho que Chan si tenía planeado invitarlos – Comentó Julie confundida – Tal vez ella les de la invitaciones más tarde –

-¡Eso es! – Exclamó el joven.

-¿Ahora qué? – Musitó con resignación la chica de coletas.

-¡Ella está dejando lo mejor para el final! Es por eso que aun no me ha invitado – Dijo muy convencido mientras reía.

-Hay que dejarlo soñar – Susurró Runo a Julie, la cual asintió.

No muy lejos del patio principal un chico rubio con una singular gorra caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la escuela pero al dar vuelta por uno de estos, no pudo evitar chocar con cierta joven pelirroja.

-Hey con cuidado Alice no te vayas a lastimar –

-Lo siento Billy. Tenía algo de prisa y no me fije bien por donde iba –

-No te preocupes a todos nos pasa –

-¿De casualidad no sabes donde están mis amigos? – Preguntó la pelinaranja.

Billy se quedo pensativo, cuando se separo de Julie ella le había dicho que estaría con los demás en el patio principal, sin embargo, el vago recuerdo de ver a cierto pelinegro en la azotea le vino a la mente como un rayo. Después de lo sucedido esta mañana, la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir lo beneficiaria aun más.

-Sabes, acabo de ver a Shun en la azotea. Tal vez él sepa algo o los demás estén ahí mismo con él – Dijo con una sonrisa un poco extraña al parecer de la muchacha.

-Gracias Billy. Nos vemos – Y con eso, se despidió de su amigo y se encamino a donde este le había indicado.

-No me lo agradezcas – Articulo el ojiazul en forma de despedida – En serio… no lo hagas – Susurró para sí mismo con un tono triste en su voz.

Billy siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar al lugar donde su amiga y compañera de la banda lo esperaba impaciente. La expresión en la cara de la pelivioleta se veía tensa y pareciera como si con tan solo su mirada tratara de matar al recién llegado.

-Llegas tarde – Habló la joven.

-Si lo sé. Lo lamento Chan –

-Como sea, eso es lo que menos importa… lo que sí es importante es… ¿Cómo vas con Shun? – El rubio formó una sonrisa de satisfacción ante esa pregunta, lo cual provocó que la curiosidad de su acompañante fuera en aumento.

-¿Y? – Articuló ya con un tono de desesperación en su voz.

-No tuve que hacer nada, el solo se echó la soga al cuello –

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no hiciste nada? Discúlpame pero no comprendo el hecho de que supuestamente el solo se haya echado la soga al cuello… explícate – Pidió Chan sumamente desconcertada, ya que, por lo que le había contado Masquerade, no iba a ser tan sencillo deshacerse de Shun; por lo contrario, si Masquerade les había pedido ayuda eso quería decir que el pelinegro no iba a ser presa fácil y ante estos argumentos, le era menos convincente lo que su amigo acababa de decirle.

-Así como lo oyes – Hizo una pausa para reír ante la incredulidad de Chan – Cuando llegué en la mañana, estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de deshacerme de él, de hecho ya tenía planeado algo pero… era diferente… no era el mismo Shun que solía reprocharme por no hacer las tareas, dormirme en clases o reírse cuando el maestro me descubría durmiendo… todo lo contrario, ni siquiera me miró fue como si yo no existiera –

-Está bien, te ignoró pero eso no quiere decir que ignore a Alice también – Reprochó Chan como si se tratara de lo más obvio del mundo.

-Esa es la otra parte. Sé que mi trabajo era alejarlo o deshacerme de él para que Masquerade tuviera el camino libre con Alice, pero como mi orgullo es tan grande y no estaba dispuesto a ser completamente ignorado decidí confrontarlo y le reproché su actitud para ver si podía sacar ventaja de eso y lo que obtuve por respuesta fue… –

**(Flash back)**

-¡Deja de fastidiar, todos ustedes me tienen arto!… no quiero que me hables, que me fastidies o cualquier cosas que se le ocurra a tu cabeza… ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido – Soltó fríamente el joven de ojos dorados mientras lo miraba con esos ojos que de un momento a otro parecían un par de témpanos de hielo dejando perplejo a Billy, su cerebro aun no acababa de dirigir lo que acababa de suceder, por una parte se encontraba totalmente shockeado por el repentino cambio en su "supuesto amigo" pero por otra estaba contento de haber logrado lo que se propuso sin necesidad de mover ni siquiera un dedo. Sin embargo rápidamente se acordó de asegurar su éxito.

-¡¿Y qué hay de Alice y los demás? ¡¿También lamentas haberlos conocido? – Exclamó fingiendo estar dolido por el comentario anterior de Shun… aunque muy en el fondo fuera cierto.

-¡¿Y a ti qué demonios te importa? ¡Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es tu problema! –

-¡Si lo es porque eres mi amigo! – Trato de fingir.

-¡Yo no te considero mi amigo! Es más para mí… tu no existes –

-Pues no te creo… No creo que te arrepientas de avernos conocido ni a mí, ni a Alice ni a ninguno de los otros –

El aludido por su parte tan solo se quedo callado por unos cuantos segundos hasta que se sintió seguro de su respuesta y frunciendo el entrecejo miró seriamente al rubio.

-Sí… lamento mucho haber tenido la desgracia de conocerlos a todos… sobre todo a Alice… el que lo creas o no me tiene sin cuidado – Y dicho esto, se alejó lentamente del lugar donde había tenido su "amistosa" charla.

Billy no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. ¡Nunca creyó que alejar a Alice de Shun fuera tan sencillo! Tan solo tenía que probar su teoría y ver la reacción que tenía Shun ante la pelirroja. De todas maneras le intrigaba el repentino cambio en la actitud del moreno, sin embargo esa no era su prioridad en esos momentos así que a regañadientes tendría que sobreponerse.

**(Fin del Flash back)**

-¡En serió dijo eso! – Exclamó Chan sin poder creerlo.

-Muy en serio –

-¿Y cómo sabremos que actuará de esa manera con Alice? – Inquirió curiosa.

-Eso se me acaba de ocurrir hacer unos momentos – Admitió – Cuando venía hacia aquí me topé con Alice y me preguntó por sus amigos pero en realidad la guié hacia la azotea –

-¿Por qué ahí? –

-Vi a Shun dirigirse a ese lugar cuando dieron el timbre del receso. Bueno será mejor vigilarlos y ver sus reacciones… si algo no sale como lo planeamos recurriremos a el plan "B" –

-¿Y cuál es el plan "B" genio? – Comentó Chan sarcásticamente.

-Te lo diré cuando se me ocurra –

-¡Ya que importa! Vamos tenemos que espiarlos o cuando lleguemos ya las clases habrán terminado –

Sin más, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia su destino… la azotea de la escuela, por otra parte, Alice se encaminaba alegre hacia ese mismo lugar pero sobre todo, quería ver a Shun, el día anterior el pelinegro no había asistido a la escuela, había sido solo un día pero la pelirroja sentía como si hubieran transcurrido semanas; el tener al moreno cerca se había vuelto una necesidad para ella, no podía pasar ni una hora sin su presencia cuando ya anhelaba ver ese par de ojos ambarinos que la habían hechizado desde el momento en el que vio a el portador de dichos ojos por primera vez; además del hecho de que seguía preocupada por el estado de salud del joven. Al llegar a la azotea se sorprendió al no encontrar a ninguno de sus amigos ahí pero su corazón dio un brinco y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas al ver al cierto joven de ojos acaramelados en ese lugar y al apreciar que su compañero no se dio cuenta de su presencia decidió acercarse hasta él.

-Hola Shun – Saludó la chica mientras salía detrás del joven y se colocaba a su lado con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La reacción de Shun no fue otra más que sorpresa. Al escuchar la dulce voz de Alice no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo y por inercia diera un brinco; abrió los ojos de en par en par obviamente sorprendido, no esperaba encontrarse con la pelinaranja en ese lugar o más bien no quería encontrarse con ella nunca más, no quería enfrentarla. Suspiró por lo bajo, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por su reciente acompañante y la desconcertó un poco.

-Siento haberte asustado, no era mi intención – Trató de disculparse al ver que su amigo no decía nada.

El moreno trataba de encontrar fuerzas dentro de sí para enfrentar a la chica, después de la plática que había tenido con su abuelo se había propuesto romper relaciones con todos los que lo rodeaban a excepción del anciano… y eso incluía a Alice. Reconocía que esta mañana había sido un poco rudo con Billy pero eso ya le tenía sin cuidado…lo hecho, hecho estaba… No sabía cómo era posible el hecho de no poder hablarle de frente a la muchacha ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con él? ¡Él era Shun Kazami! Si era capaz de seguir un duro y estricto entrenamiento, pelear con hombres que prácticamente eran el doble que él tanto en altura como en el peso y además viajar por el mundo casi completamente solo y mantenerse en pie… ¡¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera hablar de frente con una chica?... Se regañaba mentalmente por eso llamándose cobarde una y otra vez, eso era… un cobarde, aunque sabía que Alice era diferente, no entendía ni sabía el por qué de eso pero era diferente, por alguna razón no podía tratarla como trató a Billy en esa misma mañana. Sin embargo no debía perder de vista su objetivo, la razón por la cual había regresado a Japón después de 10 años, teniendo eso en mente volvió a suspirar ya decidido en lo que tenía que hacer, tal vez no sería tan rudo como lo fue con el ojiazul pero eso no significaba que tendría un trato más condescendiente con ella.

Sin embargo, ni Shun ni Alice se dieron cuenta de que otras dos personas los estaban observando detrás de la puerta, dejándola entreabierta para verlos mejor. Billy y Chan tenían que asegurarse de que su plan funcionara.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Le dijo el pelinegro secamente.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que este aquí? – Articulo Alice dudosa, definitivamente la actitud del pelinegro la desconcertaba – Somos amigos no tiene nada de raro… además me quede preocupada por tus dolores de cabeza ¿Fue por eso que no viniste ayer? –

-Eso a ti no te incumbe, son asuntos míos… no tienes que preocuparte de más – Soltó fríamente aun sin mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Yo… lo siento, no era mi intención molestarte – Se disculpó mientras bajaba la cabeza – Pero… ¿Te encuentras mejor? –

-Eso no te importa –

-¡¿Qué no me importa?... Shun ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Por qué estas actuando de esa manera? – Exigió saber la muchacha con un tono de preocupación perceptible en su voz.

-Esta es mi manera de actuar y si no te gusta ahí está la puerta por donde te puedes ir – Exclamó mientras giraba la cabeza viéndola a los ojos por primera vez desde que la muchacha llegó a ese lugar.

Alice se quedo sorprendida ante lo que acababa de escuchar, ese no era el Shun que ella conocía. Esperaba que se tratara de una mala broma o que ese repentino cambio se debiera a las jaquecas que sufría el pelinegro ¡cualquier cosa! Tan solo quería saber el por qué el cambio de actitud del pelinegro, este nuevo Shun no le gustaba para nada y tampoco iba a dejar que le hablara así de la noche a la mañana, ella necesitaba explicaciones.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te duele la cabeza o algo?... podemos ir a la enfermería si quieres – Dijo Alice mientras alzaba su mano para posarla sobre la frente del moreno, sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo Shun fue más rápido y tomó con fuerza la mano de la pelirroja. La joven apenas y pudo reaccionar cuando vio unos ojos que ya no reconocía, esos ojos que tanto amaba se encontraban fríos y opacos… más de lo normal, tenía el ceño fruncido y la miraba con una expresión sebera y a la vez apagada.

-Shun… – Musitó con dificultad y lentamente el pelinegro la soltó dejándole una notable marca roja en una de sus muñecas. Sin decir más el chico se dispuso a retirarse a lo que Alice reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo y trató de detenerlo - ¡Espera Shun!... ¡Al menos explícame que es lo que pasa contigo!… –

-Tan solo déjame en paz y no me hables más – Se limitó a decir el aludido a la vez en la que le dedicaba una mirada gélida… la cual le llegó a Alice hasta los huesos y sin dejarla reaccionar. La pelirroja sentía como las piernas le temblaban y por más que hacía el intento, no lograba moverlas, ni siquiera podía articular palabra.

El ojidorado se dirigió a la puerta donde se encontraban los dos "espías", los cuales salieron corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitieron de ese lugar aun incrédulos de lo que acababan de presenciar y en la azotea tan solo quedó una muy sorprendida y conmocionada pelirroja cuyo corazón estaba a punto de detenerse por lo sucedido con anterioridad, tenía que haber una respuesta lógica para todo lo que acababa de suceder… ¡Simplemente no lo comprendía!... pero después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez Shun había tenido problemas con su abuelo o con algo de su entrenamiento y por esa razón no andaba de humor para nada… o al menos eso era lo que quería creer y de lo que trataba de convencerse. Lo tenía decidido, después de clases hablaría seriamente con él.

Después de su muy "alegre" plática con Alice, Shun se quedó vagando por los múltiples pasillos de la escuela. No pensaba en nada, en su mente solo estaba la imagen de la pelirroja con una expresión de desconcierto y susto en su rostro, odiaba ser el causante de esa expresión, de hacer que ese angelical rostro se volviera de esa manera por su causa, definitivamente lo odiaba… pero sabía que era lo mejor tanto para él como para ella y que algún día, cuando el lograra su objetivo y la encontrara todo volvería a ser como antes o al menos tenía la esperanza de que así fuera. De un momento a otro un dolor de cabeza lo tomó desprevenido, el dolor fue tan fuerte que tuvo que apoyarse en una de las paredes para evitar caer al piso. El rostro de Alice y un vago recuerdo del extraño sueño que había tenido hace poco llenaron su mente de inmediato… ¡No lo entendía! ¡No comprendía el por qué de esos dolores!... Pero ya faltaba poco para que se fueran… o eso esperaba cuando terminara de romper los lazos que lo ataban con los demás y concentrarse únicamente en su búsqueda para no tener más preocupaciones ni distracciones… sonaba lógico ¿no? O al menos quería convencerse de eso. Poco a poco el dolor fue disminuyendo hasta desaparecer por completo y fue entonces cuando pudo mantenerse en pie por su cuenta.

-Malditos dolores de cabeza – Dijo por lo bajo – Bueno, no importa… después de todo Masquerade dijo que su padre era un experto… tal vez no sea del todo malo que vaya a verlo en un par de días más –

…**Continuara…**

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno la verdad… Odie este capítulo xD… en serio lo odie… la razón es simple, el romance de Shun y Alice ahora va en ¡retroceso! Perdóneme sé que me odiaran por esto y más por lo que viene en el siguiente capítulo pero dejé volar mi imaginación y esto fue lo que salió TwT.**

**Cambiando de tema; la razón por la cual tarde tanto con el capitulo fue porque le quería aventajar como 2 o tres capítulos más… pero es difícil considerando la escuela y esas cosas pero bueno, tengo un capitulo y la mitad de otro ya listos :D pero no se emocionen que como soy tan mala no los voy a subir de un jalón… hay que mantener el suspenso x3… además que si leen este capítulo y luego subo el que sigue así a la rápida se van a enojar por lo que va a pasar y yo aprecio mucho mi vida xD.**

**Otro punto que quería tratar era el de las múltiples preguntas que se han hecho alrededor de este fic y bueno, les dire algo sobre ellas (ojo: no pienso contestarlas o al menos no las más importantes):**

**1- ¿A quién busca Shun? Lo siento pero esa información es clasificada x3… eso saldrá como en 3 o 4 capítulos más.**

**2-¿Por qué Shun no recuerda a Alice? Bueno supongo que por lo del "sueño de Shun" ya se habrán dado una idea, pero como es información clasificada no lo puedo decir.**

**3- ¿Qué es lo que tiene Shun (con los dolores de cabeza)? Perdón pero como eso tiene que ver con la pregunta de arriba no lo puedo decir… pero sí, al parecer es un problema que interferirá de manera terminal en el desarrollo del fic.**

**4-¿De quién es el collar? Creo que esa pregunta ya se aclaró jeje pero aún hay más misterios acerca de ese collar owó.**

**5-¿Qué trama Masquerade? Pues la mitad de su plan se ve en este capítulo la siguiente mitad (y la más mala) se verá en los siguientes dos.**

**6-¿Cuándo se besaran Shun y Alice? Jajajaja pues ¡me muero de ganas por decirles!... ¡de verdad!... pero arruinaría la magia… sin embargo les puedo decir que será un ¡momento memorable! Y que no falta mucho para ese hermoso y tan esperado momento *w*.**

**7-¿Por qué no mando a volar a Masquerade o lo mato? ¡Hasta yo me lo pregunto! xD jaja pero no soy tan mala… pero eso si váyanse preparando por que a partir de este capítulo lo pondré más malo y más sangrón que nunca.**

**Pues eso es todo por ahora. Gracias por leer y les agradezco de sobremanera sus reviews ¡deberás!**

**Bye.**


	15. Dime que es mentira

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno creo que esta vez me tarde un poco menos en actualizar o al menos eso espero jeje pero aun así pediré perdón… estoy súper segura de que odiaran a morir este capítulo. Sin más, aquí está el capítulo.**

**

* * *

**

-Malditos dolores de cabeza – Dijo por lo bajo – Bueno, no importa… después de todo Masquerade dijo que su padre era un experto… tal vez no sea del todo malo que vaya a verlo en un par de días más –

No muy lejos de ahí Chan y Billy descansaban después de haber corrido a la velocidad de la luz según ellos para que el pelinegro no los descubriera en el acto, eso les abría arruinado todo. Cuando por fin pudieron recuperarse y darse un respiro, su cara aun tenía una amplia mueca de incredibilidad ante lo que habían acabado de presenciar, su cerebro aun no acababa de digerirlo; si no lo hubieran visto con sus propios ojos no lo creerían… ¡de verdad Shun les estaba facilitando el trabajo!... lo que sea que tuviera a Shun de ese humor ellos agradecían de sobremanera que siguiera así.

-Chan… –

-Sí, lo sé –

-Entonces… ¿Qué haremos? – Articuló con dificultad.

-No te preocupes se me acaba de ocurrir algo – Contestó la pelivioleta mientras curveaba sus labios para formar una sonrisa macabra – Y si Shun sigue como hasta ahora, nada impedirá que logremos separarlo de Alice –

-¿Qué estas planeando? – Cuestionó el joven con algo de desconfianza, a esas alturas, cualquier error por más pequeño que sea los perjudicaría en grande.

-Escucha… –

Mientras tanto, cierto joven de cabellos castaños caminaba por todos los rincones de la escuela que le fueran posibles, la razón… estaba desesperado… desesperado de tener que aguantar las constantes y muy fieras peleas entre Runo y Julie, peleaban hasta de la más simple trivialidad del mundo y eso a Dan no lo dejaba disfrutar por completo de su suculenta comida, ya que sin Alice, Joe o de pérdida Shun, no había ningún ser humano sobre la tierra capaz de detenerlas, y él, para poder proteger su integridad tanto física como psicológica y también la de su comida decidió que sería mejor no interferir en ese tipo de situaciones. A raíz de esto, Dan se alejo de sus amigas mientras estaban en una de sus múltiples discusiones y así pudo escabullirse con eficacia en busca de un lugar tranquilo para poder disfrutar su almuerzo o al menos lo que quedaba de él.

-Mmmm… ¿Dónde será un buen lugar? – Dijo para sí mismo – Los salones de clase me enferman, lo más seguro es que vomite, la cafetería está saturada, la biblioteca… esperen ¿tenemos biblioteca? – Articuló desconcertado – Que importa de todos mondos me dormiría al poner un pie en ella –

Y descartando así el resto de los lugares que le faltaba por inspeccionar, no se dio cuenta en el momento en el cual se tropezó con alguien que estaba recargado en una de las paredes del pasillo; lo cual provocó que la comida del castaño callera directamente al suelo quedando incomible y tal acto no paso desapercibido para Dan.

-¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas? – Reclamó el pelicafé obviamente enojado al quedarse sin su almuerzo en un instante o al menos hasta que pudo identificar a la persona con la que había chocado – ¿Shun? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Inquirió Dan olvidando completamente la razón de su enojo al ver al pelinegro.

-Eso es asunto mío – Respondió de mala gana, no solo por el hecho de seguir con su "plan" de alejarse de sus amigos ni por el reciente dolor de cabeza que había sufrido, si no porque aun seguía debatiéndose y torturándose con la imagen del rostro confundido y asustado de la pelirroja con la que hace unos instantes había discutido y al parecer, lastimado levemente su muñeca.

-Al parecer alguien se levantó de la cama con el pie izquierdo – Bromeó – ¿Por qué no fuiste con nosotros al patio? Te estuvimos esperando un buen rato –

-¿Nunca te pasó por la cabeza que ya no quiero estar con un puñado de niñatos inmaduros como ustedes?... Lo siento se me olvido que tu no piensas – Dijo el ojidorado con prepotencia a lo que Dan se desconcertó un poco, él sabía que el trato que tenía con el pelinegro siempre había sido con bromas pesadas o sarcásticas, pero comenzó a sentir que ese humor negro de Shun se estaba pasando de la raya.

-Sabes, eso ya no me hizo ninguna gracia. Ven, vamos al patio que los demás no están esperando – Comentó el castaño ya un poco más serio.

-¿Qué no me entendiste?... Valla que eres estúpido… ¿Cómo puedo explicártelo? –

-Ya estuvo bueno con tu bromita, déjalo ya Shun –

-No estoy bromeando y déjame en paz, no quiero que vuelvas hablarme nunca… no te soporto – Y dicho esto, el joven de largos cabellos se dispuso a irse sin embargo sintió como su acompañante lo detenía jalándolo del cuello de su camisa.

-¡¿Y a ti qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué haces esto? – Exigió saber el castaño ante la extraña actitud del que se hacía llamar su mejor amigo. Sabía que algo no estaba bien con Shun, sabía que él nunca actuaría de esa manera con a los que él consideraba sus amigos, sabía demasiadas cosas sobre el pelinegro… lo que no sabía era el por qué de su repentino cambio.

-¡Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no te importa! ¡Yo hago lo que se me dé la gana con mi vida y si quiero sacarte de ella lo hago y punto! –

-¡No recuerdo haber hecho algo como para que te enojaras con migo! – Atinó a decir.

-¡Claro que sí! Lo peor que pudiste haber hecho fue ser mi amigo… ¡ahora te odio y no quiero volver a ver tu horrible rostro nunca más! –

-Pues fíjate que es una tragedia… ¡Porque lo quieras o no vas a tener que soportar ver mi rostro! No pienso dejar que te vayas sin darme una explicación de por qué no quieres que nos volvamos a ver más –

-¡No pienso darle explicaciones a alguien que ni siquiera puede comprender sus propios sentimientos! –

Le dolió, ese comentario definitivamente le dolió, sobre todo porque sabía que era cierto. En cierto punto sentía que el pelinegro estaba en lo cierto al decir eso ya que el no comprendía lo que sentía por Runo, no comprendía sus propios sentimientos como él se lo había dicho. Shun por su parte, tan solo pudo ver como Dan bajaba levemente su cabeza, sabía que había dado en el clavo ya que el ojidorado era completamente consciente de lo que su amigo sentía por la muchacha de cabellos azules, para él había sido demasiado obvio desde el primer día en que los vio juntos, sin embargo prefirió no decir nada para no perjudicar a ninguno de los dos… pero ahora era diferente, lo que más quería en esos momentos era lastimar al castaño para que este se alejara de él, aunque eso signifique perder al amigo más valioso que jamás haya tenido. De verdad lamentaba tener que hacer esto.

-¡Eso no importa! Tal vez no conozca muy bien mis sentimientos… ¡pero lo que si conozco bien es a ti Shun! Y yo sé que tú nomas estás hablando por hablar, tu jamás harías algo como esto de buenas a primeras sin tener una buena razón de por medio – El pelinegro se sorprendió al escuchar la deducción de su amigo, sin embargo eso no lo detendría.

-¡Tú no me conoces! – Gritó mientras se liberaba del agarre de su compañero – ¡No nos vimos durante diez años por Dios! ¡¿Quién te asegura que sigo siendo el mismo de antes? ¡No soy el mismo Shun que conociste hace años, odio tener que aguantar cada una de tus estupideces y a todos esos tontos a los que llamas amigos! Solo a un idiota como tu se le ocurre decir una idiotez como esa –

Dan se quedó pasmado ante tales palabras, era cierto que no se habían visto durante muchos años pero el Shun con el que había pasado los últimos días no era el mismo con el que estaba discutiendo en esos momentos. Dan sentía unas ganas tremendas de golpear al muchacho si con eso obtenía al menos alguna respuesta, pero se contuvo, en primera porque no sabía si sería lo más prudente y correcto en ese caso y en segunda, estaba en la escuela, no quería armar un alboroto que pudiera llegar a los oídos del director.

-Shun… ¿En serio piensas eso? – Hablo seriamente.

-Sí – Se limito a contestar mientras pasaba a un lado del que hasta ese momento había sido su amigo y se detuvo a decirle algo – No quiero tener nada que ver contigo ni con ninguno de tus amigos ¿Entendiste Daniel Kuso? Ahora para mi tu estas muerto – Y dicho esto se alejó de dicho lugar dejando a un Dan muy pensativo y sorprendido.

-*_Esto no se va a quedar así Shun…* _– Pensó Dan.

Pocos segundos después el timbre para volver a clases se hizo presente y todos los jóvenes de dirigieron a sus respectivos salones. Para Alice fue muy difícil poderse concentrar en algo que no fuera Shun, por lo que las tres horas de clases que le faltaban se le hicieron eternas, lo único que quería hacer en ese instante era aclarar las cosas con el pelinegro, la intriga la estaba matando y algo en su pecho le quemaba… le dolía... por otra parte, cierto joven de alborotados cabellos cafés estaba casi en el mismo estado que la pelirroja solo que en él no era extraño el hecho de que no prestara atención en clases, sin embargo Runo pudo observar que su amigo estuvo todo el tiempo con el seño fruncido y una expresión seria en su rostro, además de tener apretados los puños, esto la alertó y por consiguiente su preocupación fue en aumento. Para la suerte de ambos jóvenes el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases se escuchó por toda la escuela. Alice trató de guardar sus cosas lo más rápido que podía pero al sentir que una mano se posaba en su hombro, pegó un pequeño brinco y volteó hacia atrás un poco asustada.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –

-Sí Joe estoy bien –

-¿Estás segura? Desde que se acabó el receso te has estado comportando un poco extraña –

-Ya te dije que no es nada – Mintió para tratar de salir de ahí y poder alcanzar a Shun pero su amigo seguía bloqueándole el paso.

-No me mientas Alice ¿Acaso crees que no vi esa marca roja en tu muñeca? – Reprochó un poco dolido por la falta de confianza que la pelirroja le estaba mostrando.

-¿Esto?... – Musitó un poco sorprendida al ver que dicha marca aun no se borraba y que Joe había sido completamente capaz de darse cuenta de ella – No es nada. Me caí y me torcí la mano pero ya no me duele – Volvió a mentir. No le gustaba decir mentiras pero esta vez era realmente necesario, si Joe se enteraba que Shun la había lastimado sabía que era totalmente capaz de irle a reclamar al moreno.

-Debes ser más cuidadosa – Dijo no muy convencido. Estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando una tercera voz lo interrumpió.

-Joe – Llamo la secretaria del colegio desde la puerta del salón de clases – El director te manda llamar –

-Gracias. En seguida voy –

Alice agradeció internamente al director, ahora Joe no podría seguir con su interrogatorio y ella se iría directo a buscar al pelinegro, la primera parada sería la casa de este.

-Nos vemos luego Alice – Se despidió.

Al salir su amigo de salón la joven de cabello naranja se dispuso a hacer lo mismo sin embargo algo o más bien alguien le impidió salir por la puerta, efectivamente Chan estaba bloqueando la salida lo que provocó que la muchacha se desesperara aun más.

-¿Ocurre algo Chan? – Preguntó un poco impaciente.

-Quiero hablar seriamente contigo –

-Si es sobre Joe no te preocupes estoy segura de que él… –

-No es de Joe – Interrumpió la pelivioleta mientras apretaba los puños

-Ha… ¿Entonces? –

-¿El chico que los acompañó al concierto era Shun cierto? –

-Sí. Es mi amigo ¿Le pasó algo? – Inquirió preocupada ya que ella aun lo consideraba como uno de sus amigos.

-Bueno no sé si decírtelo… pero me siento mal al ver que tu todavía lo ves como un amigo después de todas esas cosas que dijo sobre ti –

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Alice sintió como una presión se hacía presente en su pecho.

-Es que a la hora de la salida cuando pase cerca del salón de Billy, pude escuchar a Shun hablando con algunos compañeros de su salón y como oí que te menciono me quede a escuchar un poco más sin que me vieran y pues él… se estaba burlando de ti –

Alice sintió como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tenía que ser una mentira o una broma… simplemente no podía ser cierto.

-¿Qué fue… lo que escuchaste?... exactamente – Articuló con dificultad.

-Lo que alcancé a escuchar fue que… no te soportaba, que estaba arto de fingir que le agradabas pero que como sentía lastima por ti quería ver hasta qué punto podías ser tan tonta como para creerte ese cuento de que en realidad le importabas… que eras una simple molestia desde que te conoció… no sé si Billy sepa algo al respecto de lo que Shun estaba diciendo pero eso era lo que estaba diciendo–

La pelirroja se quedo muda… las palabras se habían quedado atoradas en su garganta y luchaba contra las lagrimas que amenazaban en salir de sus ojos en cualquier momento. Pero en ese instante recordó cuando Shun la ayudo a salir de la escuela, la noche en la que hablaron después del concierto, las dos veces en las que casi se habían besado, la vez en la ayudo a escapar de los tipos que la perseguían y también la noche en la que habló con su abuelo; si de verdad ella no le importara a él nunca hubiera hecho eso.

-¡No te creo! – Exclamó mientras negaba con la cabeza – ¡El jamás hubiera dicho algo como eso! – Al decir eso Alice se dispuso a salir del salón de clases, sin embargo la voz de su compañera la detuvo.

-También mencionó algo de tu familia… –

Alice palideció al instante, paró en seco y volteo a ver a Chan obviamente sorprendida. Los únicos que conocían la historia de su familia además de ella y su abuelo eran Runo, Joe y Shun. Estaba segura de que Runo no le habría podido contar eso a Chan ya que ni siquiera la conocía y únicamente la había visto la vez del concierto, Joe tampoco pudo haber sido ya que era como su hermano y confiaba ciegamente en él… solo quedaba Shun…

-¿Mi familia? –

-Lamento lo que les paso a tus padres, pero Shun comenzó a burlarse diciendo que eras una niña mimada, que solo querías dar lastima y llamar la atención con la "trágica historia" de tu familia. También dijo que ya no tenías nada más que hacer para que los demás te tomaran en cuenta como cuando provocaste la muerte de tus padres por un simple capricho y comenzó a reírse del hecho de que no tenías padres con sus amigos –

No pudo más y sus lágrimas enmarcaron sus mejillas y su cuerpo comenzó a tambalearse debido a que sus piernas perdían fuerza a cada segundo que pasaba. Con eso que Chan había dicho ahora todo tenía sentido… el comportamiento tan extraño de Shun, la distancia que había marcado y su indiferencia… ahora ya lo entendía.

-Siento mucho ser yo la que te diga todo esto, pero… has sido tan buena conmigo al ayudarme con Joe que… sentí que tenía que hacerlo – Hizo una pausa al ver que las lágrimas de su compañera iban en aumento – Si no es mucha molestia… quisiera que nadie se enterara de que fui yo quien te lo dijo. Si Shun o alguno de sus amigos se llegara a enterar de que fui yo… no quiero que se la tomen en mi contra… –

-No… te preocupes, no diré nada sobre ti…Te… lo agradezco mucho – Dijo con dificultad – Perdón por no haberte creído al principio… discúlpame – Y sin más, la joven pelirroja salió corriendo del aula de clases con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, dejando a Chan sola. Sin embargo a pesar de lo que la pelivioleta le había dicho, Alice aun tenía sus dudas, no descansaría hasta aclararlo todo con Shun.

-Lo siento Alice… – Susurró bajando la mirada. Sabía que le había dicho cosas horribles, sobre todo lo de su familia. La pelivioleta agradeció a que la vez en que Joe la llevó a la enfermería, en una de sus muy variadas pláticas llegaran a ese tema… le había jurado a chico no decir nada sobre lo que él le había contado de la familia de Alice, pero era demasiado tarde… no había tenido opción y había roto su promesa – Perdóname Joe – Nunca creyó que hacer eso le iba a doler también a ella misma.

Mientras tanto, una joven peliazul había acorralado a Dan afuera de las puertas de la escuela.

-Runo apártate por favor, tengo prisa – Exclamó el chico.

-No señor, no te vas a ir de aquí sin que me digas que es lo que te pasa – Dan abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar esas palabras. No creía haber sido tan obvio –Estuviste muy extraño durante las últimas clases ¿Dime que es lo que sucede? – Pidió.

Algo en el tono de voz de la ojiverde había cambiado y su rostro mostraba mucha preocupación para con el castaño, lo cual provocó que Dan se sonrojara ligeramente. Por una parte no quería meter a Runo en ese problema pero por la otra sentía que no podía mentirle, ocultarle algo a ella le era prácticamente imposible.

-Lo que sucede es que… –

Dan le contó palabra por palabra lo que había pasado en su encuentro con Shun durante el receso y mientras más avanzaba el moreno con su relato la cara de Runo iba cambiando hasta quedar con una expresión de sorpresa por lo que acababa de escuchar, había quedado completamente anonadada.

-De… verdad dijo eso – Comentó incrédula.

-Sí – Se lamentó – Él me dijo que no quería tener nada que ver con ninguno de nosotros, pero no descansare hasta saber la verdad… por eso ¡tengo que encontrarlo!–

Pronto alguien más se acercó al lugar donde se encontraban ambos jóvenes haciendo que las miradas se centraran en el recién llegado.

-¿Qué hacen todavía aquí chicos? – Preguntó Joe.

-Nada… solo…nosotros pues…estábamos – Balbucearon al mismo tiempo. No sabían si sería bueno contarlo lo sucedido con Shun a él.

-¡Ho! Creo que ya entendí perdonen por interrumpir –

-¡No es lo que tú crees! – Corearon con la cara más roja que un tomate, lo cual provocó que el joven de cabellos cobrizos riera a más no poder.

-De todos modos nosotros podríamos preguntarte lo mismo – Se defendió la chica.

-Pues el director me mando llamar – Al ver la cara de curiosidad que habían puesto sus acompañantes decidió aclarar lo dicho anteriormente – Lo que pasa es que pagué tarde la colegiatura y tenia asuntos que resolver sobre eso – Explicó, pero hasta él mismo quería creer que lo que había dicho fuera verdad.

-Eso sí es creíble. Ya se me hacía raro que el director quería verte a ti y no a Dan –

-¡Oye! Yo no… – Trató de decir el chico de los lentes de sol hasta que sintió que alguien lo empujó y por consiguiente cayó el suelo.

Joe y Runo miraron sorprendidos a Alice, la cual salió corriendo y llorando a más no poder de la escuela. Cuando Dan se puso de pie y se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja había sido la que lo había empujado quedó en el mismo estado que sus amigos.

-¡Alice! – Gritó Runo tratando de seguirla pero Joe la retuvo tomándola del brazo – ¡¿Qué haces suéltame? –

-¿No crees que Alice necesite estar sola? –

-¡¿Sola? ¡¿Qué no viste como iba? – Exclamó desesperada la peliazul.

-¡Claro que la vi! Si desde que entramos del receso se ha comportado de manera extraña… pero no quiso decirme nada de nada. Además tiene una extraña marca en su muñeca y aunque ella dijo que se la hizo cuando se torció la mano al caerse ¡Estoy casi seguro de que alguien se la hizo!... No crees que sería mejor dejar que despeje su mente – Declaró sintiéndose impotente por no poder hacer nada.

Runo se quedo sin palabras, ahora ya no sabía si ir con la pelirroja a averiguar que le había pasado y consolarla o esperar a que las cosas se calmaran y cuando su amiga estuviera lista para hablar, escucharla. Sin embargo Dan se quedó pensativo unos segundos. Lo que había dicho Joe lo tenía intrigado, comenzó a analizar lo que el muchacho de cabellos color cobre dijo, de un momento a otro los ojos del castaño de abrieron de en par en par al pensar en una posible causa.

-_*Si lo que le ocurrió a Alice fue durante el receso y después de este regreso con una marca en su muñeca… Shun estaba de mal humor cuando lo encontré antes de que el receso terminara y si me dijo eso a mí entonces… si antes de que yo lo encontrara… él y Alice…* _– Pensó Dan hasta llegar a su propia conclusión – No puede ser… – Musitó incrédulo.

-¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Runo alarmada.

-Joe… ¿no sabes si Alice vio a Shun durante el receso? –

-No, la verdad no lo sé ¿Qué tiene que ver Shun con todo esto? –

La peliazul entendió rápidamente a lo que el pelicafé se refería quedose boquiabierta. Esto desconcertó aun más a Joe, quien no entendía nada de lo que ocurría.

-¡Tengo que encontrar a Alice! – Exclamó el chico de los lentes de sol saliendo corriendo de ese lugar lo más rápido que podía.

-¡¿A dónde vas Dan? – Lo llamó Joe aun sin comprender nada.

-¡Tengo que encontrar a Alice!... ¡Ella no puede quedarse sola! – Exclamó el pelicafé a lo lejos mientras se perdía en el horizonte siguiendo el camino que había tomado su amiga.

Runo se dispuso a seguir al castaño pero al sentir nuevamente que Joe la tomaba del brazo no tuvo más opción que detenerse y mirar a su amigo a los ojos.

-Por favor Runo… dime que es lo que está pasando – Suplicó el joven.

-Joe… yo no… –

-Te lo suplico… – La interrumpió.

Al ver la preocupación que expresaba el rostro del muchacho la peliazul quedó desarmada, Joe era el mejor amigo varón de la pelirroja, tenía todo el derecho de saber lo que ocurría aunque fueran solo suposiciones, ya que no estaba completamente segura que Shun tuviera algo que ver con lo sucedido anteriormente. Sin más, decidió contarle lo que sabía sobre lo que Dan le había comentado de lo sucedido con el ojidorado y lo que tanto ella como el castaño suponían que le había ocurrido a Alice.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó… por eso Dan te preguntó si Alice había hablado en el receso con Shun… no estoy segura que él haya tenido algo que ver con esto… pero es la única explicación que he podido encontrar –

Joe bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños, si tan solo no se hubiera ido a la enfermería en el receso, si tan solo en vez de eso hubiera ido a buscar a Alice para ver el motivo de su tardanza, si tan solo no la hubiera dejado sola… pero para su desgracia, el hubiera no existe.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Alice – Exclamó decidido, a lo que la peliazul asintió en forma afirmativa.

Runo y Joe echaron a correr en dirección hacia donde se habían ido Dan y Alice. Lo único que querían era encontrar respuestas a las múltiples preguntas que tenían en la cabeza… el por qué Shun había cambiado tan drásticamente su forma de ser y el por qué Alice se hallaba en tal estado.

El cielo comenzó a nublarse amenazando con dejar caer la lluvia en cualquier segundo y esto no tardó en suceder. Una chica de cabellos naranjas corría por las calles mojadas de la ciudad lo más rápido que le permitía su ya cansado cuerpo, lo único que quería era llegar a la caza del pelinegro y aclarar todo de una buena vez, tan solo esperaba ir por el camino correcto, lo cual pudo comprobar al ver a cierto chico pelinegro parado debajo del pórtico de un edificio para evitar mojarse. Para su buena o mala suerte había podido encontrarlo. Por su parte, Shun estaba molesto, la lluvia le estaba haciendo perder tiempo valioso que podía emplear en su entrenamiento ninja, a decir verdad él había entrenado bajo diversos tipos de climas antes pero no quería arriesgarse a tener otra jaqueca; sin embargo algo llamó su atención, pudo ver como un punto naranja se acercaba cada vez más a él, la lluvia le hacía muy difícil la tarea de identificar de quien se trataba y al poder hacerlo quedó impactado y sin pensarlo dos veces salió de su resguardo para auxiliar a la pelirroja, pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se detuvo a tan solo un par de metros de la muchacha.

-Shun… – Pronunció con un poco de dificultad.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó secamente.

-Necesito… hablar contigo – Explicó levantando más su rostro – Por favor –

El moreno se sorprendió al observar que la muchacha tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar y aunque estaba lloviendo y las lagrimas de la joven se confundieran con la lluvia, para él si eran perceptibles, también pudo percatarse de que la joven estaba agitada y sus ropas completamente mojadas lo que indicaba que había estado buscándolo por un largo lapso de tiempo. Tuvo que disimular su actual estado de impotencia y enojo al verla en tal estado.

-Nosotros no tenemos nada que hablar – Dijo casi en contra de su propia voluntad.

-¡Claro que sí! – Gritó haciendo que Shun se sintiera como una basura al no poderla ayudar… no había de otra… tenía que hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para conseguir que Alice lo odiara… no más compasión.

-Solo a alguien como tú se le ocurre salir con este tipo de clima… valla que eres tonta –

-¡Sí, soy una tonta! – Esto tomó desprevenido al joven ¿Por qué le daba la razón? – ¡Soy una tonta por haber confiado en ti!... –

-Que estupideces estás diciendo. De verdad que estás loca –

-Tan solo quiero que me digas… la verdad… ¿Por qué estas actuando así? – No pudo contener más sus lágrimas y estas fueron en aumento y sin saber por qué, al moreno le dolía mucho verla llorar.

-No sé de qué demonios me estás hablando. Me haces perder mi tiempo – Y dicho esto dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-¡Eres un cobarde! – Shun se detuvo al escuchar tal acusación y volteó a ver a su compañera – No huyas más… y contéstame… –

-No pienso contestar preguntas absurdas – Interrumpió.

-Deja de fingir –

Shun estaba completamente confundido, no entendía a lo que se refería la pelirroja; por unos momentos creyó que le estaba hablando de lo que ocurrió durante el receso pero descartó esa posibilidad al ver de nueva cuenta el estado en el que se encontraba la joven, sabía que lo que le dijo en la azotea de la escuela fue un poco grosero e hiriente pero no era para que se pusiera así y lo fuera s buscar en medio de una tormenta, definitivamente algo le había ocurrido a la pelinaranja y por raro que sonara, no había sido su culpa.

-No estoy fingiendo nada ¡Este soy yo te guste o no! – Gritó desesperado, ya no quería seguir, quería que Alice se fuera, ya no quería seguir lastimándola… cada vez que lo hacía también a él le dolía.

-¡Mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso! Tú no eres Shun… el Shun que me gusta no eres tu – Confesó para después abrasarse a sí misma en un inútil intento de mantener el calor en su cuerpo debido al frío que hacía y bajar un poco su cabeza.

El corazón del pelinegro se detuvo por unos segundos, tratando inútilmente de esconder sus sentimientos. ¿Había escuchado bien?... _El Shun que me gusta no eres tu_… esa frase sonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, ¿a caso se refería a gustarle como amigo? O tal vez, solo tal vez… ¿Cómo algo más?... Al pensar en esa posibilidad no pudo evitar sonrojarse, dio gracias mentalmente a que la lluvia hiciera que el campo visual no fuera muy bueno, sin embargo… ¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¡El que Alice lo pudiera ver como algo más que un amigo era prácticamente imposible! Y aun lo era más después de todo lo que le había dicho, a lo que ella debió haberse referido era a que la personalidad que él había adoptado recientemente no era la que le gustaba a la joven… además ¡¿A el que le importaba lo que la chica sintiera por él?

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado. No me importa lo que pienses de mí y menos me importa lo que te suceda si te dejo aquí bajo la lluvia – Y dicho esto se dispuso a dejarla sola en ese lugar.

Alice se mordió el labio inferior, no lo soportaba… no podía soportarlo más, la duda la estaba matando por dentro.

En un lugar un poco más apartado del que se encontraban Shun y Alice, un muchacho de cabellos castaños corría desesperado al perder de vista a su amiga entre la lluvia. Desde que comenzó a llover se le había dificultado aun más seguirle el rastro, sin embargo para su buena suerte logró divisar un punto naranja entre la cortina de agua que tenía enfrente, pero al ver que se encontraba con el chico de ojos dorados su preocupación aumentó y rápidamente apresuró el paso al ver que podían estar discutiendo. Cuando llegó, apenas pudo escuchar algo que lo dejo perplejo.

-¡¿Tu te burlaste de mis padres? – Gritó lo más fuete que pudo haciendo que el pelinegro abriera los ojos de en par en par obviamente sorprendido al mismo tiempo en que volteaba a verla mientras que Dan no entendía a lo que se refería – Escuché que tu… te burlaste de lo que te conté sobre como murieron mis padres… – Explicó sin importarle la presencia del pelicafé.

Shun no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿De dónde había sacado Alice cosas tan absurdas como esas? Él sabía que ella no era tonta y que no se lo hubiera dicho por un simple invento que se le haya ocurrido de un momento a otro.

-¿Alice? – Llamó Dan incrédulo… ¿sería esa la razón por la que la joven estaba actuando extraño y salió llorando de la escuela? No podía creerlo ni siquiera él sabía cómo habían muerto los padres de la muchacha, solo sabía que desde que la conoció ella vivía con su abuelo.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – Musitó el pelinegro recuperándose del shock.

-¡Ya no quiero que me mientas! – Gritó la pelirroja en modo de suplica – Alguien me dijo que… tu ya no me soportabas y que solo fingías ser mi amigo para ver que tan tonta podía llegar a ser, también me dijo que yo no te importaba para nada y aunque no quise creerlo al principio tú ya me lo confirmaste ahora con tu forma de actuar – Alice lo miró directamente a con lágrimas en sus ojos y ante cada palabra que ella pronunciaba el moreno no cabía en su asombro – Y por último, te escucharon burlándote con tus amigos sobre lo estúpida que fui al matar a mis padres, riendo de la forma en que murieron y el cómo sigo siendo una niña mimada que solo te contó lo sucedido con mi familia por no saber cómo llamar tu atención… –

Pararon unos pocos segundos en silencio, Shun estaba paralizado ¡no entendía nada de nada! Jamás diría tales cosas sobre la pelirroja y el solo pensar en el cómo se debió de haber sentido la chica el enterarse de eso lo hizo sentirse peor… él hubiera reaccionado igual si le hubieran dicho lo mismo. El castaño se ponía cada vez más furioso, sabía que su ex-mejor amigo jamás diría cosas como esas… pero ya no reconocía al amigo que alguna vez tuvo.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso Shun! – Intervino Dan en defensa su amiga – ¡No entiendo el por qué no quieres que ninguno de nosotros este cerca de ti, pero sea cual sea tu motivo no es razón para tratar de esta forma a Alice! – Apretó con fuerza sus puños – Yo no sé la verdadera historia sobre los padres de Alice pero ella te tubo la confianza para decírtelo y tu… la tratas de ese modo ¡No tienes perdón! –

Estaba de acuerdo con él, Shun se consideraba idiota por tratar así a la pelinaranja pero ni la infinidad de números existentes podían medir el grado de asombro en el que portador de los ojos acaramelados había quedado después de escuchar todo eso, no entendía quien le pudo haber dicho tal horda de mentiras a la muchacha ¡de todo lo que había hecho eso era de lo único que era completamente inocente! pero le dolía mucho que ella desconfiara de tal manera de él, era cierto que no había actuado de la mejor manera ese día pero nunca usaría algo como eso en contra de la pelirroja y menos sabiendo que era lo que más le dolía, sin embargo a ese punto… la confianza ya se había perdido y para la mala suerte del ojidorado, su silencio fue interpretado como una respuesta casi afirmativa por la chica.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? – Logró articular aun sin comprender absolutamente nada.

-¡Eso es lo que menos importa ahora!... tan solo te pido que me digas ¿Es eso cierto? –

El aludido se quedó en silencio unos momentos. Miró a Dan quien estaba con el seño fruncido y con una clara mueca de enojo y decepción en su rostro para luego ver a Alice, le rompía el corazón verla, incluso le dolía más que las jaquecas de su cabeza y por un momento pensó que no valía la pena seguir con eso y decir toda la verdad pero por otra parte, esa era la oportunidad que tanto había estado esperando… esa podía ser su oportunidad para terminar con todo de una vez y seguir todo como lo estaba planeado y como si nada hubiese pasado, miró hacia el cielo nublado dejando que la lluvia mojara su rostro aun más y viendo tomada su decisión volvió su mirada hacia la pelirroja con el seño fruncido.

-Sí, es cierto ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? – Articuló fríamente.

Dan quedó aun más sorprendido si es que se podía, ese no era su amigo, realmente no conocía a la persona que tenía enfrente, no era posible que ese chico fuera Shun Kazami. Alice por su parte, comenzó a tambalearse, sus piernas perdieron todas las fuerzas que la hacían mantenerse en pie provocando que callera de rodillas al suelo aun perpleja y con los ojos llenos de cristalinas lágrimas… todo era cierto… ¡todo lo que Chan le había dicho era cierto!... Se sentía utilizada, traicionada, como una completa estúpida, nunca se dio cuenta de la verdad y ahora era demasiado tarde… Shun solo había estado jugando con ella a su antojo y ella le había dado el acceso total a sus sentimientos, secretos y más. Todo no había sido más que una simple ilusión a la cual se aferraba sin sentido alguno.

-Y volvería a hacerlo si quisiera, pero no quiero gastar mi valioso tiempo en alguien tan tonta e ingenua como tú – Dijo Shun siguiendo el juego – Crees que todos son tus amigos ¡pero lo única razón por la que lo son es porque les das lastima y…! –

El ojidorado no pudo decir nada más cuando de repente sintió un fuerte dolor en su mandíbula haciendo que su rostro se girara por completo y diera un par de pasos hacia atrás, efectivamente Dan le había dado un puñetazo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra volverle hablar así a Alice! ¡Eres la peor basura que he conocido Shun, no te mereces ni una pisca de su afecto! – Gritó sumamente furioso. No lo había podido aguantar más – Eres el idiota más grande de todos… ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de todo lo que hemos pasado… después de que ella confió en ti? –

-¡Yo hago y digo lo que se me de la maldita gana! – Aclaró devolviéndole el puñetazo al castaño haciendo que un hilo de sangre saliera de su boca – ¡No es mi culpa que ella sea tan tonta como para confiar en alguien a quien acababa de conocer! – Y dicho esto miró a la pelirroja para después dar media vuelta finalizando así la conversación pero Dan no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo irse.

-¡Ya me tienes arto, si eso es lo que quieres bien! Pero el único tonto que veo aquí eres tú al lastimar de esa manera a alguien como ella… ¡No te mereces su perdón! – De nueva cuenta Dan le tiró otro golpe a Shun sin embargo la agilidad del pelinegro le superaba con creces, por lo que esquivó el puño del castaño con facilidad para después golpearlo justamente en el estomago y sofocarlo, Dan retrocedió un par de paso hacia atrás tratando de recuperar el aliento y una vez más se irguió dispuesto a golpear al que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo.

-¡Ya basta! – Gritó Alice quien aun estaba tirada de rodillas en el frío pavimento llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes presentes – Dan, deja que haga lo que quiera… deja que se valla –

El aludido miró confundido a la muchacha ¡¿Después de todo lo que dijo sobre ella pensaba dejarlo ir así como así? Sin pensarlo dos veces el castaño se puso al lado de su amiga y la ayudó a ponerse de pie pero Alice lo rechazó y se incorporó por sí misma.

-Nadie va a obligarte a quedarte donde no quieres… y en donde no te quieren – Sentenció la joven dirigiéndose al pelinegro. Alice aun tenía los ojos llorosos pero estos a su vez estaban opacos, sin alma y sin su brillo que los caracterizaba lo cual hizo que Shun se estremeciera.

-No necesito de tu aprobación – Refutó el ojidorado con una mueca de fastidio.

-Solo vete… – La pelirroja no podía ni verlo, todo lo que pudo haber sentido antes por él había sido sustituido por dolor, tristeza y decepción para con el pelinegro, el cual estaba a punto de contestar de mala manera pero no pudo decir nada puesto la muchacha volvió a hablar - ¡Vete! ¡No quiero verte… vete! – Gritó ya entre el llanto – Ya no quiero… ¡No soporto verte más! –

Shun se crispó al escuchar eso pero pudo conservar el semblante frio y decidido que tenía y sin decir palabra alguna se alejó lentamente y se perdió tras la cortina de lluvia que seguía cayendo sin compasión. Dan se limitó a ver al pelinegro alejarse y cuando regresó su mirada a la chica se sorprendió al ver que este ya se había alejado corriendo. El castaño trató por todos los medios de seguirle el paso pero todo fue inútil… la había perdido.

-¡Demonios! – Gritó Dan al aire mientras golpeaba la pared de un edificio cercano a él con el puño y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, estaba triste, había perdido en un parpadeo al mejor de sus amigos; sacudió fuertemente la cabeza, ese joven ya no era su amigo, no después de lo que le hizo a Alice, no sabía bien que era lo que había pasado entre él y la pelirroja pero con escuchar lo poco que se dijeron momentos atrás le era más que suficiente – Eres un idiota Shun – Al decir eso decidió volver a su casa. El tiempo no era muy bueno y tratar de seguir a Alice no serviría de nada si no sabía hacía donde se había ido, tuvo que irse resignado a su casa.

En una mansión en medio de la arboleda un chico pelinegro hace su aparición y al abrir la puerta llama la atención de la única persona que se encontraba en casa en esos momentos.

-Qué bueno que llegas Shun, debí suponer que la lluvia te retrasaría – Habló el anciano, ya que él sabía que su nieto no se expondría más debido a sus constantes jaquecas y de verdad esperaba que no lo hiciera.

Sin embargo el aludido paso de largo, no correspondió al saludo del mayor y mucho menos le dirigió una simple mirada. El viejo pudo ver con inquietud el semblante del muchacho, tenía la cabeza gacha, completamente empapado, caminaba lentamente y sus ojos ahora opacos transmitían un dolor incontenible, de no ser porque venía mojado abría jurado que una lágrima salió de uno de sus ojos. Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el portazo que dio Shun al entrar a su habitación y encerrarse, Shun se cambió rápidamente sus ropas mojadas por unas secas y se dejó caer sobre su cama, no podía creer lo que había hecho, trataba de convencerse de que era lo correcto y que era por el bien de todos… pero se engañaba… se sentía mal y por quien más se preocupaba era Alice, verla tan frágil y vulnerable le había despertado el deseo de protegerla ¿pero como la iba a proteger de algo que él mismo había provocado? Además no entendía de donde había sacado Alice tal acusación en su contra. Él era incapaz de decir algo como eso por más enojado que estuviera pero fuera quien fuera el que haya dicho tales mentiras ya no importaba, él afirmó que había sido él, afirmó que la había traicionado, afirmó que para él ella no significaba nada… pero no importaba cuantas veces le diera vueltas al asunto el resultado era el mismo y si de algo estaba seguro era que Alice no quería volver a verlo en su vida y para él, eso era lo mejor que podía hacer…Prefería eso a lastimarla lentamente haciendo que le doliera aun más, fuera como fuera el daño ya estaba hecho.

-Ya no me importa… no me importa nada… – Y repitiéndose eso una y otra vez el joven cayó en un profundo sueño.

Por otra parte el abuelo del chico de ojos acaramelados suspiró con pesadez, no menos que necesitaba Shun era deprimirse y descuidar su salud, de otra manera recaería… igual que años atrás.

.

.

.

Alice corría, tan solo quería alejarse de ese lugar, alejarse de "él"… Su abuelo había tenido razón, le confió muchas cosas a pesar de no conocerlo bien y por ende todo había salido mal. Le dolía mucho el pecho, las piernas y su respiración era agitada pero a pesar de eso siguió corriendo, ella sabía el camino, no era tan tonta como para salir corriendo a lo loco sin una buena justificación. Después de un rato pudo llegar al parque que tanto le había gustado de niña, el lugar en donde cuando era pequeña conoció a alguien que le ayudo mucho en su momento más difícil y también en donde cometió uno de sus errores más grandes… contarle a Shun sobre la muerte de sus padres en la noche del concierto. Por inercia, tomo entre sus manos ese dije de media luna que tenía su cadena y sus ojos se perdieron en dicho dije hasta que ya no sintió las gotas de agua empapándola, sobresaltada miró hacia arriba y observó cómo se posaba sobre ella un paraguas, rápidamente miró a su alrededor encontrándose con un par de ojos verdes.

-¿Klaus?... – Logró pronunciar con dificultad.

El mencionado se limitó a sonreír mientras se ponía debajo del mismo paraguas que sostenía sobre la chica acercándose más a ella.

-Sabes, este clima no es el indicado para salir a dar un paseo – Articuló el chico con obviedad, pero al notar que la pelinaranja tenía los ojos hinchados y la respiración entrecortada se mordió la lengua por hacer ese comentario – ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – Ofreció caballerosamente pero Alice negó con la cabeza. El peliplateado no era tan estúpido como para no entender que Alice no quería hablar de lo sucedido, así que cambió de estrategia – Alice, dime donde está tu casa y yo te llevo –

-Pero… –

-No pienso dejar a una chica aquí solo y con este clima –

-A todo esto ¿tú qué haces aquí? – Inquirió desconfiada.

-Mi madre me mando por los víveres – Contestó mostrando la bolsa que tenía en la otra mano.

Ya más tranquila, Alice le indicó a Klaus el camino para llegar a su casa y al no estar tan lejos no les tomó mucho tiempo llegar.

-¿Estarás bien? –

-Sí, no te preocupes Klaus – Mintió, ya que no le iba a ser fácil recuperarse de lo sucedido. A pesar de eso agradecía que el ojiverde no le hiciera un interrogatorio sobre su estado cuando la encontró aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que dar una explicación coherente pero por ahora no tenía cabeza para eso… no la tenía para nada.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos en la escuela, cuídate – Se despidió. La chisa se limitó a asentir y formar una sonrisa que no convenció mucho el joven, pero no podía forzarla a contarle algo de lo que ella no quería hablar.

Al entrar a su casa se dirigió a su habitación, pero fue detenida por la voz de su abuelo.

-¿Alice, ya llegaste? – Dijo el anciano saliendo de la cocina para ver a su nieta. Al verla su rostro cambió drásticamente, se podía ver la preocupación en él – ¡Alice! ¡¿Qué te paso? –

…**Continuara…**

* * *

**¡Les dije que nos les iba a gustar este capítulo! Se los advertí… por favor no me odien por esto, ¡así va la historia! Y este parte era fundamental en la trama, créanme que odie escribir esto pero era necesario así que por favor ¡No me maten! TwT…**

**Bueno dejando eso de lado, he aquí respuesta a dos preguntas importantes que me han hecho:**

**1- ¿Cuándo se besaran Shun y Alice?**

**Neee no se preocupen no falta mucho y en el siguiente capítulo viene la mejor parte w**

**2- ¿Cuántos capítulos tiene o le quedan al fic?**

**Pues más o menos le quedan como unos 5 o 6 capítulos para acabar :D**

**Sin más espero que les haya gustado el capi (lo que en verdad dudo xD). Muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios, de verdad se les aprecian mucho. Gracias.**


	16. Lo que quiero

**Este capítulo se centra más en las parejas secundarias del fic pero el final es ShunXAlice.**

**Importante: **

**1- Les quiero avisar que hay alguien que está dejando reviews ofensivos usando mi nombre de usuario, debido a que esto ya me ha pasado varias veces y no quiero que se confundan he decidido hacer lo siguiente… solo dejaré reviews con mi cuenta activada, es decir que si ven un review con solo mi nombre de cuenta escrito (ya saben cuando solo escribes el nombre sin iniciar sesión) es otra persona. Ya no quiero más malentendidos.**

**2-¡Lean lo que voy a escribir al final del capítulo, es muy importante que lo hagan! **

* * *

-¿Alice, ya llegaste? – Dijo el anciano saliendo de la cocina para ver a su nieta. Al verla su rostro cambió drásticamente, se podía ver la preocupación en él – ¡Alice! ¡¿Qué te pasó? –

No pudo más, en cualquier momento iba a quebrarse y a estallar en llanto, soportar más tiempo ese dolor era totalmente inútil. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la pelirroja se lanzó desconsolada a los brazos de su abuelo y comenzó a llorar amargamente, por su parte, el anciano se sentía impotente ante esa situación, la duda y la curiosidad por saber que era lo que le había ocurrido a su nieta eran infinitas pero sabía que ese no era el momento más apropiado para eso. Con cuidado llevó a la joven a su debida habitación donde el trató de tranquilizarla y viendo logrado su objetivo, el mayor se dispuso a preguntarle lo sucedido a la muchacha pero esta para su sorpresa se le adelanto.

-Tenías razón… – Pronunció con dificultad con la mirada baja – ¡Siempre tuviste razón! – Continuó para después elevar su rostro y apreciar sus ojos llorosos completamente hinchados.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Inquirió desconcertado al no entender a lo que ella se refería.

-Shun… – Hizo una pausa ya que sentía que las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta – Shun solamente estaba jugando con migo –

-¡¿Qué fue lo que ese muchacho te hizo? – Dijo el anciano alterado. Él ya había hablado con el pelinegro y creyó que había dejado claras las cosas, pero se había equivocado.

-¡Yo fui una tonta! – Gritó alarmando a su abuelo – Tenías razón… le tuve mucha confianza a alguien a quien prácticamente no conozco, le confié algo tan importante como la muerte de mis padres para que… ¡se burlara de mi!... – El mayor iba a hablar pero su nieta se le adelantó nuevamente – Yo fui la culpable… al confiar tanto en él, pero… algo me decía que ya lo conocía, no sé cómo explicarlo pero yo sentía como si lo conociera desde hace tanto tiempo… ¡Pero me traicionó, él solo me traicionó! Y lo que más que duele es que… es que yo… – Y en ese momento rompió nuevamente en llanto.

El viejo se limitó a escucharla y a abrazarla como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, el conocía de sobra los sentimientos de la pelirroja como para saber lo que ella iba a decir y le dolía mucho verla sufrir por un tipo como Shun, el cual al parecer de Michael Gehabich no se merecía el afecto de Alice.

-No quiero que lo veas más Alice… prométemelo –

-Lo prometo, no volveré a desobedecerte de nuevo – Aseguró la joven.

Después de un tiempo de convivencia y consuelo familiar, el abuelo de la pelinaranja la dejó sola para que descansara y aclarara su mente ya más tranquila. Alice se limitó a cambiarse la ropa mojada por su pijama y meterse a la cama, le fue muy difícil conciliar el sueño ya que al parecer Morfeo la había abandonado esa noche, sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas inconscientemente mientras que su mente estaba en blanco pero su corazón parecía estar en una constante batalla entre sus sentimientos. Esa se había convertido en una de las noche más largas de su joven vida.

Esa misma noche en una mansión muy lujosa cerca del centro de la ciudad se podía apreciar a una limosina estacionada en la entrada de esa misma mansión, de ese vehículo salió un hombre aproximadamente de 40 años de edad, cabellera blanca y corta, ojos rojizos y piel tan blanca como la nieve; llevaba puesto un traje de vestir negro con una camisa purpura y corbata blanca y mientras que con una mano cargaba un maletín, con la otra sujetaba una bata blanca.

-James – Llamó el misterioso hombre a uno de sus sirvientes que salían de la mansión para recibirlo – Encárgate de mis maletas por favor –

-Como usted ordene señor – Contestó cortésmente.

Mientras el criado se encargaba de recoger el equipaje, el hombre se dirigió a la entrada de su mansión donde una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos de esmeraldas lo estaba esperando.

-Bienvenido a casa… Naga – Saludó la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias Shion ¿Dónde está Masquerade? –

-Tu hijo está en su habitación. No se preocupe, estará listo para la cena – Contestó Shion. (N/A: ¿A que no se esperaban que el padre de Masquerade fuera Naga? xD jajaja… bueno pues, imagínense a Naga con forma de humano, como en la descripción)

Y con esto dicho, ambos adultos entraron a la gran mansión donde después de algunos minutos Naga y Shion se sentaron en el gran comedor esperando a que cierto chico rubio bajara a hacerles compañía en la cena, lo cual no tardó en pasar.

-Hola Masquerade, cuánto tiempo sin verte – Saludó el peliblanco.

-Padre – Dijo secamente el recién llegado para después tomar asiento junto a su padre y quedar enfrente de la pelinegra –Han sido precisamente tres meses. Te felicito, es el tiempo más corto que has estado fuera de casa – Exclamó con cierto aire de reproche.

-Ahora estoy aquí y eso es lo que cuenta –

-A ver cuánto dura – Se expresó el chico burlonamente y con una sonrisa altanera en su rostro.

-Masquerade… – Reprendió el mayor comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Como sea. Tango hambre ¿vamos a cenar o no? –

Las tres personas presentes en el comedor comenzaron a cenar sumergidos en un silencio profundo hasta que Shion comenzó a hablar animadamente con Naga sobre el viaje que este había hecho al extranjero mientras que Masquerade estaba aburrido y con frustración comía su cena en silencio, sin embargo para el rubio había algo sumamente molesto en el ambiente o mejor dicho alguien.

-Saben – Llamó el peliblanco – Me gusta mucho reunirnos así, en familia –

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, al escuchar eso Masquerade se levantó estrepitosamente de su silla y golpeó con gran fuerza la mesa con ambas manos haciendo que algunos cubiertos se sacudieran y muchos otros se cayeran, la palabra enojado le quedaba corta, estaba furioso y esto tomo por sorpresa a los dos adultos presentes en esa habitación.

-¡No te atrevas a volver a decir eso! – Grito – ¡Nosotros no somos familia y nunca lo seremos…Jamás aceptaré a esa mujer como a un miembro de nuestra familia! –

-¡Masquerade! Te prohíbo hablar así de Shion – Reprendió fastidiado su padre – Ella es… –

-¡Una arrimada, eso es lo que es! –Interrumpió - ¡Maldita fue la hora en la que metiste a esta mujer a la casa! – Exclamó señalándola. Shion por su parte, estaba anonadada.

-Ya me cansé de escuchar tus tonterías ¡vete a tu habitación ahora! – Ordenó.

-Tonterías… ¡Crees que son tonterías! ¡¿Cuándo vas a entender que ella jamás podrá sustituir a mamá? – Dio justo en el blanco – ¡Ella nunca podrá ser mi mamá! –

-¡A tu habitación ahora mismo! –

-¡Me voy! Pero no porque tú lo digas, sino porque no soporto ver más a esta intrusa frente a mí –

Con esto dieron por terminada la discusión y Masquerade se fue a su cuarto. Mientras que en el comedor, Naga se daba un masaje en las sienes y Shion tenía gacha la cabeza y de un momento a otro comenzó a sollozar, a lo que Naga rápidamente fue a su lado.

-No llores por favor. Masquerade estaba enojado y solo buscó la manera de desquitarse contigo, tu sabes que eres un miembro de nuestra familia desde que pusiste un pie en esta casa – Dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

-No soy tonta Naga, yo sé bien que desde que me trajiste a vivir aquí el joven Masquerade nunca me quiso… yo creí que con el tiempo podría ganarme su afecto pero todo ha ido empeorando… Creo que fue un error que me trajeras aquí –

-El que yo te haya traído no es ningún error. Shion, desde que yo te atendí en el hospital te prometí que te cuidaría y créeme que nunca me sentí tan feliz de tenerte en esta casa. Tú haces que esta mansión tenga vida –

-¿Y el joven Masquerade? El jamás me aceptará – Explicó al mismo tiempo en el que el peliblanco le secaba las lágrimas.

-Desde que mi esposa murió… Masquerade nunca fue el mismo, de ser un niño alegre se volvió mucho más cerrado con las personas, yo nunca te traje para que fueras la madre sustituta de Masquerade como él piensa… yo solo quise ayudarte con tu problema y además darle algo de compañía a mi hijo para que no se sienta solo cuando yo salga de viaje, pero no importa cuántas veces se lo diga el sigue aferrado a que yo le quiero imponer una nueva madre… aun no comprende que tu y yo siempre hemos mantenido una relación de médico-paciente y por supuesto ahora como un miembro de la familia –

-Naga… lamento todo lo que ha pasado. Tú has sido tan bueno con migo desde que nos conocimos, me ofreciste un lugar donde vivir cuando no tenía a donde ir y además me has ayudado con mi tratamiento y a salir adelante… ¡voy a recompensarte! Ya verás que lograre que el joven Masquerade me acepte y así ganarme mi lugar en esta familia para poder hacerte feliz – Articuló mientras abrazaba a su acompañante.

-Gracias Shion. No sé qué haría sin tu ayuda –

-Creo que eso lo debería de decir yo – Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro – Vamos, ya es tarde y tú debes estar cansado por el viaje, tienes que descansar –

-Sí –

Así, ambos adultos de fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para poder dormir. Sin embargo un chico rubio no podía cerrar sus ojos, aun estaba enojado y no descansaría hasta sacar a esa mujer de la vida de su padre y por supuesto de la suya, eso lo podía asegurar.

A la mañana siguiente Alice no fue a la escuela, no se sentía bien y mucho menos con las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentar todo lo ocurrido, además aprovecharía que era viernes y así podría descansar y aclarar su mente durante el fin de semana. En la escuela se podía ver que Dan estaba mucho más distraído en las clases que de costumbre, tanto que ni siquiera había notado la presencia de Julie y Runo las cuales estaban muy preocupadas y más al ver que el castaño tenía un moretón en la comisura de su labio que aunque ellas no lo sabían había sido propinado por el "mejor amigo" de Dan… Shun Kazami.

-Hey Runo – Le susurró la peliplateada, la cual ya estaba enterada de lo que había sucedido el día anterior con Shun gracias a lo que le había dicho la peliazul, sin embargo ni ella ni Runo sabían que había pasado después de que Dan había corrido tras Alice – ¿Dan no te ha dicho nada de lo que pasó ayer? –

-No, ni siquiera he podido hablar con él –

-Pero si ayer me dijiste que tu y Joe habían corrido tras Dan después de que él se fue a buscar a Alice –

-Sí, pero después comenzó a llover y perdimos de vista a Dan –

-¿Entonces ni tu ni Joe saben algo de lo que haya pasado? –

-Ya te dije que no, solo comenzó a llover y Joe y yo tuvimos que regresar a nuestras casas – Aclaró un poco nerviosa mientras desviaba la mirada, acto que desconcertó a Julie pero que no tardó en comprender.

-Tienes cara de tonta enamorada –

-¿Qué? – Musitó sorprendida.

-Estas pensando en Dan ¿cierto? –

–… – La ojiverde no pudo decir nada, lo que había dicho Julie la había dejado algo confundida ya que en el que pensaba en esos momentos no era Dan, sino Joe. Desde lo ocurrido el día anterior el joven de cabellos cobrizos era el que reinaba en sus pensamientos.

**(Flash Back)**

Joe y Runo corrían lo más rápido que podían para tratar de alcanzar a Dan sin embargo, al comenzar a llover todo fue más difícil, la lluvia les impedía ver con claridad el rumbo que tomaba el castaño y además correr en las calles mojadas hacía que les fuera más difícil poder conservar el equilibrio, un paso en falso y se darían de lleno con el duro y frío asfalto.

¡Splash!

Joe paró en seco y volteó hacia atrás para encontrar a cierta peliazul tirada en el suelo y sin pensarlo dos veces el muchacho dejó de perseguir a Dan para regresar y ayudar a su amiga.

-¿Te hiciste daño? – Preguntó preocupado.

-Estoy bien –Contestó para después darse cuenta de algo muy importante – ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¡Debiste de haber seguido a Dan en vez de regresarte solo porque me tropecé! – Lo regañó la chica como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-No pienso dejarte aquí tirada con este horrible clima y menos con esa cortada que te hiciste en tu pierna – Contestó seriamente mientras limpia cuidadosamente la herida de su compañera.

Runo se quedó sin argumentos ante la respuesta de su amigo y se frustró un poco al ver que efectivamente tenía una cortada de tamaño considerable en su pierna derecha, apenada trató de ponerse de pie por su cuenta pero el dolor fue insoportable para ella y volvió a caer al suelo donde a un lado de ella pudo ver a la culpable de su herida… una botella de vidrio rota por la mitad. Cuando trató nuevamente de ponerse de pie esta vez una mano apareció delante de ella.

-No necesito ayuda – Dijo orgullosa.

Joe sonrió para sí mismo, él sabía que el orgullo de Runo era muy grande y que ella prefería mil veces caminar con una herida así a que alguien la viera vulnerable, pero él tampoco se daba por vencido tan fácil y en un parpadeo tomó la mano de la peliazul haciendo que esta se levantase, y para evitar que callera nuevamente, posó una de sus manos por la cintura de ella para sostenerla firmemente y paso una de las manos de la chica por atrás de su cabeza para que pudiera apoyarse (N/A: Como cuando cargas a alguien que se torció el tobillo). Ante tal movimiento, Runo no pudo hacer nada para liberarse ya que a decir verdad, se sentía mucho mejor en esa posición puesto que su herida no le molestaba tanto y prácticamente Joe cargaba con todo el peso. Sin embargo cuando la ojiverde pudo prestar más atención a lo que la rodeaba se dio cuenta de que su amigo había comenzado a caminar.

-¿A… a dónde vamos? –

-A tu casa, de ninguna manera te dejaré caminar por tu cuenta hasta allá –

-Pero ¿Qué hay de Dan y Alice? – Exclamó preocupada.

-Estoy seguro de que Dan podrá encontrarla, tu lo conoces, jamás se daría por vencido tan fácilmente – Le aseguró

-En eso tienes razón pero… me siento como una inútil por no poder ir a ayudar a Alice por culpa de esta maldita cortada –

-A mí también me gustaría poder ayudar, créeme que estoy muy preocupado por ella desde que regresó del receso… sobre todo por esa marca que tiene –

-¿Tú crees que haya sido Shun el que la lastimó? –

-No lo sé, pero por su bien espero que no –

Este último comentario hizo sonreír ligeramente a la peliazul. No sabía porque pero se sentía bien con la compañía de Joe, desde el día en que la ayudó con su problema con Dan algo había cambiado entre ellos y no sabía cómo explicarlo.

-¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó extrañado al ver que Runo no dejaba de verlo.

-¿He?... ¡N-no es nada! – Contestó rápidamente para después voltear su rostro hacia el lado opuesto con un leve sonrojo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que llegaran a la casa de la muchacha. Tocaron a la puerta y la madre de la peliazul no tardó en abrirles, al principio tenía una alegre sonrisa adornando su rostro pero en segundos fue sustituida por una mueca de preocupación al ver la herida que tenía su hija en su pierna derecha y que esta se encontraba sangrando.

-¡¿Runo, pero qué te pasó? – Exclamó alarmada la mayor para después quitar a Joe de su camino y abrazar a su hija.

-No te preocupes mamá no es nada grave – Articuló con dificultad al verse asfixiada por su madre – Fue mi culpa, iba corriendo, me resbalé debido a la lluvia y caí sobre una botella de vidrio rota. Por suerte estaba Joe ahí para ayudarme sino no habría podido llegar a casa tan rápido –

-Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hija. Te estoy muy agradecida, te lo compensaremos de alguna manera – Dijo la mujer.

-No se moleste señora Mizaki no fue nada – Comentó un poco avergonzado.

-Claro que fue algo –

-Ya se ¿por qué no te quedas a comer? – Intervino Runo.

-¡Es una fantástica idea! – Secundó la señora Mizaki – Aunque se me hace extraño que Dan no te haya acompañado… pero bueno si ahora te gusta Joe no te preocupes hija lo apruebo –

Ante este último comentario Joe se quedó un poco confundido y un casi imperceptible rubor se dibujó en sus mejillas, por otra parte, Runo se puso completamente roja, tanto que podía hacerle competencia a un tomate en plena madurez. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría a su madre decir ese tipo de comentarios en un momento como ese? Además eso no era cierto, o al menos la parte en la que le gustaba Joe era mentira ¿verdad?

-¡Mamá! ¡¿De dónde sacas cosas como esas? – Regañó la ojiverde – ¡Joe… yo… lo que mi mamá dijo no…! –

-No te preocupes Runo – Interrumpió el joven como si nada hubiera pasado – Muchas gracias por la oferta de comer aquí pero ya tengo otro compromiso y no puedo faltar, otro día será – Se excusó – Nos vemos mañana en la escuela Runo. Hasta pronto señora Mizaki – Dicho esto el joven se disponía a irse.

-¡Espera Joe! – Lo llamó la Mizaki mayor– Toma este paraguas, aun está lloviendo y no queremos resfriados ¿verdad? Y no te preocupes mañana se lo puedes dar a Runo en la escuela –

-Gracias señora –

Y así el joven de cabellos cobrizos desapareció tras una cortina de agua.

-Es una lástima –

-¿A qué te refieres? –

-Sería un buen novio para ti –

-¡Mamá! Joe no me gusta es solo un amigo –

-¿Eso significa que aun te gusta Dan? –

-Bueno…yo… – Musitó con toque carmín en sus mejillas.

-Tomaré eso como un sí –

-¡Hay mamá contigo eres imposible! – Se quejó para después dirigirse con dificultad a su habitación.

-¡Hija espera aun falta tratarte tu herida!... ¡Runo se te puede infectar, ven aquí! –

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

La ojiverde suspiró y se tocó inconscientemente un costado de su pierna derecha en la cual ahora solo tenía una poco visible marca en donde antes había estado su cortada.

-Runo…Tierra a Runo….Runooo – Decía Julie una y otra vez hasta que la desesperación le ganó – ¡Runo! – Gritó en medio de la clase.

-¡¿Qué quieres? – Respondió la aludida ya fastidiada.

-¡Señorita Makimoto, Mizaki! – Les llamó la atención el profesor de la hora clase al mismo tiempo en el que todos sus compañeros las volteaban a ver curiosos – Si es tan importante lo que se tienen que decir, les pido que se salgan ahora mismo del salón –

-No se preocupe, no es nada de vida o muerte… bueno tal vez sí, pero creo que puedo esperar si es que a usted no le remuerde la conciencia después –

-Señorita Makimoto… en vez de preocuparse por mi conciencia debería preocuparse de lo mal que se vería un reporte en su expediente –

-Me callare – Contestó con resignación.

-No quiero volver a escuchar ni una palabra de ustedes dos – Sentenció el maestro a lo que las mencionadas se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza y de esa forma retomar la clase.

Con su conversación concluida, Runo regresó su vista hacia la pizarra para tomar notas del tema, pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo sintió esos penetrantes ojos rojos de los que Dan era dueño sobre ella, la joven le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos hasta que se percató de la situación y desvió sus ojos hacia su cuaderno con un notorio sonrojo, no sabía porque pero se sentía incapaz de ver al castaño directamente a los ojos. Por otra parte, Dan había estado observando a la peliazul desde que el profesor les llamó la atención por dos simples razones; la primera, era realmente extraño que algún maestro Regañara a Runo, de Julie era de esperarse pero de la ojiverde era imposible o al menos hasta ese día; y en segunda, con tan solo mirarla no podía apartar sus ojos de su figura, para el castaño era sublime, encantadora, simplemente era la chica más hermosa y con más gracia que había tenido el placer de haber conocido. Dan ya no tenía dudas sobre lo que sentía, por fin tenía algo claro en su cabeza y eso era que estaba enamorado de Runo, no tenía duda alguna.

El timbre del receso sonó y con este las canchas y patios de la escuela se llenaron rápidamente. Julie tomó a la ojiverde del brazo y prosiguió a acorralar al pelicafé en el patio.

-¡Dan espera! – Llamó la joven de cabellos color plata.

-Hola Julie, perdón por no haberlas saludado antes pero he estado muy distraído…Hola Runo –

-Sí creo que ya lo notamos ¿verdad Runo? – Pero ni siquiera pudo terminar la oración cuando su amiga ya estaba enfrente del muchacho acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de este, lo que provocó que Dan se sonrojara violentamente y que se pusiera más nervioso a cada segundo que pasaba en el que la peliazul no decía palabra alguna, al parecer la aversión que tenía de verlo a la cara se le había ido por la preocupación que sentía. Justo en ese momento Joe se les unió quedando en el mismo estado de shock que Julie al ver la escena.

-¿Quién te hizo eso? – Preguntó finalmente Runo separándose de su amigo y dejar de observar el moretón que este traía en la comisura de sus labios.

-Haa… yo… bueno…digo – Balbuceó el castaño – Pues… fue Shun – Todos se sorprendieron ante tal confesión – Pero esto no es nada comparado con lo que le hizo a Alice – Informó.

-¡¿A qué te refieres? – Insistió Julie alarmada - ¡¿Alice esta herida? ¡¿Shun la golpeó? –

-No… bueno al menos no físicamente –

-Dinos que fue lo que ocurrió – Pidió Joe.

Dan prosiguió a contarles con detalle lo que él había escuchado y visto el día anterior, todo lo referente con lo que pasó entre Shun y Alice o al menos lo que alcanzó a escuchar y logró entender sobre la discusión que estos habían tenido desde antes que él llegara, también les aclaró que no sabía realmente lo que había ocurrido antes de que él apareciese a escena, así que aun habían unos cabos sueltos en el relato que necesitaban que Alice se los aclarara. Mientras el joven de lentes de sol les contaba su relato sus amigos no cabían en su asombro, nunca creyeron que Shun fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

-Eso explica porque Alice no vino a la escuela y hasta donde tengo entendido Shun tampoco se presentó a clases, no lo vi en su salón ni con Billy – Comentó Joe.

-¡Eso es! Tal vez Billy sepa algo de lo que ocurrió con Shun – Se apresuró a decir para después salir en busca del chico rubio.

Sus amigos se limitaron a verla irse, considerando que no tenían nada que perder ya que Billy era amigo cercano del pelinegro en el salón de clases.

-¿Estás seguro de no fue una confusión o algo más? Ya sabes, no habrás escuchado mal lo que decían Alice y Shun– Inquirió Runo volviendo a centrarse en el tema.

-Sí, no fue ninguna confusión… hasta Shun lo admitió todo, él mismo dijo que todo lo que había escuchado Alice era cierto –

-No puedo creer que le haya dicho cosas tan horribles… ella confió en él y la traicionó, mira que burlarse de la muerte de los padres de alguien… ese maldito – Comentó la chica.

-Lamento no haber podido estar ahí, sino hubiera defendido a Alice y te hubiera ayudado con Shun, así no tendrías ese golpe – Dijo Joe.

-De hecho se me hizo extraño no haberme encontrando con ninguno de ustedes dos. Creí que iban atrás de mí –

-Fue mi culpa – Reveló la peliazul.

-Tú no tuviste la culpa en lo absoluto – Le aclaró el chico de cabellos color bronce – Lo que pasó fue que Runo resbaló en la lluvia y se cortó con una botella de vidrió en la pierna –

-¡¿Qué? ¿Estás lastimada? – Preguntó alarmado.

-Estoy bien Dan, no te preocupes. Pero debido a eso se me dificultó mucho caminar, Joe me ayudó a regresar a casa y por eso ya no pudimos seguirte el paso para encontrar a Alice – Explicó mientras mostraba la poco visible marca que tenía en su pierna.

-Perdón por no haberte ayudado – Se disculpó Dan.

-No tienes por qué disculparte. Tú fuiste a ayudar a Alice y eso era nuestra prioridad, por suerte ahí estaba Joe –

-Si… por suerte – Dijo en voz baja el pelicafé con cierto enojo en su voz.

-Hablando de eso… Ten –

-¡Ha el paraguas! Gracias por traerlo Joe. Mi madre sigue esperándote para la comida cuando puedas – Sonrió.

-Lo tendré en mente pero por ahora estoy muy ocupado. Yo te avisaré cuando pueda ir –

Este comentario alertó a Dan, alguien recibía comida… ¡y no era él!... ¿Desde cuándo Joe y Runo comenzaron a llevarse tan bien? Dan no tenía ni la menor idea pero algo era seguro, no le gustaba, no sabía el porqué pero no le gustaba esa situación ¿sería a caso que Runo comenzaba a interesarse en Joe? Eso era imposible, pero tener la mínima posibilidad de que eso ocurriera lo torturaba en su mente, sería acaso que ¿estaba celoso? Por favor ¿él celoso de Joe? Esperaba que no. Sin embargo, el castaño recobró la confianza al recordar todos los buenos momentos que había pasado con la peliazul, él tenía claros sus sentimientos asía ella y estaba casi seguro de que esta sentía lo mismo por él así que decidió no preocuparse más por inventos de su imaginación.

En otra parte de la escuela, se encontraba Julie buscando a cierto chico rubio, ella le tenía la confianza necesaria como para contarle lo sucedido con Alice y pedirle su ayuda para saber qué era lo que había pasado con Shun, la peliplateada confiaba ciegamente en Billy. De un momento a otro pudo divisar al joven y se le acercó rápidamente.

-¡Billy! –

-Julie, me alegras el día con tan solo verte – Dijo el chico pero al verla tan agitada se preocupo un poco – ¿Te sucede algo? –

-No… bueno si…digo…mejor te lo explico desde el principio –

La morena le contó todo lo sucedido entre Alice y Shun haciendo que rubio se pusiera más nervioso ante cada palabra de la muchacha, él sabía que todo eso había sido parte de los planes de Chan pero nunca creyó que fuera a salir tan bien o en el caso de sus "victimas" tan mal. Nunca se imagino que algo así fuera a pasar, es decir, que las cosas fueran a acabar tan mal entre los afectados.

-Y entonces yo quería preguntarte que si tú sabías algo de lo que dijo Shun con sus amigos, ya sabes, de lo que se estaba burlado de Alice –

Billy no sabía qué hacer, él y Chan nunca se pusieron de acuerdo sobre esa parte del plan y la decisión que tomara en ese instante los afectaría ya sea para bien o para mal a él y a sus amigos. En sus manos tenía el destino de muchas personas, ya que bien podía continuar con la farsa o decirle toda la verdad a Julie.

-Yo... lo lamento – Articuló – Yo era consciente de que Shun hablaba mal de Alice a sus espaldas pero nunca quise meterme en problemas. Así que simplemente lo ignoraba pero cada vez era más difícil… quise ponerle un alto, decirle que parara de hacerlo, quise contarle a Alice lo que sucedía pero no quería verla sufrir por algo que yo le dijera, además si yo decía algo, del primero del que sospecharía Shun sería yo, aunque no sé quien fue el que le dijo eso a Alice, puede tratarse de cualquiera con los que Shun habló – Explicó fingiendo estar arrepentido.

-¡Ho Billy! – Exclamó mientras se arroja a los brazos del chico y lo abrazaba – No te preocupes, sé que no hiciste lo mejor pero si no dijiste nada fue para no lastimar a nadie –

-Yo sabía que no estaba bien pero tenía la esperanza de que Shun recapacitara y… lo siento, si hubiera sabido que esto terminaría así… hubiera hecho algo al respecto – Esto último lo dijo seriamente, de verdad le hubiera gustado no tener que formar parte de todo lo que paso pero tenía que seguir con toda la farsa… por Julie, quería complacerla, quería hacerla feliz, tan solo quería que ella lo amara como él a ella.

-Lo sé, tú no eres del tipo de personas que abandonan a sus amigos –

-Sí… gracias por decirlo – Cada palabra que había dicho la joven había sido un golpe para el ojiazul… si esos golpes fueran reales de seguro él ya estaría en un hospital.

El timbre para regresar a clases se escuchó por todo el edificio y todos los jóvenes regresaron a sus salones con resignación. Para algunos alumnos las siguientes tres horas duraron una eternidad mientras que para otros pasaron como un rayo. Joe se disponía a irse y por lo visto tenía mucha prisa pues quería ir a visitar a la pelirroja y le tenía que llevar los trabajos y las tareas que se les habían encomendado ese día en la escuela, además de eso tenía una cita muy importante a la que no podía faltar por nada del mundo. Sin embargo cuando iba saliendo de la institución pudo ver que Chan lo estaba esperando en la gran puerta.

-¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? – Pidió la chica.

-Seguro, pero tengo algo de prisa ¿Puede ser algo rápido? –

-Sí, no hay problema. Veras, yo quería preguntarte si tú... quisieras bailar conmigo el vals en mi fiesta de XV años (N/A: De donde yo soy se acostumbra hacer una gran fiesta con chambelanes y toda la cosa cuando las mujeres cumplimos 15 años y es tradición bailar el vals. Como los dulces 16 en EUA) – Preguntó avergonzada y sobre todo completamente roja.

Esto tomó por sorpresa al muchacho haciendo que sus mejillas tomaran una coloración rojiza y que por alguna extraña razón su corazón comenzara a latir cada vez más rápido. Ante el silencio por parte de su acompañante a Chan la comenzó a invadir la desesperación y se regañaba mentalmente por haberle preguntado eso. Simplemente quería que la tierra se la tragara en ese mismo instante.

-No creo poder bailar el vals contigo… – Hizo una pausa y en ese lapso de tiempo a la pelivioleta se le rompió el corazón en miles de pequeños pedazos – Al menos no sin pisarte – Concluyó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

A la muchacha se le volvieron a iluminar los ojos ¿había entendido mal o eso fue un sí indirecto? De nueva cuenta sus esperanzas crecieron y por fin fue capaz de decir algo.

-Eso… ¿Es un sí? – Preguntó algo insegura.

-Si no te molestan los pisotones, si –

-¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias Joe! – Exclamó para abrazar a su compañero el cual ante tal acto quedó más que sorprendido y Chan al darse cuenta de sus acciones se separó rápidamente con la cara roja como la luz de un semáforo – Yo… pues, gracias –

-No es problema – Articuló saliendo de su trance.

-Por cierto… ¿No tenías prisa? –

-¡Es verdad, van a matarme! –

-Pero ¿A dónde vas tan apurado? –

-Bueno… le tengo que llevar estos trabajos a Alice para que no se atrase con las clases y tengo que… hacer algo después –

-Pes como yo te entretuve lo justo sería que yo le llevara los trabajos a Alice, que el cabo yo también estuve en clases –

-¿En serio harías eso? –

-Claro – Afirmó la joven y aunque si quería ayudar a Joe, también tenía curiosidad por saber que había ocurrido con Alice ya que no quería levantar sospecha preguntándole a Joe – Además hoy tengo ensayo con la banda y no me queda muy retirado de su casa –

-Muchas gracias Chan. No sé cómo agradecértelo –

-Con practicar para no pisarme en el vals me conformo – Río.

-Está bien pero no te garantizo nada – Aceptó riendo.

-Correré el riesgo. Bueno será mejor que me valla ahora si es que quiero entregarle esto a Alice y llegar a la práctica, nos vemos Joe – Y dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla a su "amigo" y se fue en dirección a la casa de la pelirroja, dejando al muchacho algo desconcertado pero al final también terminó por irse.

Cuando Chan por fin llegó a la casa de Alice, el abuelo de la pelirroja la atendió en la puerta.

-¿Qué se te ofrece? – Preguntó desconfiado.

-Mi nombre es Chan Lee y soy compañera de Alice en la escuela – Contestó y al mismo tiempo sacó unos apuntes y trabajos de su mochila – Como no se presentó Alice hoy le vine a traer los trabajos y tareas –

-Ha, muchas gracias es muy considerado de tu parte– Agradeció con un semblante menos rígido – Yo le entregare los cuadernos –

-No se moleste yo misma puedo dárselos ahora mismo – Insistió ya que al parecer al viejo no tenía ni la más mínima intención de dejarla pasar al interior de la estructura.

-No es molestia – Corrigió tomando los cuadernos que Chan tenía en sus manos – Gracias por tomarte la molestia de traerle esto a mi nieta, le diré que viniste –

-De… acuerdo – Accedió sin más remedio – Que pase una buena tarde y salude a Alice de mi parte – Dicho esto la joven se alejó del lugar y poco después el anciano cerró la puerta de su hogar – Ese viejo… que lata – Maldijo por lo bajo y sin más tuvo que irse resignada a la casa de Masquerade donde la esperaban para ensayar con la banda y por supuesto aclarar algunos asuntos pendientes.

Cuando la pelivioleta por fin llegó a la casa de Masquerade se dirigió rápidamente al salón que ella y sus amigos usaban para practicar con sus instrumentos. Al entrar a dicha habitación todas las miradas de los presentes se centraron en ella.

-Se puede saber ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – Reclamó Klaus.

-No me regañes… tuve asuntos importantes que atender eso es todo –

-¿Mas importantes que la banda? –

-Si Julio, aunque no lo creas – Contestó sarcásticamente.

-Antes de empezar a ensayar, quiero que me digan cómo van con lo que les encargué – Habló por primera vez Masquerade dirigiéndose hacia Chan y Billy.

Los aludidos se miraron mutuamente para después volver a ver al rubio con extraños lentes de sol el cual esperaba impaciente que respondieran.

-Nos fue mejor de lo que esperábamos – Declaró la chica.

-De hecho, Shun hizo prácticamente todo el trabajo –

-¿A qué te refieres Billy? – Inquirió el líder de la banda.

Chan y Billy le contaron a Masquerade y a los otros como de un día para otro Shun comenzó a comportarse de una manera extraña con todos sus amigos y como la pelivioleta se aprovechó de eso ideando un plan para hacer ver mal al ojidorado ante la pelirroja. Incluso Billy les contó lo que le relató Julie durante el receso y habló son sumo detalle de la forma en la que Shun y Alice terminaron su amistad y que por esa misma razón pensaba que ninguno de los dos había ido a clases. Al escuchar esto Chan se sorprendió ya que nunca creyó que fueran a llegar tan lejos, Julio no le prestaba ni la más pequeña pisca de atención y Masquerade se limitó a formar una sonrisa de satisfacción pues lo que escuchaba era música para sus oídos, por otro lado, Klaus se encontraba pensativo, ya que recordó la vez que se encontró con Alice esa tarde bajo la lluvia, al peliplateado no le estaba gustando la dirección que tomaba el plan de su amigo ya que no soportaba ver a una chica llorar y esa vez que vio a Alice pudo percibir el dolor de su corazón con tan solo mirarla a los ojos. Terminado el relato, Masquerade no hizo más que felicitar a Chan y a Billy por su trabajo, también quería felicitar a Shun por sus estupideces pero por desgracia él no estaba presente y después de eso el ensayo comenzó, debían esforzarse si querían hacer un trabajo decente en la fiesta de Chan.

Al terminar la práctica de la banda no perdieron mucho tiempo y todos se despidieron para después irse a sus respectivos hogares, todos menos cierto joven peliplateado.

-Masquerade quiero hablar contigo –

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó curioso pues desde hace rato sentía que Klaus estaba más distante de lo normal.

-El día en el que se supone Alice y Shun pelearon… yo me encontré con Alice en el parque –

-¿Ha si? – Musitó interesándose en el tema.

-Sí, y se encontraba realmente mal… ¿No crees que se les ha pasado un poco la mano? –

-¡Klaus, amigo, reacciona por favor! Eso es lo mejor que me pudiste haber dicho –

-Discúlpame pero por primera vez no te entiendo. A caso ¿quieres lastimar a la chica qué más quieres? –

-¿No lo entiendes? Mientras más triste y dolida este Alice más necesitara del consuelo de alguien y tu y yo bien sabemos quién va a ser ese alguien – Contestó cínicamente. Klaus se quedó pensativo por unos momentos, dejando desconcertado al rubio – Tu sabias bien que este era el plan desde el principio. Bueno teniendo en cuenta que Shun nos facilitó el trabajo, tu y Julio ya no tendrán que intervenir tanto, pero básicamente ese era el plan – Le recordó seriamente.

-Ya lo sé, es solo que como caballero que soy no me gusta ver a una mujer llorar –

-Vamos Klaus, esto solo será algo pasajero. Cuando Alice este conmigo lo único que va a hacer es sonreír –

No muy convencido, el joven de cabellos plateados se fue de la casa de su mejor amigo. Un poco retirado de ese lugar se podía ver a Joe caminando por las calles, se podía apreciar el agotamiento en su rostro y al parecer esa no sería la última vez que necesitaría ir a ese lugar. Pero no podía perder más tiempo, ahora que se sentía mejor tenía que hacer algo importante, hasta que por fin llegó a su destino y tocó a la puerta de la residencia Misaki y para su buena suerte le abrió Runo.

-Joe que sorpresa verte por aquí ¿gustas pasar? –

-Gracias pero no te molestes será algo rápido –

-¿Y de que se trata? – Inquirió curiosa.

Como si fuera obra del destino Dan iba pasando por la calle que quedaba enfrente de la de la casa de la peliazul y al ver a Joe platicando con Runo, "su" Runo, afuera de la casa de esta no pudo evitar acercarse sigilosamente para escuchar con mejor claridad lo que estos estaban diciendo y para esto decidió esconderse entre los arbustos. Él no los estaba espiando, Dan Kuso no espiaba, tan solo escuchaba conversaciones ajenas mientras se escondía.

-Sé que esto debí haberlo hecho desde hace tiempo – Dijo Joe mientras buscaba algo en uno de sus bolsillos. Esta frase le puso los nervios de punta a cierto joven de entre los arbustos.

-¿A qué te refieres? –

-Pues… Chan me dio estos dos boletos para su fiesta de XV años – Explicó enseñándole dos pequeños pedazos de papel – Toma, este es tuyo –

Dan se quedó boquiabierto. Era su imaginación o ¡Joe estaba invitando a su "casi" novia a una fiesta a la que él, Dan Kuso, no había sido invitado! No podía creerlo.

-¡¿En serio puedo quedarme con este boleto? – Exclamó contenta – Muchas gracias… pero dime ¿Para quién es el otro? –

-¿Qué no es obvio? – Contestó divertido.

-Te refieres a… – La peliazul se sonrojo al comprender a lo que su amigo se refería.

El castaño no lo soportó más, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso y sin pensarlo dos veces salió de su escondite para encarar a sus dos "amigos" dejándolos sorprendidos al ver al ojirrojo pero sobretodo al ver la expresión de furia que este tenía.

-Hola Dan ¿Qué haces aquí? – Habló Joe como si nada.

-¡Eso es precisamente lo que yo te iba a preguntar! Pero no me vas a ver más la cara de idiota –

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó el aludido extrañado por el comportamiento del castaño.

-No te hagas el tonto Joe. Yo sé bien lo que le estabas diciendo a Runo –

-¡¿Nos estabas espiando? – Exclamó la muchacha enojada.

-Ya arruinaste la sorpresa Dan – rio el otro joven.

-¡¿Sorpresa? Eres un cínico Joe… ¡Como te atreves a venir y tratar de seducir a Runo, mi Runo! – Gritó hecho una furia.

-¡¿Qué? – Exclamaron sorprendidos para después sonrojarse levemente ante la acusación del castaño.

-¿Pero de que estás hablando Dan? – Inquirió la ojiverde aun sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¡Ya no podrán engañarme! Desde que Joe te "ayudó" cuando te cortaste en la pierna han estado muy juntitos ¡y ahora me encuentro con que te está invitando a una fiesta y tú estabas a punto de aceptar! –

-Dan te equivocas – Contestó el chico seriamente – Tienes razón en que yo vine a darle los boletos a Runo pero no fue para invitarla a una cita ¡Solo somos amigos! –

-Hey si como no, ¿crees que soy idiota o qué? –

-¡Pues te estás comportando como uno! – Intervino la ojiverde – Joe me trajo dos boletos, uno para mí y el otro para que yo te invitara a la fiesta para ir nosotros dos juntos –

-… ¿Qué?... – Articuló el pelicafé con dificultad.

-¡Como lo oyes! Joe me dio la invitación con los boletos para ti y para mí –

-Yo…lo siento Joe… no sé qué decir… – Comenzó a decir Dan apenado por su actitud pasada.

- ¡Mejor no digas nada, tu sabes que Joe es solo un amigo! – Regañó la chica – Dan… yo ya te había dicho que necesitaba tiempo para pensar y de verdad te quiero – A Dan le dio un vuelco el corazón – Pero si vas a comportarte así hasta con tus propios amigos tan solo porque me hablan… ya ni siquiera quiero pensarlo… ¡No quiero tener nada que ver contigo Dan Kuso! – Y dicho esto la peliazul le aventó al castaño su boleto y cerró la puerta de su casa con un sonoro portazo.

Dan se inclinó a recoger su boleto del suelo y vio que Joe lo miraba con desaprobación. No podía sentirse peor.

-Lo arruinaste… ahora yo soy el que no sabe que decirte – Dijo para después alejarse del lugar. No podía negarlo, estaba dolido, su amigo había desconfiado de él y de la peor forma.

-Soy un estúpido –

Al pelicafé no le quedó de otra más que irse a su casa pues sabía que Runo no le querría abrir la puerta de su casa al menos en los tres próximos milenios. Definitivamente los celos le jugaron una mala pasada.

El fin de semana pasó rápidamente y el lunes tanto Shun como Alice se presentaron a la escuela, sin embargo ambos actuaban como si el otro no existiera, el pelinegro pasaba los recesos solo en la azotea y efectivamente los dolores de cabeza desaparecieron desde entonces por lo que ya no necesitó que Masquerade le arreglara una cita con su padre. Alice y sus amigos volvieron a la rutina de siempre a excepción de que Julie ahora se iba casi todos los recesos con Billy y este le compraba regalos costosos y que Runo ignoraba por completo al castaño hasta en los recesos, pero sobre todo, era como si nunca hubieran conocido a ojidorado y obviamente esto fue más difícil para Alice y para Dan pero sobre todo para la pelirroja, la cual desde la discusión que tuvo con Shun se había vuelto más callada y desconfiada, sin embargo al pasar los días, semanas y casi un mes, la pelinaranja volvió a ser como antes pues había llegado a la conclusión de que no iba a amargarse la vida por alguien como Shun, por supuesto Masquerade no tardo en aparecer a escena y pronto se volvió un amigo muy cercano de la joven, la sonrisa de Alice volvió pero el brillo de sus ojos se esfumo.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, o al menos casi todo. Unas semanas después Joe comenzó a faltar a la escuela constantemente, primero se iba por un día o dos y después se ausentaba por una semana completa. Sus amigos comenzaron a preocuparse pero el chico les explicó que era por que trabajaba hasta altas horas de la noche para poder aportar más dinero a su familia pues habían tenido problemas financieros y que debido a que llegaba muy cansado del trabajo tenía que faltar algunos días a la escuela para poder reponerse, sus amigos le creyeron o al menos el esperaba que le creyeran. Chan fue la más afectada y aunque no dudaba de las palabras de Joe, no consideraba lógico que después de haber descansado una semana el joven regresara más demacrado que antes… definitivamente eso no era a causa del trabajo.

Así pasaron dos meses, hasta que llegó el tan esperado día de la fiesta de Chan. La pelivioleta estaba muy emocionada por fin cumpliría quince años y no unos quince años cualquiera sino una gran fiesta de quince años. Dan había logrado que Joe lo disculpara por la confusión que este había cometido al creer que él pretendía a Runo y le pidió consejos para lograr de que la peliazul le volviera a dirigir la palabra por lo menos. Por otra parte en la casa de cierta joven morena y cabellos color plata Alice, Julie y Runo se habían vuelto locas al arreglarse para la fiesta, más bien eso solo le pasaba a Runo y a Alice pues Julie era el motivo de su locura ya que esta no dejaba de parlotear sobre que zapatos, vestido, accesorios, maquillaje y peinado debía tener para la fiesta.

-¡Chicas, ayúdenme estoy en un predicamento! –

-¡¿Ahora qué? – Gritó exasperada la ojiverde ya que por lo visto su amiga tenía varios predicamentos.

-Hay que genio… bueno necesito que me digan que vestido me llevo –

-Julie… es el mismo vestido – Corearon sus amigas algo fastidiadas.

-¡Claro que no! El de la derecha es rosa y el de la izquierda el fucsia –

-Y eso que importa son casi iguales – Dijo con obviedad Runo – Ponte el que sea –

-¡Estás loca! Si quiero impresionar a Billy tengo que lucir espectacular –

Julie comenzó a hablar de lo fantástico que era Billy y de cómo ahora le daba los regalos más costosos y Runo se tapaba los oídos, había oído esa historia más de veinte veces… ¡se lo sabía de memoria!... Alice se limitaba a verlas con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Bueno chicas mejor nos arreglamos o cuando lleguemos Chan ya va a tener dieciséis años – Les llamó la atención la pelirroja, a lo que sus amigas no tuvieron objeción.

Después de poco más de una hora Runo y Julie ya estaban listas tan solo estaban esperando a Alice que se negaba a salir del baño para mostrarles a las chicas como se veía.

-Vamos Alice ¿No eras tú la que decía que teníamos que darnos prisa? – Dijo la ojiverde.

Runo llevaba puesto un vestido straple que llegaba un debajo de la rodilla color amarillo claro con un listón negro en la cintura y un moño del mismo color sobre el listón, sus zapatos consistían en unos tacones con cintas negras hasta por arriba de los tobillos y por supuesto llevaba también la gargantilla negra que Julie le había regalado para el día del concierto y aretes que le hacían juego. Su cabello lo traía suelto pero lo adornaba una diadema blanca con brillos y su maquillaje era muy natural pero lucía bien.

-Ya sé que yo era la que lo decía ¡Pero no sabía que Julie cambiaria mi vestido a última hora! –

-Deberías agradecerme que lo haya cambiado, tu abuelo no sabe nada de moda y con ese vestido que te compró ¡parecerías monja! Confía en mi Alice, te veras hermosa con el vestido que escogí para ti –

Julie estaba usando un vestido de tirantes color rosa pastel con un cinto de pedrería en la cintura y brillos en la parte de arriba, también se había puesto unos tacones plateados muy llamativos y completaba su atuendo con un collar plateado con una linda piedra roza en forma de corazón que Billy le había regalado y varias pulseras de plata. Esta vez se había dejado suelto su cabello y lo onduló un poco más en las puntas y su maquillaje consistía en colores pastel.

-Pero… –

-Sin peros Alice. Si no sales ahora Runo y yo entraremos a la fuerza por ti –

-Está bien, está bien… ya voy a salir –

Alice salió del baño algo apenada y sus amigas la veían impresionadas por lo bien que se veía. La pelirroja traía puesto un vestido straple largo color azul marino con una abertura en el lado izquierdo que dejaba ver parte de su pierna y un lazo de una tonalidad de azul más obscura en la cadera. Llevaba unos tacones negros sencillos y entre sus accesorios resaltaba la hermosa cadena de media luna que siempre llevaba consigo y el brazalete de oro que Masquerade le había regalado para que lo usara esa noche. El cabello lo traía como siempre y su maquillaje no era muy elaborado pero hacía resaltar su belleza natural

-Alice… te vez… ¡Estupenda! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo las presentes.

-¿No creen que es un poco exagerado? –

-¿Bromeas? Ese vestido te sienta de maravilla – Animó la peliazul.

-¿En serio lo creen? –

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Yo fui la que escogió el vestido y nunca que equivoco – Contestó Julie dándose aires de grandeza – Además, con esto Masquerade caerá rendido a tus pies –

-¡¿Pe…pero qué es…estás diciendo? – Exclamó la pelirroja un poco avergonzada.

-Vamos Alice todos sabemos que le gustas a Masquerade –

-Él es solo un amigo – Se defendió.

-Pues amigo o no, le gustas – Alice estuvo a punto de reclamar pero la morena no le dio oportunidad – Solo te falta algo – Julie se acercó a la pelinaranja y le puso un broche azul con brillantes en uno de los costados de su cabeza – Perfecta…bueno ya es hora de irnos. Les diré a mis padres que ya estamos listas –

Eran las 8:00 pm en punto, la fiesta ya había comenzado. Dan y Joe acababan de llegar y buscaron a sus amigas con la mirada pero sin éxito, ambos llevaban puesto su esmoquin solo que el castaño no llevaba saco. No tardaron mucho en encontrarse con Chan… Joe se quedó paralizado al verla y el rubor no tardó en dibujarse en sus mejillas. Cuando la joven quinceañera se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico y del joven castaño fue a saludarlos de inmediato.

-Chicos, me alegra que hayan podido venir –

Chan se veía hermosa, su vestido consistía en un corsé color rojo con detalles de flores finamente bordadas en dorado y el resto del vestido igualmente rojo tenía un moño del lado izquierdo de la parte baja de la cintura y este daba paso a una abertura en la capa superior del vestido dejando ver otra de un rojo más intenso abajo, la capa de arriba igual que el corsé tenía flores y listones bordados en dorado. Llevaba el cabello suelto y una tiara dorada sobre su cabeza. En su maquillaje resaltaban mucho las sombras rodas de sus ojos.

-Más bien nosotros te agradecemos por invitarnos – Dijo Dan al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba – Y feliz cumpleaños – La felicitó para después abrazarla.

-¿Tu no me vas a dar mi abrazo Joe? – Preguntó divertida sacándolo de su trance.

-No me iría de aquí sin dártelo – Contestó para luego darle su abrazo.

-Espero estés listo para el vals – Le susurró al oído la pelivioleta haciendo que el chico se estremeciera y se separó al instante – Bueno chicos disfruten de la fiesta, tengo invitados a los que atender –

Cuando Chan se alejó Joe no pudo hacer más que observarla y el pelicafé pudo darse cuenta de esto, una sonrisa picarona se formó en su rostro… definitivamente iba a disfrutar mucho molestando a su amigo con lo que acababa de descubrir.

-¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso para que no ensucies el piso cuando babees por verla o prefieres buscarlo tú mismo? – Comentó sin poder reprimir su risa.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando? – Exclamó más rojo que el vestido de la festejada.

-Seré tonto pero no tanto – Hizo una pausa para ver como su amigo se ponía cada vez más nervioso – No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo –

-No sé de qué me hablas – Dijo Joe tratando de controlarse – ¡Vámonos a sentar! –

-¡Espera Joe no me dejes! – Gritó su amigo mientras corría para alcanzarlo.

Ambos jóvenes se fueron a sentar a una mesa en la que también estaban Masquerade, Julio, Klaus y Billy. Mantuvieron conversaciones sin sentido y alguna que otra broma hasta que Billy sintió que algo o mejor dicho alguien le cubría los ojos.

-Adivina quién soy – Canturreó una voz.

-Te reconocería aunque fuera ciego Julie – Afirmó el rubio apartando la manos de la muchacha de sus ojos para voltear a verla… se quedó pasmado.

Y Billy no fue el único. Todos quedaron embelesados ante la presencia de las recién llegadas, Dan se había quedado completamente en blanco el ver a la peliazul pero despertó de su sueño cuando ella pasó de él y saludó a todos los presentes excluyéndolo, Masquerade había quedado igual o peor al ver a la pelirroja la cual tenía una expresión de vergüenza en su rostro y al parecer del rubio la hacía lucir adorable. Julie se sentó al lado de Billy, Masquerade le ofreció a Alice un asiento junto a él y Runo se sentó al lado de la joven de cabellos naranjas que para su "mala suerte" quedaba al lado de Dan también.

Iba a ser la noche perfecta… o al menos eso parecía.

En otra parte no muy alejada del casino que se rentó para la fiesta de Chan se encontraba Shun acostado bocarriba en la cama de su habitación. Él era consciente de la fiesta que se celebraba esa noche pues más de la mitad de la escuela había sido invitada y como él se lo esperaba, se encontraba en la lista negra; también era consciente de que cierta chica pelirroja había sido invitada, no pudo evitar imaginarse cómo se vería ella con un vestido de fiesta…

-Hermosa… – Contestó en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

Cuando tomó consciencia de lo que había dicho sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, ya que, efectivamente, no había podido dejar de pensar en Alice en todo ese tiempo. Se preocupaba por ella, la veía desde la azotea todos los recesos, pensaba en ella durante sus agotadores entrenamientos, ¡Se estaba volviendo loco por ella!... no sabía qué hacer para sacársela de la cabeza. De un momento a otro un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era su abuelo que había entrado a su habitación sin siquiera molestarse en preguntar, el chico se limitó a verlo de reojo para regresar su mirada al techo de su habitación como si no hubiera cosa más interesante que esa.

-Shun, es sábado en la noche –

-¿Y? –

-Los chicos de tu edad suelen salir los sábados en la noche –

-Yo no soy como el resto –

-Eso ya lo sé pero… hicimos lo que pudimos –

-Te equivocas, aun no he buscado lo suficiente –

-Shun… ya fuimos a las agencias de viaje, casas de hospedaje y oficinas del gobierno… no hay nada sobre ella, lo único que encontramos fue una lápida –

-Lápida en la que sabemos que no está su cuerpo – Corrigió rápidamente – Ahí también dice que estoy sepultado yo y no es cierto –

-Pero… –

-Tan solo tengo que esforzarme más… tal vez sea más obvio de lo que parece – Interrumpió.

-No creo que tenga caso –

-¡Pues yo aun no pierdo la esperanzas! – Exclamó levantándose de su cama alterado – ¡Dedicare toda mi vida a buscarla si es necesario… daría mi vida por encontrarla y jamás cambiare de parecer! –

-No creo que a ella le gustara ver que sacrificas tu vida por la de alguien que puede estar muerta – Sentenció haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de su nieto – Vive tu vida, haz lo que quieras con ella no me importa… pero no soportaría perder a mi nieto por perseguir un sueño que puede terminar en pesadilla – El ojidorado no supo que decir, simplemente las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta – Haz dedicado estos últimos siete años en buscarla… esto es prácticamente toda tu vida… los otros siete… –

-Ya sé lo que pasó en los otros siete – Articuló con dificultad.

-Si tienes que hacer algo hazlo, yo te apoyaré. Tan solo no quiero perderte… hay muchas formas de perder a alguien y me dolería más verte muerto en vida por esta búsqueda… yo estoy viejo a mí esto no me afecta en lo absoluto, pero tú eres joven, tienes mucho por delante no dejes que esto te ate a tu pasado… piensa en ti por una vez en tu vida, lo que en verdad quieres –

Dicho esto el viejo salió de la habitación del Kazami menor dejándolo más confundido que nunca. No lo entendía ¡por más que quisiera no podía entenderlo! Quería encontrarla, había dedicado siete años en buscarla ¿iba a ser todo en vano? Se negaba a aceptarlo, pero ¿Y si su abuelo tenía razón? En su mente solo estaba esa enfermiza búsqueda, nunca se había puesto a pensar en que era lo que realmente quería… por mucho tiempo pensó que lo que más quería era encontrarla pero ¿y después de eso? El pelinegro se golpeo con una de sus almohadas en su cabeza en busca de respuestas, lo primero que pasó por su mente fue Alice… la extrañaba, la extraña mucho, llevaba casi dos meses sin hablar con ella… quería, no, necesitaba hablar con ella. Después de mucho pensar había tomado uno decisión, ya sabía lo que quería… Alice… la quería a ella, se sentía perdido sin la pelirroja. Tenía que hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas, le contaría todo, absolutamente todo… desde la razón por la que tuvo que decirle esas cosas tan horribles y la supuesta burla que él había hecho hacia los padres de la muchacha hasta la verdad sobre su estadía en la ciudad… la razón de su búsqueda y su pasado.

El moreno tomó un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa de manga larga a botones blanca y zapatos negros, tomó un saco negro de su armario y se lo llevó el cargando en su brazo derecho. Cuando salió de su cuarto y se dispuso a irse de la mansión su abuelo lo miró extrañado.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas? – Gritó desde uno de los pasillos de la gran mansión.

-¡A buscar lo que quiero! – Contestó con mucha seguridad, lo cual hizo que el mayor sonriera.

-¡No llegues pasadas las dos de la madrugada o entrenaran por cinco día seguidos! – Sentenció recibiendo como respuesta una mano levantada de muchacho.

Shun repasó mentalmente lo que había escuchado decir a Billy los días previos a ese ya que aunque él ya no hablaba con el rubio, este había estado haciendo propaganda sobre la fiesta de Chan, como decir en donde iban a realizarse y a la hora en la que llevarían a cabo pero lo que no sabía era que lo había hecho para restregarle en la cara que él no estaba invitado o al menos eso pensaban, en esos momentos agradecía a que Billy tuviera una boca tan grande. Miro su reloj… 10:00 pm… aun tenía tiempo. Así, el moreno desapareció entre las obscuras calles de la ciudad.

Por otro lado cierto grupo se preparaba para tocar en la fiesta de una de sus integrantes y como la pelivioleta se lo había pedido Alice ayudó a la banda con el equipo. Pocos minutos antes de entrar a escena, Masquerade se dirigió hacia Alice.

-Quisiera pedirte un favor –

-Dime – Articuló con curiosidad.

-¿Podrías esperar atrás del escenario cuando termine nuestra presentación? –

-¿Para qué? –

-Es una sorpresa – Susurró el rubio en la oreja de la chica, la cual se sonrojo al instante haciendo que él riera para sus adentros – ¿Te han dicho que te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas? –

-Yo… te esperare atrás cuando terminen – Aseguró nerviosamente.

-Gracias –

-¡Masquerade entramos en 30! – Llamó Klaus.

-Nos vemos linda –

-Nos vemos – Repitió la joven.

Alice ya sabía que Masquerade pretendía algo pero aun así acepto ¿La razón?... no lo sabía con certeza pero tan solo quería llenar el vacío en su corazón que cierto joven de ojos acaramelados había dejado. La función comenzó y después de unas canciones tocaron la canción que sería para el vals de Chan (N/A: No pondré la letra de la canción porque es muy larga y de por sí el capitulo ya está muy cargado. La canción es "Everything" de Lifehouse. Ya sé que no es canción de vals pero la letra y el ritmo me encantan)

Joe se acercó nervioso a Chan ofreciéndole su mano para bailar, ella gustosa aceptó y él la tomó con delicadeza entre sus brazos. Chan se sentía como si estuviera en las nubes, ni ella misma podía creer que estaba bailando con el chico que siempre rondaba en sus sueños. La pelivioleta recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero haciendo que este se extrañara. Él perfume de la muchacha era como una droga para Joe, le encantaba, estaba feliz de estar así con ella pero al mismo tiempo entristeció… la iba a extrañar, definitivamente lo haría. Sin embargo no se dejó llevar por la tristeza que sentía y se dispuso a pasar feliz ese mágico momento con Chan, el cual podía ser el último.

Alice miraba con ternura desde una de las grandes puertas del amplio casino el vals. Se sentía feliz por sus dos amigos.

-Al final lo has conseguido Chan – Musitó por lo bajo. Por inercia se llevó la mano hacia su collar de luna el cual para su sorpresa no estaba.

Alarmada se sacudió el vestido y miró a su alrededor, trató de tranquilizarse e hizo memoria de los lugares en los que había estado. Rápidamente salió al gran jardín que se encontraba en la parte de atrás del casino en donde momentos atrás había ido a dar un "tranquilo" paseo con Runo mientras esta se quejaba de cómo Dan la observaba todo el tiempo. La pelirroja buscó por todas partes hasta llegar a la fuente que estaba en medio del jardín y efectivamente en la orilla de esta se encontraba su tan preciado collar.

-Menos mal que aquí estaba – Dijo para sí misma mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos y miraba con tristeza que la cadena se había roto y que debido a eso se le había caído – Bueno... creo que todavía se puede arreglar – Se animó ella misma para después enredar la cadena en la pulsera que le había regalado el rubio y disimular que formaban parte de un mismo accesorio, pero aun tenía que estar alerta pues la pulsera le quedaba un poco grande.

Ya más tranquila no pudo evitar quedarse un tiempo en ese lugar observando el agua caer en la fuente, inconscientemente miró al interior del estanque para ver su reflejo en el agua cristalina junto con el cielo estrellado que esta reflejaba y que se veía aun más brillante en el dicho líquido.

-Es hermoso – Suspiró al ver como se veía todo en ese espejo de agua.

-Igual que tu – Se escuchó decir a una voz atrás de la pelirroja.

Alice se estremeció al instante y dio un brinco del susto, podría reconocer esa voz donde fuera. Giró su cuerpo hacia atrás y ahí estaba él, vestido elegantemente y con su saco en la mano, con sus largos cabellos negros recogidos en una simple coleta baja, en su rostro por fin pudo contemplar esos inconfundibles ojos color caramelo tan vivaces como siempre y una sonrisa juguetona enmarcada en sus labios. Tan solo esperaba que su mente le estuvieran jugando una mala pasada… el destino no podía ser tan cruel como para ponérselo enfrente de buenas a primeras ¿o sí?...fuera lo que fuera una parte de ella tenía la esperanza de que no se tratara de una simple ilusión.

-Shun… – Articuló con dificultad. Se sentía aturdida, confundida y sobre todo… ¿Feliz?

…**Continuara…**

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Primero que nada aviso importante:**

**¡Ya comencé a publicar el doujinshi de este fic! Bueno es solo la portada y la primera página del primer capítulo -w- pero por si les interesa, la versión ilustrada de este fic la estaré subiendo en mi cuenta de Deviantart que como ya han de saber está publicada en mi perfil.**

**Ahora sí, pasando a otro tema… lamento la demora de este capítulo de sobremanera, pero de nueva cuenta la computadora borró los capítulos que ya tenía hechos. Ya casi había terminado el fic, solo me faltaba escribir el ultimo capitulo pero de un día para otro ya no pude encontrar los documentos en la computadora… intenté de todo para recuperarlos pero fue inútil U_U… así que todo lo que había trabajado este tiempo se fue a la basura y tuve que volver a escribir, aunque de ahora en adelante mejor haré capitulo por capitulo para evitar que suceda esto nuevamente ya que es la segunda vez que esto me pasa ¬_¬. Lamento no poder actualizar tan rápido como ustedes quisieran pero les pido que tengan consideración, no me la puedo pasar escribiendo desde que amanece hasta que anochece, tengo otras cosas que hacer, salgo con mi familia y amigos, tengo tareas, escribo este y otros fics que tengo en otras páginas de internet y también me gustan hacer más cosas además de escribir, así que lamento tardar con los capítulos pero hago lo que puedo ¿sí?.**

**Como habrán notado, este capítulo es muy largo, de hecho es el más largo de todos por lo que está muy cargado y si no entienden algo por favor háganmelo saber, originalmente no era tan largo pero debido a que tardé mucho lo extendí un poco más. Perdón si este no tiene tanto ShunXAlice como ustedes quisieran pero las otras parejas también de merecen su momento de amor ¿no? Originalmente había planeado poner el beso de Shun y Alice en este capítulo pero se me ocurrieron nuevas ideas y lo tuve que posponer un poco más.**

**Yo se que se mueren por saber qué es lo que realmente sucede con Shun, su búsqueda y sus dolores de cabeza pero si se los digo ya no tendría sentido escribir esto x3… es una historia de misterio (¿?) ok no xD pero en el próximo capítulo Shun lo revelara todo no se preocupen :3.**

**Muchas gracias a los que leen este fanfic y sobre todo a los que se toman la molestia de dejarme sus reviwes, se verdad se los agradezco.**

**Adiós.**


	17. Confesiones

**En este capítulo todo el misterio sobre la búsqueda de Shun se revelará, aunque aún quedan algunas cosas que resolver y más misterios ocultos. Les daré una recomendación, si ustedes prestan atención a cada detalle que hagan los personajes puede que sepan que va a pasar o de que va la trama ya que por más insignificante que sea el detalle esa es la llave para resolver o empeorar las situaciones que se presentan. Sin más aquí les dejo el capítulo.**

**Aviso: Doujinshi del fic en Deviantart, mi cuenta de Deviantart está en mi perfil de Fanfiction o simplemente busquen "Amargo y dulce destino" y les aparecerá.**

* * *

-Shun… – Articuló con dificultad. Se sentía aturdida, confundida y sobre todo… ¿Feliz?

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte – Comentó con una sonrisa mientras veía a la chica de pies a cabeza inspeccionándola con la mirada, definitivamente se veía hermosa con ese vestido, no, para él ella siempre se veía bella – Alice yo… – Pero antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra palabra la joven comenzó a retroceder lentamente y posteriormente se dio la vuelta para regresar al interior del casino, sin embargo para su mala o buena suerte el pelinegro la detuvo rápidamente sujetándola delicadamente de uno de sus brazos.

Alice le dirigió una mirada de reproche el muchacho, una mirada llena de confusión y frustración debido al actuar del joven, actuar que simplemente no lo entendía ¿Cómo era que después de lo que había pasado entre ellos dos meses atrás él tuviera el descaro de presentarse de esa manera ante ella? no podía negar que se sentía impotente por no poder descifrar la forma de actuar de Shun pero sobre todo se sentía cansada de su bipolaridad, primero no quería nada que ver con ella y ahora él se había colado a una fiesta a la que no había sido invitado tan solo para verla y los motivos que él tenía para hacer todo eso estaban lejos de su comprensión. Sin embargo una pregunta pasó rápidamente por la cabeza de la ojimarrón.

-Espera… ¿Cómo fue que entraste? – Interrogó algo sorprendida y desconfiada ya que habían múltiples guardias en el lugar.

-No fue difícil – Explicó encogiéndose de hombros – Habrán muchos guardias pero nada que mi entrenamiento ninja no pueda evadir – Sin embargo al ver que ella iba a protestar siguió con su relato – No te preocupes no golpee a nadie, en la barda que está en la parte de atrás hay un árbol enorme, tan solo tuve que subir por el árbol y pasar desapercibido ante los guardias como si fuera un invitado que buscaba el baño –

Alice suspiró pesadamente dispuesta a irse pero se le había olvidado por completo que el joven la tenía en su poder mediante su agarre.

-Suéltame por favor – Pidió tratando de sonar educada pero sin mucho éxito ya que se notaba algo de enfado en su tono de voz.

-No creo que eso sea posible – Contestó Shun con una sonrisa de lado, lo cual hizo enfadar aun más a su acompañante – Alice, tenemos que hablar – Su semblante cambió rápidamente a uno más serio ante esto último.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Todo lo que queríamos decir y escuchar lo hicimos hace tiempo – Dijo algo dolida, no perdió más tiempo y trató de zafarse del agarre del chico y como resultado obtuvo algo que no se hubiera imaginado, Shun la tomo entre sus brazos fundiéndose los dos en un cálido abrazo, inmovilizándola y dejándola helada ante tal pequeña y un poco extraña muestra de afecto. El moreno hundió su cabeza en uno de los hombros de ella mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma de su cuello tratando de guardárselo en su memoria.

-Por favor Alice… te lo suplico, déjame explicarte todo – Le susurró al oído.

-¿Y-y por qué haría eso? – Articuló nerviosamente tratando se sonar desinteresada pero logrando el efecto contrario.

-Porque no quiero perderte – Admitió haciendo que la pelinaranja abriera los ojos desmesuradamente – Quiero contarte toda la verdad… no más secretos – Explico levantando el rostro y mirándola directamente a los ojos. Alice por su parte, se perdió en esas orbes doradas que él poseía y por primera vez pudo ver calidez en su mirar y un brillo que nunca antes había podido apreciar.

Shun soltó el brazo de la joven pues no tenía intenciones de retenerla en contra de su voluntad ya que no serviría de nada y esperó, esperó a ver alguna reacción en la pelirroja que le indicara que estaba dispuesta a darle esa oportunidad que el tanto le había implorado, sin embargo se ponía más nervioso al ver que al pasar los minutos su compañera seguía estática haciendo que sus esperanzas se fueran esfumando.

De un momento a otro el pelinegro sintió una suave presión en su mano derecha. Alice se había acercado a él y le había tomado la mano, cuando él vio el rostro de la chica pudo apreciar la expresión serena que ella tenía y como lentamente sus labios se comenzaban a mover.

-No más mentiras… promételo –

-Lo prometo – Accedió con una sonrisa surcando sus labios.

Shun guió a Alice aun sin soltar su mano a una banca rodeada de flores que no se encontraba muy lejos de la fuente en donde fue su encuentro después de mucho tiempo. Ambos chicos tomaron asiento y un prolongado silencio se formo entre los dos, la pelinaranja se limitó a tener paciencia y esperar a que el moreno comenzara a hablar.

-Yo… no he sido honesto contigo en casi nada Alice y ahora me arrepiento de no haber hecho esto desde el comienzo… así me abría ahorrado tantas estupideces que hice –

Shun desvió su mirada hacia abajo sintiéndose algo avergonzado.

-Para empezar voy a contarte algo de mi pasado… ni siquiera Dan sabe de esto y siendo honesto tu eres la única en la que tengo confianza para decirlo – Bufó irónicamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir… con algo de tu pasado? –

-Cuando yo nací mis padres no estaban casados, mi madre, Shiori Kazami, me tuvo siendo soltera y mi padre la abandonó antes de saber que ella estaba embarazada y se fue a Inglaterra, abandonando a mi madre y a mí –

-Lamento escuchar eso – Admitió Alice dejando atrás su máscara de dureza para formar una expresión de comprensión en su rostro a la vez en que posaba su mano sobre la del pelinegro.

-Está bien, esta es la verdad no hay que ocultarla. Cuando estaba a punto de cumplir cinco años mi padre volvió a ponerse en contacto con mi madre y descubrió que yo era su hijo. Después de mucho discutir mi padre convenció a mi mamá de irnos a vivir con él a Inglaterra donde él nos estaba esperando –

-¿Y lograste reencontrarte con tu padre? –

Shun se tensó de inmediato al escuchar a la chica y ella comprendió que había dicho algo que no debía.

-El avión que tomamos mi mamá y yo… tuvo complicaciones, primero los pilotos dijeron que no era nada serio pero después se escuchó una explosión que provenía del motor… el avión se estrelló en uno de los bosques a unos kilómetros del aeropuerto – Hizo una pausa para tragar saliva, le costaba mucho hablar del tema – Nadie creía que alguien hubiera sobrevivido a ese accidente y muy pocos lo hicimos sin embargo cuando mi padre se enteró del accidente se suicido y en cuanto a mi mamá su cuerpo nunca fue hallado. Fue entonces cuando mi abuelo tomó mi custodia –

Alice escuchaba destrozada el duro pasado que había tenido que enfrentar Shun desde muy temprana edad, ella podía comprende cómo se sentía pues también había perdido a sus padres cuando era una niña.

-Después de eso no recuerdo muy bien mi infancia… mi abuelo me contó repetidas veces lo que habíamos pasado ambos después de que salí de rehabilitación debido al accidente pero lo único que recuerdo con claridad es que estaba de nueva cuenta en el hospital cuando tenía 9 años. Mi abuelo dijo que fue por un exceso de entrenamiento y que debido a esto caí de cabeza desde una altura considerable, yo me sentía desorientado, no entendía nada de lo que me decía, me dijo tantas cosas que no entendía… supongo que el golpe en la cabeza fue muy fuerte porque yo le volvía a preguntar por mi madre y cuando me contó nuevamente lo que había pasado años atrás me puse como loco, no sé si fue por que antes era muy pequeño para comprender la gravedad del asunto pero en ese momento me sentía muy enojado y triste… sobre todo por el hecho de que su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado, llegué al punto en que me limitaba a quedarme encerrado en mi habitación y no salir para nada, deje de comer, deje el entrenamiento ninja y en lo único que ocupaba mi tiempo en ese entonces era quedarme tirado en mi cama y después en aprender a tocar la guitarra… de pequeño yo siempre le había dicho a mi madre que quería una guitara cuando fuera más grande así que tocar la guitarra para mí era como estar con ella… e inconsciente mente al hacer eso me lastimaba yo mismo –

Hizo una pausa para elevar su mirada y dirigirla hacía Alice.

– Me sentía enojado con el mundo por quitarme a mi mamá y más enojado por no encontrar su cuerpo, al menos así me hubiera sentido más tranquilo. Fue entonces cuando pensé que si su cuerpo nunca apareció fue por que seguía viva y desde entonces la he estado buscando, comencé con investigaciones simples en los hospitales, clínicas, centros de rehabilitación y aeropuertos pero no encontraba nada. Después de unos años, un día en una de las clínicas se me acercó un anciano diciendo que había escuchado mi discusión con la recepcionista y me comentó que hace unos años él y otro hombre habían encontrado a una mujer muy mal herida en el bosque, le pedí que me dijera dónde estaba pero él solo me dijo que ese hombre se la había llevado al hospital y de ahí los doctores la enviaron a Japón para darle un mejor tratamiento médico… yo no sabía si en realidad se trababa de mi madre pero habían muchas coincidencias y después de años de búsqueda por toda Inglaterra esa era mi última esperanza . Mi abuelo siempre me poyó mientras yo prometiera cumplir con el entrenamiento, así que lo convencí de regresar a Japón después de tantos años… regresamos específicamente aquí porque este es el único estado de Japón con mayores avances en el campo de la medicina, así que si la enviaron de vuelta a Japón tenía que ser aquí… y fue entonces que terminé en donde empezó todo pero… –

-¿Pero? – Insistió Alice curiosa.

-Yo nunca conté con conocerte – Admitió con un casi imperceptible rubor en sus mejillas – No es que haya sido malo, aunque en cierto punto me distraje de la búsqueda de mi madre, pero gracias a ti pude divertirme un poco, aprender a confiar en los demás y que lo sentimientos no son una debilidad… nunca me arrepentiré de haberte conocido –

-Shun… yo no sé qué decir– Se había quedado sin palabras, estaba muy conmocionada por el relato del joven, ahora podía entender por qué tanto misterio en torno a su familia y también el de su regreso a Japón pero por otra parte, esto último que acababa de decir la había tomado por sorpresa.

-No tienes que decir nada, con haberme escuchado basta –

-¿Y has encontrado alguna pista sobre el paradero de tu madre? – Preguntó temerosa ante la reacción de su acompañante.

-No mucho. He revisado los registros de cada hospital pero sin éxito – Contestó desanimado.

-¿Cómo tuviste acceso a esos registros? –

-El entrenamiento ninja es muy útil, sobre todo si quieres entrar a lugares con mucha seguridad… además lo único que encontré de ella fue una tumba… yo sé que ella no está ahí… hicieron tumbas para honrar a los que perecieron en ese accidente pero el cuerpo de mi madre nunca apareció así que ahí está la lapida bacía… igual que la mía, pero yo estoy vivo y no descansaré hasta encontrar a mi madre–

-Entiendo – Dijo para después ponerse a pensar unos momentos – Pero eso no explica lo que me dijiste la última vez que nos vimos bajo la lluvia – Dijo un poco insegura.

- Alice, quiero que sepas que nada de lo que te dije o que te dijeron que yo había dicho sobre ti es cierto… yo nunca diría algo así de ti –

-Si eso es cierto porque… ¿Por qué me dijiste cosas tan horribles?... ¿Y qué tiene que ver lo que me acabas de contar con esto? –

-Yo… nunca dije esas cosas sobre ti y mucho menos me burle de la muerte de tus padres. En esos momentos yo me encontraba muy confundido y enojado por no saber qué era lo que me ocasionaba esos dolores de cabeza y por estar estancado en mi búsqueda. Después de analizarlo mucho y de platicar con mi abuelo llegué a la conclusión de que los dolores de cabeza comenzaron después de que te conocí y de que volví a ver a Dan así que tomé por hecho que al estar estresado por mi búsqueda y el pasar tiempo con ustedes, provocó que todo lo que había pasado hace 10 años saliera a flote y lo relacionara con ustedes, así que mientras más tiempo pasaba con ustedes más daño me hacía y las jaquecas se hacían más fuertes… además, no quería meterte en esto, no quería darte más problemas pero mientras más tiempo pasaba contigo… más me costaba separarme de ti y enfocarme en encontrar a mi madre, así que tuve que decidir. Lo último que quería era lastimarte y agobiarte con todo esto… así que decidí alejarme de ti por tu propio bien, por eso cuando me dijiste que si de verdad yo había dicho todas esas cosas te contesté que sí aunque no fuera cierto… dije cosas que no sentía, lo hice para protegerte y terminé haciéndote más daño –

Alice se quedó perpleja ante tal confesión… ahora todo comenzaba a aclararse, el misterio, las mentiras, todo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes Shun? –

-Yo sentía que mientras más lejos estuviera yo de ti todo sería más sencillo pero... todo fue peor, cada palabra que te decía me dolía, tenía ganas de decirte que nada de eso era cierto pero no podía, si quería encontrar a mi madre no podía hacer eso. Además tenía miedo de que no me creyeras ni quisieras volver a verme – El ojidorado bajó la mirada avergonzado.

-Entonces ¿Tú no dijiste nada de eso? –

-No. Tú eres alguien muy especial para mí, jamás jugaría con algo tan delicado como la muerte de los padres de alguien – Dijo seriamente pues él había pasado por algo similar – Alice ¿Quién te dijo todas esas cosas? –

La pelinaranja se quedo pensativa por unos segundos ella sabía que el muchacho decía la verdad pues con solo escuchar su historia y su tono de voz casi a punto de quebrarse le era suficiente para creerle, ahora bien pudo haberle dicho que Chan se lo había contado y que Julie le preguntó a Billy que si era cierto y este le dijo que sí, pero se quedó callada ¿de qué le serviría hacer eso ahora? En esos momentos lo que menos quería era provocar una escena en la fiesta y después de meditarlo mucho decidió esperar a verlos en la escuela para exigir de una vez una buena explicación a todo eso y por supuesto le diría a Shun que la acompañara para aclarar todo tipo de malentendido; sin embargo ahora la pregunta era ¿Por qué Chan y Billy le habían mentido? ¿Qué finalidad tenía todo eso? Bueno, por el momento todas esas dudas tendrían que esperar pues no quería arruinar ese momento entre ella y el pelinegro ya que al saber toda la verdad en su corazón no cabía la alegría que sentía por saber que para Shun ella era importante y quizá la persona más importante para él en esos momentos.

-Nadie relevante– Aclaró dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico, provocando que este se sonrojara notablemente – Gracias por decirme la verdad… toda la verdad –

-Entonces ¿me perdonas? – Preguntó inocentemente.

-Por supuesto que sí –

-Alice yo… – Comenzó a decir nerviosamente.

-Dime – Volteó a verlo con una expresión inocente en su rostro lo que provocó que el color rojo se expandiera por la cara del moreno.

-Bueno yo… te… te quiero decir que… – Balbuceó maldiciéndose a sí mismo por lo tonto que sonaba – Que tu… – Antes de que Shun pudiera terminar la oración la música proveniente del casino comenzó a sonar por las bocinas del jardín haciendo que una tranquila y dulce melodía llegara a los oídos de ambos jóvenes. Shun sonrió e instantáneamente se puso de pie y le extendió su mano a la chica – ¿Me concederías esta pieza? –

-Claro – Accedió para después tomar la mano de su "amigo".

Así comenzaron a bailar lentamente guiados por la armoniosa melodía que se hacía escuchar por cada rincón de ese esplendoroso jardín, bajó la luz de la luna y de las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo como únicos testigos de ese tan maravilloso momento.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar? – Preguntó divertida.

-Te sorprendería saber lo rigurosas que son las clases de etiqueta en las escuelas de Inglaterra –

-¿En serio? Pues me alegra que hayas tomado esas clases – Finalizó para rodear con sus manos el cuello del muchacho y recargar su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de este.

Shun continuó guiándola al compás de la música mientras este disfrutaba cada segundo de la compañía de la pelirroja. A estas alturas era imposible negar lo que sentía por ella, su razón había perdido ante su corazón. Cuando la canción terminó el muchacho se detuvo pero no soltó la cintura de la ojimarrón, al contrario, la abrazó con más firmeza pegándola más a su cuerpo pero de una manera gentil y agradable. Al notar este cambió Alice fijó su mirada en el portador de esos ojos acaramelados y le dedicó una sonrisa al mismo tiempo en el que se sonrojaba, el color carmín también invadió las mejillas del joven y este comenzó a acercar más su rostro al de la muchacha.

-Shun quiero que me muestres lo que me ibas a decir antes de invitarme a bailar –

-¿Qué te lo muestre? ¿Estás segura? – Repitió con un deje de malicia en su voz.

-Si – Obtuvo como respuesta.

Cumpliendo los deseos de la pelinaranja, Shun le "mostró" lo que le quería decir y de esta manera terminó con la distancia que separaba sus labios de los de ella, comenzó como un simple rose que después se convirtió en un suave y tierno beso entre ambos jóvenes. Alice no dudó en corresponder a ese beso el cual se fue tornando más apasionado con el pasar de los segundos, la lengua del chico pidió acceso a la boca de la muchacha la cual la dejo pasar para empezar una batalla que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder. Ese beso fue la unión de sus sentimientos, un beso lleno de ternura y amor que las palabras no bastaban para explicar todos esos sentimientos y sensaciones, un beso que unió a dos almas separadas por el destino en el pasado y volviéndolas a juntar en el presente.

Cuando el oxígeno, ese elemento tan esencial para el funcionamiento de sus pulmones les hizo falta los dos adolescentes se separaron, agitados, sonrojados y con sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora. Se miraron fijamente por unos momentos y fue entonces que uno de ellos se decidió a hablar.

-Alice te amo – Aclaró con mucha seguridad.

-Y yo a ti Shun –

El pelinegro al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Alice la abrazó con ternura. Cuando se separaron, una sonrisa juguetona estaba impresa en los labios del moreno.

-Vámonos –

-¿Pero a dónde quieres ir? – Preguntó mientras reía.

-Adonde sea, lejos de aquí, si me quedo por más tiempo descubrirán que me cole a la fiesta. Tan solo quiero recuperar esos dos meses en los que estuvimos separados, solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo… celebrar que eres mi novia – Contestó juntando su frente con la de su chica.

-No recuerdo que me hayas pedido ser tu novia –

-De acuerdo – Accedió Shun para después cortar una de las rosas blancas de ese jardín y extendérsela a la pelirroja – ¿Quieres ser mi novia Alice Gehabich? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Alice tomó la flor entre sus manos para después oler su dulce aroma y mirar de nueva cuenta al joven de largos cabellos.

-Sí, sí quiero ser tu novia Shun Kazami –

Shun la tomo de la cintura y trató de besarla nuevamente, pero esta vez Alice puso su dedo índice sobre los carnosos labios de su novio haciendo que este se desconcertara un poco.

-Creí que querías ir a celebrar a otro lugar. Pues ¿Qué estamos esperando? –

Él formó una sonrisa de lado y se separó de la ojimarrón para dirigirse a la banca donde había dejado su saco, tomó su pertenencia y después regresó a tomar la mano de la joven para proseguir a adentrarse más en la parte de atrás del casino.

-Shun la salida esta por el otro lado –

-Si vamos por donde tú dices entonces todos me verán, sabrán que no estoy invitado a la fiesta y me sacaran a patadas –

-¿Entonces por don…? –

-Saldremos por aquí – Interrumpió el ojidorado señalando a su vez la imponente barda y el enorme árbol que él había usado para entrar – Vamos – Le hizo una seña para que ella dejara que él la cargara.

-¿Estas bromeando verdad? –

-Vamos Alice, será como la vez en la que te ayude a salir de la escuela –

-Bueno… – Musitó un poco insegura ya que esa vez había saltado con falda y no con vestido de fiesta largo.

-¿Confías en mi? –

-Por supuesto que confío en ti – Contestó ya sin duda alguna.

Shun cargó a la pelirroja entre sus brazos y esta se aferró al cuello del chico con fuerza, él tomó su distancia en consideración con la barda y con un par de saltos ya había llegado a la sima de esta, volvió a dejar a Alice arriba mientras él bajaba y extendía los brazos para atraparla. A diferencia de la primera vez que habían hecho eso, Alice saltó sin dudarlo dos veces con una sonrisa en su rostro. El pelinegro corrió a atraparla rápidamente teniendo éxito en su cometido sin embargo cuando él menos se acordó la pelirroja le había plantado un beso en la mejilla haciendo que él se sorprendiera e igual que la vez pasada cayeran ambos al suelo. Alice reía divertida ante la reacción del ojidorado mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad y Shun a diferencia de la pelirroja se limitó a fruncir el seño y sonrojarse avergonzado por ser tan predecible ante la chica.

-Eso… lo hiciste a propósito –

-No pude resistirme – Respondió aun riendo.

-Ha si… espera a que te atrape –Amenazó.

-Para eso tienes que alcanzarme primero –

Alice comenzó a correr sin dirección aparente con Shun siguiéndola de cerca, el cual estaba sorprendido de que aun usando tacones la chica fuera muy rápida sin embargo él no iba a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente así que de un momento a otro la alcanzó tomándola de la cintura y levantándola como si no pesara absolutamente nada.

-Creo que gane – Dijo el moreno con superioridad.

-¿Y debo suponer que quieres un premio? –

-Pues no estaría mal –

La pelinaranja acercó lentamente su rostro al del moreno pero antes de que sus labios se unieran por segunda vez los aspersores se encendieron en ese preciso instante tomándolos por sorpresa y mojándolos cada vez más. Los dos comenzaron a correr mientras reían para escapar del agua, cuando pararon se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado al lago que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, no había ni un alma además de ellos, las luces de los faros alumbraban tenuemente el paisaje y las luciérnagas hacían su aparición de en vez en cuando haciendo que el lugar se volviera aun más hermoso y apacible. Se sentaron a la orilla del lago y Shun se limitó a rodear a Alice con sus brazos mientras ella posaba su cabeza en el hombro de este, su conversación parecía que nunca terminaría, después de todo no se habían dirigido la palabra en dos meses. De esta forma recuperaron el tiempo perdido y no solo eso, si no que comenzaron algo nuevo, una nueva etapa para en la vida de los dos.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Chan, cierto chico rubio y una joven de cabellos plateados platicaban amenamente en una de las mesas.

-Hay Billy me la estoy pasando tan bien contigo –

-Yo digo lo mismo – Dijo al mismo tiempo en que tomaba la mano de la morena – Julie yo… quiero preguntarte algo –

-¿Qué pasa Billy? – Inquirió algo extrañada ante la seriedad del ojiazul.

Él sacó de uno de sus bolcillos una caja pequeña y bien adornada y se la entregó a la joven que tenía a su lado.

-¿Para mí? ¡Ho Billy no debiste haberte molestado! – Y de esta forma Julie abrió ansiosa y cuidadosamente la pequeña caja. Al ver el contenido se sonrojó inmediatamente, dentro de la caja había un pequeño relicario de oro en forma de corazón que venía con una nota que decía… "_Julie, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"_…

-Y bien ¿Qué dices? – Estaba nervioso para que negarlo, la morena no había dicho nada desde que abrió la caja y el silenció lo estaba volviendo loco, si iba a rechazarlo o no, quería que se lo dijera de una vez.

-A mi… – Comenzó a hablar con dificultad – ¡Me encantaría! – Exclamó para después abalanzarse sobre él y darle un apasionado beso en los labios. Al pasar todo tan rápido el cerebro de Billy apenas acababa de procesar las palabras de la chica.

-Julie te prometo que no te arrepentirás – Dijo separándose un poco de la morena.

Al separarse Julie tomó el relicario y se lo dio al ojiazul para que le ayudara a ponérselo. El resto de la noche Julie se quedó en los brazos de Billy, donde los besos no tardaron en aparecer. A lo lejos una chica poseedora de una larga cabellera celeste miraba la escena.

-Esa Julie… parece que se lo va a comer a besos – Refunfuñaba enojada, pero no por el hecho de ver a su amiga en plena escena romántica si no por el hecho de encontrarse completamente sola en la mesa – Alice… donde demonios te metiste – Resopló molesta – Espero que tenga una buena excusa por dejarme aquí sola – Miro a su alrededor, ya ni siquiera podía ver a Dan que anteriormente se dedicaba a acosarla, que por más que dijera que era molesto a ella le gustaba.

Harta y sin nada mejor que hacer decidió ir a despedirse de Chan e irse de la fiesta sin embargo cuando iba pasando cerca de la pista de baile, alguien la tomó por el brazo y la jaló al interior de la multitud.

-¡Pero qué…! – Runo estaba a punto de soltar un golpe cuando logró ver bien de quien se trataba – ¡¿Qué acaso estas mal de la cabeza Dan? Casi me matas del susto –

-Vamos no seas exagerada –

-Exagerada o no quiero que me sueltes – Exigió.

-Estamos en la pista de baile lo menos que podemos hacer es bailar – Rió Dan pues por fin había conseguido que Runo hablara con él… aunque fuera de mala gana.

-¿Ha quieres bailar? – Una sonrisa malévola se formó en el rostro de la ojiverde – ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¡Bailemos! – Y dicho esto le dio un fuerte pisotón al castaño haciendo que este gritara de dolor.

-¡¿Qué te pasa estás loca? – Le recriminó para después devolverle el pisotón.

-¡Tú eres el loco! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pisarme? – Ahora sí que estaba molesta, volvió a pisarlo con más fuerza.

-¡Tú me pisaste primero! – Un pisotón por parte de Dan no se hizo esperar.

-¡Pero yo soy una dama! –

-¡Pues yo no veo a ninguna! –

Dan y Runo siguieron pisándose mientras se movían de un lado a otro, los demás invitados los veían de forma extraña pero al pensar que se podía tratar de un nuevo estilo de baile retiraron las miradas rápidamente. La peliazul se disponía a darle el pisotón final cuando no pudo mantener el equilibrio y resbaló en uno de sus tacones, para su buena suerte el moreno la tomó de la cintura a tiempo evitando que cayera; sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca y el rubor no tardó en apoderarse de las mejillas de ambos jóvenes, ambos se quedaron sin pronunciar palabra hasta que uno de ellos se dignó a hablar primero.

-Runo, de verdad lo siento –

-¿He? – Pronunció sin comprender.

-Tú sabes… por la forma en la que te hablé a ti y a Joe hace tiempo – Explicó bajando la cabeza avergonzado mientras que ella se limitaba simplemente a verlo – Ya sé que no debí de sacar conclusiones tan rápido y que debí de haber confiado más en ti y en Joe como mi amigo… pero cuando los vi juntos… no sé cómo explicarlo pero… tenía miedo –

-¿Tu tener miedo? ¿Que no siempre dices que el gran Dan Kuso no le teme a nada? – Bromeó pero rápidamente se arrepintió al ver la expresión seria en el rostro del castaño – ¿Pero de que tenías miedo? –

-De perderte –

Esta confesión tomó a la joven desprevenida, aun no podía creerlo, ella era importante para Dan… y tal vez mucho más de lo que ella se imaginaba.

-¿Lo di-dices en serio? – Pronunció con dificultad algo con un sonrojo más notable, Dan tan solo asintió con la cabeza de manera afirmativa con una expresión de seguridad en el rostro. Runo rió por lo bajo para después darle un leve golpe en la cabeza al castaño dejándolo confundido – Eres un tonto ¿Cómo se te ocurrió pensar que entre Joe y yo había algo? –

-Bueno desde que Joe me ayudó a reunirme contigo en el jardín de la escuela los veía muy amigables entre ustedes, además cuando te cortaste en la pierna fue Joe quien te ayudó y cuando vi que te estaba dando los boletos para la fiesta de Chan y tú los aceptaste yo me imaginé que había algo entre ustedes y no pude evitar ponerme un "poco" celoso – Al decir esto último se sintió mal por lo ocurrido tiempo atrás pero al sentir los brazos de Runo rodear su cuello cambió rápidamente esa mueca de pesar por una de sorpresa.

-De verdad que te mereces un buen golpe por haber pensado tan siquiera en que Joe me interesaba mucho más que tu pero… – Hace una pausa para acercar más su rostro al del moreno – Me siento feliz de saber que te preocupo tanto – Finalizó para darle un beso en la mejilla mientras que Dan no pudo hacer nada más que ponerse más rojo que un tomate.

-¿Entonces estoy perdonado? – Preguntó como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

-Eso lo juzgaremos en la pista de baile – Contestó divertida – Ven vamos a bailar –

Dan aceptó gustoso y los dos "amigos" se abrieron paso en la pista de baile. La fiesta marchaba de maravilla o al menos eso parecía.

-¡¿Cómo que no está? – Gritó incrédulo cierto chico rubio.

-Lo que escuchaste, Alice no aparece por ninguna parte del casino –

-Julio, estás seguro de que ya la buscaste por todo el lugar – Preguntó Klaus.

-Estoy más que seguro, además también le pregunte a Runo y ella también la estaba buscando y en la entrada del casino no han visto entrar o salir a nadie –

-¡Pero esto no es posible! – La frustración que sentía Masquerade era incomparable ¿Cómo era posible que de un momento a otro la pelirroja desapareciera sin dejar huella? – ¡¿En donde se pudo haber metido? –

-Lo más extraño es que haya dejado sus cosas y su bolsa aquí – Explico el peliplateado con obviedad.

-Síganla buscando – Pronunció finalmente ya arto de seguir esa conversación que no lo llevaba a ningún lado. Julio obedeció sin ninguna objeción, por otro lado Klaus no estaba muy convencido pues no le parecía lógico seguir buscando a alguien que obviamente ya no estaba en el ese lugar. Masquerade se quedó pensativo, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso, tan solo habían preguntas y él quería respuestas y las quería ya.

Sin embargo no todos en la fiesta compartían ese trago amargo que Masquerade estaba pasando. Joe y Chan no habían parado de bailar en toda la noche y esto para la pelivioleta era un sueño hecho realidad, finalmente después de muchas canciones movidas una melodía lenta se hizo presente a lo que Joe tomo a Chan por la cintura pegando más sus cuerpos y comenzaron a bailar al compás de la música.

-Joe… – Dijo en un susurro llamando la atención del mencionado.

-Dime –

-Gracias –

-Eso lo dices por que aun no te he pisado – Agregó riendo.

-No es por eso – Contestó divertida – Te doy las gracias por… estar así conmigo – En ese momento sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse rosadas.

-¿Así… como? – Preguntó igualmente sonrojado. Ante esto Chan comenzó a acercar más su rostro al del muchacho provocando que este se pusiera cada vez más nervioso.

-Así… nosotros dos… juntos – Trató de explicarse mientras se aproximaba cada vez más hacia su acompañante.

-Chan… yo… –

Escasos centímetros impedían la unión de sus labios pero antes de que estos pudieran juntarse Joe movió su cabeza hacia a un lado evitando el beso y al mismo tiempo aprisionando a la joven entre sus brazos formando un cálido abrazo, sin embargo la forma de actuar del joven confundían cada vez más a la muchacha… ¿es que acaso se había equivocado? ¿Joe no la veía de la misma manera en que ella lo miraba a él?... pensando en esto Chan se encontraba al borde de las lagrimas cuando escuchó la voz del chico a quien tanto amaba.

-Eres muy importante para mi Chan, me alegra que podamos estar juntos esta noche – Confesó Joe aun sin deshacer el abrazo, a lo que Chan le correspondió abrazándolo también y transformó esas lagrimas a punto de salir en una sonrisa pues lo que muchacho le acababa de decir le daba esperanzas .

-Yo siento lo mismo – Aclaró Feliz.

Joe se limitó a bajar un poco su mirada con una expresión triste en el rostro. Cuando ambos se separaron Joe miraba a la pelivioleta con una sonrisa y como consecuencia el sonrojo de la joven se hizo más notable.

-Bueno tengo que irme –

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? – Inquirió extrañada.

-Sí… lo siento pero mis padres son muy estrictos con los permisos… tu sabes –

-Si… – Pronunció casi en un susurro… había algo en su tono de voz que no le convencía – Muchas gracias por venir – Agradeció sin darle importancia a lo anterior.

-Más bien yo te agradezco por haberme invitado. Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela y espero que te la sigas pasando bien – Dicho le plantó un beso en la mejilla a la cumpleañera en forma de despedida.

Chan se quedó inerte por unos segundos para después irse con sus demás invitados. Joe se dirigió a la salida del casino sin siquiera despedirse de sus amigos pues Dan sabía que sus padres no iban a pasar por él temprano, apenas cruzó la puerta se recargó en una de las paredes de la estructura, bajó la cabeza y una que otra solitaria lagrima resbaló por sus mejillas, ya no podía contenerlas… ya no más.

-Perdóname Chan… – Dijo por lo bajo para después sacar su celular y marcar a su casa para que fueran por él, lo cual no tardó en suceder.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y el frío de la madrugada no tardó en hacerse presente, la temperatura bajó rápidamente, especialmente en las calles de la ciudad, donde cierta pareja se dirigía a la casa de la joven.

-¡Achu! – Estornudó la pelirroja.

-Ten ponte esto – Dijo Shun ofreciéndole su saco para después ponérselo a la joven.

-Gracias – Musitó levemente sonrojada mientras metía sus manos heladas en los bolsillos que tenía dicha prenda y se pegaba aun más a su novio para protegerse del frío mediante el calor corporal provocando que este se estremeciera debido al contacto.

-De nada – Articuló tratando de disimular el reciente rubor en sus mejillas ya que podía sentir claramente el cuerpo de la pelirroja pegado al suyo. No pudo evitar maldecir mentalmente a sus hormonas.

-Emmm esto sonará algo tonto pero… –

-¿Pero qué? –

-¿Podrías dejarme llegar a mi casa sola? Ya sabes podríamos despedirnos una cuadra antes –

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Inquirió extrañado ante la petición de la chica.

-Es que, bueno… mi abuelo no tiene un buen concepto de ti – Dijo un poco nerviosa.

Shun lo entendió al instante, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que el anciano lo detestaba por lo que le había hecho a Alice meses atrás es más ni siquiera él se perdonaría si él fuera el abuelo de la pelirroja porque siendo sinceros ¿A quién le gustaría que su nieta tuviera como novio al chico que más la ha lastimado en tantas ocasiones? Si, definitivamente Shun no era un santo y de seguro Michael Gehabich ya lo tenía encabezando su lista negra. El pelinegro suspiró pesadamente mientras fruncía el seño.

-No te preocupes ya entendí – Afirmó para el alivio de ella – Pero ya veré como ganarme la confianza de tu abuelo, no me importa cuánto me tarde o que métodos utilice para evitar que este contigo él jamás conseguirá separarme de ti. Ya verás que obtendré su "aceptación" sin importar lo que me cueste – Una sonrisa adornó el rostro del moreno al hablar y Alice no pudo evitar ponerse feliz al escuchar eso, de verdad le importaba.

-Gracias Shun –

-No es nada –

Pronto el silencio se hizo presente, sin embargo este no le resultaba nada incomodo a la joven pareja, si no que por el contrario, lo encontraban realmente placentero pues así podían disfrutar de la compañía del otro sin prestarle atención a nada más. Aunque esto no duró mucho pues la muchacha comenzó a hablar.

-Sabes, he estado pensando en algo… pero tal vez te enojes si te lo digo –

-¿En qué? – Hizo una pausa para ver el rostro de la chica – Prometo no enojarme – Finalizó formando una sonrisa dándole seguridad a la ojimarrón.

-Bueno… yo me quedé pensando en lo que me contaste, ya sabes… sobre tu madre – El joven de ojos acaramelados no pudo evitar tensarse y eso Alice lo notó al instante – Quiero ayudar –

-¿Qué? – Pronunció incrédulo.

-Quiero ayudarte a encontrar a tu madre – El pelinegro estuvo a punto de replicar pero ella no se lo permitió – No lo digo por lastima o por sentirme obligada por lo que me dijiste antes, quiero hacerlo porque quiero apoyarte en tu búsqueda –

-Alice eso no es necesa… –

-Yo quiero hacerlo – Lo interrumpió – Tu tienes la oportunidad de reencontrarte con tu madre y me gustaría poderte ser de ayuda en lo que sea necesario para que ambos se reencuentren… puede que lo que pasó con mis padres no haya sido lo mismo que tú estás viviendo ahora pero puedo comprender la soledad que sientes, me costó mucho trabajo salir de ella pero con el apoyo de mis amigos pude hacerlo… así que no quisiera verte mortificado o deprimido sabiendo que yo puedo hacer algo. Por favor Shun, déjame ayudarte –

Sin pensarlo dos veces el ojidorado la estrechó entre sus brazos desconcertando un poco a la muchacha.

-Alice yo… – Pronunció con un tono de voz indescifrable – Siempre he estado solo, aunque estuviera en un cuarto con miles de personas a mi alrededor esa soledad no desaparecería, confiar en las personas y depender de ellas me parecía algo totalmente inútil pues alguien siempre sale lastimado y yo prefería alejar a los demás para evitar ser herido. A pesar de que cuando empecé con mi búsqueda mi abuelo me apoyó en todo momento yo siempre sentí que estaba por mi cuenta – La muchacha de cabellera naranja bajó deprimida su cabeza – O al menos eso pensaba antes de conocerte – Esta última frase llamó rápidamente la atención de la mencionada – Desde que te conocí me di cuenta de que no necesito estar solo, que puedo confiar en alguien y que la soledad llega a hacer más daño que una persona –

-Shun… – La chica sintió como él se separa un poco para después mirarla a la cara.

-Me vendría muy bien tu ayuda –

Alice sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mientras el joven desviaba la mirada apenado, si le hubieran ofrecido eso antes él hubiera contestado con un "no" definitivo ya que no le confiaría algo tan importe a alguien pero ahora era diferente, se sentía diferente.

-Te prometo que me esforzaré. No te arrepentirás –

Alice tomó la mano del muchacho y juntos siguieron su camino, una cuadra antes de llegar a la casa de la chica los dos pararon en seco para despedirse.

-Aquí nos separamos. Ten cuidado de camino a tu casa –

-Lo tendré no te preocupes, tu sabes que se defenderme perfectamente –

-Eso lo tengo claro – Rió levemente para después ver ese par de ojos dorados, esos ojos que de una u otra manera siempre terminaban hipnotizándola – Se me olvidaba – Musitó saliendo de su trance para quitarse el saco y después entregárselo a su dueño – Si mi abuelo me ve entrar a la casa con el me prohibirá salir de la casa de por vida. Aun que trataré de prepararlo para la noticia de que ya tengo novio –

-No te preocupes te entiendo pero mejor espera un poco, quisiera estar contigo cuando le digamos – Comentó al mismo tiempo en que tomaba la prenda entre sus manos.

-Claro –

Alice comenzó a alejarse lentamente mientras Shun la veía alejarse, sin más el joven de igual manera se dispuso a irse, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar o al menos hasta que alguien lo llamó.

-¡Shun! –

Al escuchar que la joven de cabellos rojizos lo llamaba, rápidamente giró su rostro y apenas volteó cuando la chica ya había aprisionado sus labios contra los suyos. El pelinegro abrió sus ojos de en par en par obviamente sorprendido puesto que eso había sido algo totalmente inesperado para él, sin embargo no tardó en rendirse ante sus impulsos y correspondió al beso, saboreando ese dulce sabor que la pelirroja tenía impregnado en sus labios el cual provocaba que el moreno se volviera cada vez más adicto a ellos. Cuando Alice se separó finalmente de él esta tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y el joven aun se encontraba un poco conmocionado por la acción tan inesperada.

-¿No creíste que me iba a ir sin despedirme "apropiadamente" de ti o sí? – Habló la chica inocentemente.

-¿Te veré mañana? – Atinó a decir saliendo de su fantasía.

-Sorpréndeme – Finalizó la ojimarrón con una sonrisa para después encaminarse a su casa.

Shun la observó por unos momentos más hasta asegurarse de que esta ya se encontraba en el interior de su casa. Cuando por fin se dispuso a irse tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, él sabía que no iba a poder dormir en toda la noche o mejor dicho en lo que quedaba de la madrugada pues eran las 2:30 am. Ya el sueño parecía haberse esfumado dejando en su lugar un sentimiento de felicidad y plenitud que no había sentido en muchos años.

Por otro lado, cuando Alice entró a su casa su abuelo se encontraba medio dormido en uno de los sillones de la sala. La joven lo miró con ternura y con suavidad trató de despertarlo.

-Abuelo ya llegué – Susurró.

-¿Hmmm? – Pronunció perezosamente – Lo siento debí de haberme quedado dormido. ¿Cómo te fue? – Preguntó aun adormilado.

-Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba – Contestó alegre – Mañana te cuento, ya es algo tarde y ambos necesitamos descansar –

-Está bien. Que duermas bien Alice –

-Igual tu abuelo –

La pelinaranja subió a su habitación para proceder a cambiar su elegante vestido por su cómoda pijama, aun seguía incrédula por lo que le había ocurrido esa noche, ni siquiera sabía si iba a poder conciliar el sueño después de todo lo ocurrido pero si lo hacía tan solo esperaba soñar con el portador de esos ojos color caramelo que no desaparecía de sus pensamiento ni por un solo segundo.

…**Continuara…**

* * *

**Aviso: Doujinshi del fic en Deviantart, mi cuenta de Deviantart está en mi perfil de Fanfiction o simplemente busquen "Amargo y dulce destino" y les aparecerá.**

**¡Hola!**

**Ya tenía mucho tiempo sin subir capitulo jeje mil perdones, pero si no es la escuela lo que me entretiene ahora en las vacaciones son las salidas, las fiestas, los amigos, etc. xD total siempre hay algo jejeje. Además he estado trabajando en el doujinshi que aunque no llevó mucho publicado en Deviantart, dibujado ya llevo los 3 primeros capítulos. **

**Bueno cambiando de tema, ustedes lo pidieron y aquí lo tienen ¡el tan esperado beso por fin se dio! Y no fue solo uno fueron barios xD. Neee en este capítulo fue casi todo "amor" fue como un especial de parejas jeje… pero no se acostumbren xD ya que en el capítulo que viene habrán nuevos misterios, más preguntas y por supuesto más problemas… jaja ya sé que este fic parece una montaña rusa de emociones (¿?) pero no se preocupen pueden haber capítulos peores ok no -w-. Pues espero que muchas de sus dudas se hayan aclarado en este capítulo ya que al fin se rebeló a quien estaba buscando Shun y creo que ya han de tener una idea de que va bien la trama del fic. También me he dado cuenta de que algunas preguntas que me hacen sobre el fic a veces ni yo puedo responderlas ^^U lo que pasa es que la mayor parte del fic la he ido escribiendo en el momento, es decir, que no lo tenía planeado xD ósea que algunas coas aun se están planeando y mi muy retorcida mente así que el fic tiene misterios hasta para mí -w- .**

**Esto ha sido todo, espero les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a la gente que sigue este fic, que se toma la molestia de leerlo y que deja sus reviews que de igual manera agradezco mucho ya que de no ser por ustedes este fic no sería lo que es ahora (hay con esta frase sí que me pase de lanza xD pero es cierto). ¡Muchas gracias a todos y gracias por leer!**

**Adiós.**


	18. AVISO

Estimados lectores:

Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios y la verdad se me cae la cara de vergüenza al pasarme por estos rumbos de fanfiction.

Realmente les quiero pedir una disculpa a todos los seguidores de este fanfic. No tengo excusa por lo que hice, simplemente perdí la inspiración y el seguir con este fanfic ya no me emocionaba; había perdido mi motivación; y desde mi punto de vista, decidí dejar esta historia sin continuar, pues si la escribía forzada sentía que todo quedaba muy plano, vacío, sin sentimiento y la verdad ni a mí me iba a gustar como quedaba el fic y ustedes no iban a estar conformes.

También quiero aclarar que hace tiempo pasé por unos momentos un tanto difíciles y no, él novio no me dejó, tampoco me peleé con mis padres por sentirme la "adolescente incomprendida" y tampoco sentí lastima de mi misma y auto compadecerme por tonterías que sinceramente no valen la pena. La verdad fue que dos personas muy cercanas e importantes para mí fallecieron; no es un dolor que desaparezca de la noche a la mañana y tampoco vine aquí a agobiarlos con este tema a ustedes realmente les tiene sin cuidado, pero espero que comprendan que debido a esto tampoco quise escribir algo trágico y de lo que después pudiera arrepentirme de haber puesto en el fic.

**Ahora al punto.** Si es que esta historia aun tiene lectores a pesar del tremendo abandono, quiero pedirles su opinión, ustedes deciden:

Quieren que suba aquí un tipo explicación o "mini capítulo" en el cual se diga el final de este fanfic, claro, obviamente sin tanto detalle, ni sentimiento, ni acciones o situaciones que se pueden apreciar leyendo lo que serían los capítulo en sí. O prefieren que termine el fanfic como es debido; el cual, si me pongo a escribirlo desde "ya", a más tardar estaría terminado para un poco antes de las vacaciones de verano.

Por favor, a los que eran lectores de esa historia a la que yo descaradamente abandoné, les pido que me den su más sincera opinión sobre esto.

Gracias por leer.

Atte. Wolf-fer


End file.
